The Plegian Prince
by The Hooded Writer
Summary: Robin was raised in Plegia his whole life dreaming of becoming a tactician despite the king discouraging his resolve for being too kind. Meanwhile Lucina was captured and brought to his county. What will happen between these two? Could they be the key to each other's goals? (Images for cover from Fire Emblem Wiki)
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Here we are with the new story folks. Sorry for the wait. Once again I can't promise when I'll be updating this because I'm working on two other stories on the side. No they aren't Fates of S.T.E.A.M. and Cyber Ranger Guardian Story but one of them is a slight set up for one of those. But let's not waste any more time.**

* * *

It was another typical day. Listening to the Grimleal rant about the importance of their so called "god" and practicing magic with Henry. Robin let out a sigh looking out his window. He did enjoy learning magic but he couldn't care less about Grima if he tried.

"Why in the name of the **real** gods would anyone worship some monster that would destroy everything including those who revive him?"

Now he was free to study what he was most interested in: Tactics. He would spend hours upon hours reading. His ultimate dream is that someday he might become a tactician like his mother. However even earlier today his ideas were shoot down by the king who thought Robin was too soft.

" _Who cares for some random farmers who are too weak to raise arms?! Destroying everything in our path is the only_ _ **true**_ _way to victory!"_

The thought of forcing others to fight that weren't willing to made Robin sick. His plans always involved as little blood shed as possible but that is what the king hated.

Suddenly he heard the door open and saw a big bald man with a mustache and beard. "Greetings, Robin."

"Hello, General Mustafa."

"At ease my friend." The man smiled. "I already told you there is no need for formalities."

"My apologies. Was there something you needed from me?"

"I just wanted to check up on you. I know that king Gangrel was hard on you. Rest assured that I though your ideas were brilliant."

"Maybe but judging by what he said they may never see the light of day. And I doubt it matters if you're the only one man who see's the appeal in them."

"Well it's not just me actually but all my men think you are a genius." Mustafa said putting a hand on Robin's shoulder.

Robin was silent for a minute. "Why? Why does he think that what we're doing is the right thing? Killing all those peaceful Ylissians is bad enough but we're killing off so many of our own men. So many families are being ripped apart!"

"Aye, lad. But none can afford to defy him. Least of all me."

"Your right. I'm sorry Mustafa. I shouldn't complain seeing how you're suffering far more than I am."

"Pay it no mind Robin."

"But still…someday I **will** change Plegia for the better! I'll make it the utopia my mother envisioned! And then Ylisse won't need to suffer either!"

"I still find it amazing that you sympathize with Ylisse even after what they did to her." Mustafa said.

Robin again went silent. "Actually Mustafa…"

"Yes?"

"This is something for your ears alone."

"You have my word."

"I don't think my father is telling the truth."

"What?"

"About what he said about the previous Ylissian Exalt killing my mother in his campaign."

"What makes you say that?"

"I looked into it. Our home was nowhere near where the fighting took place. And I know mother wouldn't have left me there alone. My childhood memories are still faint but I can tell that much."

"I see." The General said rubbing his chin.

"Father is hiding something from me."

"Then why not confront him?"

"Now's not the time. He's too high up in the government for me to threaten. And I need to stay on his good side if I'm to get his position someday."

"Ah yes. You're plan that you made long ago."

"Exactly. If I can work my way up the ranks I might find a way to overthrow the king and change Plegia into a county free from terror." Robin smiled turning to his friend. "Then you and your family can live in peace."

"I appreciate the thought Robin but that simply is not possible. But fear not, I am well prepared to die for them."

"You won't. I won't allow it." Robin said. "You're the closest thing I have to real family."

"What about Validar?"

"That crazed Grimleal?" Robin chuckled. "I said a **real** family. You know my father doesn't love me the way a real father should."

"…You're family to me too Robin." Mustafa sighed. "And that's why I won't burden you with my problems."

"I promise Mustafa I will make things right. For your family, for Plegia and for Ylisse."

"If I may ask Robin…Why **do** you care so much for Ylisse?"

"I don't see why I shouldn't." Robin shrugged. "My mother wanted the best for everyone. But I guess it's strange for me to care so much for them seeing that I never even met a Ylissian before."

"I bet just meeting one would strengthen desire to help them." Mustafa smiled.

"Maybe. It would be interesting to meet one. But it's pointless to think about. Why would any of them ever come here?"

* * *

It was after the march with Chrom and his friends in the stadium when the warrior known as Marth left to return to Ylisstol. Just who this young swordsman was nobody knew. That was another thing they kept secret along with the appearance they hid under their mask. For this was no man. It was a woman named Lucina. She walked aone down the path in Ferox. She was still a bit sore from fighting her father in the arena.

" _Father is as strong as I remember him."_ She thought. _"There's no doubt that he can change things."_

She still had much to do. In less than a month she will have to stop the murder of her aunt. The Exalt. She was so distracted with thoughts of her mission that she didn't notice the group of people hiding in the bushes.

"Do we strike milady?"

"Not yet." A woman said. "Wait for me then surround him. We should catch this Ylissian alive. We need to know where he came from and why he's here."

Unfortunately for them Lucina had a sharp sense of haring. "Who's there!?" She asked drawing her sword.

"Wh-what now?" One of the men asked.

"Keep your heads and your voices down." The woman whispered.

Lucina slowly approached the bush as a woman in a black uniform and white hair stood up.

"So sorry for disturbing you young man."

"Who are you?"

"Don't you think that's a rude way for a man to introduce himself to a woman? Why don't you tell me your name first?"

"You may call me Marth."

The woman laughed. "The so-called Hero King? Do you truly expect me to believe that?"

"I gave you a name to call me by. Why don't you do the same?"

"*Sigh* Men these days. Very well. My name is Aversa."

Lucina froze. She heard that name in her future. "Aversa? From Plegia?"

"My, my. Heard of me have you?"

Lucina pointed her blade at the woman. "You are a servant of Grima. If I kill you it will change this cursed fate."

"What? Who told you all this?"

"I see little reason to tell you." Lucina said as she prepared to charge.

But as she took her first step Aversa pulled out a tome. "Wind!"

Lucina was caught off guard and blown a good distance away. But what she didn't notice until Aversa saw her get up was that the spell knocked off her mask her face.

"Well, well, well." The woman smirked.

"D-damn you!" Lucina growled in her normal voice.

"You hide both your name and gender. You're quite the interesting girl. I suppose that makes all the more reason to capture you alive."

"And you think you can do that alone?"

"Alone?" the mage giggled. "Oh, boys." Just then more men rose from the bushes.

"It doesn't matter how many of you there are. I will not be stopped!"

* * *

Gangrel laughed as he crumpled up the papers presented to him by Robin today and tossed them. "Such foolishness is not fit for this army!"

"I apologize for him sire."

"Bah! It's the same damn thing nearly every day with that son of yours Validar! He comes to me with high hopes for his plans only to disappoint me with talk on how to win with as few casualties as possible. It's a miracle that I haven't vomited yet!"

"I reasoned with that boy time and time again." Validar sighed. "But he insists on avoiding what he calls "needless bloodshed."

"Needless?! Bah! This world **thrives** on bloodshed!"

"Indeed sire."

"Don't get me wrong Validar. I won't deny that your son is talented. He is a quick thinker and rather cool-headed. He has potential as a strategist. But it's wasted on his foolish sentiment! What we need to do is make a man out of him!"

"I agree. I shall try to find a way to tear that needless kindness out of him."

"Make it snappy then. I'm expecting good results."

"I will report as soon as I think of a way." Validar said with a bow.

As he walked away he grumbled. "If only that brat had any appreciation for our goals…Ah, well. I just hope that Aversa found the suspicious fellow that's been stopping all our Risen attacks. We need to find out who they are right away."

* * *

Lucina pulled her sword out of the last solider panting heavily. "*Huff* It's over…*Pant* Finally…"

"Dear me. You're all dead already?" Aversa sighed. "Oh, well. I suppose I will have to get my hands dirty."

Lucina turned to her as she placed a box on the ground. "Th-that's a- A magic circle appeared under the box as Aversa started chanting. "No!" Lucina ran towards the box as black smoke erupted from it. Just as she was about to smash the box with her sword a hand came out of the smoke and grabbed her by the neck. "Urk!" Lucina dropped her weapon and grabbed the hand trying to pry it off her.

"Aww. So close." Aversa laughed. The rest of the Risen rose from the smoke lifting Lucina off the ground as she struggled to escape its grip. More Risen rose up surrounding her due to the Reeking Box's curse. "Too dad. Looks like you lose." Aversa smirked.

"Ugh! D-Damn you! You…coward…Gah!" The Risen tightened its grip on her slightly making her gasp for air. Aversa picked up Lucina's mask and sword from the ground. "G-give those back!"

"Sorry darling. But I can't have you trying to kill me as we head back to Plegia."

"P-Plegia…?"

"That's right dear. I don't plan to kill you. My master humbly requested that I bring you to him as an honored "guest."

"N-no…" Lucina tried to kick her legs at the monster holding her but the lack of air was starting to make her dizzy. She could hardly even aim at it.

"All that fighting looked tiring for you." Aversa said with her smirk growing. "I think it's time you took a nice long nap."

Lucina turned back to the Risen holding her as it brought back it's fist. "Must I…fall here?" The last thing she saw before blacking out has the Risen's fist rushing to her face.

* * *

Robin was sighing into another of his books. What a stressful talk he had with Validar. He never appreciated how Robin wanted what was best for everyone. And he always insisted that Robin should spend the time he used thinking about being merciful to think about Grima.

"Hey, Robin!"

"Gah!" The young man turned around to see Henry. "Gods! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry but you might want to go hide."

"Huh? Why?"

"Oh, Robin!" a seductive voice sang.

"Oh gods."

Another Dark Mage with black hair came in.

"Hey Tharja!" Henry smirked.

"Henry. Robin should be here. Where is he?"

"He's not under the desk."

"Is that so?" Tharja asked walking towards the desk Robin was working at.

"Look. If my buddy was under there would I do this?" Henry shot a fireball under the desk and both mages watched it explode. "See? No scream of pain!" The female mage scoffed and left. Henry waited for a minute to make sure she was out of earshot before speaking again. "Nya, ha, ha, ha! You can come out now!"

Robin dropped down from the top of nearby bookshelf. "Thanks."

"Poor you. First your old man now her. You get all sorts of unwanted attention from crazy mages."

"Yeah. You included."

"Aww! Thank you!"

* * *

A wagon on the road at Ferox hit a bump startling Lucina awake. She immediately noticed the rag over her mouth. She tried to get up but her ankles were tied together. It didn't help that she couldn't move her hands that were stuck behind her back. She assumed those were also tied together. She sat up and looked around. She was in the back of the wagon without even the slightest source of light. The last thing she could remember was the Risen Aversa summoned knocking her out. That's when she remembered what Aversa said about taking her to Plegia.

" _Oh, gods no."_

She tried struggling a bit but the ropes held firm. She could only make muffled sounds through the gag. Shortly after she gave up the door on the back of the wagon opened and Aversa walked in. She smirked as she looked down at the tied up and gagged Lucina who was now on her knees. "Ah, awake already I see. Did you have a nice nap?" Lucina didn't bother make a sound. She knew it would be pointless with the gag tied tightly behind her head. She tried to look away but Aversa grabbed her chin and tilted her head to face her. "Don't look so glum. Not just everyone is invited to see Lord Validar. Though you can expect a lot of questions that I'm sure you'll be willing to answer. If not well…we have ways to get what we want from people." Lucina only glared at her captor. "We'll be there in two days. Until then enjoy the ride." Aversa laughed patting Lucina on the head like a pet.

Lucina looked down after she left. Now she'll never be able to save her aunt. And she will likely be tortured for information. Was there no longer any hope? Will her future come to pass?

* * *

 **The Hooded Writer: And that's chapter one. Hope you all enjoyed it. Stay tuned for Lucina's first meeting with Robin!**


	2. Chapter 2: Prisoner

**Hey everyone I'm back. Sorry for the wait but like I said I can't really promise when this gets updated. But man, one chapter and I'm already getting a bunch of followers. I hope I can make this live up to all your expectations. On another note, I will be editing the last chapter since a few of you mentioned some errors. Also, my format has somewhat changed thanks to some advice from a review. I'd thank them personally but they were labeled Guest and I couldn't reply to them. But hey, they know who they are and if you're reading this right now thanks. I appreciate the advice. Also for those wondering why I changed the name of the story it's because after posting it I found out there is already a Fanfiction called Prince of Plegia and I didn't want to cause any confusion.**

* * *

Robin was looking outside from the balcony. It was another hard day for him. He was yelled at by Validar for being too soft. And he discouraged him from thinking of helping others. Mustafa came to cheer him up afterwards though. Suddenly he noticed a wagon approach the castle. He wondered who would be paying them a visit. They rarely have company at the castle. He then saw Aversa walk out of the wagon.

"Aversa? Why was she out?" Robin never even noticed that she was gone in the first place. He then saw two guards enter the wagon. Escorts perhaps? But why weren't they escorting Aversa? They then came out with someone. Robin went downstairs to see if he could get a better look.

* * *

As Robin reached the main floor he decided to hide behind a pillar near the entrance. Aversa would always be the first to make fun of Robin so he figured he should avoid her whenever possible. Soon enough he saw her with her guards. He then saw who they were escorting.

Robin nearly gasped as his cheeks turned red upon seeing the most beautiful woman he laid eyes on. She had long blue hair and eyes. Her skin was fair and white as snow. However she didn't look happy. But that was expected since judging by the fact that she was gagged and her wrists were bound by chains that one of the guards held to drag her she was likely a prisoner. She had shackles on her ankles as well, connected to a short chain, so she could take small steps but made running impossible.

Aversa smirked at the woman. "Ready to meet you're host?" Her prisoner only glared.

Robin watched sadly as the woman was taken down the halls. The sound of her chains clanking filling his ears and making his heart sink. More people were suffering because of the tyrant and he knew he had to change things. For now, he silently thanked the woman for strengthening his resolve. And prayed she would be alright.

* * *

Aversa brought Lucina to a large room. "Lord Validar, I have returned."

"The intruder?" Validar came to her with an unhappy look on his face.

"She's right here."

Validar's angry look immediately vanished when he saw Lucina in chains. "Excellent! Nothing can stop the course of events now!"

Lucina only glared at the man responsible for her ruined future.

"What shall we do with her?" Aversa asked.

"Place her in the dungeon and have her interrogated. We need to find out who she is."

"As you wish. What should I say if our king finds out?"

"Bah! You know he won't even care. He's too busy fussing over my soft-hearted brat and- That's when it hit Validar. This could be the solution to their problem.

"Lord Validar?"

The sorcerer smirked. "On second thought, leave her in the dungeon but don't do anything yet. I have something better in mind."

Aversa couldn't help but feel disappointed. "As you wish…"

* * *

"Did you call?"

Robin put down the book he was reading. "Yes Mustafa. I noticed Aversa bring in a prisoner."

"Is that so?" the general asked. "Odd. Usually the king would rather kill the captured rather than take them prisoner."

"I can't help but worry. I want you to find out what you can about her and what they plan to do with her."

"Understood."

"General."

The men turned to see a guard salute. Mustafa returned the gestor. "Did you need something solider?"

"I was ordered by the king to find Robin. He wants to speak with him."

"Alright." Robin sighed. "I'm on my way."

"I'll go with you." Mustafa said.

* * *

Lucina sat alone in the dark dungeon. The chains were still on her wrists and ankles. She tried hard not to think about what was in store for her. Even compared to her dark future she came from the fear she felt being a prisoner was immense.

Suddenly Aversa came in with a bottle in her hands. "Good news dear. We will be starting your interrogation right away." Lucina was to distracted by what the bottle could be for. "But first it accrued to me that since you're our "guest" we could at the very least offer you something to drink."

Aversa kneeled in front of her and removed Lucina's gag, but she didn't attempt to speak, and instead pressed her lips shut. Aversa laughed. "How cute. You think you can decide what happens to you now?" Without warning she pinched Lucina's nose. "Let's play a game. How long can you go without air?"

Lucina tried to shake her head to remove Aversa's fingers who laughed at her futile struggle. Soon Lucina ran out of breath and gasped for air. Aversa took this chance to grab her by the neck causing her to choke. She placed the bottle in Lucina's mouth and released her neck as she poured in the liquid. After the bottle was emptied and removed Lucina gagged and tried to spit out the remainder of the bottle's bitter contents.

"There. That drug should keep you asleep while we get you ready."

"What are you…talking…a…bout…?" Lucina's vision became blurry as she felt her body weaken. As she collapsed she heard Aversa laugh. And then everything went black.

* * *

"Lord Gangrel." Both Mustafa and Robin bowed as they approached the king.

"I heard you wanted to see me."

"Yes I did. I'll get straight to the point with you Robin. I'm starting to get tired with you constantly disappointing me with these ridicules strategies of yours! I'm seriously considering giving up on you…but…"

"But?"

"It accrued to me that maybe your soft-heartedness is due to you never being on the battlefield. One can learn so much from shoving steel into another's flesh! Or burning them to ash! True you received magic training from Henry who seems pleased with your growth but you never actually hurt someone."

"No, sir."

"And believe me I did recommend you on the battlefield but your father insisted that you stay out of harm's way. So, I won't deny that we are partly to blame for how soft you are. Which is why we arranged a test for you!"

"A test?"

"Hail king Gangrel."

Robin and Mustafa saw Validar approach.

The king smirked. "About time. Is she ready?"

"Of course."

"She?" Robin asked.

"Aversa has captured a Ylissian woman. Validar had her put in the dungeon."

Robin's eyes widened remembering the girl Aversa brought in.

"She refuses to tell us anything. She won't even give us her name." Validar said.

"That's where you come in." Gangrel grinned.

"You want me to interrogate her?"

"Not just "Interrogate." **Torture** her! I want you to choke as much as you can out of the wench!"

Robin turned pale.

"Now it's going to be the first time you do something like this and I hear this girl in ridiculously stubborn so I'm not expecting you to get much info. I just need you to hurt her bad! Make her scream! Hell, kill her if it pleases you! Even if you do it before you can get anything, well…as I said it's you're first time and let's just say accidents happen." Robin said nothing. "Only when you do that will I accept you as a tactician. We'll set you to work right away!"

"Milord if I may." Mustafa said.

"What?

"Would you perhaps consider giving him a day before he starts?"

"Are you questioning me general?"

"Not at all. But as you said Robin has never done anything like this before. Would it not only be fair if he had time for preparations?"

"*Sigh* Fine, fine. You have one day. We start tomorrow at noon."

"…Yes sire." Robin said.

"Validar, tell Aversa that she will be interrogating the girl tonight."

"As you wish."

* * *

"Why? Why this?"

"I'm sorry Robin." Mustafa sighed as they walked down the halls.

"If I don't do this then I can never be a tactician…But to torture someone…an innocent defenseless person…My mother would never want that! How can I chose between my dream and my judgment?!"

"Robin look at me." Mustafa took him by the shoulders. "There's a reason why I objected into giving you more time. We'll find a way out of this."

"How?"

"I'll do what I can but I'm positive that you can find a way if I don't." the general said giving a comforting smile. "You are _her_ son after all."

* * *

Robin walked throughout the cemetery with a flower in his hand. He easily found the grave he was looking for. He was there many times.

"Hello mother." He said placing the flower down. "I'm back…"

Robin sat down for a minute before he spoke again.

"Mother…I need help…You see today…"

* * *

Lucina shivered as she woke up. The first thing she noticed was that she could not move or see. From what she could tell a cloth was tied over her eyes. Her arms here stretched out and placed in metal shackles. Her legs were bound together in the same kind of restraints. Her waist was also trapped in a metal ring. She suddenly heard footsteps approach and tilted her head up.

"You don't sleep much do you? Oh, well it saves me from the boredom of waiting."

Suddenly the blindfold was removed and Lucina saw Aversa smirk. Looking down Lucina learned two things. One was her cape and any armor she wore with her uniform were gone. She still had the rest of it but that would do little good to defend herself with. The second was that her bindings were part of a metal contraption she was locked into. Her body was forced into a T shape. Her limbs and waist here locked into metal shackles and against a very thin metal cross. She pressed against her bindings but they were too strong. Breaking free was impossible.

"Now then. I thought I would let you get a good look at where you will be spending most of your time in Plegia." As Aversa pulled a leaver next to the device Lucina was in it slowly started to rotate her, startling the princess. Lucina felt the pit in her stomach grow as she saw all sorts of whips and weapons on the walls most likely meant for torture. Soon the device stopped back in front of Aversa who smirked at the terrified expression on her face.

"Now then." She then tied Lucina's blindfold back on. "I will be your interrogator for tonight. A new one will be here for every day after that. There's quite a bit we want to learn from you. Let's start with your name."

"You will get nothing from me!"

"Is that so?" Aversa rotated the device so Lucina's back was against her. She then lifted her shirt up revealing her back. She shuddered as she felt the cold metal of the device's base against her back. But said base was as thin as a pole and would not protect her from what was about to come. Lucina braced herself as she heard the snap of a whip.

* * *

"I have no idea what to do!" Robin said as his eyes watered. "If I don't do this I won't ever become a tactician like you! And I can never save Plegia! But I don't want to hurt someone who doesn't deserve this! Do I hurt her or let the country suffer?!...What would you do mother?" Robin thought for another minute and then smiled faintly.

"The key to victory lies within. You always said that. Never give up. Always believe there is a way." Robin stood up. "Mother. I think I know what I must do."

* * *

Lucina let out one more scream of pain as Aversa gave her one last lash in the back with the whip making a loud crack. "Still won't talk?"

"N-never…"

"*Sigh* You're annoyingly stubborn. Well I think that's enough for one evening. You're new interrogator will be here tomorrow. In the meantime, we'll see how well you sleep with those cuts. Don't worry a healer will patch you up tomorrow morning. We want you in top form after all. It's not as fun to torture a weakened prisoner."

Aversa pulled Lucina's tunic back down and pulled the leaver until the machine spun halfway so Lucina was facing her again. With that Aversa put the whip away and walked out of the room. She called to the first guard she saw. "Put the prisoner back in her cell and have a healer tend to her in the morning."

"Yes milady."

Aversa waited at the door as the guard came in and unlocked the metal clamps holding Lucina into the device and caught her as she collapsed. He took some rope to tie her wrists together and hulled her over his shoulder. Aversa admired her work as she saw the guard carry Lucina like a sack. "Let's see you top that Robin."

* * *

 **And there's chapter 2. Again, no idea when the next one will be. First, I want to edit the last one as promised. Until then people! Happy new years!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Strategy

Robin woke up early in the morning to find Mustafa. It didn't take long. Conveniently the general was also looking for him. "I'm sorry Robin. I thought all night but I have nothing…"

"It's alight. I have an idea."

"I'm all ears."

* * *

Robin and Mustafa met Gangrel in the dungeon. Validar and Aversa accompanied him.

"You know what I'm expecting Robin."

"Yes sire. I will make the prisoner suffer."

"Exactly! Now let's get this show on the road! We already moved her to the torture room! She's ready to go!"

They entered a door on the far side of the dungeon and went down another staircase. They continued through another door and down one last long corridor before reaching the door to the torture room.

"I thought the torture room was closer to the cells." Robin said as they approached the door.

"This girl is a special case." Aversa smirked. "We gave her a separate room just for her."

"She has a separate cell of her own as well." Validar said. "We'll show you where in a bit."

" _Excellent. This just got a lot easier."_ Robin thought.

They opened the door to find Lucina. She was trapped in the metal contraption same as before. She still had the blindfold on. Robin hoped having his hood on would hide his blush from looking at the beautiful girl in front of him. Nobody could tell but the healer did a good job. Much to what would be Aversa's disappointment all her cuts from the night before were completely healed. The first thing Aversa did was tilt an hourglass at the side of the wall upside down to start it.

"You may begin when ready." Gangrel said. "Use any methods you see fit."

"I'll only need one." Robin said taking out a thunder tome.

"One?" Aversa asked.

"I'll say this right now." Robin said as he felt the guilt inside him grow. "Tell us who you are and you'll make things easier for yourself."

Lucina froze. Somehow the voice she heard sounded familiar.

"I will ask one more time. Who are you?"

"I won't tell you anything."

"Very well." Robin opened his tome. A loud buzzing filled the room. Electricity gathered at the tip of his finger. He gritted his teeth as he pointed it at Lucina and a small bolt of lightning hit her.

"Kyaaaaaa!" Electricity shocked Lucina all over.

Validar and Gangrel laughed as they watched Robin continue to electrocute her. "Excellent boy! I knew you had it in you!" the king laughed.

Despite the screams, Robin kept going. He had to be strong. It was for the greater good. After ten minutes. He then lowered his hand.

"Why did you stop?" Aversa asked.

"Think about your answer again." Robin said to Lucina closing his tome. "I'll be back in a minute."

With that he left the room with Mustafa close behind. The remaining trio gave each other an odd look before following. Robin was found siting down in the corridor breathing heavily. "Just what are you doing?" Aversa asked. "The interrogation continues for another fifty minutes."

"I need to recover for a minute. And I can't let her notice that using my magic drains me this much or it will strengthen her willpower."

"Then grab the whip or something and use that to torture her until then." Validar said.

"Very mild shocks like that will leave no tissue damage at all. And if I control my magic carefully it will have a zero percent chance of killing her." Robin replied. "However anything that can damage her body creates a risk of her bleeding to death or getting an infection."

"Don't tell you feel sorry for her and are showing mercy!" Gangrel spat.

"Just the opposite actually."

"What?"

"You said yourself the point of interrogation is to hurt your victim." Robin said with a forced grin as he stood up. "If they die they won't feel pain anymore. Yesterday I did some research and read that some soldiers would kill themselves before they can be captured. You see to prisoners, especially the ones being tortured…death is an escape. So instead of her escaping by death I will use this method so she can potentially suffer for the rest of her life if need be and she'll never know when she will die from her torture…completely unaware that she won't. And since it leaves no physical damage and is something she will recover from over time we won't need to waste medical supplies on her."

Everyone was silent for a minute. Suddenly Gangrel let out a small chuckle. And then… "Heh, heh, heh, heh…BWA, HA, HA, HA! Brutal! I love it!"

"Excellent my son!" Validar said with a firm slap on the back that caught Robin off guard. "This is even better than I expected from you!"

"I'm quite surprised." Aversa smirked. "I didn't think you had it in you."

"I can't pass down this chance to fulfill my dream. Besides it's crucial for a tactician to have as much information as possible. I may have no choice but to do this in the future anyway."

"Now **that's** what I like to hear!" Gangrel laughed. "It's decided then! From now on we'll leave her to you! And since you kept the end of the deal I shall do the same! I'll put you to work as a tactician at once!"

"As much as I appreciate that…I will have to decline that offer milord." Robin said.

"What? I'm sorry I don't think I heard that right? You don't want your dream position?"

"Not yet. I've been thinking over it last night and it occurred to me that if I were to suddenly command the army now while we already have conflict occurring with Yillise it will provide a change in tactics that they won't be adjusted to and could cost us dearly. Once we actually have a war on our hands I will help out."

"You're an odd one." Gangrel said blankly.

"With all due respect I would have to agree." Validar said. "There will be plenty of chances for him. There's no need for unnecessary risks just yet."

"Very well. Once war is decided I will let you know. In the meantime, you will be torturing the girl for one hour twice each day, once in the afternoon and one more time in the evening. We will have a guard bring her to the room in the morning and you will escort her back to the cell at night."

"I will find a volunteer at once." Mustafa said.

"Very well. Validar will show you where we are keeping her."

"I should get back to it then." Robin said.

"I think I will accompany you for the rest of today's interrogations." Aversa smirked.

"Huh?"

"It will be the last time I get to hear that rude little girl scream. I want to savior it."

"Is that really necessary?" Robin asked.

"Come now, I won't disturb you."

"Well I suppose capturing her in the first place entitles you to a reward Aversa." Gangrel said. "Very well but after today just focus on your own duties."

"As you wish."

"Mustafa find us that volunteer. Tell them the routine. If they have questions they can ask Aversa or Validar."

"Yes milord."

Robin and Aversa watched as the three men left. "Shall we?" Aversa smirked.

Robin said nothing as they headed back. This was going to a long forty-five minutes. Much to Robin's guilt Lucina was still in pain as they returned.

Aversa stood by smirking as Robin walked up the prisoner.

"I suggest you cooperate. Futile resistance will only bring you more pain."

"Never!"

Robin sighed as he opened his tome.

* * *

"My, my. You were quite brutal." Aversa laughed. "You could see her tears come out of the blindfold. How painful it must have been." Robin said nothing. "What's wrong? Didn't enjoy yourself?"

"No…but like I said I will have to get used to it."

"Still as depressing as ever I see. Well I suppose it's none of my business anymore."

"In any case I need to bring her back to her cell."

"Alright. See you soon darling."

Robin let out a sigh of relief as Aversa left the dungeon.

"Robin, do you have a minute?"

The future tactician turned to see Mustafa. A guard with blue hair and red armor was with him. "This is Suiglez. He will be bringing the girl to the torture room." The general then whispered to Robin. "He and I have been good friends ever since I joined this army. I told him your plan."

"Can we trust him?"

"I despise the thought of what the king has been doing even if I am forced to aid him with it." Suiglez said. "And I always respected your mother's ideals before her death."

"You knew my mother?"

"Indeed. She was a genius and an inspiration to many, and I owe her deeply for saving my life many years ago. I swear on my honor to help any way I can."

"Thank you." Robin smiled. "Bring her to the torture room every morning and guard the stairwell. Don't let anybody other then me or Mustafa in."

"Understood."

"Are you alright Robin?" Mustafa asked. "That had to be hard for you."

"It was…But if my plan works it won't happen again. For now, I will take her back to her cell."

"Very well. We'll see you tomorrow my friend."

"Right. Thanks." Robin returned to the torture room and found Lucina in pain and exhausted. He sighed as he used the keys Aversa gave him to unlock her from the machine. As Lucina collapsed Robin caught her in his arms. He slightly blushed as he did so looking at her face. It had some tear stains. "I'm so sorry." He whispered hugging her.

She didn't respond. She must have been asleep.

Robin used the handcuffs Aversa gave him to bind her wrists and the shackles they used when escorting her into the castle on her ankles so none of the passing guards will be suspicious then carefully placed an arm under her back and the other under her knees and lifted her up. He carefully carried her down the corridor up the stairs and past the cells to the door on the other end of the dungeon Aversa showed him. After passing through it he brought her down one last hall and to a door. He used the keys to unlock it and opened the small cell and gently placed her on the mattress resting her head on the pillow.

"Sleep well." Robin said stroking her hair.

Lucina seemed a bit more relaxed putting him at ease. A faint smile appeared on her face making him smile himself. He removed her blindfold which confirmed that she was indeed sleeping.

"I don't know if you can hear me but I want to help you. I'll explain when I see you tomorrow." With that he placed the rough cloth that served as the covers over her and left locking the door behind him. "Mother…you said I should above all do what I believe is right…This is my strategy to do just that."

* * *

 _The little girl known as Lucina sadly walked outside the castle alone._ " _Mommy and Daddy are always too busy for me…"_ _She looked down as she shed tears. Because of that she walked right into someone's leg._ " _Ah! S-sorry!"_

" _It's fine. Are you alright there?"_

" _Y-yeah…"_

 _The men knelled to get a look at her face. "It doesn't look that way. Are you lost?"_

" _I'm not lost! I come here all the time!"_

 _"Sorry. What's your name?"_

 _"Lucina."_

" _Lucina? I see. You're Chrom and Sumia's daughter."_

" _You know my parents?"_

" _You're father's the reason why I'm here."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _I'm his army's tactician."_

* * *

Lucina woke up from her dream. The dream of how she met a good friend. She tried to stretch only to her a metallic clatter and feel something tug on her wrists and ankles. Looking down at herself she found that she was still handcuffed. That and her ankles were shackled again. She didn't know why she would expect otherwise.

She decided to try her luck one for time. She tried with all her might to pull her arms and legs apart from their bonds. She growled in frustration as her struggles brought nothing more than acing mussels. After she finally gave up she looked down on the floor and saw a small bowl of leftover scraps for her to eat and a cup of water like last time. She ate them knowing that it was better than nothing. And better from what everyone's meals were in the future.

Suddenly the door opened and Lucina prepared for the worse expecting Aversa. But instead she was greeted by a knight in red armor with blue hair.

"Greetings. I am Suiglez. I will be escorting you to the chamber every day from now on." Lucina said nothing as the knight approached holding a chain with a hook. "I would advise against resisting. As much as I don't want to I have been ordered to use force if necessary."

Lucina remained silent as she brought her shackled wrists forward and Suiglez hooked the chain on her restraints with the chain in his hand. "A wise choice." The knight said tying her blindfold on. "Please stand."

After Lucina did as ordered she expected Suiglez to roughly yank on her chain leaving and make her stumble as she was forced to follow as Aversa did the day before. But to her surprise he gently pulled the chain and made sure she had a chance to react as he gently guided her out of the room. Lucina was surprised as she was slowly guided by the wrists. Was this some kind of trick? He even warned her as they were about to descend the stairs unlike Aversa who watched her fall down a few steps with her shackled legs and laugh.

Eventually they reached the torture chamber. Once there Suiglez removed the manacles on her wrists and ankels and turned Lucina around. One by one he locked her limbs into the device so she was immobilized into a T. Her feet were slightly off the ground.

"Your interrogator will be here shortly. Please don't be nervous. Everything will be fine."

Lucina heard the knight leave closing the door behind him. She shuddered remembering the torture she received last time. Her body still felt a bit tingly from all the shocks. Then her mind drifted to her torturer. His voice was so familiar but she couldn't figure out why. And she might never find out as long as she remained blindfolded for her interrogations. She snapped out of her thoughts as the door opened. She heard the interrogator come in.

"Sorry for the wait. I had to get something."

She started to tremble as her heart pounded loudly with every step closer she heard him make.

"Here."

Lucina felt something pressed against her mouth. A spoon with a warm liquid. "What is this?"

"I brought you some soup." Robin replied. "That small amount of leftover scraps can't possibly be enough to last you every day. You must be hungry."

"What are you plotting?"

"Nothing. I'm truly sorry about yesterday. I had to hurt you to earn the kings trust. But now nobody else will come in here. I swear I just want to help."

Lucina stayed strong. She couldn't trust her interrogator. But again his voice seemed familiar and something inside her heart told her she should believe him. But her mind wouldn't listen to it. "I'm not hungry."

Robin was about to respond when they both heard a loud growling sound. He stared blankly at Lucina's stomach. He looked back at her face to see her checks turn slightly pink. "Is that so?" he chuckled.

"I have no reason to trust you!" Lucina snapped in embarrassment turning her head the other way.

Robin sighed in response. "I guess you have no reason to but I don't want to hurt you…I have a dream…I want to be a tactician but unless I do as the king orders I can't ever archive it…But I want to try to make this easier for you. Now that I have his trust and while he thinks I'm torturing you I can help you. That's all I want…so please just give me a chance. Can I at least have something to call you? I swear I won't tell anyone."

Lucina considered saying "Marth" but she highly doubted he would accept that. And this dream of being a tactician reminded her of something. Something she just happened to be dreaming of earlier.

* * *

" _What's a tactician?"_

" _A tactician provides strategies for the army."_

" _Strategies?"_

" _Battle plans and the like."_

* * *

Then it hit her. " _Wait…it can't be…"_ Or could it? **He** would never torture her the way this man did yesterday. But **he** would have tried to help her the way this man is offering to. Lucina thought for a moment and an idea came into her head.

"How can I trust someone with my name if I don't know their name or even their face?"

"Good point…Then perhaps we can make a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"If you tell me your name then in addition to telling you mine we can leave your blindfold off. At least when nobody else is around."

Lucina pondered for a minute. This would be a big risk. But if this was who she was thinking of, maybe there was still hope. She steeled her nerves as she made her choice. "Lucina."

"What?"

"My name is Lucina."

"I see…A fine name."

There was silence after that that made her uneasy. Was she wrong? "So will you…?"

"Huh? Oh! Sorry! Hang on let me get that off you first."

Lucina's heart raced as she felt him reach for the blindfold. She again thought about the man she believed this might be.

* * *

" _You work for my daddy mister?"_

" _I do."_

" _What's your name?"_

* * *

"What's your name?" Lucina asked.

* * *

" _My name is…"_

* * *

Suddenly the blindfold was removed from her eyes. She stared in shock at the man in front of her. He had white hair and a black coat.

"My name is Robin."

* * *

 **And that's chapter three. I was too lazy to be creative with the names so I did my old name a previous Fire Emblem character backward routine. Zelgius to Suiglez**. **On another note as you can probably guess Mustafa will get a lot of attention in this story. Am I considered a a$$hole over the fact that he was the first character in Awakening I actually felt sorry for? I mean yeah sure, I felt bad for Robin for what his lineage put him through but we find all that out AFTER Mustafa. I know that I SHOULD be sorry for Emmeryn more in hindsight but…I don't know. Anyway I'm pondering whether or not I'll have Mustafa die at the same point he normally dose or keep him around for this story. I'm tempted to. This is a what if scenario after all. But we'll see.**


	4. Chapter 4: An old Friend

Lucina couldn't hide the surprise in her face. Before her was the very man she thought of. Her dear friend.

* * *

" _Robin?"_

" _Yes." The man smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you."_

" _You to." Little Lucina smiled._

" _So what brings you out here Lucina?"_

" _Mommy and daddy are too busy to play with me." The girl frowned._

" _Aww. That's a shame. I suppose being king and queen is hard work."_

" _I know but…"_

" _Well…Would it be alright if I were to spend some time with you?" Robin asked._

" _Huh? But aren't you a tactician? Aren't you busy to?"_

" _Funny thing is your father just ordered me to take a couple days off working because he thinks I'm pushing myself too hard." The man said rolling his eyes. "So I don't have anything to do."_

" _Can we play hide and seek then?"_

" _Certainty."_

* * *

"Is something wrong?"

Lucina snapped out of her trance and brought herself to the confused look on his face. "N-no it's nothing."

Robin smiled faintly. The two of them were in silence for a minute. "So…what now?" Lucina asked.

"Oh, you're soup!" Robin said picking up the bowl he put down. "I hope it didn't get cold."

"It's fine. I told you I'm not hungry."

"Your stomach would strongly disagree with you." Robin smirked.

Lucina blushed again. And it got worse when Robin placed a spoon at her mouth.

"You need something. Eat up."

"Can you at least free my hands so I can do it myself?"

"That's a bit risky. Suiglez doesn't have the authority to stop Aversa, the king or my father from coming in. It's quit outside so we can easily hear someone approach this room but even if we did I doubt we could restrain you in the contraption again in time. The blindfold on the other hand we can tie on quickly and even then I could probably think of an excuses for you having it off."

Lucina tried to object but couldn't think of a counter argument. "I suppose that means I'm not going to get my belongings back anytime soon either."

"…I'm afraid not…Sorry."

Lucina felt part of her break. Not over her armor. Not over her mask. But for her sword. Her only memento she had of her father.

"Well…never mind that. Here. Eat up."

Lucina was still reluctant but let Robin put the spoon in her mouth. The soup was warm and tasty. As soon as she swallowed she slightly opened her mouth again so Robin could put the spoon in the bowl and give her some more. They got a pattern down. Spoonful by spoonful until the last of the soup was swallowed.

"Feel better?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"So... well…What now?" Robin asked awkwardly.

"You won't be torturing me?" Lucina asked.

"Not if we're alone. But if Someone comes they'll be expecting me to do so…"

"What then?"

Robin regretfully brought out his thunder tome. "I'll have no choice. At least not until they leave. I pry it doesn't come to that. But if it does…I hope you understand…"

"…You said this was for your dream?"

"Yes. I want to be a great tactician. But the king says I can only do that by hurting people…But I can't. My mother was always against that."

"Your mother?"

"Yeah. She was a kind person to the very end."

"End? You mean she's…"

"She died long ago…"

Lucina was shocked. This was the first time she heard this. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to bring up painful memories."

"It's alright. But I want to make her dream of peace for our people come true. But I'm beginning to wonder if I'm fit to do so…If I am fit to be a tactician like her."

"I think you will."

Robin looked up to see Lucina smile for a change. A smile he thought was beautiful. "Wh-what makes you so sure?"

"Well…I can just tell that you're a caring person…I can see it in your eyes."

Robin chuckled. "Is that so?"

"If it's alright…Can we talk more about your mother?"

"Alright."

Robin went on explaining who his mother was and how he looked up to her as a child. His memories of her were faint but he still could recall what a caring person she was. Eventually Robin remembered the hourglass and checked it. "Whops. My time here is up." He said. "I'll have to put the blindfold on now."

"Alright."

Lucina said nothing else as her vision was once again blocked off.

"I'll be back in the evening. I'll bring you something else to eat. Anything in particular you want me to sneak in?"

"You don't need to do all that." Lucina smiled happy that her old friend was as kind as she remembered.

"Even if I don't **need** to I still **want** to." Robin replied. "I can't have you go hungry. Just tell me what you would like."

"Well…If you're that insistent…anything is fine I guess."

"Very well." With that he was gone and Lucina was left alone to wait. Eventually despite the uncomfortable position she managed to fall asleep.

* * *

 _Lucina giggled as she hid behind a bush._

" _He'll never find me here."_

" _Is that so?"_

 _Before she could turn around Lucina felt two hands on her sides and shrieked as she was lifted off the ground. Be the time she was over the shock she was riding on someone's shoulders._

" _Checkmate." Robin smirked._

" _How did you find me so fast?!"_

" _Not every day you come across a giggling bush."_

" _Awww. That's the fifth time you found me fast…"_

" _It's getting late. We best get you back to your parents." Robin smiled walking back inside with the young girl on his shoulders._

 _"Robin?"_

" _Yeah?"_

" _Can we play again tomorrow?"_

" _Of course."_

" _Yay!"_

* * *

"Lucina?" The princess was startled awake to see her blindfold was off and Robin was in front of her again. "Hey. I brought some food."

"T-thank you."

"Is everything alright? Your face is a bit red."

"It's nothing."

"If you say so." Robin said putting a fork into the piece of beef he had on a plate. "Here. Eat up."

After feeding her Robin talked a bit more about what his life was like growing up. He never cared for this father he mentioned saying that he just wants him to join the Grimleal. A decision he strongly rejected which Lucina insisted was what he should do. Robin smiled having the comfort that he wasn't the only one who didn't care for Grima at all. Or so he thought. But he then noticed that Lucina showed signs of actively hating the Fell Dragon personally. Eventually they moved on to happier topics like his mother.

When Robin noticed the hour, glass was empty he reached for the locks on Lucina's restraints and freed her. "It's time to put you back in your cell."

Lucina was relieved to rub her sore wrists. Robin let Lucina stretch her arms and legs for a bit. Before tying her blindfold back on. "Alright."

He then placed the manacles on her wrists and ankles. Lucina said nothing until she felt a hand under her legs and another on her back.

"W-what are you doing? I can walk on my own."

"That would make the guards suspicions since last time you were unconscious. Mustafa and Suiglez are in on this ploy but there are others around."

"But I-

Before she could reject further Robin lifted her off the ground prompting her to shriek.

"Just pretend to be asleep." Robin said as her carried her out of the room.

Lucina let her body go limp. She let her bond hands rest on her stomach but if what Robin said was true she feared that either her blush or her trembling might give her away. She remained silent trying to pretend this was like the time she spent with Robin in the future. But she was learning now that him giving her a piggy back ride as a child felt far different from being cradle carried by him when they were the same age.

After what felt like an eternity to her she heard one last door open and Robin sat her down on the bed before removing her blindfold.

"There. That wasn't so bad was it?" Robin smirked.

Lucina looked down in embarrassment prompting Robin to snicker.

"Look at it this way. I bet this is how a princess is brought to bed for the night. Just pretend you're a princess."

It was Lucina's turn to smirk. If he only knew.

"Anyway Suiglez will be here to bring you to the chamber every morning from now on and I'll meet you as soon as I can. Until then get some sleep."

"Thank you Robin. I don't know how I can ever repay you."

"Don't worry. Once I find a way, I'll set you free. Until then I will make it as easy for you as I can."

Lucina smiled as he left locking the door behind him. She let herself in the covers and letting her mind wander about Robin for a bit. He was as kind as she remembered. It was great to see him again. She felt bad about what she learned about his mother. It was a pain she could relate to. Losing him and her father at the same time and her mother shortly after was heart breaking. But now she could spend lots of time with him.

" _Gods, what's gotten into me? I need to stay focused! If I'm stuck here how can I save the Exalt and my father?"_

She then knew what she had to do. It was a stretch. She believed him but how could she expect him to believe her after hearing her story? She sighed knowing there was no other option. "Robin…Please believe me…because I believe you…"

* * *

 **Sorry that this chapter came out shorter than the others. My second semester has started and it requires a lot of my attention. And unfortunately while I'll try my best don't be suppressed if I start updating less frequently. But rest assured I will not be giving up on this. I know how it feels to be enjoying a story so much and then it just stops. I don't want to put you guys through that disappointment. Especially not after all your generous support. On a happier note another reason why this was delayed was because I was working on another story on the side and it's almost complete. I'll probably update it soon but to be honest...don't be surprised if you find the concept ridicules. This happened because I let my imagination run wild and out of control. Long story short triple crossover between Fire Emblem Awakening, Undertale and Sonic the Hedgehog. Don't ask. Hopefully some of you will like it. It's not going to be very long but it will foreshadow something that will be a plot point when I get to The Fates of S.T.E.A.M. Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5: Mission

**Hey all! Sorry for the wait! I finished AtonmenTale so Now I can get back to this! Plot moves on from here so I hope it's worth the wait. Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a week since Lucina started talking with Robin. So far it was just about his childhood which Lucina was always interested in. She was starting to get used to things and felt more comfortable talking with him. She decided she had to tell him soon. Time was short and her choices were limited. Suddenly Suiglez came into her cell. "Good morning."

"Good morning sir knight."

"Just Suiglez is fine. My title never mattered that much to me anyway."

The knight hooked the chain onto Lucina's shackles, blindfolded her and brought her to the chamber as usual. It wasn't long before Robin arrived. He took of her blindfold and greeted her with a smile.

"Hello Lucina. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine thank you."

Robin fed her lunch as usual. He steeled himself for what he was going to say next. It was something he was meaning to ask for a while. "Hey Lucina…"

"Yes, Robin?"

"I…know it's suspicious of me to ask considering I'm your interrogator…but is it alright if today we talked a bit about you?"

Lucina felt a bit stiff from the words. She should have known he would have asked. Now is the time. "Robin…as much as I want to I can't."

"What? Why?"

"There…there is something very important I need to do…But I can't if I'm trapped here…But now I think I you can help me…"

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked with a confused look.

"Robin…Would you believe me if I said I saw the future?"

"The future?"

"Yes…I know what you become…I know what will happen to the Exalt."

"The Exalt of Ylisse? What does she have to do with this?"

"Robin…she's going to die."

"What? How?"

"Plegian assassins…"

Robin stared in disbelief. "What?! But the king said he's going to negotiate things with her peacefully!"

"I know of the meeting." Lucina said. "And I know how it will go. The Mad king will attack her and declare war."

"That's…that's…

"Robin I know it is hard to believe but I swear I speak the truth."

"And this is how the Exalt is going to die?"

"No. Her brother, Prince Chrom saves her from that. But on a night, a few days after assassins sneak in the castle and kill her."

"…and you expect me to believe this?"

"I…I have no choice…"

"How exactly do you know all this?"

"…I can't tell you…"

"Then I'm afraid I don't have a lot of reasons to believe you." Robin replied. Lucina could feel herself crumble apart inside. "However…I can't deny that this sounds like something our king would do…"

Lucina looked up at Robin with the most desperate look on her face. Was there hope? "Robin please…You're the only one I can count on! I have to get to Ylisse soon and save her!"

Robin stared at her and thought. He then saw something. He needed to confirm it and he had an idea. "Lucina."

"Yes?"

"Is what you're saying true?"

"Yes! I swear to the gods!"

Robin then leaned closer to her. "Then look at me in the eye and say it."

"It's the truth!" Desperate to convoy her feelings Lucina didn't realize she was tricked.

"I thought I saw something."

"What?"

"You're related to the Exalt aren't you?"

Lucina's body froze. "How did you- Then it hit her. Her brand. She turned her head away and closed her eyes.

"I've seen that brand in books in the library. So, that's the brand of the Exalt." Lucina said nothing as she was overwhelmed with shame. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. As for your request…"

"You'll help me escape?" Lucina asked desperately clinging on to hope.

"No." With that one word, she felt her grip on it slip. "I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do." It was over then. The only hope she had of changing the future was gone. "Instead you will tell me everything about this assassination."

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm going to Ylisse to save the Exalt in your place."

Lucina nearly gasped at these words. "But…why? I have no proof and this would be a massive risk! You would betray your country for what may or may not be true?"

"I though you said it was true."

"It is! But…"

"I know how painful losing family is." Robin replied. "No one deserves that pain."

Lucina's eyes nearly watered. "R-Robin…I have no idea what to say…"

"Don't thank me yet. First things first. I need as many details of the assassination as you can give me."

"Alright. I'll tell you everything."

* * *

Later that evening, Lucina remained in the restraining device with her blindfold on. She was starting to feel a bit of hope. She never imagined that this would her blindfold came off she saw Robin. She noticed a tall man behind him. He was also wearing a plain coat in place of his usual one. "Robin? Who is that?"

"My name is Mustafa." The man greeted. "I am a general of the king's army and helped Robin as he grew up after his mother's passing. He told me of this plan."

"I'm sorry. I know I promised not to tell anyone but if I leave to save the Exalt I need to make sure someone will take care of you. I trust Mustafa more than anyone else in Plegia. I swear we can trust him."

"And I swear on my honor that your secrets are safe with me." The man said.

Lucina was unsure of this. But it was far too late to object. "Very well."

"At any rate." Robin said holding up a fork with some vegetables. "Here you go." He feed her the whole plate he brought before they discussed their plan.

"You know what to do?" Lucina asked.

"Yes. After the Prince Chrom and his friends save this Maribelle I'll follow them back to the capital and sneak in this hole you mentioned in the wall on the night of the attack. I'll first find him and stop the assassins that apparently will wound him in the attack and then go help the Exalt herself. There is one problem however."

"What's that?" Lucina asked.

"He has no reason to believe me. At first sight he might have me thrown out or arrested."

Lucina thought for a minute. "Do either of you have access to my belongings that were taken when I was captured?"

"I can get them easily." Mustafa replied.

"I saw Aversa pick up my mask. I helped the Exalt's brother once before with that on. If you can get it for Robin, he can use it as proof that I asked him to come."

"My apologies but I don't think you're giving him enough credit." Mustafa replied. "I doubt the Prince is that gullible."

"He's not gullible. He's trusting. His trust was his greatest strength. He always wanted the best for others."

"You seem to know a lot about him." Robin replied.

"He was-is a great man. And we need him at his best."

"Alright. Mustafa, see if you can get us this mask." Robin said.

"Right away."

"Mustafa and Suiglez will be the ones to visit you while I'm gone." Robin said as the general left.

"When do you leave?" Lucina asked.

"Tomorrow. The king will set off soon. I meet this Gaius character you told me about. You were right about him being easy to bribe. A few candies and he agreed to sneak me into one of the wagons."

"Alright."

"Anything else I need to know?" Robin asked.

"Oh, blast I almost forgot! When you mention that I sent you don't tell him what happened to me. He might feel obligated to save me and there's no time for that. Also, he knows me as Marth so refer to me by that name."

"Marth? As in the Hero-King?" Robin chuckled.

"Yes."

"Alright then Miss Hero King." Robin laughed to Lucina's embarrassment. He then stood up. "I'd say I'll be gone for two weeks' tops."

"Please be careful Robin. If you die because you chose to fulfill my duty I don't think I could forgive myself."

"Don't worry." Robin said tying on her blindfold. "See you soon."

"You too. Robin, I don't know how I could ever repay this to you."

"As I said…I want to help you."

After that Lucina heard his footsteps as he left the room closing the door behind him. She thought back to more of her childhood memories.

* * *

" _Mister Robin?"_

" _Yes?"_

" _You and mommy and daddy are leaving soon?"_

" _Yes. We leave for Plegia tomorrow."_

" _I…I don't want you all to go…"_

" _None of us do. Given a choice I'd never set foot there again."_

"… _"_

" _But we have no choice. We finally tracked down the thieves that stole the Fire Emblem the day your aunt died. And we need to get it back."_

" _But…"_

" _Don't be sad little one." Robin said patting the girl on the head. "We'll be back soon."_

" _Promise?"_

" _I promise."_

* * *

"Please…Don't break that promise a second time."

* * *

"Okay now! Go! Go, go, go, go, go!" an orange haired thief said as he and Robin hurried to an unguarded wagon. As soon as Robin climbed in the thief threw a blanket at him. "Alright. Don't make a peep until I tell you the coast is clear okay Bubbles?"

"Right. Wait what did you call me?"

"Just humor me Bubbles. Can't have people hear your name, now can we?"

"*Sigh* Alright. Thanks, Gaius."

"Thank **you** for the candies. These should tide me over for the road." With that the thief left.

Robin sat there alone. He was a bit scared just doing this. Mustafa tried to convince him not to go through with this but Robin brushed it off. He was feed up with letting the king kill so many people who just wanted to live freely. Murdering bystanders was bad enough. But to try to kill the Exalt in such a cowardly way was just vile. His mind drifted to Lucina. Hopefully she would be okay. He knew he could count on Mustafa and Suiglez.

"Alright boys, let's ride!" Suddenly the wagon started moving.

" _No turning back now."_ Robin thought throwing the blanket over himself. _"I just hope I'm not making a mistake."_

* * *

The next morning Suiglez came in Lucina's cell to find the woman staring at the floor. Her bond hands laid on her lap. "Good morning Lucina."

"Good morning sir kn-I mean…Suiglez."

The man sighed. He could tell she was anxious. "Worried about Robin? You should have seen how nervous Mustafa was this morning. He managed to form a cover story for Robin's absence. He thinks everyone bought it. At any rate, we should get you to the chamber."

Lucina nodded before she was blindfolded. The knight was silent as usual on the way. Leaving Lucina to pounder what was going on. " _How could I do this? How could I have left my mission in the hands of someone else? Then again…what choice did I have?"_

Before she knew it Suiglez brought her to the chamber and set her into the contraption binding her. "Mustafa should be here soon. Good day."

Lucina waited patiently. Soon enough the General came in with some food. "Good afternoon Lucina."

"Same to you."

It already felt weird not having Robin greet her. But as he would Mustafa feed her lunch. There was a bit of silence before Lucina spoke up.

"If I may ask…how long did you know Robin?" She knew nothing of this man but decided she might as well learn what she could about his seeing that he is now in on their secret.

"I've known his for many years. We first meet on a rainy day in the castle." Mustafa replied rubbing his chin. "I was just assigned to guard duty when while patrolling I heard a child crying."

"Was that Robin?"

"Indeed." The general sighed. "It was a sad day for many Plegians. But not nearly as sad as it was for that poor lad."

"Did something happen?" Lucina asked.

"It was the day lady Reflet was reported to have been killed."

"Reflet? Who was that?"

"A grand inspiration to many of us. Someone who gave us hope even in our darkest hour. Rather similar to how you Ylissians view you're Exalt actually."

"I see." Lucina said looking down. "You said it was especially hard on Robin. Did he look up to her?"

"More than anyone. She was the greatest strategist in the world and was the only family that mattered to him."

"Family? He was related to- Lucina stopped in mid-sentence when the thought hit her. "Wait…Was Reflet…?"

"His mother yes." Mustafa replied. "Poor young Robin was devastated. I did what I could to cheer him up. It was hard at first. He shut himself off to everyone and many others told me that they tried but gave up on helping the boy. But I never gave up. I just knew I couldn't. Then after a while he started to trust me. Soon enough we became friends."

"I see." Lucina smiled.

"Oddly enough he warmed up to you faster than anyone else he's meet. You seem to have an influence him."

"You think so?" Lucina asked. She never heard of Robin being shut off. In her future he was normally very open to other people.

"I do. He must think you are quite the interesting woman." The general smiled.

"Interesting-Oh gods!" Lucina gasped.

"Is something wrong?" Mustafa asked.

"I completely forgot to tell him."

"Tell him what?"

Lucina would have hit herself in the head if her restraints allowed it. "That I was pretending to be a man."

* * *

 **Next up is Robin's first meeting with Chrom! When will it be updated? Your guess is as good as mine. Hopefully not to long See ya all then!**


	6. Chapter 6: Alternate Meeting

**Sorry for the wait folks. Not going to lie. I was distracted with Fire Emblem Heroes. But with that said I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

Robin looked both ways before heading out of the bush not too far from the castle. Everything was working just as planned. Thanks to Gaius he snuck into a Ylissean transport during the battle to save Maribelle. He ran up to the wall of the castle and looked around. "It should be around here…"

Soon enough he found a huge hole in the wall.

* * *

" _A hole in the wall?"_

" _The prince made it while training once."_

" _Wouldn't he have it patched up by now?"_

" _He won't. He's too embarrassed to tell anyone."_

* * *

"I can see why." Robin sighed. After crawling through he found himself in a garden. "Now to find him." He said pulling down on the hood he was wearing, keeping it over his head. He had to be careful. Not just guards but the assassins were around. He couldn't let any of them know he was here. He swapped his usual cloak for a plain one so hopefully nobody will recognize him. But if he did he could leave no witnesses. It pained him to do this. But he just had to. He brought his tomes with him and was ready for combat if need be.

He was averted from his thoughts when he saw someone in the garden. "Blue hair…a white cape…and the brand on his shoulder…That must be Prince Chrom."

The man sighed in distress. "Damn it. Why does this have to happen? Ylisse and Emmeryn did nothing to deserve this."

"What they deserve is irrelevant. Many Plegians didn't need to die today either."

Chrom looked behind him as Robin approached.

"Who are you?" He asked grabbing the hilt of Falchion.

"Calm down. I'm not here to fight you. A friend of yours sent me here."

"A friend?"

Robin took out the mask Mustafa gave him before he left. Chrom slowly took his hands off his weapon.

"What…? That's…"

"Marth's mask. She gave me this to prove she sent me."

"Is that so…" Chrom said before giving Robin an odd look. "Wait, she?"

"Huh?"

"Don't you mean he?"

"What?" Robin asked looking at the mask in his hand. "Was this thing alone really enough to make you confuse her gender?"

"What? Marth's...a woman?"

"Yes, and quite the actress too, apparently." Robin smirked. "How'd you not notice?"

"I…well never mind that. How'd you get here?"

"Through that hole you made in the wall behind the maple grove."

"There? But how would you…? Ugh."

"Marth told me. Don't ask me how she knew. You know how she loves her secrets."

"She kept you in the dark too?" Chrom chuckled.

"More or less."

"Figures. Woman, right?" The two of them shared a quick laugh. "Anyway…What was that you were saying earlier? About Plegians needlessly dying?"

"Exactly what it sounds like. They didn't want this either."

"Plegia started this! They made their choice!"

"The king started his." Robin said. "Do you think all those soldiers were there because they wanted to? He gives poor pay to anyone who isn't a fighter. So yes. I suppose they did make the choice of signing up in the army to fight gods know who and where. How else could they hope to provide for their families? Or themselves for that matter? And that's just for those whose families aren't being threatened."

"What?"

"And correct me if I'm wrong but last I checked Plegia was first attacked by your country."

That immediately hit a nerve. "That's…Only my self-centered dastard of a father wanted that! Most of those Ylisseans were simple farmers! They did nothing wrong!"

"Sound familiar?"

Chrom's eyes widened in shock as his fury faded.

"Plegia is going through the same thing. So, with that in mind could you truly say that they're the root of all evil and that murdering them is justified?"

"I…That's…"

"I'm afraid what happened today doesn't help your case either."

"What?"

"Have you forgotten? Before negotiations were officially declared finished you struck down that Plegian. I saw all of it."

"They were threatening my sister!"

"By walking up to her? I won't doubt that's most likely what they were trying to do…but how do you think that's going to look in Plegia's eyes?" Robin asked.

"What?"

"After witnessing what happened it all became clear to me. This was the king's plan all along. To have an excuse to start a war. And you gave it to him. Now he'll have little trouble convincing the country to follow him."

Chrom didn't know what to say at that point. "Why are you telling me this? Who are you?" Chrom finally asked.

"I can't tell you that."

"You also like secrets it seems. Are you a woman too?"

Robin rolled his eyes. "Har, har. Well anyway what's more important is why I was sent here."

"And that is?"

"The exalt is in danger."

Chrom gave an even more shocked expression now. "What, Emmeryn? That's absurd. She's guarded at all hours."

"What if…I told you Marth has seen the future? Where the Exalt dies this very night?"

"Seen the future? Have you lost your wits?"

Robin smirked. "I thought so to when she told me this. But now...Well…I suppose that's enough talk. Perhaps some proof is in order." Robin slowly brought out his tome.

Chrom immediately grabbed the hilt of his sword giving Robin a glare.

"Relax. I told you I'm not here to fight you."

"Then who do you plain to fight?" Chrom asked.

Robin turned his head to a nearby bush. "For starts him."

Suddenly a man ran out of the bush drawing his sword. He swung at Robin but he side-stepped and outstretched a hand. "Arcthunder!" A blast of lightning hit him in the chest. Chrom stared in shock as the assassin screamed in pain before falling over. "What do you think now?" Robin asked turning to Chrom.

The prince didn't know what to say. "I...Look out!"

"Dastard!"

Robin quickly turned back to the bush. Another assailant charged towards him. " _Another one?!"_ He tried to dodge but his didn't watch where his feet were and slipped on the sword of the man he just killed. He barely moved his head to the side in time to avoid the thrust…however the sword was caught in Robin's hood and it was pushed off him.

Just as the man was about to attack again he was Robin's face and froze in shock before taking a few steps back. "R-Robin? What are you doing here? You should be back in Plegia with the king!"

Before Robin could say a word Chrom ran past him and cut the man down with Falchion. The man screamed as he dropped dead. With him struck down Chrom looked back at Robin and saw his face. "Robin? That's your name? And on top of that…You're from Plegia? Then why are you helping?"

Just then they heard an explosion from inside the palace.

" _It's started."_ Robin pulled his hood back up. "No time to explain! We need to save the exalt!"

"R-right! Follow me!"

The two of then ran inside as fast as they could.

* * *

Lucina was in the chamber waiting quietly. She was restrained with her arms held apart and her legs together as usual. She couldn't shake the thought of Robin out of her head. Suddenly she heard the door open and footsteps approach. Was Mustafa here early?

"So you're the prisoner?"

Lucina felt her heart stop. That was a woman's voice and not one she was familiar with.

"What's so fascinating about you?" the woman asked placing a finger on Lucina's stomach.

"Who are-

Lucina was interrupted when she felt her belt unravel. Soon it was cast aside and her tunic lifted up just over her chest and she felt nails on her stomach. It didn't pierce the skin but it did feel unpleasant. "I will be asking the questions. And you will not speak unless it's to answer them. Understand?" Lucina quickly nodded. "Good."

The fingers on Lucina's skin were joined by a whole hand that slowly traced her figure. Lucina felt her face heat up when she felt every movement all over. She did her best not to peep when the woman got to her chest. "Hardly impressive. What does he see in you?"

Lucina didn't answer. She only prayed that Mustafa or Suiglez would come in to save her from this humiliation. The woman's hand went up to her face next, cupping her cheek before going down her body and then both her hands slipping to Lucina's waist and pulling her pants down to where her boots stopped at her knees. Just as her blush was starting to die down it came back with a vengeance as she felt hands examine her lower half. She desperately tried to squirm away from them, but her metal restraints kept her still.

"Hmmm…" The hands stroked her thighs and stopped at her boots. "Still don't seem like much overall compared to you're average harpy. Yet he gives you so much attention?"

It was clear to Lucina that she was evaluating her figure. But why? and who was "he?"

"I know Robin has been wasting a lot of time with you. Tell me, what have you been talking about? And why isn't he around? Where is he?"

Lucina felt cold chills. She should have suspected that this could happen.

"Not talking? Perhaps it's better that way. I have some stress to let out thanks to you." The woman said before walking over to the walls and examining the weapons on the shelves. "Let's see…"

* * *

Robin and Chrom rushed inside. Fortunately, they ran into one of the prince's knights along the way. "Milord! I heard the explosion! Are you alright?!"

"Yes. Thanks to this guy. Robin, this is Fredrick, one of our finest knights."

"We can talk latter! We need to hurry!" Robin said.

"Right! Fredrick gather the Shepherds and head for where Emm is!"

"Shepher-Chrom you want to combat trained assassins with a group of sheep tenders?!"

"It's just the name of our forces Robin. They're my personal unit. Trust me, they'll get the job done."

"*Sigh* Alright. Let's go!"

"Who is this man milord?" Fredrick asked.

"I don't know. All I need to know is that he saved my life and he knows Marth."

"What?"

"We'll talk later! Just grab the others!"

"Right away!"

* * *

"I grow tired of this girl. I suggest you talk now and save yourself some pain."

The woman had been whipping Lucina for the last five minutes. But no matter how much pain she was in Lucina said nothing. She would not put Robin at risk after he put so much on the line for her sake. She yelped as she felt the woman whip her again.

"Where is he?!"

Just than the door burst open. "What is going on here?" Lucina to her relief heard Suiglez's voice.

"I'm busy. Go away." The woman scoffed.

"What are you doing here? This is a restricted area." The knight replied.

"Dose it look like I care? Now leave. Mind your own business."

"I'm the one who should be telling you that. Only Mustafa, Robin and myself are authorized to be handling the prisoner."

"Robin has been gone for days and I know this girl, who somehow seduced him has something to do with it!"

"Absurd."

"Absurd!? Why are you supporting her?! Are you hiding something?!"

"Don't test my patience with you're accusing Tharja. You can walk out of here right **now** or I will throw you out and report this mutiny to the king."

Lucina then remembered. _"Tharja?! Norie's mother?!"_ Lucina then heard the whip being thrown to the floor and a yelp.

"Unhand me you filthy-

The knight flung the sorcerer over his shoulder and carried her away kicking and cursing him.

Lucina couldn't believe it. Her friend Norie's mother was here and she was rather...frightening to say the least. She heard stories but she didn't think it would be **this** bad. She then thought about what would happen to her. Suiglez said he would report her to the king. What would he do to her? Will she be executed or exiled? She pondered this until the knight returned.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes…I'm fine."

"I brought some medical supplies to heal you with. I'm going to put an ointment on. It might sting a bit but it should prevent any scaring." The man wasted no time applying it to her injuries.

"Thank you." Lucina said before slightly wincing.

"I'm sorry. I never should have let her sneak in here. Even if she was recently promoted to lead sorcerous of the dark mage corp she had no right to barge into other people's affairs." Suiglez muttered as he finished cleaning and bandaging the wounds. "There. By tomorrow that should all heal." He said before readjusting Lucina's clothing and punting her belt back on.

"What will happen to her?"

"I already sent a guard to report this to the king." The knight replied leaving the room. "He'll deal with her. But to be honest you **are** expected to be interrogated so the only crime she committed was entering a area and attempting a task she wasn't told to. Thought knowing the king that won't stop him from punishing her. Either way rest assured I will be making sure this never happens again."

Lucina froze at the thought. Right when she was about to interject she heard the door close. Did she change history? What will happen to her? Now she was far more scared than she was while interrogated. She might have just erased her friend from existence.


	7. Chapter 7: The Assassination

**And we are back! I know some of you were looking forward to this part and I hope my writing can do it justice. Time for the attack on Ylisse!**

* * *

Validar gave his orders to one of hi troops. "Remember, I want the Emblem in my hand and Emmeryn dead on the floor. Let nothing distract you from either purpose."

"As you will it." an assassin replied.

Neither of the men noticed an orange-haired thief listening in. "Whoa, whoa, did I just hear that right? We're to KILL the exalt? I'm just here for the plunder. You know, line my pockets with some royal goods. The Exalt's such a sweet lady...Sure, I'll rob her blind, but I'd never harm her!"

* * *

Robin and Chrom rushed into Emmeryn's room. "Emm!"

"Chrom! Take Lissa and flee while you still have time!"

"No! We're not leaving you! Just stay where it's safe!"

Robin gave Chrom a small nudge. "The assassins should scatter if we can defeat their leader."

"...Any idea who it is?"

"I think I do...but if I'm right then this plan just got a lot more complicated. For one thing, none of these assassins can know I'm here. So, don't call me Robin."

"Then what should I call you?"

"Hmm...heh. If Marth is using the name of a hero than so will I. Call me Roy."

"Milord!" Frederick arrived quickly with the rest of the Shepherds.

"Chrom, please! Flee while you still can!" Emmeryn begged. "You each have but one life, and I do not wish it weighed against mine!"

"Son of a gryphon, I hear footsteps. Here they come!"Sully said.

Robin listened carefully to the sound of heavy clanking. "Knights. They're sending in armored units to test our strength." Robin said.

"Little good that will do them!" Stahl said drawing his sword.

"Shepards! Charge!" Chrom ordered.

"Wait." Robin said. "Let them come to us. Ready any mages you have."

"Excuse me, but just who are you to be giving us orders?" Maribelle asked.

"Just do as he sais." Chrom said.

"Friedrick and the other units, will take them head on. How many mages do we have?" Robin asked.

"I'm a mage!" Ricken said.

"I can cast magic as well." Miriel stated.

"Once they get their attention we'll attack with our magic."

"Okay."

A few seconds latter five knights arrived.

"Engage!" Robin ordered. Frederick, Stahl and Sully took the charge. (Oh, Kellam too.) As they battled the knights, Robin, Ricken and Miriel charged their magic.

"On three." Robin said. "One...two...three!"

"Fire!"

"Elwind!"

"Arcthunder!"

Three magic blasts blew the knights over. One of them had slightly melted armor. "There." Robin smirked closing his tome.

"Good thinking sir. But uh, who are you?" Ricken asked.

"You may call me Roy."

"He saved my life and knows a friend who saved Lissa." Chrom said.

"Huh? Who?" Lissa asked.

"Marth."

"Marth?! You know him?!" Lissa asked.

"Not so loud. You'll give our location away." Robin said. "But yes I do know her."

"Huh? Her?" Lissa asked.

"Apparently your mysterious hero wanted to hide her gender behind that mask of hers." Chrom said.

"Marth's...a girl?"

"And just how do you expect us to believe that?" Frederick asked turning to Robin. "Do you have anything to prove you know Marth?" Friedrick asked.

Robin took out the mask. "Will this do?"

"That belongs to Marth...Why do you have it?" Lissa asked.

"She gave it to-

"Behind you!" Chrom yelled.

A assassin leapt out of the shadows and towards Robin. He tried to jump back to avoid the attack. But as the man's blade came down it cut the mask in Robin's hand in half. He then swung upwards getting a good blow in on Robin's chest. "GAH!"

His hood flew off as he stumbled back.

Chrom then rushed in and clashed blades with the intruder.

Lissa ran up to Robin with her staff. "Heal!" Slowly the gash on Robin mended. "Are you alright?"

"Ugh...I think so..." Robin then noticed the other half of the mask on the floor. He picked it up before looking back at the battle.

What he saw amazed him. Chrom's swordplay was incredible. His movements seemed natural and well timed. Before long he struck his opponent down.

"You alright Roy?" Chrom asked.

"Yeah. That was impressive though. Is everyone in you're family that skilled with a sword?"

"No. I taught myself ever since I held Falchion."

"Wait...that's Falchion? The sword of the Hero-King himself?"

"Yes. Only those in my bloodline can wield it."

Robin then looked carefully at the weapon. _"Didn't Lucina have a sword just like it?"_

"Wait. Footsteps. Someone is coming." Stahl said.

Robin and Chrom peaked around the corner as A lone figure emerged from the shadows.

"I knew there was wisdom in slipping in with those rogues. Look how these man-spawn claw at each other like savages! I will repay my warren's debt and then wash my hands of their race."

Robin looked carefully. _"That must be her. The description fits."_

"Another assassin?" Chrom asked holding the hilt of his sword.

"Wait! Panne is not our enemy."

"You know her?"

"Sort of. Marth told me she would come here tonight."

"Quite the prophet Marth is, huh? Why do you trust her so much?"

"Well for one thing I trust her more than our king. And honestly...she's a honest person. Something about her makes me believe I can trust her. Besides, everything else she told me seems true so far.

"...Good enough for me. All right, Shepherds! For now, we leave this Panne character be."

"Is that wise, milord?" Frederick asked.

"Roy here saved my life. And Marth has earned our trust. She enjoys her secrets, I know...Like her gender, for one. But she's also saved our lives. And that's enough for me."

"Thank you Chrom." Robin smiled putting his hood back on.

"Now, to the matter at hand: driving these scoundrels from our castle!"

Robin smiled as Panne disappeared down the halls. Likely to deal with more enemies. _"It's just as you said, Lucina. Chrom really is a trusting soul."_

"What now?" Sumia asked.

"The leader will be outside." Robin said. "He'll be giving orders to the assassins as they come in."

"There are two ways outside from here." Chrom said. "Those two halls will connect and lead outdoors."

"Alright. Frederick, you stay at the Exalt's door. Chrom you lead one group and I'll lead the other."

"Got it."

* * *

The assassin assault wasn't well organized. In fact Robin was convinced that they were just told to charge in and kill everyone in sight.

 _"Sloppy, old man. And you think I should follow your example."_

Robin and his group were at the other end of the hall. Five minutes latter Chrom and the others showed up.

"Took you a while."

"Sorry." Chrom said. "Had to bargain with a thief here."

Robin looked to see a orange haired man. "Gaius?"

"You know each other?"

"Hmm? That you Bubbles?"

"Bubbles?" Lissa chuckled.

"Don't ask." Robin sighed. "What are you doing here?"

"Made a sweet deal with the Prince here. You?"

"I'm here to stop the Exalt's assassination."

"Yeah, about that, why didn't you tell me we were here to kill her?"

"No one told you?"

"No, they just said we were going to break in! Thought I'd line my pockets but I sure as hell wouldn't hurt her, she wouldn't hurt a fly! How can I kill someone like that?!"

"We'll good to have you with us then." Robin then peeked outside. Sure enough he saw Validar yelling and his last few men. "Chrom look. That man over there yelling like a idiot is the leader."

Chrom took a peak. "I see."

"He can't know that I'm here. No matter what. And...it's best to not let him escape."

"You know this guy?" Chrom asked.

"He..." Robin paused. Dispite how Validar treated him, he was still his father. But he knew what had to be done. "He's a high ranking Plegian and a madman. He needs to be taken down."

"Alright. Shepard, on three."

Chrom's army readied their weapons.

"One. Two. Th-

"What the blazes is that?!"

"I-it's a monster! Kill it! Kill it!"

They looked back to see a giant rabbit charge into the enemy ranks.

"What is hell THAT?!" Sully asked.

"That would be Panne." Robin said. "She can transform into a giant rabbit."

"Sorry, what?" Chrom asked.

"All I know is what Marth told me." the tactician shrugged.

"Well giant rabbit or not she can't take them all on her own!" Lissa said.

"Agreed. Come on men! Lissa, stay with Roy!"

"Okay. Be careful."

"Charge!"

Chrom and his men pushed through. As they tore through the ranks Chrom confronted Validar. "You! You're responsible for this madness!"

"Emmeryn was supposed to be an easy target...You will pay for interfering in my designs!"

"No. It is YOU who will pay for daring to hurt her!"

Chrom charged at Validar with his sword. But the mage warped away and shot a fire ball at him. Chrom knocked it aside and came at him again. This time a purple screen came in front if him blocking the attack. Chrom thrusted his weapon at Validar who stepped away to the side. His hand glowed with purple flame, as he swiped it at Chrom who ducked before jumping backwards. He then leapt at him, but Validar brought his magic shield up. Chrom bounced off it before charging again.

Lissa and Robin watched Chrom try to hack away at Validar's defenses.

"Stay here."

"Roy?"

Chrom jumped back avoiding one last fireball and charged again. But Validar smirked as he disappeared at the last second.

"What? Where'd he go?"

"Die!"

A blast of dark magic hit Chrom in the back. "AGH!" The Prince fell to the floor in pain.

"You should have run when you had the chance boy. Disappear!"

Chrom waited for the killing blow.

"AHHH!" Just as Validar was preparing the finishing blow he felt a powerful blast of lightning shock him. He fell to his knees and looked over his shoulder to see a hooded man with his thunder tome. "Who...?"

"Raaah!"

Validar turned back to see Chrom just as he drove Falchion through him. "No...This is...all...wrong...How could...you have known the plan..."

Chrom took the blade out and watched Validar fall.

"T-they killed Validar!" One of the assassins yelled.

"Well I ain't sticking around to join him!"

"Let's get out of here!"

"We did it!" Ricken cheered as they watched the men run.

"Emm! We need to check on Emm!" Chrom yelled running back inside.

The others followed. Robin was about to when he turned back to look at Validar's body. _"Goodbye, old man."_ He then hurried in.

* * *

Chrom found Emmeryn safe where he left her. Fredrick and Philal close by. "Thank the gods you're safe!"

"It is you I have to thank, Chrom."

The others soon caught up relieved to see their exalt unharmed.

"I beg your forgiveness, milord! I failed in my duty—they should have never made it into the castle in the first place." The Pegasus knight said with a bow.

"Peace, Phila. You couldn't have known what was coming. Only Roy could..." Chrom said.

"...Roy?" The Exalt asked.

"Yes, I would speak more with... Um...Lissa, where's Roy?"

"Huh? Gee, I don't know. He was following us."

"Yeah. In fact I could have sworn he was here a second ago." Stahl added.

Chrom groaned and ran off. "...Not again!"

* * *

Robin walked down the path. "Well, wasn't this a fun night." He sighed.

He then noticed Chrom was walking towards him. "Going somewhere?"

"Wha-How did you-?!

"I grew up in this castle. I know all the quickest ways around it. Both you and Marth like to leave without saying goodbye."

"Sorry. But I've completed my mission here. I need to go back to Plegia."

"Is that where you met Marth?" Chrom asked.

"...Yes. Something came up and she was usable to come."

"Is that so? Well Ylisse owes you both a great debt." Chrom smiled. "Is there anything we can do to repay you?"

Robin thought about it. If he teamed up with Chrom and his friends maybe he could stop the king. Maybe he could free Lucina. But he knew he made her a promise. And he had to keep it. "You're generosity is appreciated. But the Exalt's safety is enough of a reward for me."

"Are you sure?"

Robin nodded. "Besides...I had my own reasons for being here. Anyway don't relax just yet. The king won't take this lying down. I would suggest you move the Exalt immediately."

"Understood. I'll try to convince her to come with us to Ferox."

"I'll leave it to you than." Robin walked past Chrom.

"Will we meet again, Robin?" Chrom asked.

"If the situation calls for it." Robin then stooped for a second. "One more thing thought."

"Yes?"

"That sword of yours...there's only one of it, right?"

"Indeed."

"Interesting."

"Is it about the Falchion Marth carries? I have no idea where she could have gotten that." Chrom said as he left.

Robin pondered the possibilities as he continued down the path.

"Pssst! Bubbles!"

He then noticed someone hiding in a bush. "Gaius?"

"Come on! I know a shortcut to the wagons back to Plegia! But they're gonna leave soon now that the plan failed! We gotta hurry if we're going to get you back to Plegia!"

"Wait...you're not coming back with me?"

"Like I said the Prince made a sweat deal with me. Besides, the folks here seem like a nice bunch. I think I'll be happier here. But hey, I can still help you get back real quick."

"Thanks."

Robin quickly followed the thief through the gardens. As soon as he got home there was something he needed to confirm.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. Hope you all enjoyed. For those of you anxious to know what's going to happen with Tharja, more on that next time.**

 **But in the meantime I was wondering if any of you play Fire Emblem Heroes. If you don't have it I would recommend it. it's a really good game. For those who do I understand having lots of friends gives you Hero feathers. And I'm sure some of us know those can be hard to grind for and a lot is needed to rank up to 5 stars. So if you want to friend me I put my ID on my profile if your interested. Hope we can help make each other stronger.**

 **With that said, see ya next time!**


	8. Chapter 8: A Friendly Request

**Sorry for the wait folks. Just got back from a small and well needed vacation. During that time I started on a side project but more on that latter. Like when I can get somewhere with it. In the meantime you guys are probably anxious to see what is going on in Plegia, aren't you? Well here you go!**

* * *

Robin had just got back to Plegia. Needless to say, things were chaotic with A: Validar dead and B: the plan to kill the Exalt foiled. As he expected Gangrel used Chrom attacking his men to make it sound like he was responsible for the war. All the Plegians easily took his bait. Robin was successful in sneaking out of the wagon when they arrived. Part of him was amazed that everything worked out well.

He planned to tell Lucina that the plan was a success but he decided to pay Mustafa a visit first. He knew his friend was worried about him and he had something he wanted to ask him. He soon found the general patrolling the halls. "Mustafa."

The man quickly turned around.

"Heh. Not every day I can sneak up on you. Guess I had you worried."

"Robin! Thank the gods!"

"Sorry I took so long."

"Well judging by all the ruckus I'd assume your plan worked."

"Yeah. That it did."

"I also heard about Validar. How are you holding up?"

"I appreciate the concern but as I said he was no father to me."

"Are you sure?"

"Well...I can't say I enjoy doing it to him or those other Plegians...but compared to what would happen if I let him succeed...I figured this was the best choice out of a bunch of bad ones."

"If you say so lad. You should probably tell you-know-who about this."

"I will. But first I need to ask you for something."

* * *

"Here we are." Mustafa said. "This is where we keep what we confiscate from prisoners."

The room was rather small. But with the king having the captured killed commonly there were not many prisoners to confiscate from.

Robin easily found what he was looking for. "Here it is." Robin said picking up Lucina's sword. He unsheathed and examined the blade. "Mustafa, do me a favor."

"Yes?"

"Here." Robin said. "Use this and try to break that barrel over there."

"Um...any particular reason why?" The general asked examining the blade himself. "Did that barrel offend you, Robin? Because if so we can just tell it's parents." he added with a grin.

"Har, har. Just trust me on this."

Mustafa was confused. But regardless he decided to do as told. He walked over to the barrel and assumed a proper stance. He raised the sword into the air.

Whack

"Gah!" As it came down it bounced off the barrel. The general lost balance and fell over. The barrel didn't have a scratch on it.

 _"Interesting. So, it is the real Falchion."_ Robin thought.

"What is this thing?" Mustafa asked. "The blade looks sharp but after that I would think it's made of rubber. Lucina fought with this? No wonder she was captured."

"Thanks Mustafa. I've got all I need." Robin said.

"What?"

"Just needed to test a theory. Anyway, I should go pay Lucina a visit."

"Ah, yes. Speaking of her...something happened while you were gone." the general said dusting himself off.

"What?"

* * *

Robin hurried into the chamber Lucina was kept in. He found her shackled and blindfolded like normal. "Lucina!" He quickly pulled off the blindfold.

"Robin? Is that you? Are you alright?"

"I should be asking you that! I heard what Tharja tried to pull."

"Oh...that. it's okay. Suiglez healed me after that."

"What did she do?"

"Just...whipped me a little from the front."

"Hold on."

Robin loosened her belt a bit and lifter her tunic up slightly.

"What are you doing?" Lucina asked.

"Checking for scares. I don't see any thought. Suligez did a good job, but it still looks a bit red."

He traced his fingers on her skin. "Dose it hurt if I touch it?"

Lucina froze.

"Luci-

"It's fine." She quickly said.

"Are you sure?"

"It's fine. Just please move your hand."

"So, it dose hurt." Robin said removing his fingers.

"No. It's...something else."

"Huh?" Robin was puzzled. She didn't seem to be lying. What was wrong? Then a thought came into his mind. He placed his fingers back on Lucina's stomach. Lucina slightly shuddered. Robin smirked realizing. "Lucina."

"Y-yes?" The woman asked trying to suppress fear.

He leaned his head close to whisper in her ear. "Be honest. Are you..." He slid his fingers up making her gasp. "Ticklish?"

Lucina tried to hide her smile. "No."

"Okay. Then surly you wouldn't mind if I did... **this**." Robin started rapidly taping his fingers on her. It was all Lucina could do to resist giggling. She was already grinning like an idiot. "Still don't think you're ticklish?"

"S-stop! You-Pfft! Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Robin was chuckling himself as soon as he got the warrior trapped in a laughing fit.

"R-Robin, please! I can't breathe!"

"Alright, alright." Robin smiled putting her tunic back in place.

"Ah...you said...you wouldn't...be torturing me..."

"Sorry about that." Robin smirked as her put her belt back on. "But anyway. About what happened back at Yilisse..."

"Did...you succeed?" Lucina asked still trying to catch her breath.

"Yes. The Exalt is safe. I told Chrom to move her to another location."

"Oh, thank the gods." Lucina sighed in relief.

"But a few...things came up."

"Like...?"

Robin took the two halves of Lucina's broken mask out of his pocket. "Sorry. An assassin caught me off guard."

"It's alright." Lucina said. "I don't think it will do me much good now."

"So, you know of the other...complication than."

"Yes. I'm sorry. I completely forgot to tell you I was pretending to be a man."

"Chrom and his friends know that you aren't now. Don't worry, he still trusts you. And me."

"I see." Lucina said.

"But one more thing. That sword you carry. Chrom said it is one of a kind."

Lucina froze.

"And I did a test. Mustafa couldn't even scratch a barrel with it. Yet you can use it. I pondered it my way back from Yillise. Blue hair, the Exalt's brand, Falchion, you seeing the future...I found only one possibility. A rather mad sounding one but a possibility none the less."

Lucina started shaking. He was on to her.

"You didn't just see the future...you **came** from the future, didn't you? And are a decedent of Chrom."

Lucina didn't know what to say. "...You found me out."

Robin went silent himself. "Then I'll say no more."

Lucina was surprised to hear that. She thought she was about to be bombarded with questions but now Robin is saying he's not interested? "Pardon?"

"Knowing about the future is dangerous. I am sure you came here for your own reasons but I won't make you tell me more than what is necessary."

"Robin...thank you."

"But with that said your mission isn't over yet. The king won't give up so easily."

"Maybe but...I think we can rest easy for now." Lucina said. "Thank you, Robin. I thought I lost all hope when I was captured. I don't know how I could ever repay you."

"In that case I have a favor to ask."

Lucina's head perked up. "What is it?"

"I was wondering...would you be willing to teach me how to use a sword?"

"What? Why?"

"Well back at Ylisse that assassin that cut your mask in half got a good hit in on me before I could use my magic. If Prince Chrom didn't rush in, I'd be dead. Then I saw his sword play and...well...I was amazed. I never though close range combat would mean much if I just attack from a distance but...the way he fought was so swift and flawless. I guess I found myself interested by watching him. Besides, it may be best for me to learn a form of combat that was faster than magic."

"I see your point...I would be more than willing to help, but how will I be able to teach you here?"

"I think I have an idea. Before Gangrel's rain began prisoners and criminals would be taken to work in the mines. I can request for me to go there with you. Once we're alone we can practice."

"That's...a great idea." Lucina smiled.

"I was asked to join a strategy meeting with the king today. After that I'll speak to him."

"Very well."

"I should get going than. See you later." Robin smiled tying on the blindfold.

"Thank you, Robin."

With that Robin left the room feeling rather satisfied with himself.

* * *

"And so, that's the situation at hand." Aversa said. "We don't know how the plan was revealed but we need to strike now while the country is panicking and before they strengthen security."

The table for the meeting had seven people total. The king was at the head with Aversa to his right. To his left was Suiglez followed by Robin, Mustafa and a dark green-haired man with a mustache and beard known as Gninner. A man high up in the Plegian government. Probably the second most important next to the king.

"Gentleman, I would like to hear your opinions." Gangrel said. "Robin, I know your promotion to Grandmaster was rather sudden but with Validar butchered it was necessary. But I still expect you to pick up the slack."

"I understand, sire."

"You too, Suilgez. As our new caption of the guard you know what I expect from you."

"Yes, sire."

"Now than. As for our next move, I suggest we gather our strongest forces and attack them at all sides." Aversa said pointing at a map.

"I do like the sound of that." Gangrel smirked. "Their precious Exalt will have no means of escaping."

"Hold on." Robin said. "We can't guarantee that she'll be there. Our men managed to sneak in before so they know she isn't safe there anymore. They'll likely have moved the Exalt to another location."

"The man has a point." Gninner said. "If we send all our men to the capital they'll have no trouble sneaking the Exalt under our noises."

"Very well Robin. What do you propose?"

"We have Wyvern riders keeping an eye on the country. We'll have them look around for any hidden forts they might hide her in. The Exalt is most likely gone by now anyway. We just need to wait until the time is ripe."

"Very well. We'll send a messenger. In the meantime, you're all dismissed." Gangrel said.

"Your majesty. May I have a quick word with you?" Robin asked.

"As long as it's actually quick." The king snorted.

"I have a request regarding our prisoner."

"And that would be?"

"I would like to take her for work in the mines."

The king's sour expression then went straight to a grin. "That's an excellent idea! Brilliant thinking, Robin!"

"Hmm...with the war going on we could use some extra funds." Gninner said.

"The mines haven't been touched in a while. If we send some other workers, we might get lucky and find plenty of gold." Suilgez added.

"Plus, it puts her at no risk so she can still be interrogated." Robin said.

"Actually, I meant it would teach that wench her place." Gangrel said. Everyone at the table turned to the king giving awkward stares. "But yeah, whatever. That other stuff too."

"When can I go to the mines with her?" Robin asked.

"Whenever you like. Arrange her schedule as you see fit, she's your responsibility. Just let Aversa know."

With that he left along with Aversa.

The four remaining men sat in silence.

"Umm...what is everyone waiting on?" Robin asked.

"Is he out of earshot yet?" Gninner asked.

"I think so." Suilgez said.

"Alright. On three." Mustafa said.

Robin looked around the table in confusion.

"One. Two. Three."

"BAH!" All three men let out an exasperated gasp.

"Okay. I'm better." Gninner sighed.

"I swear he gets worse every day." Suiglez sighed.

"What's going on?" Robin asked.

"Oh, nothing lad." Mustafa said. "Just venting out some frustration."

"...Do all of you think that poorly of him?" Robin asked. "I know he's generally disliked but I thought I was the only one who felt **that** bad about it."

"The lad doesn't talk to others much does he?" Gninner laughed.

"Not much." Mustafa smirked.

Robin smiled. This made him feel like he wasn't alone. It almost seemed like a family.

* * *

"Aversa, when Robin and the prisoner leave for the mines the special chamber will be open. Feel free to take advantage of that for this little side project you wanted to do."

The woman smirked evilly. "Of course, milord. I have that woman's boys watching her carefully. They can pick her up at any time."

* * *

Lucina woke up as she normally would. She ate the scraps left for her. But yesterday Robin told her about the trip to the mines that was today. It wasn't long before he entered the room. He held a bag in his hand. He also wore the new Grandmadter attire he was given upon his promotion.

"Are you ready?"

Lucina nodded.

"One thing. I should have expected this but while for most of the trip there we'll be in wagons there will be a five minute walk to the mines. Most of us will be on horse back but they plan on making you walk since you're a prisoner."

"I will be fine. I'm used to it."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked attaching a chain to Lucina's shackles.

"Most of our horses were killed off in the future. We had to walk everywhere."

"Things were really that bad?"

"I'm afraid so. But never mind that. Did you bring everything?"

"Got it right here." The tactician smiled holding up the bag. "Might be best is you stay quiet until we find a spot to train."

Lucina nodded before her blindfold was tied on.

* * *

At first Lucina heard only her footsteps and Robin's as he guided her through the castle. Soon more footsteps joined them. Lucina only heard Robin exchange some quick greeting. None of the others seemed interested in her which made the situation a bit more bearable.

Soon after she could feel sunlight and fresh air. Shortly after that she was instructed to sit down on a wooden surface. They unchained her but then her ankles were tied together so she couldn't walk or run and tied her wrists behind her back. She was than brought into what seemed to be the back of a wagon. She heard Robin whisper to try to rest now. That was a bit difficult when the wagon started moving. There were a few bumps but soon she managed to drift off into sleep.

* * *

Tharja woke up and changed into her Sourceror garb with the blue material and silk suit that exposed a fair amount of skin and half of each of her legs, one of which had a gold ring around it. She was now sneaking her way towards the dungeon. She knew the knight that threw her out last time was hiding something. As was the prisoner. She was glad that Robin was back but she was still suspicious.

She prepared the spell she used last time. The one that allowed her to warp to the chamber and past Suilgez. But just as she was about to cast it a mage used the same spell to get behind her. Before Tharja could even react with a snap of their fingers five purple rings closed in on her body.

"What the-?!" Her arms were forcefully pinned to her sides. The first ring was just above her chest. The second was just under it. The third one held her wrists at her waist. The fourth held her thighs together and the last one bonded her ankles.

She looked over her shoulder to see the dark mage smirk as his magic lifted her just off the floor so she wouldn't try hoping away. Not that it would help her escape him with these bonds.

"Not so frightening now, are you, lady Tharja?"

She recognized the man. He was part of her squad. "What is the meaning of this?! Release me right now if you value your pitiful life!" Tharja yelled struggling in the rings.

"No can do. You're quite a dangerous woman and I would rather not have you curse me on our way to the dungeon." The man said taking out a rag and a bottle.

"This is mutiny! When Aversa learns of this, she'll have your head!"

The man chuckled as he soaked the rag with the bottle's contents. "Who do you think ordered me to do this? Not that I mind. Seeing you in this helpless state is quite the treat."

Before Tharja could respond the rag was pressed into her face over her mouth and noise. Just one whiff of the rag made her feel sleepy. Suddenly aware of what her captor was trying to do she struggled madly while trying not to breathe in any more of the rag's scent.

After a few seconds the mage knew she was holding her breath and pressed a hand on her stomach. She quickly ran out of breath and breathed in large amounts of the drug. And then everything slowly went black.

* * *

A hand rubbing her shoulder woke Lucina up. She let up a small groan as she was roused.

"We're here. From this point you'll have to walk." Robin's voice said.

He replaced her rope bonds with the chains and soon got out of the wagon. Soon enough they stooped for Robin to climb on a horse and heard galloping. The chain he held forced her to follow like a dog. It was a long silent walk before she heard one of the men with them yell.

"Alright men! You know you're placements, now get going and start digging!"

She heard all the men leave except one who approached Robin.

"Are you sure you don't need help handling the prisoner?"

"I'll be fine." Robin said tugging the chain which Lucina took as a signal to follow him.

They were silent as she felt the cool air of the caves. At least for the first few minutes. Then Robin finally spoke to her. "We should be safe now." He stopped and released Lucina's shackles and took off the blindfold. As he put both in the bag he had with him Lucina adjusted her eyes to the well torch-lit caves and rubbed her sore wrists.

"I know these caves like the back if my hand. I know where we can go."

"Does all that information come from you hiding in these caves as a little boy and having your mother send all the workers looking for her little rascal?" Lucina smirked.

Robin froze there as his face slightly reddened. "Who told you? Mustafa?"

"No. Suiglez."

"Suiglez? How did he know about it?"

"He said your mother would talk about you from time to time."

"Huh." Was all Robin replied with before looking down. " _Suiglez and my mother were closer than I thought. I wonder how long they knew each other..."_

"Well, anyway, let's get going. I have a lot in mind for today's lesson."

"Right."

* * *

"This should do."

They entered a grove in the wall. There were plenty of torches lighting the place. It was like a small room.

"Alright. Let us begin." Lucina said.

Robin put down his bag and took out two practice swords he smuggled out of the armory. He gave one to Lucina.

"First things first. Try to find a grip on the sword you find comfortable."

"Alright."

"Take your time. I want to practice myself for a bit. It's been to long since I held a sword."

Robin watched Lucina hold her stance and practice some swings. _"Amazing. Just like Chrom."_

He then tried to imitate her movements. Lucina took a while to notice this. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to copy your movements. Sorry. Does it bother you?"

"No. I'm just surprised. My father's sword style isn't easy to replicate."

"You learned from your father?"

"Yes. In my future."

"I see." Robin smiled putting another piece of the puzzle together. "So Chrom then?"

Lucina froze in shock. "What? How did you...?"

"He told me his style was self-taught. So clearly, they don't normally issue sword training in your family. it probably would have been forgotten in a few generations so you can't be from **that** far into the future."

Lucina didn't know what to say. Robin was catching on to her secrets fast. But she had time to worry about that latter. "Well...mimicking me may not be the best way to go about this...like I said this isn't a easy style to use."

"Wouldn't it make it easier for you to teach me? Besides I saw Chrom fight with that style and it seems very effective. I want to be as effective with a sword as I am with magic."

"Alright then." Lucina smiled. It felt nice to pass this style to someone. Just as her father did for her.

* * *

 **Just a couple of things. First off, the name** **Gninner is based off of Renning from Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn. Thanks to Arthur97 for helping me with naming this one. Also, I was originally just going to have Robin's only reason for wanting to learn how to use a sword being inspiration from Chrom but** **Zero kami no mu** **also gave me the idea that swords are faster in combat so special thanks to them too.**

 **And yeah, Lucina is going to be Robin's mentor in this story. In terms of swordplay anyway. Hope this even things out a bit. I feel like making her a damsel in distress for most of the story is giving her the short end of the stick. But hey, if you guys are fine with how things are then that's alright too.**


	9. Chapter 9: Rewritten

Tharja opened her eyes to feel a large hazy sensation. She tried to rub her head only to find that her arm was stuck. As was the other. She looked to the side and found her wrist trapped in a metal clamp. Her other arm in the same kind of restraint stretching her arms apart from each other. Looking down she found her waist trapped in a metal ring and her ankles in cuffs firmly pinning her legs together. She attempted to shout but it came out muffled. She then realized there was a cloth wrapped over her mouth.

Looking around she found out that she was in the same chamber Lucina was kept in. Restrained in the same contraption. The first thing that accrued to her was that the prisoner was not in the chamber which brought about the question of where she could be. Then she remembered why she was here. Tharja growled into her gag in frustration. Why would Aversa order her own men to capture her?

When the door opened, she knew she was about to get her answer. Aversa herself walked in smirking when she saw the bond mage. All the dark mages from Tharja's group followed close behind her. Oh, how she wanted to yell and curse at the woman. If only that annoying gag would let her.

"I hear you paid our prisoner a visit."

Aversa pulled a leaver near the contraption. But instead of rotating Tharja like it did to Lucina it slowly started to tip over until Tharja was lying on it flat on her back against the thin poles that she was restrained to. All the dark mages circled around her. "Now listen. You should know that what Robin does to the prisoner is his business and has nothing to do with you." Aversa said circling around Tharja. "I know you spend a pathetic amount of time stalking him. Why is beyond me. Can't say there is anything special about him."

Tharja immediately started yelling into the gag. She struggled all she could hoping to find any weakness in the locks or any room to move at all but all she could do besides shaking her head and clenching her fists was slightly rub her legs together.

One of the mages took out a bottle of ink. It was the same mage that captured her. The rest of them all brought out their tomes and flipped through the pages.

"But at any rate Robin is a very busy man. We can't have you bothering our new Grandmaster during the war." Aversa smirked.

The man took a quill and dipped it in ink. "You there. Hold her head still." He said pointing to one of the mages. Before Tharja could ask what, he was up to one of the men walked up and her head in place. The other drew a symbol on Tharja's forehead. A mark with six eyes.

"So it may be best if you lost any feelings for him." Aversa said taking out her own tome. "We should probably have you forget him entirely just to be sure."

 _"What?!"_ Tharja struggled even harder like a mad woman possessed. The two men stepped back to the rest of the group and brought out their tomes as well. Aversa and the other mages started to chant as all their tomes glowed purple. The drawing on Tharja's forehead glowed as well. The eyes turned red. Tharja screamed into her gag. Her forehead felt like it was on fire. The chanting filled the room as she squirmed.

Slowly the world started to fade away. The mages watched her struggles slow down. After a minute her body went limp on the metal contraption. With that the mages stopped. Aversa walked up to Tharja and saw the mark still glowing. Her eyes were slightly open but were slightly dull.

* * *

"Gah!" Robin was knocked over for the twentieth time.

"You're movements are too slow. Concentrate harder."

"R-Right." Robin grunted getting up.

It had only been ten minutes and he was already sore all over. The training with Lucina was a lot harder than he bargained for. He held his sword again mimicking her stance.

"Begin."

Lucina thrusted forward. Robin paired the attack and swiped horizontally. Lucina jumped back and slashed diagonally. Even thought he blocked Robin still felt the pressure of the blow. He stumbled back into a wall.

"Gah!"

"Rah!"

"Oh, gods!" Robin jumped to the side as Lucina smashed into the wall with her wooden weapon. The tip of it smashed off and a chunk of the wall came down.

The two of them stared at the damage. "Uh...Opps." the princess sheepishly muttered.

 _"Well, I guess she inherited her father's tendency to break things. I'm just glad it was the wall and not me this time."_ Robin thought.

"Hmm? What have we here?"

"Is somthing wrong?" Robin asked.

"Look."

Robin looked into the shattered wall "No way." Sparkling gold was seen on the side. "Well...that's convenient." Robin said. "What now?"

Lucina looked at her broken practice sword. "Well...we can't spar anymore. And I am expected to be working here." She tossed the weapon aside and picked up the pick axe Robin brought. "I might as well dig this out. Why don't you practice your swordplay for a bit?"

"I can help." Robin offered.

"It's fine. Your form still needs work. And as long as I get some kind of exercise I'm fine. Being in the dungeon for so long has left me weak."

"If you insist..." Robin picked up his weapon and held it sideways close to his face mimicking Lucina. He took practice swings as Lucina dug the pick axe into the gold shattering chips of it off.

* * *

Ten minutes later Robin remembered something.

"Oh, wait. I almost forgot."

"Forgot what?" Lucina asked.

"Lunch." Robin went to the bag and brought out two sandwiches he had and a gourd of water. "Here. You need to eat somthing. Take a break."

"...Very well..."

The two of them sat down and ate in silence. After a minute Robin spoke up. "That's uh...a lot of gold you dug up."

"I've almost got all of it out. How are you holding up?"

"You're my instructor, you tell me. How am I doing?"

"Your defense still has holes in it. And you should try to move a bit faster."

"I see..."

"But you're doing much better than I anticipated. I'm amazed you got this far in one day. You're a fast learner."

Robin blushed slightly. He wasn't used to all this praise. "You think so?"

"Undoubtedly. If we keep practicing, we will make you a master with a blade yet." Lucina replied with an assuring smile.

"Heh."

Shortly after eating they went back to what they were doing.

* * *

Tharja was still motionless. Aversa held her hand just over the mark of Grima that was drawn on the mage.

"What will we do with her mistress?" One of the men asked.

"I thought about it...first I'll alter her memories so she forgets out tactician." A red mist came down from her hand and down into the eyes of the mark. "Hmmm...better yet...let's make her forget everyone else as well. Next we'll give her a cruel past so she will have a nasty attitude. That will make her merciless to her enemies."

"Wasn't she like that already?" Another dark mage whispered to the man next to him.

"Shhh!"

"Yes...she's now a poor, poor girl who lost her home and family." Aversa smirked. "Wherever she went she was shunned. But she always had potential with magic. She used hexes and spells to steal in order to survive." What the other mages didn't know is that Aversa was writing her own past onto the woman. But she had somthing different in mind. Tharja would have no savior like what Validar was for her. "Until just now, one of our soldiers kidnapped her after we learned of her talents. We shall make her into our personal weapon of destruction."

After that Aversa moved her hand and the mark's light died down. Tharja closed her eyes. Aversa wrote down on some paper as the men unlocked the unconscious woman. One of them washed the drawing from her head. They immediately placed manacles on her wrists and ankles binding her so she would not escape if she woke up.

"Here." She said giving the papers to one of the mages. "Make these into files for her and dispose of her old ones." She then pointed to another man. "You drop her off in my room. I'll handle her on my own from here. The rest of you are dismissed."

"As you wish."

Aversa smirked as they all left. One of them carrying out Tharja by her feet and another holding the other end of her as they guided her out. "Time to start the first act of her new life."

* * *

"Ah, Robin! Just who I wanted to see!"

Robin turned around to see the king. He and Lucina just got back a few minutes ago. "Greetings sire. Did you need something from me?"

"I just heard about your big success! You hit the jackpot!"

"Ah...yes...well the girl is a lot stronger than she looks."

"Is that so? We'll you will be happy to know that she'll be funding the whole war with all this gold you brought back! Being captured aside she seems to have some good luck! I want you to take her mining every other day from now on!"

Robin felt a bit uneasy as the king left. If they had more men and weapons that meant the king would send more people into battle and more lives will be lost.

* * *

Tharja woke up with a groan. First thing she noticed was her massive headache. The next was that she couldn't move. She opened her eyes and found herself in a chair. Coils of rope squeezed her upper arms and top half of her body against the backrest with her wrists tied together behind it. One of her ankles was tied to the front left leg and the other was tied to the front right. She also got a good look at what she was wearing. A thin suit that fit tightly to her skin and exposed more of it than she would prefer with some blue material dangling from her arms and around her waist.

What she didn't know was she was wearing it for a while now. But now her memory said she had never seen the uniform before. She strained against the rope but it held firm. Panicking she tried to remember how she got here. She was wondering the streets of Plegia when while passing a alleyway a hand grabbed her and pulled her in. Her attacker pinned her arms to her sides with one arm and with the other placed a odd-smelling rag over her mouth and noise that made her pass out. The thought of being stripped, dressed in this outfit and bound helplessly in her sleep disgusted her. She tried to ponder her escape options. But before she could get any ideas the door opened.

A woman in a black uniform and long white hair came in. "Finally awake I see."

"Who are you?" Tharja sneered.

"I am Aversa. I was the one who ordered you here."

"Aversa? Why would the king's right hand order me kidnapped and to be dressed in this ridicules outfit?"

"Come now. That "ridicules outfit" represents who you are now."

"What do you mean?"

Avresa laughed circling Tharja. "We know you have a reputation with dark magic. Now that we are at war with Ylisse we need all the power we can get. From here on out you are the head sorcerous of our army. Be honored."

"And if I decline? This isn't the best way to ask me favors."

Aversa laughed again. "You don't seem to understand your current situation. Do you really think you have a choice? You belong to us now. As a weapon and a slave. Otherwise...well, we tend to punish the disobedient harshly."

Tharja glared at the woman. "The instant you free me I will curse you a slow and agonizing death."

"You really **are** unaware of your situation. How cute."

"What?"

Aversa reached down and Tharja noticed she was wearing somthing she didn't see before. Aversa pulled a leather collar that was attached around her neck forcing her head forward to stare at Aversa in the eyes. "This little trinket seals away your magic. You will only have it off in battle. And your fellow mages were each given one to slap on you if you try anything funny in battle. You. Are. Ours."

"You wretch."

"Oh, don't give me that. Even if you are our servant you will be given the same respect a solider of your rank would. And we will provide you food and a bed. Isn't that better than starving on the streets?"

Tharja thought about it. It was true that she didn't have much to lose. Worse case scenario she'll just find a way to escape. "Fine than."

"Good girl."

Aversa untied Tharja's upper body and legs but left her wrists bond behind her back. With a snap of her fingers two guards came in. "Take her to her new room."

"Yes ma'am." They saluted.

They took Tharja by the arms and forced her to walk with them. Aversa smirked to herself. "Mission accomplished."

* * *

"And the good news?" Lucina asked. She was back in the torture chamber bond to the metal contraption. Robin just finished explaining how the gold they found was being used.

"He wants me to take you to the mines every other day. That's more chances for us to train together."

"I would love that." Lucina smiled. "I very much enjoyed training you."

"Despite how sore I feel from today, and how convinced I was that I was going to die I enjoyed training under you." Robin smirked.

"But what do we do regarding the war?" Lucina asked.

"I'll do what I can with my current position to hinder the kings campaign. I honestly would rather have the Exalt win."

"So you're going to betray the king?"

Robin quickly turned around to find the owner of the voice. "H-Henry?! How did you get past Suiglez?!"

"Warp spell. The same thing Tharja did." The dark mage smiled. Robin and Lucina could only stare in fear. Now Henry could revile all their secrets and plans. "So you're ditching Plegia right?"

"Wait. I can expl-

"Can I join?"

Robin and Lucina froze to the question. "...What?"

"Can I betray the king with you?"

"Uh…why?" Robin asked.

"Eh, because of him all the soldiers have been getting grouchy. None of my superiors let me have any fun and keep bossing me around. "Stop picking apart that dead corpse and help us fight the living Henry." The mage said in a mocking tone. "Those gourds are for our water rations, not blood Henry. Tell your dumb bird to stop pecking me Henry. Stop making my men throw up Henry. Stop making **me** throw up Henry. Stop making the **enemy** throw up Henry." Okay, maybe that last one was a slight exaggeration, but still!"

Robin and Lucina just stared awkwardly.

"So, how about it?"

"Uh…Sure Henry…I'll keep you in mind if I need something…"

"Goody! You're aces Robin! You too miss prisoner!"

With that he teleported away.

"Well…that was…uh…"

"Growing up I heard that Henry was colorful…but this is…"

"You heard of him growing up?" Robin asked.

"Ah, yes well…I heard of a lot of you…"

"I see…"

* * *

Robin had just put Lucina back in her cell. It was time for him to turn in. On the way, back he noticed someone.

"Tharja?" The dark mage tilted her head back to see Robin. "I heard of what you did to the prisoner while I was gone. I don't know what your intentions were but I will not tolerate you doing it again."

"Prisoner? What are you talking about?"

"Don't play-

"Who are you even?"

Robin stopped mid-sentence hearing that.

"Here we go." Suddenly a guard came in with a chain.

When he forced Tharja to turn to him Robin noticed that she was handcuffed. She had shackles on her ankels, to stop her from running while allowing her to walk. "What's going on?"

"Sorry, sir. That's classified." the guard said. "Lady Aversa's orders."

With that he attached the chain to Tharja's wrist shackles and pulled making her follow him deeper into the dungeon. Robin stood there in confusion. What was going on? Normally Tharja would listen to whatever Robin had to say. Now it appears as though she had forgotten him completely. And why was she being arrested? And was it just him or did she have some sort of collar on her neck?

* * *

 **Dun, Dun, Duuuuuuuun! So what will happen next? Find out more hopefully next week! But before you go I have a quick question for you all. I have been thinking about starting a Pokemon Sun and Moon story. I have a "prototype" first chapter ready (Yes, I know. This is the second time I interrupted this story and back then it was for the most unpredictable crossover that nobody asked for. But don't worry this is only something I'll do in my free time when I feel I need a break from this story.) and I was wondering something. Should I give all the protagonist (Sun's) Pokemon nicknames or will that make things too confusing? Please let me know in either a review or a PM, whichever you prefer. And with that said see ya all next time!**


	10. Chapter 10: A Desperate Plan

"Those are all the potential spots that were found so far?" Robin asked looking at the map on the table.

"Yes sir." Suiglez said.

"Then the question is which one to hit." Mustafa said.

"Why not just attack all of them at once? It'll be easier." Gangrel said.

"They'll have their best guarding the exalt. Splitting our team and putting small groups against them will get us nowhere." Robin replied.

"So then what? Send our whole group to pick them off one at a time?" Gninner asked.

Aversa scoffed to that idea. "That will take to long. What we need is to send spies to those areas and have them confirm where the exalt is going."

"Agreed." Robin said. "The question is where first. Iève been thinking. I doubt they would have moved the exalt yet. First they would check to see if the hiding spot and the route to it were safe."

"Where do you think they would go?" Mustafa asked.

Robin thought carefully. He knew Chrom said he would move the exalt to Ferox so he had to pick a spot away from there to at least buy them time. But he also needed to pick a convincing area to fool them with. "Here. This palace to the east of them. This one was well hidden from what I heard and it's large enough to set up a sturdy defense."

"Makes sense to me." Mustafa replied.

"Agreed." Gninner nodded.

"You heard him, Aversa. Send Vasto and his team to scout it out." Gangrel ordered.

"As you wish."

"All right gentlemen. You're dismissed."

As the others left Aversa turned to Mustafa. "General, I have a task for you."

* * *

"Are you ready to begin?" Lucina asked holding her practice sword.

"Yes. I'm still a tad stressed out from the meeting yesterday. I need to blow off some steam."

"Oh, right. How did that go?"

"I managed to convince them to scout an area away from Ferox, where Prince Chrom said he was heading. That should buy them enough time to get past the border."

"Good."

Robin fetched his practice sword.

"Wait, Robin..."

"Yes?"

"I've been thinking…I know you said it was dangerous to know the future but…If you are to help me with my mission then you should know it's import."

"…I'm listening."

"In my future, the exalt was killed. The Fire Emblem fell into the wrong hands."

"Fire Emblem? Wasn't that a Ylissean treasure of some sort? Gangreal demanded it when using that Maribelle girl as a hostage."

"It holds the power of the Divine Dragon, Naga."

"What? From what I was told from Validar it was meant to revive the Fell Dragon, Grima."

"That monster destroyed my world!" Lucina yelled. "He should never have **been** revived!" She stared at Robin's shocked expression and eventually her own softened. "I…I'm sorry. I guess I let my anger get to me."

"It's fine…it explains why you would get upset whenever I talked about my lessons with the Grimleal. And why you were supportive with my lack of interest. I take it after Validar took the Emblem he revived him?"

"Yes. It happened a couple of years after the war ended. There was another war with Valm. After witch my father died and I was left alone. Ever since then I have seen nothing but death."

"Lucina…I'm sorry."

"It's all right. My world was full of death. I never had time to morn losses."

"That's terrible. Did the dragon alone bring humanity to near extinction?"

"He had an army of undead soldiers called Risen wander the land and kill the living."

"Sounds like a nightmare come true. I can scares imagine it…"

"It is a hell on earth."

"Are there others like you? People who fight against him?"

"Of course. Remnants of armies from the old Dynasts survived here and there. We gathered in the last safe corner of the land and united to fight against the tide. But we knew that one day even that final refuge would be overrun…"

"So, you decided to come to the past?"

"Yes. The Devine Dragon performed a ritual to send me back in time. I had a few friends came with me but…we were all separated…"

Robin put his hand on his chin. "I see…"

"Actually…all of them were children of my father's forces."

"The Shepherds?"

"Yes. They were all wiped out too…all except my aunt Lissa."

"Ah."

"Which reminds me…Do you know if they did anything to punish Tharja?"

"Huh? What dose she have to do with this?"

"From what I heard from her daughter, Norie she was supposed to betray Plegia and join my Father's army. Henry did the same a couple years latter."

"Really?" Robin asked giving a surprised look.

"Yes. They won't kill or exile her, will they?"

"I highly doubt that." Robin said. "You **are** a prisoner and everyone assumes I'm torturing you anyway. The only crimes she committed was entering the chamber without authorization and disobeying Suiglez's orders to leave…although…Something weird happened after our previous training session."

"What happened?"

"I ran into her and it seemed like she forgotten about me. I spoke with Henry and he said it seemed like she forgot everyone and everything about her. What's more is that they are keeping her in the dungeon. I also checked her files but they were all…changed."

"What?"

"Do you know her reasons for joining your father?"

"No..." Lucina said looking at the ground. "What have I done? If this changes her future Norie won't be born…"

"If I had to guess, Tharja's betrayal may have to do with her lack of interest with the king. If that's the case, we might not have much to worry about."

"…I hope you're right…"

"Anyway…You said there was a war with Valm in two years?"

"Yes."

"Hmm…That's rather far away…I don't know how much help I can be…"

"Well…Robin…I wasn't planning to tell you this but…"

"What is it?"

Lucina sighed. The cat was out of the bag now. No turning back. "…Remember when we first met? And how I said I knew you would be a great tactician?"

"Yes?"

"There's a reason for why I said that. And it's the same reason, why I trust you so much despite being Plegian."

"And that is?"

"I met you in my father's castle when I was a child. You were my father's tactician."

At first Robin was silent which frightened Lucina at first. Maybe she shouldn't have said that. "…What? Since when?"

"All I know is that you were the biggest mystery among the Shepherds. Nobody knew where you came from or why you joined."

"…And I served as Prince Chrom's tactician?"

"Yes."

"I…see…"

"I know it may seem hard to believe…"

"Actually…not really."

"What?"

"After meeting your father and his friends…Well…I felt a certain warmth…Like they were part of something I never had."

"Oh…"

"Well…We can worry about Valm once we deal with the problem at hand."

"Agreed. In the meantime…"

"Oh, right." Robin and Lucina assumed fighting positions.

"Be ready! I won't back down until you're a full fledged warrior!"

"Heh. Guess I should prepare for a hell of a session. Bring it on!" Robin smirked.

* * *

"Damn it…Me and my big mouth." Robin walked down the halls of the castle even more sore then before. Lucina didn't let up her training on him over the last week. Gods know how many bruises he had under his coat. Having Magic training with Henry right after didn't help. Right now, he just wanted to get to relax with a good book.

"Ah, Robin!" He noticed the king approach. He seemed happy which Robin didn't know if he should think that he had good or bad news. "Good news my boy!"

"What is it?" Robin expected it might have something to do with the exalt. Did she and Chrom not get to Ferox in time?

"You were right on the ball!"

"…What?"

"The exalt was heading right where you said she would be!"

"…Come again?"

"Our men found one of her friends scouting the route as you said they would! One quick death threat and he agreed to tell us their plans and lead the exalt right to us!"

"...Then the exalt is…?"

"Not yet. Her men butchered ours but fortunately Aversa had a back up plan!"

"Aversa?"

"We attacked the capital and let one of their Pegasus knights escape to tell the tail to her! She felt so bad for her people that she ran right back and let us capture her! Pity we didn't get the Fire Emblem. She must have left it with the Prince."

Robin stood there in shook.

"Speechless? So was I! Who would have though it would be this easy? Well done, Robin! If I knew you were **this** capable I would have replaced Validar with you long ago!" Gangrel laughed as he left. Robin stood their stewing in his thoughts.

" _What was she doing there?! I though Chrom said she would be with him in Ferox!"_

* * *

"Captured…?"

I'm afraid so." Robin replied in shame. He was in the chamber with Lucina. "The king told me yesterday. I hear they plan on threatening to execute her in a attempt to lure your father out…"

"No…Ah, gods no! I need to get out of here and help!"

"Keep calm Lucina! I still can't do anything with your current situation. But don't worry, I spent all night forming a plan."

"Robin, I've brought him."

Robin looked behind him to see Suiglez with Henry.

"Heya!"

"Thank you. You may go."

With a bow the knight left.

"So, you got a plan to save the exalt?" the mage asked.

"Right here." Robin replied taking a scroll out of his coat.

"What is that?" Lucina asked.

"A plan including a rout to get to where they plan on killing the exalt and back. We just need to get it to the Prince. From what I heard he cannot be found anywhere in Yillise so he must be in Ferox."

"Sounds great Robin, but how are you gonna get it to him?" Henry asked.

"That's where you come it." The tactician smirked.

* * *

Chrom, Flavia and the Shepherds strode though the halls of the Ferox castle. He heard that Bassilio had news for him.

Soon enough they found him running towards them. "Chrom! Good gods, I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Is something wrong?" the prince asked.

"Our scouts have reported back. Dark news, I'm afraid...Ylisstol...has fallen."

"What?!"

Everyone broke into gasps and murmurs.

"The Plegians captured your exalt and retreated back across their lines. Gangrel has declared she's to be publicly executed within the moon."

"E-executed?!"

"Ooooh..." Lissa nearly fainted but Lon'qu caught her.

"Lissa? Lissa!"

"The dastard's not even trying to be subtle anymore." Flavia growled.

"Indeed. No doubt it's a trap." Fredrick scowled.

"The Mad King knew our scouts would relay this information back. It's clearly a provocation—a hot brand to the buttocks! We should consider our options carefully before jumping to any—

"Shepherds! We march to Plegia!" Chrom declared interrupting Basilio.

"*Ahem* Well, that would be ONE option, yes...But perhaps we've seen enough royalty waltzing into traps for one war already, eh?"

"I don't care if it's a trap, Basilio. He's going to murder my sister!"

Flavia put a hand on his shoulder. "Peace, Chrom. Breathe a moment. No one's suggesting we don't act. We're simply saying we should act WISELY. We'll need guts AND wits in equal measure if we're to save your sister."

"But I-

"I got em!"

"Caw!" Everyone turned around to see a raven flying towards them. It was being chased by a blond man with an axe.

"Vaike?"

"Clear the way!"

Everyone moved away screaming as the man swung his weapon wildly trying to hit the bird. "Where is it?! Did I get him?!"

"Uh, Vaike?"

"Yeah, Stahl?"

"Right on your head buddy."

"Huh?"

"Caw!"

"Ahh!" Vaike fell over and the bird flew towards Chrom.

"Ugh. As if things aren't hectic enough! How did that thing get in here?" Sully asked.

"Wait…it's holding a scroll." Chrom said reaching for it's foot.

"Got you now, you pest!"

"Ah!" Vaike swung again. Chrom and the bird barley had enough time to avoid tasting steel. "Gah! Vaike, watch it!"

"Sorry Chrom, but I swear that damn bird is making fun of me!"

"I don't blame it." Lissa said. "At all."

"Caw!"

"Why you!"

The raven flew away as Vaike chased after it.

"Vaike, wait! You might break some-

*Crash*

"Well, it's a bit too late for that, now isn't it?" Chrom sighed. "Sorry Flavia."

"Ah, don't worry boy! We Kahns do stuff like that all the time!" Basilio laughed.

"Ah, yes. Good times. Good times." Flavia smirked.

"Really? Wow Chrom, you'd make a great Kahn!" Lissa joked.

"Very funny." the prince said rolling his eyes.

"So, what's in the scroll, Chrom?" Sumia asked.

Chrom opened it and a map fell out. He picked it up and looked back at the scroll. "This is from Rob-I mean Roy!"

"Huh? The "Young Lion" Roy? You been time traveling Chrom?" Basilio asked.

"No. A man saved me and my sister from assassins earlier. He called himself Roy." He read the scroll then turned to the map.

"What is it Chrom?" Lissa asked.

"Shepherds. We leave tomorrow. Roy has given us a plan."

"Is that wise milord?" Fredrick asked. "We can't even confirm if we can trust him."

"He saved our lives. That's plenty of reason for me to trust him."

* * *

Robin sat at his desk sighing. He put everything into that plan. Now he had to hope that Chrom can execute it.

He then heard a knock at the door. "Come in."

Mustafa entered the room. "Greetings, Robin. I wanted to say goodbye before I leave."

"Leave?"

"Aye. The king posted me to guard the mire east of the castle."

Robin's eyes widened in shock. " _No! That's right where…!"_ Robin got up from his chair. "I-is that truly necessary? They'll never try to approach through that kind of terrain."

"How would they know about the terrain? Besides the king ordered me too so I have no choice."

"There has to be another way!"

"What's gotten into you? Are you hiding something, Robin?"

"I-I just don't want you to get hurt!"

"It's too late for that Robin. Need I remind you that my wife and child's lives are at stake? If I don't do as I'm ordered I lose them both! And I would sooner die then let that happen!"

"But I-

"That's enough Robin. I won't change my mind. You have your duties to carry out and I have mine. Good day." And with that he left.

Robin stared at the door. He was heading right where the escape rout Robin found for Chrom was. They were sure to lock into battle. "No…I have to do something!" The though hard. He needed to do something about the grip Gangrel had over Mustafa. He went straight to work writing a letter. Part way he paused to think. Where could his friend's family hide? There was nowhere in the country where-

"That's it!"

* * *

 **Oh, boy! You all know what's next! In the meantime I have a couple of questions. I've been thinking ahead of the story and I've been wondering, since this is a Robin x Lucina fic, would you like them to get together during the two year wait between the war with Gangrel and the war at Valm or wait for the war at Valm and have them get together then? Also I don't have much planed for said two year wait, it might just be two or three chapters if you want the romance to wait, but either way is there anything you guys wanted to see during that time regarding any characters?**

 **If you have any opinions please put them in a PM or review.**

 **With that said, hope you liked this chapter and see ya all next week!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Exalt

**Here we are folks. FYI a majority of you want to see the romance during the two year wait so, I'm going with that. The more I think about it the more it makes sense anyway otherwise that's a pretty slow relationship. But anyway here's my biggest chapter yet for the story! Hope you all like it!**

* * *

Emmeryn stood outside on the edge of a cliff staring into the sky. Close behind her was a man with a axe in hand.

The people below watched as their king came out of the castle. "Good people! Warriors of Plegia! Welcome! Welcome, one and all! Your anticipation electrifies the air!" Gangrel laughed.

Hiding against the castle wall bellow Robin watched dawning the same cloak he wore on the night of the attempted assassination. He thought about what he said to Lucina before he left.

* * *

" _You're leaving tomorrow?"_

" _Yeah. Unfortunately, they plan to kill the exalt in a different palace…I need to make sure everything works out. Besides…there's someone I have to save."_

" _Besides the exalt? Who?"_

" _A friend of mine."_

* * *

"We ALL remember the crimes of Ylisse... Would you have their witch-queen answer for them? Here? Today? NOW? YEEEEEEEEEEEES! Finally, we will have JUSTICE!"

Robin stared up at the exalt. " _Gods, damn it Chrom! What the hell is taking so long?!"_

"EXECUTIONER! If you would be so kind..."

The exalt closed her eyes as the man with the axe approached behind her.

"Flavia!"

"I've got him!"

Suddenly an axe flew toward and hits the brigand behind Emmeryn. The man screamed in pain as he fell off the cliff.

"EVERYONE: NOW!"

Emmeryn looked down and gasped in shock as she saw a small army approach.

"Chrom?"

Down below Robin smiled. "Yes! Just in time!"

"That's the prince?"

Robin looked back to the small child and woman behind him.

"Yes. You both will be going with him later."

He took a quick look out in the open. "I need to take care of something real quick. Stay here and don't make a sound until I come back."

"Take out all the soldiers first!" Chrom ordered. "We'll deal with the Mad King later!"

Gangrel laughed as he heard Chrom shout. "Oh, will you now? Bwa ha! We've been expecting you, Little Prince. Men: Kill him. Kill his sister. Kill his troops and his friends and anyone else you find! KILL THEM AAAAAAAAALL!"

* * *

" _The same respect a solider of your rank would" indeed."_

Inside the palace Tharja stood handcuffed with the blasted collar that robed her of her magic around her neck. She was surrounded by other dark mages.

Aversa unstrapped the collar before giving it to the man next to her. She then took off the handcuffs and gave Tharja a tome to use. "Now remember. These men are yours to command. All you have to do is kill as many Ylisseans as possible. But just in case I gave each of them one of our special collars to put on you if you try anything funny. If that happens they will pull you back here and I'll give you the punishment naughty girls deserve."

"Fine."

"Then have fun." Aversa smirked walking off.

Tharja scowled as she left. " _So we're to kill or die here, simply because the king commands it? Pfft. What do I care of these Ylisseans? We're given no reasons to fight, only orders. What's the point? Besides, I've always been quite good at choosing who to hate on my own..."_

"That's the signal!" a mage said looking outside. "What are your orders?"

Tharja pushed ahead of the group.

"Let's get this over with."

* * *

Soon they were charging into the desert sands.

"I see them coming!" One of the mages said. "What do we do?!"

"Do whatever you want." Tharja scowled.

"What?! You don't even have a damn plan?!"

"Why bother? I don't care who dies here."

"Don't get sassy with us wench!" Another man barked. "We may have been told to follow your orders but we can just tell lady Aversa that you stabbed us in the back!"

"Here, here! So, I suggest you **start** caring! Or else!" Another man said rolling one of the collars they were given around his finger.

Tharja wasn't part of the team for even a minute and she already detested them. She made up her mind. Whatever perks her new job might have, are not worth it. She wiped out her tome and wasted no time casting a spell. "Nosferatu!"

"Ahhh!" The man that threatened her with the collar was engulfed in purple smoke. When it faded, his lifeless body laid on the ground. Skin pale.

"Wha-what are you doing?!"

"She's gone mad! Get her!"

* * *

"Hey Chrom, look!" Lissa yelled pointing to the mages they spotted. "Someone is already fighting those guys!"

Chrom squinted to get a better look.

"Is it one of your friends Libra? Maybe they survived."

"I'm afraid not, Prince Chrom." The war monk replied. "I saw them fall myself. Even if any of them did somehow survive they wouldn't have made it here so fast."

Chrom got a better look at who they were fighting.

"It looks like they're using dark magic sir." Ricken said.

"A dark mage with black hair…Is it the one Roy mentioned in the plan?" Sumia asked.

"Only one way to find out. Come on! Let's move!" Chrom ordered.

* * *

Tharja had picked off good chunk of the mages on her own one by one. A blast of dark magic and the last one fell over.

"W-Wait! P-please spare me!" The man begged trying to back away.

"I don't think so." Tharja smirked. "I'm not some dog for you to pull by the leash into battle. You will all pay for this humiliation."

She slowly approached. The sand crunched under her feet. She raised a hand preparing the final blow.

Suddenly she felt someone tackle her from behind, wrapping their arms around her legs and bring her into the sandy ground. "Ack!" Tharja dropped the tome she was using as she stumbled into the sand. A mage that she though she killed grabbed her wrists.

"Someone get a collar on her!"

Tharja looked around frantically as most of the mages around her got up and rushed to her. "How can this be! You should all be dead!" She yelled shaking her head as they tried to put a collar on her neck.

"Why did you think lady Aversa pit you with us? We dark mages wear robes that are resistant to magic."

D-damn it!"

Soon one of them held her head still as the collar was put in place. She could feel her power draining away.

"Whew. That's that."

"Now what?"

"Hmmm…Anyone got any rope?"

"Wait! I got a better idea! Pin her wrists together behind her back!"

"What are you doing?!" Tharja yelled as the men did just that. Her wrists clasped over each other and her elbows bend in a 90-degree angle. "I'll kill you-Mmmphh!"

One of them pressed her face into the sand to stop her from talking.

The mage than put his plan in action. He took the collar he was given and wrapped it around her wrists immobilizing her arms. Her rage rose to even further heights as she heard them laugh.

"You're a genius!" one of them chuckled.

"Let's put them all on her to be on the safe side."

Tharja could do nothing as she felt another collar bind her ankles together. Then her shins. Then they wrapped two collars tightly around each of her thighs. They passed each one through the band adjacent to it effectively binding her upper legs together.

Then they fastened three on each of her upper arms as tightly as possible. Another was placed around her neck and finally they lifted her head out of the sand. She spat some grinds out of her mouth thinking they were done but was soon proven wrong.

One last collar was shoved into her mouth. She heard them grunt as they forcefully stretched it around her head before fastening it off. Now she could only make inaudible mumbling sounds. The man laughed at the result of their work as Tharja flopped about in the sand like a fish out of water, strapped down with collars. Each one pressed painfully against her skin making them slightly sink into it where they were placed. They didn't cut her but they did hurt.

"Not a dog, eh? Looks like you got plenty of collars that would prove otherwise, pup!" One of them slipped the tip of his foot under her. "Let's teach you some tricks. Roll over!" He lifted his foot up pulling her up from under her making her roll onto her back. The dark mage's laughter wounded her dignity even harder.

"Hate to break up the fun guys, but they're almost here!"

"You there! Go secure this wench in the remains of that fort over there! We'll let lady Aversa deal with her later!"

"Right! You boys have fun!" The mage picked up Tharja in his arms and ran off.

As soon as they arrived the man climbed over the damaged wall and dumped her roughly on the ground. Tharja grunted as she rolled onto her back. The mage that carried her was peeking into a hole in the wall. She growled in annoyance. Being bond like this was utterly humiliating and she felt sand in her mouth and cloths. Now that she turned on the Plegians Aversa was bound to punish her harshly. And the Ylisseans would surly kill her if they found her. No one was going to free her. She had to escape on her own.

Now would be the best time seeing how the mage was distracted. She tried to slightly strain against the band's holding her to see if their were any weaknesses but she could tell right away that they were too strong and tight to rip off no matter how hard she tried. She looked for something sharp she could cut them off with but there was nothing around other than damaged chunks of old brick.

"Oh, god's! They're tearing right through them!" her guard panicked. "They're coming this way!" He got up and turned to Tharja. "This is all your fault you witch! Forget this! I'm out of here! Those crazy Ylisseans can kill you or let you rot in their dungeon for all I care!" Tharja didn't even give him any of her attention. She just sat their trying to find a way out of her makeshift bindings. "I can't take this! I-Aaaagh!"

Just as he turned around to leave he unknowingly ran right into a man's steel sword. Tharja looked up to see a man with a plain robe pull his weapon out of the mage who dropped to the ground. He slowly approached her. Tharja tried to squirm back. She had no idea who this man was but she doubted he was going to help her.

The man sheathed his weapon and pulled a dagger from his coat. When her reached her he grabbed her shoulder and rolled her on to her front. This was it. She was going to die here alone and be left a fleeting memory.

But to her surprise instead of feeling the steel in her back she felt it tug on the band holding her wrists. After a few seconds she heard it snap. She hesitated as he left her on the ground before moving her arms. She then rolled onto her back to see the man turn around. He tossed the knife on the ground before running away.

Tharja stared at the dagger. The man clearly left it to free her. He must have only freed her arms so she wouldn't follow him. She used her arms to crawl her way over to the dagger. It was a bit difficult due to the sand. But eventually she reached the dagger. Now she could finally be rid of these infuriating collars.

She sat up and cut off the one gagging her first. Once it was out of her mouth she gasped. "Gah! The nerve of those idiots! I hope the Ylisseans ended their miserable lives slowly and in pain!" She cut off the collars around her neck, next. Once they came apart.

Once the last of the annoying bands were removed she stood up. She felt her powers start to return but she needed a weapon. She hurried to the mage the hooded man killed and searched his robes. She then found a Elthunder tome for her to use. She then walked out of the damaged fort.

"You there!"

She turned to her right to see Chrom. They must have killed all the mage like she hoped. But now she would have to deal with him. " _Oh well. Almost got away. Though I suppose it doesn't make much of a difference."_

"Are you with the Plegians? You seem reluctant to fight."

Tharja was surprised to hear that. It wasn't wrong but it seemed odd for a enemy to care. "Death comes for all of us eventually. Why invite it early, fighting for a cause I don't believe in?"

Chrom didn't know how to process this. " _This, is the person Robin thought would help us?"_ "So...I should take that as a no, or..."

"Let's just say I'm keeping my options open. I mean, long live the king and all, but I'd like to keep living as well. And I have a bit of a rebellious streak, I'm afraid. A...dark side."

"Then perhaps you would rebel now and fight for our cause?"

Now Tharja was really surprised. The question was should she go for it? "...You would trust me? What if this is just a ploy to plunge a dagger in your back?"

"My sister, the exalt—I think she would trust you. And I'm trying to learn from her. Besides, I already need to watch my back, whether you're with us or not."

"Well, that's odd... Usually when I bring up the backstabbing bit the discussion is over." Tharja thought for a moment. This could be a trap to capture her and interrogate her for information. Then again they could easily so that by force. And something about this man seemed…truthful. "All right, then—consider me your new ally. ...For now."

In the distance behind a rock, Robin smiled as Tharja was welcomed aboard. She may have been obsessive over him to the point of being annoying but she was still his friend. "Goodbye, Tharja. And good luck."

He then hurried back to the two he left waiting.

* * *

Back in the palace Aversa scowled.

"So our dog got lose and ran away. Damn. If only master Validar were here. His magic could have made her a eternal servant...Just as he did with our other pet."

* * *

"Urgh... Killing me will only...feed Plegia's rage..." With his dying words Campari, the commander of the Plegian force fell.

"Elwind!" Ricken shot down one last wyvern out of the sky before turning to Chrom. "Their wyvern riders have fallen! The skies are clear!"

"Alright! Meril, give out the signal!"

"Dying Blaze!" Another bright fire ball flew into the air. Shortly after the it exploded like a fire cracker.

"What is that?!" Gangrel asked.

Suddenly the flapping of wings approached. Three Pegasus knights rushed in and approached the cliff where Emmeryn stood. It didn't take long for her to recognize them.

"Your Grace!"

"Phila! I'm so glad to see you're safe! But how—"

Khan Basilio's men freed me. Come, we must hurry!"

Robin watched from in the shadows. "Yes! They did it!"

"What? Pegasus knights? How did they... Those damned Ylisseans do NOT play fair!" Gangrel yelled.

Aversa smirked as she snapped her fingers. "Heh heh heh... Yes, well. Neither do I."

Suddenly back smoke erupted from the earth. Monsters resembling men rose with bows and red eyes. They appeared right under the pegasus knights.

"Wha-what the hell are those things?!" Robin asked himself from behind the wall he was using to hid. "How did they…?!"

Chrom looked around in horror. "...Risen?! Oh gods, no! Not now!"

" _Risen? Aren't those the monsters that Lucina said served Grima in her future? What are they doing here?!"_

"Bwa ha ha! Oh, did an army of living corpses just APPEAR out of the blue?! Truly, the heavens smile upon mighty King Gangrel this day! Bwa ha, ha, ha!"

The first one fired a arrow. It pierced the wing of Philadelphia pegasus and they both fell to their deaths.

"Captain Phila!" Cordelia screamed.

"Risen... How... Y-Your Grace, I... Forgive me... Uhh..."

"Phila!"

"Exeunt one pegasus knight! Bwa ha ha! Watch how they fall, one by one!"

Everyone watched as the last two knights were skewered with a hail of arrows. They bother fell to the ground as Phila did.

Robin stared in shock. "No, no, no..."

"We've lost..." Chrom growled.

"I believe this is what they call a reversal of fortunes. Now...grovel before me. Plead! Beg for your worthless lives!" Gangrel laughed.

"I'd give up my life before I'd beg for it from you."

"Oh, now THAT is a good line. A fitting epitaph for your tombstone, perhaps? But it's not just your life in the balance. The exalt still stands upon the block. And I have a dozen bows trained on her. All it would take is one word from me..."

"Emm! Hold on, I'm—

"ARCHERS! If this Ylissean pup so much as twitches, let fly your arrows!"

Chrom froze in his tracks. "I... I'll kill you!"

"Go ahead! I welcome it. Just know you were responsible for Big Sister's bloody demise! ...And what of the rest of you? Eh? Who wants the honor of killing the exalt? ...No one? Bah! Your merry band isn't quite so headstrong anymore, is it? Pathetic!"

"Damn you!"

"Now, now, my boy—no one needs die today. Not you. Not the exalt. Not your friends. Just lay down your sword, and give me the Fire Emblem."

"...I..."

"Chrom, wait! You can't trust him!" Lissa yelled.

"Of COURSE I can't trust him! I'm not an idiot! But if I just say no, he'll kill her! The gods are cruel, damn them! My sister or my duty...A problem with no right answer, yet I must choose!"

"I will count to three! Throw down your weapons, or your exalt becomes the world's largest quiver. One! Two! Thr—

"Gangrel, hold! ...You win. Everyone, lay down yo—

"No, wait!" Everyone turned to the cliff to see Emmeryn.

"SILENCE!" Gangrel ordered.

"Emm..."

"What is she doing?" the woman behind Robin asked.

"I…I don't know."

"King Gangrel, is there no hope you will listen to reason?"

"You mean listen to more of your sanctimonious babble?! I think not. No, all I want to hear now is the THUNK of arrows, and a SPLAT as you hit the ground. Take one, long, last look from your perch. You do so enjoy looking down on people...Then prepare to meet the ground, and your maker! That is, unless someone were to give me the Emblem...NOW!"

"ALL RIGHT!" Chrom yelled. "All right...Emm, I know you won't approve, but this is my final decision. MAYBE someday we'll face a crisis where MAYBE the Emblem would've helped...But I know for a fact that Ylisse needs you, today! The people need their exalt...And we need our sister. If those dark days should come, we'll face them together."

Emmeryn smiled. "Chrom... Th-thank you. I know now what I must do..."

"Emm, what are you—

The exalt looked down to the crowd beneath her. "Plegians! I ask that you hear the truth of my words! War will win you nothing but sadness and pain, both inside your borders and out. Free yourselves from this hatred! From this cycle of pain and vengeance. Do what you must...As I will do. See now that one selfless act has the power to change the world!"

"Emm, no! No!" Chrom darted towards the cliff.

Emmeryn looked down to him then into the distance. _"No reaction...Was I wrong, then?_ _Chrom...This is some torch I'm passing you..."_ She saw a eagle flying by. Then smiled and looked to the ground. "So be it."

She slowly walked to the edge of the cliff. Chrom reached a hand out to her as he ran. Emmeryn smilled as she tipped herself off the cliff. _"Chrom…Lissa...And all my people..."_

Chrom nearly screamed as she fell.

Lissa cried and covered her eyes.

Robin let tears fall as he fell to his knees.

The woman with him held her child close so he wouldn't see.

" _...Know that I loved you."_

When it was all over everyone was shocked into silence.

Chrom stared at the body in front of him and fell to his knees. "Emm..."

Robin let more tears fall.

" _My son…as a tactician you must guide your men through many wars…but remember that war will win you nothing. It will only fuel the cycle of hatred. If you want to change the world you must forgive. I believe in you, Robin."_

"Mother…"

"DAMN YOU, GANGREL!" Chrom yelled.

"NOOOOOO!" Lissa cried.

"Bwa ha ha haa! Well now! ...How disgustingly noble." The king laughed. "And so lovely a fall! Here I thought death to be an ugly thing. I've never seen one fall so gracefully, in fact…and I've seen many fall. Ah...So ends Emmeryn, Ylisse's most exalted! But how can we ensure everyone remembers this beautiful moment of her sacrifice? Perhaps we should gather up her body and put it on display! Bwa ha ha..."

Chrom got up and prepared to charge. "Gangrel! You die today!"

"No, boy! I secured the escape route! We have to flee!"

Chrom turned to see Basilio and Flavia rush in. Then to his sister's body. "B-but...her body... I have to..."

"You have to RUN! Now do it!" Basilio yelled before turning to the other Shepherds. "You lot! Don't let him do anything stupid!"

Before Chrom could argue further Fredrick graded him by the arm and hurried away as fast as he could.

Back in the shadows Robin was still on his knees as he punched the ground. "DAMN IT! All that…for nothing…Lucina…I'm sorry…I failed."

The child cried in his mother's arms. "Now what do we do?" the woman asked.

Robin looked up. " _Oh, gods, they're on their way to the mire!"_

He wiped his tears and hurried into a nearby wagon. "Get in! Hurry!" As soon as the mother and her child were on board Robin cracked the reins and the wagon hurried off. "Let's hope this shortcut can get us there in time!" Robin said still leaking tears.

* * *

 **Go ahead and say erasing Tharja's memory was unnecessary but I felt that with her addiction to Robin and the fact that he is with the Plegians I had to eliminate that as a reason for her not to join Chrom and his friends. Also I have the first chapter of the Sun and Moon story written up. I plan to post it sometime this weekend. I think you all know what comes next. Will I give Mustafa a different fate? Or will he die in the mire as usual? I already planed out the next chapter, all that's left is formatting. Find out next week everyone!**


	12. Chapter 12: The General's Fate

Basilio led Chrom and his army towards a mire. "Hurry! There should be carriages waiting just through the ravine!"

Chrom hesitated and looked back in the direction they ran from.

"Chrom, please!" Sumia begged.

"Rrgh...I'm...I'm coming."

"Quickly! We're almost... Huh? Damn!" Suddenly a wagon approached them and halted in their track. "That ain't one of ours! Must be Plegians! I knew it couldn't be that easy..." Basilio growled. "They're right in our way! We must fight!"

"Wait!" Robin jumped out of the front of the wagon and pulled down his cowl. He was wearing his ordinary hood so Tharja wouldn't recognize the one he wore when he saved her.

"Roy! Is that you?" Lissa asked.

"Yeah."

"Roy. So, you're our mysterious informant, huh?" Flavia asked.

"Yes…No time for discussion though. I came here to help. But I need you to promise me something."

"You chose bad times for bargaining boy." Basilio groaned.

Robin ignored the comment and turned to the wagon. "You can come out now."

A woman with long bluish dyed hair stepped out of the wagon. Behind her was a young boy with the same colored hair.

"This is Rika and her son, Raim. They are the wife and child of a friend of mine."

"A pleasure to meet you, sire." The woman said with a bow.

"Why did you bring them here?" Chrom asked.

"I need you to take them with you back to your country."

"Why?"

"They aren't safe here. The king is threatening to kill them if my friend doesn't do as they say."

"So this friend will be free if we take them somewhere safe? Fine, I'll take them back with me to Ylisse." Chrom said.

"I'm counting on you."

"I'm that is all we best me on our way." Fredrick said. "Those Plegians are right on our tails, no doubt!"

"That's another thing I need to tell you." Robin said. "A Plegian army is just up ahead."

"What?! You told us in your message that they had no camps stationed here!" The knight yelled.

"They put this one up without telling me." Robin said. "You'll have to fight through this one."

"Fine, let's just go for the love of the gods!" Basilio replied. "Flavia and I will try to sneak ahead of the enemy and to the transports with these two while you lot keep them busy."

"I'll go with you. Hurry on ahead, I just need to mention something to Chrom."

"Oh, and I can't know?"

"Just hurry!"

"Alright, alright. This way you two." The two Khan hurried on ahead with the woman and her child.

"What is it you want to say?" Chrom asked.

"Look…the man commanding the army is named Mustafa…he's here against his will…"

"And?"

"If it's possible…try not to hurt him…"

"Even though he will undoubtedly will want to kill us?"

"I just…I just don't want to lose a friend…"

"I didn't want to lose my sister, did that stop your king?!" Chrom snapped.

Robin got on his hands and knees. "Please." His cloths were starting to get soaked in the mud but he didn't care. Nothing mattered more then, showing how important his request was.

The gesture caught Chrom and the others completely off guard. He expected Robin to retort with the previous Exalt`s campaign like he did the night they met. But instead all he did was beg. "I…I can't promise you anything…but I'll do what I can…"

With that Chrom and his army went on ahead to confront the enemy.

Frederick looked at Robin as he passed him.

"I can tell that you are well trained as a strategist but you are still green when it comes down to war. Lives will be lost. Including the ones of those you care about…you helped us before and in turn I will try to help this Mustafa…but it would be best if you prayed for the soul of your friend."

After everyone passed him Robin clenched his fists in the mud.

"Mother…what is it I lack? How are you able to carry out your plans so flawlessly…"

Chrom and the others hurried on ahead. Soon they came face to face with the Plegian army.

Mustafa stood in the front ready to confront them.

"Ylisseans! I offer you mercy! Surrender to me now and live!"

"Surrender? Ha! As if!" Vaike scoffed.

"Emmeryn would not have wished for this to come to bloodshed."

Chrom clenched his fists. "Don't speak her name!"

"Your rage is justified, Prince Chrom. But the meaning of your sister's final sacrifice was not lost on me. I suspect many Plegians who heard her final words would say the same. If you lay down your weapons, I vow to protect you as best I can."

"How can we trust you after what your barbarous king has done? I think we shall take our chance with weapons in hand!" Frederick declared.

"I suspected you would say as much." The general sighed. "So be it, Prince Chrom. I shall endeavor to grant you a swift and dignified end. Attack!"

The army charged forward.

"Shepherds, charge!"

As Chrom and his men approached one of the solders turned to Mustafa. "Forgive me, sir, but I...I no longer see the justice in hunting these people down. I accept any punishment you see fit, but after all that's happened...I just can't."

"How dare you question the general's orders! You know full well the punishment for insubordination is death!" a Wyvern Rider yelled.

"B-but, sir! These people are—

"These questions are not ours to ponder, lad. The soldier does not judge. The soldier delivers judgment." Mustafa replied.

"Sir, I... I cannot raise my lance against them. Even if... Even if it means death." The solider replied shaking.

"...You were there when Emmeryn spoke, weren't you? So be it! Those of you unwilling to fight are dismissed!"

"But I don't wish to abandon you, sir!"

"I cannot defy the king, lad. I know him well. He would murder my wife and child to set an example. I will accept the blame for your actions today. Now go!"

"W-wait, General! I see a cause worth fighting for, one I believe in: loyalty to my general."

Mustafa gave a small smile. "...Aye. That's a good lad."

Chrom and his men were soon tearing through the enemy ranks.

Mustafa winced at the sight of him men being slaughtered. "Boys, listen to me. If I fall here I want you to run."With that he hurried on ahead to confront Chrom. "I am General Mustafa of Plegia. If you wish to keep your lives, then you must win them!"

Chrom stepped forward. "You're Mustafa? I know you are here against your will."

"Who told you that?"

"I don't want to fight either. Just let us pass."

"I cannot do that Prince. Not with what is riding on this battle."

"I'll be perfectly blunt for the first time in my life. I was asked to to fight you and frankly I don't feel like fighting you. Just let us pass."

"Then what if I gave you a reason to fight me?"

Chrom gave the general a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"It was me."

"What are you-

"The one who attacked your capital…and captured your sister…that was me."

Everyone was shocked into silence. But that silence did not last long.

"YOU DASTARD!" Chrom wasted no time charging at the general.

As they locked weapons the Shepards charged at the Plegian solders.

Chrom swung down on Mustafa axe. The general pushed him off and sound horizontal as Chrom jumped back. He charged again and trusted his sword. Mustafa sidestepped the attack. He swung his axe down on Chrom. He narrowly dodged the attack. Mustafa saw Chrom ready his sword. He tried to lift his axe but it was stuck. Looking down he could see his weapon traded in the mud.

 _"No…!"_

Chrom thruster Falchion right into Mustafa side. The general stumbled back letting go of his weapon before collapsing. "Well done, Prince Chrom...Hrrggh! Please...spare my men..."

Chrom slowly walked towards the fallen general. "This is the end."

Mustafa looked up to see Chrom raise his sword. _"Rika…Raim…Robin…I'm sorry…"_

"STOP!" Sumia ran up and huged Chrom. "Please stop Chrom! This isn't you! You don't have to do this!"

"…It's his fault! Because of him Emm is…!"

"No, it's not! Remember what Roy said? He was forced into this! Besides we owe it to him to spare him! Think of what your sister would say!"

"Milord with all due respect it is not like you to be ruled by your anger." Fredrick said. "Please consider whether or not what you are about to do is truly the right thing."

Chrom hesitated for a moment. Then he sheathed his sword. "Fine. Live your miserable life. And thank your gods you still have it. The rest of you better run before I change my mind."

With that the rest of the Plegians ran off in fear.

After Chrom stepped away Sumia turned to Lissa. "Can you heal him?"

"Sure."

Just then more foot steps approached.

"Mustafa!"

"Dad!"

Mustafa opened his eyes. He knew those voices. "Rika? Raim?"

The woman and child rushed to his side. "Oh, gods! Mustafa!"

"What are you two doing here?" the general asked siting up.

"Wait!" Robin quickly caught up to them.

"Robin? You too?"

"Roy? What are you doing here?" Lissa asked while healing Mustafa.

"While the Khans were getting the transports these two ran off here."

"We heard one of your men say you were here." Rika said.

"Why are you here In the first place! This area is dangerous! Robin, what is the meaning of this!?"

"I asked the prince to take them to Ylisse. Gangrel will never find them there."

"What?"

"What is going on here?" Chrom asked.

"These two…are Mustafa's wife and child."

"What?"

"Robin…you did this for my sake?"

"Mustafa, think about it. I know that losing family hurts. Why put the pain you're desperately trying to avoid onto them?"

"But I…"

As Lissa seeped back Rika and Raim came closer.

"Mustafa, please! I love you! Don't push me away like this!"

"Dad you promised you would train me someday! I want to be a strong warrior like you!"

"Rika…Raim…"

"Mustafa…if leaving the country is the only way to keep you safe I will do that…but I will never accept you dying for me!"

Mustafa stared at the two as Robin turned to Chrom. "Chrom, I'm...I'm so sorry. My plan just wasn't enough.

"You did your best, Robin. ...You have my thanks. It's my own failures that haunt me now. Gods, I was just so powerless!"

"It's not your fault either, Chrom."

"...She did it for me, Robin. So, that I wouldn't have to live with the guilt of either choice, she chose for me. She sacrificed herself rather than give up what could one day save her people..."

"Chrom... Listen to me. Look at me."

"In hindsight I am powerless too. But do you think I came this far on my own? I had people who supported me."

"What are you trying to say?" Chrom asked.

"Chrom. Look at them. Look at your comrades."

Chrom turned his head to look at the Shepherds. All of them showed signs of concern.

"My…My mother once told me we are who we are because of our friends. That no matter what happens the ties we forge will never break no matter how far apart we are."

"Our ties…"

"And…after I saw how you all worked together on the battlefield I had no doubt that this is what my mother meant. Your ties have stayed strong even after what happened just now. You can power through this. I know you can."

"Robin…"

"You are not alone Chrom. These people share your feelings. They wouldn't be here if they didn't. They can help you if you let them."

"He's right Chrom! You did so much for our sake! I'm done being useless!" Lissa yelled. "It's time I took action!"

"Hear hear, darling! Our people have suffered enough." Maribelle added.

"Gladly would I fight and die for House Ylisse!" Stahl declared.

"Gladly would I fight and KILL those dastards for House Ylisse!" Sully smirked.

"Our hearts echo yours, sire." Libra declared.

"I will be the unbreakable shield by your side!" Sumia said.

"I'm with you, too! You know. Just in case anyone...Hello?" Kellam said.

"Teach is here and class is in session!" Vaike smirked.

"How much you pay Gregor? Hee, hee, haw! Gregor make joke! ...Why you look at Gregor like that?"

"Your sister earned my respect. The last taguel shall champion her." Panne said.

"You have grown strong, milord. I may have set a poor example as a knight..." Frederick bowed. "But I swear to you, I shall die before any more exalted blood is spilled!"

"That's right. I wouldn't even be here if not for you." Nowi laughed.

 **"** You gave me your trust, and now you have mine...For the time being." Tharja shrugged.

"Were you unworthy, I would have left long ago." Lon'qu said.

"It took great courage and charisma to unite all of us...I knew I possessed such talents, but clearly you do as well!" Virion said.

"Yeah. We all look up to you! You're like a hero to us." Ricken smiled.

"Everyone…"

"See Chrom? You are not alone. So why suffer alone? You have so many people you can turn to."

"You're right…thank you Robin. Thank you everyone."

Just then a group of wagons approached. In the lead wagon was a girl with pink hair. Basilio sat next to her. **"** Chrom! I'm sorry we kept you waiting." Basilio smirked. "Meet Olivia. She'll be smuggling us out of here."

"Only if we hurry! Doubtless more of the Mad King's men are on their way."

"Right. Pile in, you lot! And bid farewell to this Plegian hellhole."

Everyone boarded the wagons.

"Mustafa, go with them." Robin said.

"What about you?"

"I'm going to find a way to stop Gangrel. This madness has gone on long enough!"

"…Than I am staying to help."

"What?"

"Mustafa?"

The general turned to his wife. "I'm sorry Rika. I cannot abandoned Robin after all he has done. I owe it to him to make his dream come true."

"I…I understand."

The two shared a brief embrace. "I'll miss you my love."

"Me too…" Rika said. "Please don't die…"

"I won't."

He then turned to his son. "Raim…be strong. Take good care of your mother for me."

"O-okay dad…" the child sniffed. "S-someday I'll become a true warrior like you…"

"I know you will. Grow strong son."

Robin then approached. "I look forward to seeing you as a solider one day. Remember what we promised we would do when we both fulfill our dreams?"

"That's we would fight together someday! Side by side!" Raim smiled.

"Right. And I plain to honor it. You were like a little brother to me Raim. Don't forget that."

"Okay. Goodbye Robin…goodbye dad…"

Robin then turned to Rika. "Take care. And thank you for everything.

"I should be thanking you Robin. I don't know when we will meet again. But I hope when we do your dream will be a reality. I know your mother is proud and will continue watching you."

"Thanks."

"We should go now." Basilio said.

"Ready?" Olivia asked. "Hold on tight!"

With that the wagons left. Robin and Mustafa watched as they faded into the distance.

"We should leave too." Robin said.

"Aye. And Robin?"

"Yes?"

"I will repay this debt. I swear it."

* * *

 **Yes, Rika and Raim are based off of previous characters. You're probably thinking "Who the hell were Akir and Miar?" I sort have changed things up a bit. I took the "Ei" from the front of Eirika and the "Eph" out of "Ephraim"**


	13. Chapter 13: Counter Attack

**Fair warning: This is probably going to be the shortest chapter yet. But quick question. Dose anyone think RNG can be self aware? Because I just booted up Heroes this morning and I talked to Maria and she was going on about wanting to be with Michalis and Minerva. I already had Michalis thanks to the Grand Hero battle and when I tried my luck with hero summons the first one I get is a 5 star Minerva. If that isn't fate I have no idea what is.**

* * *

Lucina was alone bond in the same contraption in the chamber. She was nervous. She had no idea what was going on. Or if the Exalt and Robin were safe. And worse of all she could do nothing about it. This was supposed to be her mission. Her responsibility. But now here she is. A prisoner forced to rely on others to do her work for her. Never before, had she been so disgusted with herself.

The sound of the door opening drew her away from her thoughts. Heavy footsteps approached. But instead of removing her blindfold she felt the shackles binding her legs to the restraining device release her.

"It's me."

It had been a while since Lucina heard the voice but she immediately recognized it. "Suiglez?"

"Shhh. I'm getting you out of here." The knight said as her unlocked the ring around her waist.

"What? Why?"

"I'll explain later."

"I can't leave without Robin knowing-

"We'll meet with him in a bit."

After he freed her arms Lucina dropped to the floor. She rubbed her sore wrists before taking the blindfold off to see the knight holding a large wooden trunk. "Sorry. This is the best thing I could find to smuggle you out of here with. I put a blanket down and poked a few air holes in. It may be a bit cramped but try not to make any noises. I found your belongings and have them in the cart."

"Are you expecting me to just climb into that thing with no explanation?" Lucina asked with an annoyed look.

"I know how you feel, but we must hurry! It won't take long for someone to realize that I left my post!"

Lucina sighed knowing that even if something was up Suiglez could easily force her into the box. Then again, he had done nothing but help her ever since they met and Robin assured her that he could trust the knight. She climbed into the trunk and adjusted herself so she could fit while remaining relatively comfortable.

Once she stopped moving Suiglez closed the trunk, cutting off all light. Lucina felt him lift it up much to her surprise. He must have been much stronger than she thought seeing how he could carry it with her inside on his own.

* * *

Robin and Mustafa quietly moved into the city.

"A rebellion?"

"That's our only hope to put an end to Gangrel. We can't stop him on our own. And just helping Prince Chrom from the shadows isn't enough." Robin said.

"How do we start a rebellion without the king finding us out?"

"Your men seemed reluctant to fight after Emmeryn's death…I bet others feel the same. First, I need to get Lucina. While I'm doing that find your soldiers and-

"Psst! Over here!"

Both men turned to an alleyway to see a solider signal to come in. The both slowly entered to see a lone soldier.

"Oh! It's you lad."

"You know him Mustafa?" Robin asked.

"Aye. He was with me at the Mire. He was the first of my men to object to fighting after what the Exalt said. He said he would rather accept the death penalty."

"As I said, I fought there for you my general." The man said.

"Why'd you call us in here?" Robin asked.

"Gninner sent me here looking for you."

"Gninner?"

"Yes. Please follow me."

They continued into the alleyway. In the deepest part the solider removed a wooden plank to reveal a door. He gave it two knocks before hearing a voice.

"Who is our savior?" a voice asked.

"Lady, Emmeryn."

With the password said the door opened. Inside was a small bar. But the people inside were almost all soldiers.

"General! Your alive!" one of them said.

"My men! What are you doing here?"

"Robin!"

The Grandmaster looked to see a familiar face approach. "Lucina?!"

The princess had all her armor on and Falchion back on her hip. "Thank goodness your safe!"

"How did you escape?" Robin asked.

"I snuck her out." Suiglez stepped out of the crowed. "I was given orders by our leader."

"What leader?"

"Ah, you have come."

Just then a man came out of the back room. A certain mage was with him.

"Hey, Robin! Good to see you didn't bite the dust!"

"Henry? Gninner?"

"Well done on finding them lad."

"Thank you, sir." The man who guided Robin and Mustafa bowed.

"What's going on here?" the general asked.

"We have made a decision." Gninner said approaching a table. "Until now we obeyed our king out of fear or out of revenge for the previous Exalt's slaughter. But with what lady Emmeryn said and did…her noble actions for her kind and ours…Our eyes are now open. This madness must end!"

"Here, here!" Suiglez said. "I will not take a life for the sake of that tyrant ever again!"

The men around them cheered.

"Looks like Gninner here beat us to it." Mustafa smiled.

"So, what do you say? This "Marth" as she want's us to call her and sir Suiglez say you two would undoubtedly help our cause. Will you help us defeat the king?" Gninner asked.

"Very well. But know this." Robin said. "I'm not fighting to kill any king. I'm in this to save our home."

The men cheered again.

"Robin...about the exalt…" Lucina said.

Robin turned to her. "Lucina…I'm sorry…I failed…"

"Suiglez told me what happened…but it's not your fault Robin. Don't blame yourself."

"You did what you could." The knight said. "You fought on your own when we were all too afraid to. But thanks to you and the Exalt, we are ready to fight back."

"But I…I couldn't do a damn thing…if only it were my mother…she would have saved the Exalt…"

"Robin…your mother was indeed an incredible strategist...but she was by no means perfect."

Robin looked to the knight in shock. "…What?"

"There were times where her plans would have flaws. She would see people under her command die...those failures hurt her. I saw it. But the bitterness of defeat would only make her stronger." Everyone's attention was now on Suiglez. "Robin. You have tasted the bitterness of defeat. And that will make you stronger."

"Suiglez…"

"He is right Robin. I believe in you." Lucina added. "You were there when I needed you. Now it is my turn to be by your side. I won't let you fight my mission for me alone. I will be by your side no matter the cost!"

"Lucina…Thank you."

"You are a brave man, with a powerful mind and a righteous heart. Your mother would be proud." Suiglez smiled.

"Suiglez…how do you know so much about my mother?"

"I worked under her for many years. It was an honor I shall never forget."

"I see."

"So then, I think that settles it. Robin will be our strategist." Gninner said.

"We are counting on you sir!" a solider said.

"Alright. This time…I won't let you down!"

More cheers filled the air.

"What's the plan?" Mustafa asked.

"It won't take long for Chrom to start a counter attack. We'll join forces and put an end to the Mad King once and for all."

* * *

As everyone cheered they failed to notice that just outside a man was listening at the window. He wore blue armor and helmet with a mask attached concealing his face. A crimson cape flowed down his back. It flipped and flowed in the wind as he quietly walked away.

* * *

 **Yeah, like I said short chapter. But hey, we get a new character. I know that I'm not the best at foreshadowing and tend to give away too much (Hence chapter 1 of Feelings of Champions and Code Name FE) so I'll try to keep the info I give away to a minimum. But I will say we'll be seeing him from time to time.**


	14. Chapter 14:The Mad King's War

**So here we are with chapter 14. By the way, what do you guys think of the spring character's designs in Fire Emblem Heroes? Lucina's looks adorable but I doubt I'll ever be able to take Xander seriously anymore. All jokes aside, let's end the first arc of this plot, shall we?**

* * *

Aversa walked up to Gangrel. They both stood in one of the forts deep in the capital. "The enemy has taken the field, milord."

"Back already? Ha! It feels as though we just said our good-byes..."

"Our scouts report they are in surprisingly good spirits..."

"Since when do you trust our scouts? Besides, what does it matter? They're armed like beggars compared to us! I could break their ranks as easily as I break wind." Gangrel smirked.

"I'd love to hear the song the bards make of that." Aversa laughed.

"Aversa, there is a truth about the world this Ylissean whelp must learn. A man is either strong...or he is dead! Bwa ha haaa!"

Just then a solider ran in. "Y-Your Highness! Dire news!"

"Oh? Speak."

"Our troops are laying down their weapons and deserting en masse! Please, sire... I am but a messenger...Have mercy..."

Words could not describe the shocked look on Gangrel's face. Aversa on the other hand didn't seem surprised, in the slightest.

* * *

Chrom and his Shepherds were waiting outside the capital. The Khans took off towards it to investigate what they were up against.

" _This won't be easy. If only we had more help from Robin…"_

Just then Frederick returned. "Milord, I've a report from Khan Flavia. The Plegian army is in disarray."

"How do you mean?" Chrom asked.

"It seems many of their soldiers are opposed to further violence. There has been infighting, desertion... Gangrel is trying to stamp out the mutiny by force, but with little success. Outside of a few faithful who serve him directly, his army has all but collapsed."

"This is incredible news. But why...?" Then it occurred to Chrom. "...Emmeryn."

"Yes, milord. Emmeryn. The report says Gangrel's men chant her name as they abandon the field. Her words, and her sacrifice, have made her a folk hero of sorts."

"Emmeryn... Why did it take me so long to understand? She believed all people desire peace. She knew, deep down, the Plegians wanted it, too. It just took her to bring it to the surface."

Just then the Khans returned. "Hey, Chrom. I take it you heard the news?" Basilio asked.

"Yes…Emmeryn's words have opened everyone's eyes…Including mine…"

"That they did Chrom." Flavia said. "By the way a resistance is forming near the capital. Their leader, Gninner is requesting that you meet him."

"Can we trust him?" Fredrick asked.

"I would say so." Basilio smirked. "I know two of his supporters. And I believe you do too."

"What?"

* * *

"Gninner. This is him." Suiglez said.

The man turned around to see Chrom and his friends approach. "Greetings, Prince."

Chrom immediately took note of the two warriors accompanying him.

"Roy! And…is that you Marth?"

"It has been a while, Prince Chrom." Lucina said with a bow.

"So, it's true…you were hiding your gender…"

"I'm sorry…but it was necessary. I cannot tell you why but I had my reasons."

"Very well. Both you and Roy have earned my trust."

"We can discuss this once we defeat the king." Gninner said. "I will get straight to my point. Robin here has provided our strategy."

"Robin?" Lissa asked.

"He means me. That's my real name." the tactician replied.

"Oh. What about you Marth?"

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you." Lucina replied. "It's a more…sensitive matter for me."

"I believe you have a strategy?" Fredrick said.

"Yes. When we deserted the capital, I had a friend of mine blow a hole in the back wall with his magic. While Gninner takes the rebels, and distracts the main forces Marth and I will lead you to said hole and we will ambush the king."

"Sounds like a plan." Flavia said. "The oaf here and I will lead our men to help with the frontal assault."

"Then it's agreed. It's time to end this war." Gninner said. "For Emmeryn."

Everyone cheered at the name.

"I hope she can see this, wherever she is..." Chrom said. "Today we put an end to Mad King Gangrel and bring peace back to the land."

Robin stepped forward. "Prince Chrom, let me fight with you."

"Very well. But under two conditions."

"Name them."

"First of all, I want you to be careful. There's no doubt that Gangrel and his men will target me."

"That's why I want to fight with you." Robin replied. "What's the other?"

Chrom smiled. "Just call me Chrom. I don't really care about formalities."

* * *

"Sire! Rebels and Ferox troops are attacking!" a solider yelled.

"Ugh. Of course, those heart bleeding fools joined the princeling! Have our men mow them down!"

"Yes sir!"

"Alright…with Robin missing we will have to assume that he betrayed us…soft hearted dastard. Aversa this makes you our tact- As soon as he turned to face the woman he realized she was no longer there. "What the- Not her too!"

Just then another soldier came up. "Sir! Enemy forces at the rear!"

"The re-Impossible! How did they get in the capital?!"

"N-no idea sir! They just came out of nowhere!"

"Damnit…they're attacking while our main forces are away."

"We can't hold them off!" A man yelled in the distance. "They're tearing right-Argh!"

Gangrel saw Chrom cut through the man as he spoke.

"Good day, my little princeling! Still dreaming of your squashed sister?" the king laughed.

"No more talk, Gangrel. Today you die, and peace returns to Ylisse and Plegia."

"Pah! Such hypocrisy! You despise me, wretch! You want to cut me down! You don't know the first thing about peace. No man does!"

"I know more than you ever will."

"More than me? More than ME?! Bwa ha! ...You ARE me! When life asks you a question, you answer with blood!"

"Maybe you're right... I will never be my sister. I cannot forgive men like you—men who sow nothing but evil. All I have left are her words, and her memory. Were I alone, I might be driven to madness...Or worse." Chrom then looked behind him to see his comrades fighting the enemy. "But I'm not alone. My friends and brothers-in-arms stand behind me."

"...Are you done? May I vomit now? Bwa ha ha! What a flowery harangue! Men are beasts! Nothing more! We fight! We kill! We devour our prey! Beasts do not stand behind beasts, little prince...They use each other only so long as it suits their own selfish purpose!"

"Perhaps this explains why your own soldiers refuse to stand behind you? You are a poison. A festering wound. And I will do what my sister could not."

"Such a clever tongue you have, little prince... It will look quite fetching hanging on my mantle, next to your sister's corpse!" He then turned to the soldier next to him. "Go! Carve his throat out!"

"Y-yes sire!"

The man charged at Chrom who readied his sword.

"Elthunder!"

A blast of lightning struck him dead. Robin approached holding a tome. "Hello, Gangrel."

"Hmph. I should have known your sudden change of heart was too good to be true."

"I have always hated the murder of those unable or unwilling to fight." Robin said. "I've made up my mind. On my honor as a tactician and in memory of Emmeryn and my mother…I will destroy any form of tyranny. Including you."

"Ha! You hear that princeling? Looks like your days are numbered!"

"Don't compare me to you, monster!" Chrom glared.

"Oh, don't you worry. I'm comparing you to the worst tyrant known to man!"

"What?"

"He means your father." Robin said.

"You got it Robin! Who may I remind you murdered your mother!"

Chrom turned to Robin in shock. "What?"

"I know that anguish." Gangrel said. "Do you know who he personally killed before he was finally put to death? Both my mother and my father!" Now both Chrom and Robin turned to Gangrel in shock. "I was alone ever since that day…from that point on the reality of the world became clear to me…Only the strong can survive! And they must do so by crushing the weak! Robin! If you want to have your way than join me! We will have our revenge on the prince and his family! After they killed both our families it is time we gave them what's coming to them!"

Robin looked down. "Never."

"What?"

"My mother believed that there are reasons for fighting beyond mere hatred…That the only way to end the unholy cycle is to forgive…but you made it clear that you are beyond hope of that. I will fight with Chrom. And I will destroy you along with your hatred to liberate Plegia!"

"What a shame." Gangrel said drawing his Levin Sword. "Here I thought we had something in common."

"I'm afraid not." Robin replied. "Enough talk. It's time to end this."

"Bah! Any you think you can beat me Robin? My garb resists magic! Your little spells are nothing to me!"

"Think I didn't know that? I've got something else in mind." Robin drew a steel sword. Gangrel laughed as he did so.

"You think you can best me in swordplay?! You never picked up a weapon other than a tome in your life!"

"That's what you think." Robin got in position. He stood sideways with the hilt close to his face and the blade pointed forward.

Chrom stared in amazement. " _That looks just like…"_

Robin turned his head to Chrom. "Let's go."

"R-right."

Chrom and Robin charged.

First Chrom swung Falchion at Gangrel vertically but he blocked the attack. The king smirked as electricity erupted from the weapon. The lightning traveled from his weapon to Chrom's.

"AAAARGH!" Chrom stepped back wincing in pain.

"Bwa ha! Like my sword princeling? It channels my magic into the blade! Let it linger on something to long and it becomes a lightning rod!"

"D-damn it!"

Robin stood closely. " _Then we can't let our weapons lock…And we can't let this fight drag out either…I'm going to have to go all out."_

Robin trusted his weapon forward but the king dodged the attack. Robin followed up with a horizontal swipe. Gangrel blocked the attack but Robin jumped back before he could get shocked like Chrom. Chrom went next trading swift blows with the king. Gangrel smirked as he found his chance when Robin charged towards them.

He jumped back and pointed his weapon at Chrom. A lightning bolt was shot at him.

"Gah!"

"Chrom!"

"Oh, did I forget to mention that this lets me manipulate the lightning I project to my liking?"

Robin took a step back and watched carefully. Gangrel lifted the blade into the air. The instant Robin stepped forward he was struck by lightning.

"AAAAAGH!"

The tactician fell to his knees.

"Bwa ha, ha! All too easy! And to think you two thought you could end this war! And yet you couldn't end the life of one man!"

Robin slowly stood up. "I…I'm not finished yet…"

"Hmph. Stubborn one, aren't you? Let's so how much you can talk with my sword in your throat!"

Robin charged at the king thinking about what he learned from Lucina.

" _Stay focused even under pressure. If you lose control you lose the battle."_

He swiped horizontally and the king blocked the attack. Robin then positioned the sword close to him in both hands pointing downward to the side. As soon as Gangrel attacked he blocked the attack and found his opening.

"You're mine!" He instantly swung upward throwing the king off balance while knocking his sword arm upward.

"What?!"

"Here's how it's done!" He jumped spinning in midair and brought the blade down on Gangrel getting a good blow on his chest.

"AAAGH! D-damn you!" Gangrel rushed forward and swung again.

Robin blocked the attack and the weapons locked. Sparks were transferred and Robin started to get shocked.

"Gah!"

"Ha! That's right! Tremble before me! Beg for your life!"

Gangrel slowly started to push Robin forward. But then Robin grabbed his arm.

"W-what are you-AAAAH!"

The electricity transferred from Robin's arm to him.

"C-Chrom! Now!"

The prince charged at Gangrel and shoved Falchion through his chest. Blood poured out as the electricity faded.

"F-fool of...a prince...Your people care not for you...You are...alone...As every man lives and dies: alone..."

With those last words, Robin threw Gangrel's corpse to the ground.

Both men breathed heavily as Robin fell to his knees.

"You alright, Robin?"

"Y-yeah…I think so…"

"Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Marth taught me…"

"Robin! Prince Chrom!" Suiglez ran to them with Lucina close behind. "Are you two all, right?"

"Robin, what happened?!" Lucina asked kneeling to him. "Do you need a healer?"

"Don't worry about me…what's going on back there?"

"The remaining Plegian forces are surrendering en masse." Suiglez said.

"Order our forces to cease fighting at once." Chrom replied.

"As you wish."

"Marth, get Robin to Libra or my sister."

"Right away." Lucina said putting Robin's arm over her shoulders.

* * *

"Then it's finished. Once their messenger delivers our terms, that's it. We put an end to this bloody business, once and for all." Flavia said.

"We've won...Somehow I don't feel like celebrating." Chrom sighed.

"Victory can be bitter as well as sweet, boy. It's good you learn that now." Bassilio said.

"Gee Chrom. Aren't you a little bit happy that this is over?" Lissa asked putting her staff away. (She just finished tending all the wounded after healing Robin.)

"I am…but I've been thinking…At first I thought Gangrel and all his men were all blood thirsty war mongers…"

"You may not be entirely wrong about that." Everyone saw Mustafa approach the group.

"Mustafa. Good to see your safe." Robin smiled.

"You too my friend."

"Mustafa…"

"Prince Chrom…I…I cannot apologize enough." The man said with a bow. "Even if Aversa ordered me to attack the capital it doesn't excuse what I have done."

"…No. It is I who should apologize." Mustafa lifted his head and looked in shock. "I learned a lot from this…Even Gangrel had reasons for his actions…He may have been right about me…I used to cut down Plegians with no mercy or hesitation…just like my father. I caused so much pain and horror to your country. I nearly did the same to you and your family. And for that…I'm sorry."

"…Apology accepted sire." The general replied. "But…"

"Yes?"

"My wife and child…are they…?"

"They're both safe." Chrom smiled. "We arranged with a innkeeper to take them in."

Mustafa bowed his head. "Thank you, Prince Chrom."

"So now what?" Lucina asked. "What will Plegia do without a king?"

"I thought about that." Gninner. Said. "We need a new ruler with a just heart and a good mind."

"Got anyone in mind?" Robin asked.

"Yes. You."

Robin nearly dropped his jaw as he heard that. "I'm sorry, what?"

"You possess a smart mind and a kind heart. I think you are the best pick."

"I can agree with that." Chrom smiled. "You would make a great leader."

"This is it Robin!" Mustafa smiled in excitement. "Now you can finally make your dream of making the country peaceful come true!"

"No…" Everyone watched Robin closely. "I appreciate the offer…but I will have to decline."

"What? Why?"

"I…I've been thinking…What Fredrick said at the mire was true."

"Fredrick?" Chrom asked turning to the knight. "What did you tell him?"

"That I am inexperienced. That I need to be prepared that failure is a option. No matter how hard I try, people will die." Robin replied.

Chrom sighed in exasperation. "Oh, for Naga's sake Fredrick! Must you always be so blunt?"

"I'm sorry milord. But someone had to say it."

"It's okay, Chrom. He's right." Robin said. "I…I'm not ready to lead an army, let alone a country. I have more to learn…but someday I will help turn Plegia into a peaceful utopia like what my mother dreamed of."

"…Very well." Gninner sighed. "Then who else should be the new king?"

"I was thinking you could." Robin said. "You lead this rebellion after all."

"I agree." Mustafa smiled. "You would do a great job."

"…If you have that much faith in me then I will do what I can. I hope I can lead our people to a bright and peaceful future."

"If anyone can, it's you sir." Suiglez said.

"Marth, what will you do now?" Chrom asked.

"I will stay and help here. There are things I need to take care of." Lucina replied.

"We cannot thank you or Robin enough. If there is anything we can do to help please tell us."

"We will." Robin smiled.

"I can't forget to thank you too." Chrom said turning to the Khans. "I know this cost you a lot."

"Regna Ferox lost many good soldiers today. We need to see to our dead. Then it's time to attend to the living and rebuild our army." Flavia said.

"I'm sorry, Flavia. Your sacrifice will not be forgotten. Ylisse will compensate your nation in whatever fashion—

"Oh? In that case, how about you hand over the Fire Emblem and we'll call it even?"

Everyone gave the Khan an uneasy look. Lucina grabbed the hilt of her sword. "Over my dead-

"...Hah! Just a little Feroxi humor. Don't worry about our finances, Chrom. Reparations will fall to Plegia, and I've seen their treasury—they can well afford it."

Basilio sighed. "Yes, pity the man who stands between Flavia and a full coffer, boy."

"Heh, I'll have to remember that when you come to visit Ylisstol."

"Speaking of which, I believe the new kind will be discussing repair costs with me." Flavia smirked turning to Gninner.

The man sighed before turning to Robin. "This is why you really wanted to pass the position of king to me wasn't it? Just so you wouldn't have to put up with this."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Robin grinned.

Everyone burst into laughter. Except for Lucina who was confused. "Um…Robin, I think he's talking about-

"I know, I know." Robin laughed. "Just a joke."

Just then Sumia ran in. "Captain!"

Chrom turned to the woman. "Sumia?"

"Oh, Captain! You made it! You're safe!"

Sumia walked up and hugged the prince. Everyone smiled. Especially Lucina.

"Hoo! Give these two some room!" Flavia laughed

"Sumia...you're...choking me..."

"Are you hurt? Grazed, even? You look exhausted!"

"Chrom?! Say something!" Lissa said.

"I'm trying to!"

"Uh-huh. Guys? Maybe we should...you know."

"Carry on, lovebirds." Flavia smirked.

Everyone left the soon-to-be-lovers alone. Nobody noticed Lucina's smile. It was nice to see her mother and father getting together. It gave her a sense of hope that everything will work out in the end.

"One more thing Robin." Gninner said.

"Yes?"

"I'm hoping you won't have to use this for a while but I would like you to have this." He handed him a Levin Sword.

"Didn't this belong to Gangrel?"

"Yes. It's a rare weapon that channels magical energy from the wielder. I'm certain that you will put it to good use."

"Then I will accept." Robin replied.

"May it help you bring peace to the world." The soon-to-be-king said.

Robin smiled and looked at the sword. " _Mother…I will make you proud."_

* * *

 **In case I didn't describe it well enough, Robin is using Lucina's fighting style in this story. He still uses magic, but seeing how most people write him as more of a magic user than a swordsman, I decided to mix it up a bit for this story so he'll use a blade more than magic. By the way, those of you waiting for the next chapter of Feelings of Champions, it's almost done. You can expect it either tomorrow or the day after. Next up for THIS story, we begin the two year wait, so now I can be a bit more original with the writing. See ya then!**


	15. Chapter 15: What Now?

It had been a week since the war. Gninner was crowned king of Plegia and now everyone was celebrating. Markets were open everywhere. Musicians were playing. Performers were dancing. Robin was wondering around the market seeing what was around. He still had responsibilities as Grandmaster but right now he was simply obeying the new king's orders.

" _So, sire, what is your first order for me?"_

" _I have a very important mission for you."_

" _I'm listening."_

" _Take a week off."_

" _What?"_

" _You heard me. You did so much, it's time you took a break."_

Robin figured he might as well see if he can find a book or something of interest. He then spotted someone at a stand. "Lucina?"

"Oh. Hello Robin." Lucina was no longer a prisoner, but a guest to the Plegians. She was free to go wherever she pleased.

"Enjoying your proper stay here?" Robin smiled.

"Yes…"

He then looked at what she was browsing at. "Oh. Shopping for cloths?"

"Well…I don't know…my friends always said I didn't have the most…Reliable fashion sense.

"Well, with your future in ruins I guess you didn't have much time to think about fashion…"

"Yes…I thought about it…I don't know if I should try to do something about it or not."

"Hmm…If only Rika were here." Robin said. "She always has a good fashion sense."

"It's all right. I have other things I need to concern myself with."

"Like?"

"My mission. It's good that Gangrel has been stopped but it doesn't put me closer to my goal."

Robin saw the distressed look on Lucina's face. He nearly forgot about that.

"And...even with the war won, we couldn't save Emmeryn."

"I'm sorry, Lucina."

"Wha-No, it's not your fault! I'm sorry for bringing it up…"

"I'm fine. But what will you do next?"

"…Can we talk in a private are?"

Robin nodded and walked her to empty alleyway.

"I was thinking of going after those involved in Grima's resurrection…but the only ones I can name are Validar and Aversa…But you killed the former and the ladder disappeared after the war…"

"Yeah. I tried asking around but nobody has seen her since the rebellion rose. What else is there that can be done?"

"Well…I am worried about my friends that came with me. The other children of the Shepherds."

"Any idea where they could be?"

"I have no idea…"

"Well you can't just wander around aimlessly. You'll get nowhere."

"But I need to do something. I know it's not like I have wings or anything…"

Robin's face lite up after he processed those words. "That's it!"

"What?"

"I think Henry can help!"

"Henry? He doesn't have wings." Lucina said.

"No, but his ravens do!

"What?"

"Henry can speak to ravens! We can have them fly around the world and look for your friends! Come on!" Lucina was taken off guard when Robin grabbed her hand and ran out of the alleyway.

* * *

"…Then there's Gerome. Cherche's son."

"What dose he look like?" Robin asked writing down on a paper.

"Black armor…short spiky, dark pink hair and a mask."

"Alright."

"Lastly is Severa. Cordelia's daughter."

"And what dose she look like?"

"Red hair tied into pigtails and leather armor."

"…All right. That's all of them?"

"Yes."

"Now we just need to find Hen-

"Hey!"

"Wha- Both Robin and Lucina turned around to see Henry with a flock of birds. "H-Henry?!" Robin asked in shock. "How long were-

"Oh, I've been asked by the king to spy on you to make sure you were actually taking the week off."

"Of course, he did." the Grandmaster sighed.

"And I already have some of my finest ravens ready for the search."

"Great…wait you know that-

"I heard everything! Lucina here came from the future and now we need to find aaaallll of her fellow time travelers!"

"Shhh! Henry please! This is top secret! Not even Mustafa knows that Lucina came from the future, and we can't let anyone find out!"

"He's right! It could put my friends who have yet to be born in jeopardy!" Lucina added.

"Nya, ha, ha! No worries! Secret's safe with little old me! So, got the descriptions?"

"Here you go…" Robin said handing Henry the notes. "Have your ravens look anywhere they can. But don't do anything if you find them. Just report to me if you do. We can't act until we find out where they all are."

"Yes sir, leave it to me!" Henry then read through all the papers carefully before turning to a nearby window. "CA-CAW!" In the span of a few seconds a swarm of birds rushed in. Robin and Lucina were startled as they stopped in front of Henry. "*Ahem* Caw! Caw, caw, caw, ca-caw!"

The birds all screeched back as Robin and Lucina assumed Henry was communicating to them. Both of them had to cover their ears. After ten minutes of back and forth Robin spoke up. "Uh, Henry? How long will this take?"

"Oh, not long. Only two hours! Now, what was I saying? Oh yeah! Caw! Ca-caw, caw!"

" _Oh, boy…"_

* * *

"So, you came all this way to get me to help you in your mission…and you say it will lead to many battles?"

"Yes. I will warn you that mine is no easy mission…but with your help I have confidence that I can succeed."

"Interesting. But I've little interest in following someone else's orders...Unless they're handed down by a man who can fight for himself."

"And if I prove I'm such a man?"

A man with blue hair and a bandana drew a gold sword with a black hilt. "Prove it and see."

A man with a blue mask and armor chuckled and brought out a Killer Lance. "Alright. Let's fight!"

* * *

"Ugh…My ears are still ringing." Robin groaned.

"Yes, I think I had enough bird talk to last me a while." Lucina sighed.

"Well…All that's left is to wait."

"Can we trust Henry to keep all this a secret?" Lucina asked.

"He's a bit of an odd ball but he never said a lie in his life. We should be fine."

"…If you say so…what now?"

"We could always train more." Robin said.

"What made you think of that?" Lucina asked.

"I was barley able to beat Gangrel even with Chrom. I wasn't prepared. I need to get stronger."

Lucina smiled. Robin was really into helping her. Ironically being captured may have been nothing but a stroke of luck. " _And now I can spend more time with him…Wait, what?"_ Where did that thought come from? She always viewed Robin as a friend in her early childhood…but ever since seeing him in this time her feeling have…changed.

What was this strange feeling? She didn't have time to think of it during the war. But whatever this strange feeling was it was getting stronger every day…What was happening to her?

* * *

The blue haired man laid on the ground in defeat. The masked man stood over him and offered a hand.

"Heh...Y-you're good..."

"Same to you…Priam" the masked man replied helping his opponent to his feet.

"Losing to you makes it clear…it seems I've been a big fish in a small pond for too long. It's time I saw the open sea again. Sign me up."

"You have my thanks."

A knight ran up to them men. "Y-you're leaving us, Priam? But we'll be adrift without you! You were the inspiration of every man here! ...And a true friend."

"That man wears a Valmese knight's armor." The masked warrior noted. "And there's a Feroxi swordsman. I also see a Ylisseian Pegasus knight...and is that a Plegian wyvern rider? You have a personal army here, don't you?"

"Yes, well you see-

"They challenged you and never left, right?"

"Huh? How do you know?" Priam asked.

"I'll tell you once I explain our mission."

"We'll not hold you back, Priam. This world has need of men like you. But do us the honor of one last match before you set sail!" the knight said.

"Ha ha! All right, you're on!" Priam said before turning back to the masked man. "Er, sorry. I'll try to make this quick."

The man nodded and stood back. _"He actually means to challenge them all. Regardless of skill or the crest they bear, he treats them as peers. Despite the violence, I can see a kind of peace in it...A brotherhood. Heh…you haven't changed a bit…"_

* * *

 **Some of you may have guessed but the two year wait is going to focus mostly on Robin and Lucina as well as their feelings towards each other. Meanwhile we have Priam leaving his village earlier in the game to join the masked man who appears to know him personally. And also all the future kids will have their default hair color in this story with the exception being Morgan. Reason being is, I don't want to force any pairings on this story other than Robin x Lucina because that's part of the theme and Chrom x Sumia because someone has to be Lucina's sibling and I'm used to it being Cynthia. Anyway, this chapter did turn out short, but hopefully that's enough for you guys to sink your teeth into until next time!**


	16. Chapter 16: Master no More

Robin too a deep breath as he raised the Livin Sword. A bolt of lighting came down. But it slightly missed the training dummy in front of him. "Damn!"

"Robin?"

The Grandmaster turned around to see Lucina. It had been a few months since the war. Robin and Lucina have still been training together every day. "Oh, hey Lucina. You're here a bit late."

"Sorry. I was talking to Henry."

"Any luck?"

"One of his birds spotted my cousin and Inigo on an island between Ferox and Valm."

"That just leaves Cynthia, Severa, Gerome, Kjelle and Yarne."

"Yes. I can't thank you both enough. It's reliving just to hear that they are all safe."

"Don't worry. What do you plan to do when we find them?"

"I…We were going to avoid involvement with our parents…but because of me I suppose that's inevitable…I think I'll see if they want to join them."

"I see…In that case, I think I'll go with you."

Lucina, looked at Robin in surprise. "What?"

"Plegia is starting to recover from the venom Gangrel spread. I think I can leave it in the king and Suiglez's hands."

"…Are you certain?" Lucina asked.

"I am."

"…Than you have my thanks."

"Don't mention it." Robin smiled. "Somehow I feel that I owe everything that's happened to you."

"I'm just completing my mission." Lucina said.

"Is that so? Nothing is keeping you in Plegia. Is there some other reason, why you're here?"

Lucina stayed silent. She hoped Robin wouldn't notice her cheeks turn pink. " _You."_

"Well…never mind. I know you have your reasons." Robin then turned back to the target.

"Still practicing with the Levin sword?" Lucina asked.

"Yeah. I'm getting better at it. First time I held it I shocked myself. Mind if I try for a bit longer before we spar?"

"Go ahead. There was something I wanted to practice. Something I haven't done in a while."

"Sure." Robin channeled more magic into his sword. He swung the blade a few times. Electricity trailing with each swing. Once he felt comfortable he pointed it at the dummy. A bolt of lightning flew out of the sword and priced it. He lifted it into the air. A bolt of lightning landed right in front of the dummy. _"Hmmm. That one trick is all I need to master."_

"Hrrraahh!" He turned his head to the left to see Lucina destroy a dummy with a steel lance. "Opps. Sorry, I broke another…"

"We'll tell them to make more." Robin replied before noticing Lucina's weapon. "When did you learn how to use a lance? Did Chrom teach you?"

"Not exactly. My father did use lances when he wasn't wielding Falchion. But he died before I could learn that from him. But that is the reason, why I wanted to learn them. To feel closer to him."

"Did you teach yourself how to use them?"

Lucina looked down. "Mostly…but I had a mentor. He exceled in wielding a lance. But he also mastered every kind of weapon."

"Who was he?"

"He was the leader of the resistance in the future. He took care of us Junior Shepherds."

"Junior Shepherds?" Robin chuckled.

"I…when I was little I would pretend to lead the kids in the Shepherds into missions just like my father would."

Robin started snickering at the thought.

"Please don't laugh…" Lucina blushed. "Those were…precious times to me…"

"I'm sorry…I'm not laughing at you…I just find it kind of…cute."

Lucina's blush became deeper.

"But you were saying?"

"…Our leader was strong and kind…He was a father figure and a master to us Junior Shepherds. We didn't know much about him. He refused to talk about his past."

Robin took out his water gourd and took off the cap. "Is that so?"

"All we knew about him was his name."

"What was it?" Robin asked before drinking down his water.

"He picked up a few titles for himself. But the Junior Shepherds referred to him as, Sir Raim."

"PPPPPFFFFFFFFT!" Robin spewed out whatever water was in his mouth, startling Lucina. He ended up coughing for a few seconds after that.

"Robin? Are you, all right?" Lucina asked.

Robin took a few deep breaths before grabbing Lucina's shoulders with an incredibly shocked expression. "RAIM was your LEADER!?"

"You knew Sir Raim?"

"Mustafa never told you?"

"Told me what?"

"Raim is his son!"

Clank Lucina dropped the lance she was training with. It was her turn to look shocked. "…What?"

"I...I knew him since he was a baby…"

Lucina couldn't believe what she was hearing. "…Incredible…Is he here?"

"No. Gangrel was using him and his mother, Rika as leverage to force Mustafa to fight for him. So, after what happened to the exalt I had Chrom take them to his country."

"Oh…"

"What about your future?"

"Pardon?"

"Is he still around? Did he come with you?"

Lucina looked to the ground and bit her lip.

" _Sir Raim!_

" _Go, Lucina! Challenge your fate! The future is in your hands!"_

"…No…he…he died defending the portal…"

Robin stood there in shock. Lucina was slightly trembling.

"When we were performing the ritual we were attacked by Risen. Riam and I held them off as the others got through...Then he told me to go ahead of him...I remember looking back before I went through the portal…I saw a Risen piece him with a lance…I saw him fall...he begged me to run...and like the coward I am...I did..."

"Oh, gods…"

"I…I'm the only one among us who knows what happened to him…"

"Raim…"

The two stood there in solace for a bit. "I…I'm sorry, Lucina…"

"No, Robin…it's fine…he would scold me if he caught me like this. I have to honor his memory…"

"At least…he became the proud warrior he dreamed of being."

"He…he always wanted to be a solider?" Lucina asked.

"Yeah. Actually, we made a promise when he told me."

"What was it?"

"That if he became the warrior he dreamed of being and I became the tactician he dreamed of being…we would fight side by side one day."

"I see." Lucina smiled.

"But I guess in your future that promise was left unfulfilled. This time I will make sure to keep it." Robin said. "I need to get stronger."

Lucina stood in silence for a bit then grabbed two practice swords. She tossed one to Robin. "Here."

"Huh?"

"Let me test your resolve."

"What?"

Lucina pointed the practice weapon at Robin. "You're desire for a better future…Show it to me in battle."

Robin smirked holding up his practice weapon. "All right."

The two of them maintained their stances. Both had the same stance.

"Begin!"

* * *

Mustafa was writing a letter to his family. He was always happy to hear from them.

"May I come in?"

He noticed Suiglez approach him. "Ah, greetings my friend. Did you need something?"

"Not really. Just checking to see how you are doing."

"Just fine." The general replied signing the letter.

"I never imagined thing would go this well in Plegia."

"Indeed. We have Robin and Prince Chrom to thank."

The knight chuckled. "Speaking of our Grandmaster…I can't help but notice that he's been spending a lot of time with Lucina."

"Is that so…I was writing a letter to my family and I brought that up myself."

"Robin is a grown man. You don't suppose he's…

"I've pondered the same possibility." Mustafa smiled. "But I haven't said anything to him."

"Perhaps it's best we let them resolve their maters on their own. But I cannot deny that I am curious."

"Indeed…"

* * *

Lucina swung downward and Robin blocked the blow. As he swung horizontally she jumped back. She tried thrusting towards him but he sidestepped.

" _Oh, no!"_ Lucina carelessly put to much force in the attack and slid past him. As she turned around Robin swung to the side as hard as he could. With great force Lucina's practice sword flew out of her hand. Robin then swiped at her legs with on of his knocking her down. He pointed his weapon at her head.

"Checkmate."

Lucina felt a bit bitter about losing as she laid on the ground panting. But at the same time, she was proud. " _I wonder if Raim felt the same."_

Robin was panting himself. He smiled and offered a hand up. Lucina smiled accepting it.

"How much were you holding back this time?" Robin asked. He got a giggle as a response. "Lucina?"

"I wasn't. You beat me when I was trying my hardest."

"…What?"

"You have grown as a warrior. You learned everything I can teach you."

Robin was at a loss for words. He did manage to get a few victories in. But he could tell every time that Lucina was holding back. "You're not messing with me, are you?"

"Of course, not. I'm glad you let me train you. I enjoyed seeing you improve. I, myself was learning as I trained you."

Robin smiled as we made a respectful bow. "Thank you, Lucina."

"We are no longer master and student. We are fellow warriors on equal footing."

Robin nodded. "I won't let this get to my head. I'll work hard to protect Plegia."

"Yes. I have seen your resolve." Lucina smiled. "That's enough for today though."

"Alright. I'm going to the library, then."

"Take care."

As Robin left indoors he thought about how much he had changed. He had gotten physically stronger. Now he needed to improve his mind. Then there was something that had been on his mind for a while.

"Ah, Robin."

The Grandmaster looked up to see Mustafa and Suiglez. "Hello. Can I help you two?"

"Just seeing how you were faring." The knight replied. "I assume Lucina was training you today?"

"Yes." But she said that I am equal to her with a blade now."

"I see." Mustafa smiled. "Congratulations. Being praised by her must feel good."

"Come now. I know she hasn't opened up to that many people but-

"I didn't mean in general lad. I meant it must be nice specifically for you."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"Oh, I don't know. You two spend a lot of time together." The general smirked.

"So?"

"Lucina may be open to the two of us. Put she seems to be far closer to you." Suiglez said with a grin.

"Wh-what are you getting at?"

"Come now Robin, I know you aren't that dense."

Robin felt his face heat up.

"I won't prey but I will ask. How do you feel about her?" Mustafa asked.

Robin let out a sigh. "What difference dose it make? Even if I doo have feelings for her it doesn't change that she's a from Yillise. What chance does a Plegian like me have with her?" Robin then walked away.

Suiglez and Mustafa waited for a minute before snickering.

"All right, maybe he **is** that dense."

"Ah, young love." Mustafa laughed.

Robin was now stuck in depression. It was true. Ever since he saw the beautiful woman he was love struck. But at the same time, she was Chrom's daughter. A princess. And from the future no less. He had no chance with her. But he couldn't help but wonder if he should try.


	17. Chapter 17: What you are worth

About a year has passed since the war ended. Robin and Lucina continued their training. But neither of them had made much progress regarding how to confront each other with their feelings. Right now, Robin was reading alone in the library. He was quiet the whole time. He didn't suspect that someone was behind him.

"Robin?"

The man turned around to see Lucina. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah…Just reading."

"You've been spending a lot of time in here. Is something wrong?" the princess asked.

"Just improving my mind. I have much to learn in order to be a tactician."

"You're already a great tactician. You helped us end the war."

"I'm not great enough." Robin said shaking his head. "If I was I would have been able to save the exalt.

Lucina put a hand on his shoulder. "Robin, please. That was not your fault. You did your best. And I cannot thank you enough for trying."

"But the fact remains that I failed. The reality of being a tactician is starting to get heavy on me…I…I don't know if I can take it. I don't know if I can handle the responsibility of changing the world. I mean…Look at you. You're a princess and a brave warrior from a just kingdom. I'm just a shadow of Plegia. What am I worth compared to you?"

Lucina felt her heart break at the sight of Robin trembling in front of her. She took the book from his hands and set it down on the table.

"Lucina?"

The princess set herself in a seat next to Robin and looked at him in the eyes. "Robin. You are a kind-hearted enough to help me, a prisoner when you had ne reason to. You are brave enough to betray the king and sneak with assassins to your enemy country to save someone you never met before. And you are cleaver enough to lead a rebellion to victory and mastered my sword style in the span of months when it took me nearly a year to perfect. That is what you are worth."

"Lucina…"

"Robin, don't you dare say you aren't worth much. You mean a lot to me…as a friend."

"You think of me as a friend?" Robin asked.

"Yes."

Robin's face immediately flashed a smile. "Wow…Lucina…I don't know what to say."

Lucina smiled herself as she took Robin's hands in hers. Both of them blushed as their hearts each skipped a beat. "Robin…I want you to promise me you will believe in yourself."

"I…I will Lucina. I swear that I will make the future a bright one."

"That's good. Feel better?" Lucina asked.

"Much."

"Heh. It's funny that I would cheer you up about this."

"Huh?"

"Well…recently I was wondering what I am worth in comparison to you." Lucina sighed.

"What?" Robin asked in shock. "Why?"

"Well…When I got to the past…I told myself that I had to do this on my own. That I had to be strong. That I couldn't allow myself to trust anyone. Then I allowed myself to get captured easily. And I needed you to do my work for me. I thought that I had some use when I shared information in the future with you or helped improve your swordplay…But I gave you all I know. And You match me as a swordsman. And you have tactics and magic mastery to add. I think you're far more useful than me."

Robin was nearly too shocked for words. "Lucina, do you have any idea what you're saying? You're the reason why I am where I am today. You're the reason why I'm fighting. And you're the reason why there's a chance we can change the future. If it weren't for you there would be no hope at all."

"Robin…"

"You mean a lot to me. You're my voice of reason. I need you to encourage me just as you did just now."

Lucina felt her face heat up. Did he really care about her this much? "Robin…I don't know what to say…"

"Lucina…As long as you're with me I will fight on."

"Thank you, Robin…"

"No problem. But…Is it alright if I ask you something?"

"Sure? What is it?" Lucina asked.

"What did you mean earlier? About not being able to trust anyone?"

Lucina bit her lip. She wasn't going to mention that to him. "Well…It's about my father."

"What about him?"

"In the future…He was killed."

"You mentioned that already. But why would that affect your trust?"

"Because of how he died. He was betrayed and murdered."

Robin's eyes widened in shock. "…What? By who?"

"All I know is that it was one of the Shepherds."

"What?!"

"That's why I cannot trust anyone…"

Robin continued to stare at her. "Lucina…If that's true than why do you trust me? Wasn't I a Shepherd too?"

"Yes, but…I actually knew you personally. You see…When I was a little girl you took care of me. We would play when my parents were busy. You were so gentle and kind-hearted. I just know someone like you couldn't be the traitor."

"Lucina…"

"Perhaps it is wrong to let my personal feelings interfere with my judgment…but I cannot help but feel that I'm right on that."

Robin sighed and put a hand on Lucina's shoulder. "Lucina. I know your mission is important. But aren't you making it exhausting for yourself?"

Lucina looked down and sighed. Indeed, her mission was exhausting but she could not afford to show weakness.

"Lucina, you're very important to me, and I can't stand to see you neglect yourself."

"Robin...I..."

"You have to look after yourself. I mean, what would happen if you were to collapse under the strain?"

"I...can handle it."

"Perhaps. Just... Will you promise me to take better care of yourself?"

"For you...yes."

Robin gave another smile. "Ah...a relief to hear."

"And a relief for me that you care, Robin. Thank you." Lucina said with a slight blush.

There was some awkward silence between them before she spoke up again.

"I'll uh…let you get back to your reading."

"Okay. Thank you."

As Lucina left the library she thought to herself. She was afraid of this. She could deny it no longer. She knew what this feeling was now. It was love. She fell in love with Robin. But what could she do about it? He was her friend. If she got together with him it could change history. Then again…that's why she was here to begin with. Changing history is inevitable. She already has changed history anyway. But regardless she had a duty to fulfill. But he feelings and thoughts kept eating away at her.

What could she do? Could she really get together with this man? Could she be with Robin?

* * *

 **Sorry if this seemed short and unnecessary, but I didn't want to rush their relationship. But with that said see ya next time, please give me any feedback you have, so I can improve my writing to your liking.**


	18. Chapter 18: Confessions

**We have another short chapter, unfortunately, but it's going to be one I'm sure a lot of you were waiting for! Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a month since the discussion in the library. Robin was in his office filling some paperwork. He was feeling much better after the talk with Lucina. But he still had feelings were left unresolved. It was clear that he fell in love with her, but should he tell her? What would happen if she didn't feel the same?

"Robin." The tactician got up from his chair to see Suiglez staring at him in concern.

"Can I help you Suiglez?"

"Not really. It's the opposite in fact."

"What?"

"Robin. I know you have been distracted lately. And I know it is because of Lucina."

"Wha-

"Don't hide it. I know you have feelings toward her."

Robin clutched his fist slightly. "I told you, it makes no difference. She sees me as a friend. Nothing more."

"You don't know that." The knight retorted. "And if you keep living in denial you never will know if that's the case or not."

"But…"

The knight turned around. "Robin. If you don't ever tell her how you feel and something happens the guilt of not trying will latch on to you like a parasite and eat away at you. Forever."

"What?"

"Is risking that any better than whatever risk telling her how you feel holds? Think about it."

And with that he left the room. Robin gave the matter some thought. He after a few minutes to himself knew what he had to do.

* * *

Later that day Robin walked into town and wondered what the best choice was. He wasn't to sure what she would like. She rarely talked about such things. He then spotted a small flower store in the street corner. Bracing his nerves, he walked inside. A bell above the door rang.

The shop owner was a woman with long black hair. She noticed Robin as he walked in. "Good day sir. Can I help you with anything?"

"Yes. I'm looking for a gift for someone."

"Oooh! Is it someone special?"

Robin immediately felt his face heat up. "Well…Sort of…It's really just to thank someone for all they've done for me…"

"Is see." The woman smiled. "And do you know what kind of flowers this special someone would like?"

"Not really…"

"Hmm…Let's see then…" Robin followed the woman to the window display. There were flowers of many shapes, sizes, and colors. "What do you think?"

"Hmm…" Robin took a good look at them. He needed to pick just the right ones. Then he noticed a bundle of bright blue flowers. They had five petals each with a bright yellow center. "What are these?"

"Ah. Those are Forget-Me-Nots. They are a very rare flower found in the lush plains of Yillise."

"Forget-Me-Nots…" Robin smiled. They were very pretty. And the name somehow felt fitting. "How much are they?"

"20 gold for the bundle."

"I'll take them."

The woman smiled and took them from the display. "Right this way."

* * *

Lucina stood at the balcony of her room. Gninner was more than happy to give her a place to stay. She said she did not want to impose but he insisted it was the least he could do. Still, Lucina insisted on helping to train the soldiers to earn her keep.

Aside the balcony she had a large bed, a desk, a bathroom and a dresser. Though the dresser was far bigger then it needed to be. She didn't even keep much in it. Right now, she was fascinated with the stars in the sky. They were all so beautiful. They weren't nearly as bright in her bleak future.

A knock on the door averted her attention. She turned back inside closing the balcony door behind her. She opened the door to see Robin with his hands behind his back.

"Hello, Lucina."

"Greetings, Robin? Can I help you with something?"

"Actually I, er...wanted to give you these." Robin them showed her flowers he was hiding behind him.

Lucina nearly gasped as she gently took the bundle into her hands. "Oh, Robin! Did you get flowers for me? They're absolutely beautiful, and they smell heavenly!"

Robin let out a small smile. "...I'm glad you like them."

"We have no flowers in my world. The whole land is barren." The princess added as she held them close. "...But enough of that. Tell me, Robin, what are we celebrating?"

"Nothing, really. I just thought you could use some cheer. I was walking around town and I came across a flower store."

Lucina let out a sigh. "You really shouldn't worry about me so..."

"It's no trouble...I...You're a dear friend, and I want to do anything I can to help." There was nothing but silence after that. Robin started to get uncomfortable. Was this really all he could do? He couldn't just leave it like this. "...Actually, I'm not being entirely honest. You ARE dear to me, of course, and the daughter of a true friend. But..."

"But...?"

"But you are more than that. Much more! I didn't pick that bouquet to cheer you up. I did it because..." Robin felt his heart stop. He was scared. But there was no turning back now. "Because I'm in love with you."

Both of their faces reddened. "What?"

"Lucina, I've fallen helplessly in love with you! I tried not to, but I couldn't help it!"

"Oh, Robin..."

"We've been through so much, and I know many trials still await us... But no matter what happened or is yet to come, my feelings cannot change! I love you, Lucina. With all my heart."

Robin felt a huge weight lifted from him once he said all that. It wasn't easy for him. But he did it. Lucina might not feel the same. If so then it could jeopardize their friendship. But he knew Suiglez was right. It was better than not knowing.

Suddenly Lucina grabbed him by the arm. Robin looked up to see a beautiful smile on her face. "I... I'm so glad you told me all this...Because you are in my heart as well."

A wave of relief and bliss washed over him. He couldn't believe it was happening. But she just said what he wanted to hear. "Truly? Oh, those must be the sweetest words I've ever heard!" They wrapped their arms around each other. Lucina still holding the blue flowers. "Lucina, I promise you, no matter what: I will be here for you. Those flowers…They're called Forget-Me-Nots. I chose them because I want you to never forget that I'm always with you."

"And that, I won't."

"Whatever road you choose to follow, I shall follow it at your side."

"And we won't rest until we reach the end! Together!" The two of them held each other closer. "Robin?"

"Yes, Lucina?"

The two of them parted just enough to look, into each other's eyes. "I love you, and no matter what the future holds, I'm going to cherish every moment."

With that their faces inched closer and closer. They closed their eyes as the met in a gentle kiss. A kiss that sent them to a world of bliss and joy. Together they felt complete.

Outside the door Suiglez was listening in. Happy for the couple he smiled and left them. It felt good to know that Reflet's son wouldn't have to suffer the way he did.

* * *

 **And there is the confession. I was worried about how the development of their romance was handled so I would love to hear all of your thoughts. What did I do right, what should I do differently for next time. I also have two other things to ask. I already stated that I won't pair the other adult Shepherds in this story, but do you guy's want me to pair up some of the kids, (Note, some, not all) or should I let you guys imagine what parings for them are here as well? Also, for the Fates story, I plan on doing should I pair everybody up, or just the more important characters, ie Corrin and Azura. Either way all the kids will be in it, this is just deciding if all the pairings are shown. Please share any opinions on this matter you have, any advice is highly appreciated. See ya next week!**

 **With that said I hope you enjoyed this chapter and see ya next week for more!**


	19. Chapter 19: The First Date

A couple of months has passed since Robin and Lucina confessed in Plegia.

But elsewhere in the country…

"Your devilry ends here, Grimleal scum." The masked man shoved his lance into a sorcerer's chest.

"All things…unto…"

The man pushed his weapon in deeper silencing him.

"That's the last of those dastards." Priam said sheathing his blade.

"Yes. The people of that village will have a easier time sleeping at night with those monsters gone. To think they got away with sacrificing innocents to Grima for so long…"

"We were lucky to have caught them in the middle of transporting a victim."

"Speaking of which, let's get her out." The masked man walked to the back of a cart. He broke off the lock and opened the door. What he saw inside nearly made him gasp.

In the back was a woman in a green robe and long blond hair. Her ankles were tied together as were her hands behind her back.

"Y…you're…!"

* * *

"Are we ready to go Aversa?"

"Almost milord. The boys are just having trouble getting our noisy passengers inside. The animal is under control."

The woman looked behind her. A guard held a Pegasus by a leash and two others stood behind two teenage girls. One had light brown hair tied into short pigtails. She wore a dark blue dress with a white pattern running down the middle and a belt. She had equally blue boots that reached her thighs. She also wore a silver breastplate, shoulder pads and blue gloves with silver pads.

The other had crimson hair in longer pigtails. She wore black pants with a light brown stripe down each leg. She wore a tunic over top of the leather armor the same color as the stripes. She also had brown fingerless gloves and white boots.

Both girls had rope coiling around their upper arms binding them to their sides. More rope bond their wrists behind their backs. They each had a rag stuffed in their mouths and another rag tied over top to keep them from making any noises beside muffled screams. Both were still struggling as they were pushed to the back of the wagon. They were forced to sit down on the edge as more guards came with some more rope.

Knowing what was next as the guards that lead them tried to grab their legs, they struggled against their grip. The red-haired girl managed to pull one of her ankles free and kicked the guard in the face hard enough to knock his helmet off and send him hurling to the ground.

"Why you brat!"

As more guards came to help restrain her the other girl was having her ankles, shins and thighs tied together. She shuddered in discomfort as she felt stiff rope on the skin of her bare upper legs.

"Looks like we have a feisty one." Aversa smirked. "I will have to make note to teach her respect. Oh, and boys? Keep that Pegasus on the ground. I trust it will behave if we keep its master in check but worst case scenario we may just have to clip its wings."

The brown haired girl whined behind her gag and tried to stand up to go to her stead but she was pushed back down as the guards finished restraining her friend's legs by the thighs, shins and ankles as well. Once they were done they pushed the girls into the wagon and shut the door behind them locking it. "We're good to go!"

"Good." Aversa smirked. "I do look forward to returning home. And the tragedy that will follow."

Two men were in there with her.

"Wasn't there another prisoner? I recall you saying your men are on their way with someone interesting…"

"Yes, but I lost contact with them." Aversa sighed. "What a shame too. I was curious on who this "interesting catch" was."

* * *

"Does she not remember anything?" Priam asked.

"Seems like it. Her mental state is concerning as well."

The woman looked at Priam. "Who…are…?"

"I am Priam."

"Pri…am…"

"Hmmm…I see your point. Still it's a miracle she survived all things considered."

"Indeed. The method of execution clearly was not as fatal as the assassination. Heh. Looks like Robin succeeded in saving her after all."

"That's all well and good but what now?" Priam asked. "We can't just leave her here like this."

"True. If **he** were to find out that she was still alive…" The masked man thought for a moment "No choice. We'll have to take her with us."

"What? With what **we're** up to? Honestly I would think she would be safer in a random village."

"She'll be targeted if those madmen find out. Besides, we're already avoiding contact with them anyway and at least we can protect her."

"Let's hope you're right…"

* * *

 _ **Two weeks later…**_

Robin had just finished all his paperwork for the day. He was about to turn in when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

Mustafa and Suiglez entered the room. "Greetings Robin. Just checking to see how you're doing." The knight said.

"Never better. By, the way, thanks again for your advice."

"I'm glad things worked out between you two."

"I'm sure you and Lucina have been spending plenty of time together." Mustafa added.

"Well we still train together. Sometimes she joins me when I go to the library to read."

"Heh. More so than I thought then. Guess you don't have much new to say when you two go out on your dates."

"Dates? We never really have had one yet." Robin thought about how busy he and Lucina have secretly been. Learning about where her friends are, how to find meet them as quickly as possible without anyone noticing, what to do regarding the war in Valm soon to come…

Robin then realized that the men behind him were suddenly quiet. He turned his head to see them wearing the most baffled expression on their faces. "Um…Is something wrong?"

"You two have been together for two months…And you have not been on _**one**_ date yet?" Mustafa asked.

"Not really. Never really thought of it to be honest. Lucina and I already spend a lot of time together. Besides I have my hands full right now as Grandmaster." Robin then got up and left. Suiglez and Mustafa didn't move a muscle even as he walked past them. "Well, see you tomorrow."

* * *

Robin woke up ready for work. He got dressed same as usual and slipped on his coat.

Just as he finished getting dressed he heard a knock on the door. As soon as he opened it he was face to face with a castle guard. "Greetings sir. The king wishes to speak with you."

"The king?"

"Please come see him when you are ready."

"Alright."

* * *

Robin approached the throne. Gninner was siting there and looked up upon his arrival. Suiglez was at his side. "You called for me sire?"

"Ah, Robin. I was hoping to speak with you regarding something."

"What is it?"

"First of all, I would like to congratulate you for confessing to Lucina."

"Thank you sire."

"Only that note I hear you have been keeping yourself so busy that you have yet to go out with her."

Robin sighed. It's not like he didn't want to ask Lucina out but he had no clue what to say or where to go. This was all foreign to him. "I take it Suiglez told you this?"

"Who told me is irrelevant. Anyway, I do apologize for keeping you so busy. With that said I want you to take the day off and go take that girlfriend of yours out somewhere nice. I'll have Lucina take the day off too."

"Is that a order?" Robin asked.

"If it means you'll do it than yes."

Robin let out another sigh. "Very well."

"I hear a new restaurant opened up in the south of town." Suiglez said. "Why not try there?"

"Thanks." With that Robin left.

"I plan on having Henry check up on you!" The king called out as he reached the door. "And I better not hear you were working on paperwork behind my back!"

"Then I'll just go work in the forest where he'll get distracted by a animal or something." Robin smirked. He heard the men behind him laugh as he exited the room.

* * *

Robin gently knocked on the door to Lucina's room.

"Yes?"

"It's me. May I come in?"

"Robin? Of course." Robin opened the door to see Lucina reading a book. He also noted the vase she kept the flowers he gave her in. "Catching up on your reading I see."

"Yes. I hope I can catch up to you in strategy someday the same way you caught up to me in swordplay."

"In due time dear." Robin smiled. "But for now, I was wondering if you...well...wanted to go out for dinner tonight..."

Lucina froze at the question. Her cheeks slightly reddened. "Robin, are...are you asking me on a date?"

Robin put his hands in his pockets, blushing. "Well...yes...it's fine if you don't want to..."

"I didn't say no!" Lucina replied more quickly and cheerfully than she intended to.

Robin's heart skipped a beat. "So, you will...?"

"Yes! I would love to...but...I don't have anything special to wear."

"You don't need anything special." Robin smiled. "You _**are**_ special. You're beautiful as you are."

"Really...?"

"Of course. Besides, I don't have anything special to wear either."

"Alright."

"I'll drop by to pick you up." Robin smiled. With that he left.

* * *

Later that evening Robin slipped on the normal Tactician garb he always wore before his promotion to Grandmaster. He went to go see Lucina. He was nervous. This was their first date and he wanted things to be perfect.

As soon as he reached her room he gave a quick knock. When it opened Lucina stepped out. She wore her usual tunic, blue pants, tiara and boots but left her armour, gloves and cape off. Her hair was neatly combed. "Good evening Robin."

"Ready to head out?" The tactician asked.

"Of course."

* * *

"So, where are we going?" Lucina asked.

"Suiglez recommended a restaurant to me. It should just be a bit further…" They then came across a lone building. "That must be it."

As they went inside they were greeted by a waiter. "Greetings. On a date a presume?"

"Er, yes." Lucina said still not used to the concept.

"Very good. Would you like to eat inside or out on the patio?"

"Lucina? What would you like?" Robin asked.

"Can we eat outside? I would like to see the stars."

"Alright. Out on the patio please."

"Right this way." The waiter led them outside to a table. Once they were seated they opened the menus.

"Hmmm…What are you getting Lucina?"

"I don't know. I never ate out like this before…"

"Neither have I…"

Lucina giggled. "We really are alike in so many ways. It's like we were meant to be…"

* * *

After a while Robin was eating roasted bear meat and Lucina had some kind of fish. The two of them were quite as they ate. Lucina occasionally would look up at the sky.

"You sure like stars huh?" Robin asked.

"They're beautiful. They were never this bright in my future."

"Is that so…"

"Hmm?"

Lucina saw Robin smile as he was thinking. "Lucina…After we eat I want to show you something."

* * *

Where are, we going Robin? We're pretty far from town."

"You'll see."

The two of them were walking up a hill. Once they reached the top Robin turned around. Curious to what he was looking at Lucina turned and gasped.

"Gods…It's beautiful…" In the distance, they say the town decorated with the starry sky in the background.

"I like to come here sightseeing sometimes."

"Amazing…I had no idea Plegia could be so beautiful…"

"It's because of you Lucina. You made Plegia beautiful."

"How? I've done nothing to change the future…"

"Not so much yet…But after you arrived here…Plegia was blessed with your incredible beauty."

Lucina's face went tomato red. "Robin…I never knew I could have these feelings…Grima striped me of my childhood and filled my life with misery…"

"That all changes now." Robin smiled. "We can make our own lives."

"Robin?"

"Yes?"

"At first I thought that when my mission is over I would have to leave…but now…I don't think I can bring myself to."

"Then don't. Gninner wouldn't mid you staying. And I would love nothing more than to have you by my side. If you'll have me."

"Robin I…" A tear of happiness fell from Lucina's eye. "I would love that. And I will do just that."

"Good." Robin pulled Lucina in for a brief kiss. "Because I love you."

"And I love you."

The two stood there under the stars. After a minute, Robin spoke up. "We should head back now."

"Alright." Lucina yelped as Robin suddenly scooped her up in his arms. Her reaction prompted a laugh from him. "R-Robin, put me down!" Lucina blushed. "I can walk just fine on my own!"

Robin smirked at her red, but smiling face. "Didn't I tell you? This is how a princess is normally brought in for the night."

Lucina giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

* * *

As soon as they entered the castle Robin put Lucina down and gave her a quick kiss.

"Thank you for joining me. I very much enjoyed our date."

"Me too." Lucina smiled. "Perhaps we can do this again."

"I can arrange that. Goodnight Lucina."

"Goodnight Robin."

Lucina smiled as they headed back to their own rooms. Lucina thought about what she said that night. Was she really going to stay with him? Wouldn't that…No. She already went through this train of thought when she considered her feelings for him. She was willing to take the risk of loving him.

Little did she realize that someone was sneaking up on her with a sword…at least not before he placed it near her neck.

"Don't move!"

Lucina froze upon hearing the voice.

"Hands where I can see them."

Lucina held up her hands as more men approached from behind.

"Bind her."

Two men roughly grabbed her arms and handcuffed them behind her back.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"Quite or I slit your throat!"

"I-MMMMMHHH!" A cloth was shoved into her mouth silencing her. Another was wrapped around her mouth and tied at the back of her head. They then put the all-too familiar shackles with a short chain on her ankles. With that they pushed her down the halls. She panicked as the guards surrounded her. She was unarmed. Surrounded. Gagged. Chained. There was no hope of escaping.

* * *

Robin had never felt better. He would have to thank the king and Suiglez for convincing his to do this. But he also had to stay focused. He had a mission to complete after all.

"Sir!" He was taken from his thoughts when a guard ran in. "Come quick! It's a disaster!"

"What is it?" Robin asked.

"It's the King! He was found dead in his chambers!"

* * *

"MMMMMPH!"

The girl with brown hair, in pigtails was bond in the very same contraption Lucina, spent her time as a prisoner in. Only she was gagged and stripped down to her socks and undergarments. She struggled with all her strength, but she had no hope of breaking the metal bands hodling her wrists, ankles and hips.

Her red haired companion was struggling against the grip of two guards while in the same state of undress and her arms tied behind her back with her ankles tied together.

Suddenly the door opened and Aversa walked in. "You say one of them has it?"

"Yes, ma'am. On her back." One of the guards replied. "The red head doesn't."

The brown haired girl fealt shivers up her spine as Aversa walked around her. The woman stared at the left shoulder blade. It had the brand of the Exalt.

Aversa smirked and walked around the girl to cup her cheek. "Interesting girl we've got. I have something special in mind for you."

* * *

 **And things are about to go dark. How dark? Find out next week! But in the meantime I got a few comments saying that I should go through with pairing the Fates characters in Fates of S.T.E.A.M. when we get there but I not heard much on what to do with the children in this story, so I decided to put up a poll. I'll probably end it by the next update. If you are having problems with putting a vote let me know.**


	20. Chapter 20: The Fallen Ruler

**The poll I put up doesn't have many votes yet so I think I'll keep it up for another week. Again, this is to decide if I pair up some of the other kids or not. Speaking of votes, the Voting Gauntlet in Heroes rages on and ALL HAIL THE ROBIN ARMY! HIGH DELIVERER FANS UNITE! And on that note enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

Lucina couldn't move. There was a reason of course. Her limbs and waist were trapped in metal. She was back in the restraining contraption she was in during her time as a prisoner. Only this time she was not just blindfolded but gagged as well. But she didn't need her eyes to know that much to her humiliation, she was barley wearing any cloths. She could hear her abductors shred through her clothing with knifes. All she was wearing were her small cloths and socks.

The kidnappers were there with her a while ago. She at first thought the strip search was to make sure she had no hidden weapons. But she heard them say thing such as "Not here." or "Is she sure she has one?" They might have been searching the pockets of her cloths for something. Just what was going on? What were these people doing?

Suddenly the door opened. "Are you sure she doesn't have it?"

Lucina felt goosebumps. She knew that voice.

"Sorry, milady. We searched all over her but we can't find it."

"Did you now…"

Soon the blindfold came off and her worst fears were realized. It was Aversa. Behind her were several guards. "Remember me?" Aversa smirked.

Lucina glared at the woman. Her checks reddened as she saw all the men that were currently seeing her in nothing but undergarments.

"You boys were too generous to let her keep some modesty. There are other places where it can be. For example…"

Lucina's eyes widened as Aversa reached a hand towards her bra. Before she could touch it, Lucina gave her a headbutt. The mage screamed as she stumbled back. "You wretch!" She gave Lucina a hard slap across the face.

Lucina grunted before she resumed glaring at Aversa. What was the witch up to?

Suddenly Aversa's angry expression turned into one of surprise. "Wait." She took two fingers to Lucina's eyelids. That's when she realized what Aversa was after. Her brand of the exalt. She tried to keep her eyes shut but Aversa forced her left eye open. "Well, well. Here it is. Quite unique to have a branded eye."

She should have guessed. That's why they took off nearly all her cloths. They were searching her for her brand.

"Just as he said. You're related to the exalt aren't you?"

He? Who was he? Who could have told Aversa of her brand? The only one who knew was… " _No. Impossible. Robin would never betray me!"_

"What now, lady Aversa?" a guard asked.

"I need to report. Kindly escorts her to her cell."

"Yes ma'am." As Aversa left the guard put his sword near Lucina's neck. "We are going to release you from your bonds. Don't move and you won't get hurt. Understand?" Lucina nodded. "Good."

The guards released her from the device. They grabbed her wrists and took out two pairs of shackles with short chains. The first one went on her wrists then the second went on her ankles.

With that done one of them pushed Lucina forward. It was hard to walk with the shackles on her ankles. They pushed her out of the room and soon they were leading her down the halls. Lucina tested the bonds on her wrists. The chain was only about a inch long. Her hands wouldn't do much to help. She then glanced at the guards. They were heavily armed. She could probably elbow the man next to her and grab his sword. The problem was it would be hard to fight the rest of them with the chains hindering her arms and legs. All she could do is obediently follow.

Now what was she to do? The war in Valm was not far off. She had to find a way to inform Robin. Or maybe Mustafa, Suiglez or Gninner. Dark times were approaching fast.

* * *

Last night Robin was told that the other officials will decide a new King today. How could this happen? Who would kill Gninner? The people loved him as king. He brought peace and prosperity to Plegia. And who could possibly replace him?

"Good day Robin."

The Grandmaster froze he knew that mocking voice. He turned around to be face to face with… "Aversa?!"

"What's wrong? Not happy to see me?"

"Where in the gods' names have you been?! Nobody has seen you for nearly two years!"

"Oh, I've been busy. But I brought back someone interesting."

"What?"

"You'll see soon enough."

With that Robin was left alone in confusion.

* * *

Lucina had spent the night in the cold and damp cell she was left in. They removed the chains on her wrists and ankles and took off her gag but then they took rope and tied her arms behind her back. Each wrist bond to a elbow and a coil of rope around her torso bond her arms even further by pining them against her body. Lucina thought they were done there but they bond her legs at the thighs, shins and ankles.

She sat patently on the wooden plank that served as her bed. The cold air of her cell nipping at her bare skin. Robin would find out of her disappearance soon. She just had to believe in him.

Suddenly the door opened. "Hey wench. You've got company." The guards dumped two girls inside. One had bright, brown hair tied into pigtails. The other had crimson hair in longer pigtails. Both were reduced to small cloths and socks just like Lucina and had their arms and legs tied in the same manner.

"Hey! Don't you know how to treat a lady, jerk?!" The red hair girl sneered.

Lucina looked at the floor where they were. She knew that voice. "S-Severa! Cynthia!"

Both girls looked up from the floor to Lucina.

"Lucina?"

"Lucy! Is that you?!"

Lucina stood up. "What are you two doing here?!"

"Funny you should ask." Severa growled as they also got to their feet. "I ran into this nerd here a couple months back. We were looking for the others when we saw a horde of Grimleal attacking a village. Apparently, they were rounding up girls for their lousy rituals. We were going to approach quietly when SOMEBODY went on one of their stupid rants of justice and ran on ahead on their own!"

"Hey! I was just playing the hero's role!" Cynthia retorted. "Besides we helped the villagers escape, didn't we?"

"Yes. By being bait and getting overwhelmed by those jerks and knocked out by that stupid mage with the white hair! Now thanks to you we're playing the damsel in distress role!"

"Well, never mind that. What happened to you sis?"

Lucina sighed. "It's a long story."

"Well go ahead. We certainly aren't going anywhere." Severa said looking at her bindings in frustration.

Lucina nodded. "Let's move into the corner so nobody can hear us." Lucina said. Once they scooted the best they could with their bindings into the corner of their cell Lucina turned to them. "After I came out of the portal I…"

* * *

Everyone was gathering at the town square. The government officials were about to announce the new king. Robin was waiting in the crowd. He was hoping to discuss this with Lucina but he couldn't find her anywhere. She was probably already listening in this crowd.

"People of Plegia!" The man in the center of the crowd yelled. "Though the identity of the King's murderer is still unknown we must still carry on! We must rebuild Plegia from its ashes! Which is why we turned to a new ruler!"

Robin listened carefully.

"Though misfortune has struck our country in a harsh matter we have a savior with us. A man who has spoken to a god and was bestowed with unspeakable wisdom. With him Plegia will rise to new heights."

A man stepped into the square.

"Please welcome our new ruler. King Validar!"

Robin stared in shock as the man greeted the crowd.

"Thank you Emotlav."

"…No…"

"Good day my fellow Plegians. As of today, I shall be the watchful eye observing and guiding you."

Robin couldn't believe it. He was certain that Chrom killed him.

"I was brought to the brink of death during the war. But just then fate brought our god to bless me with another chance. I will use it to serve him. To bring us glory! Let us honor Lord Grimal, the Fell Dragon! May he bring us salvation in this dark hour!"

The crowd all cheered given newfound hope.

"ALL HAIL KING VALIDAR! ALL HAIL LORD GRIMA!"

Robin fell to his knees. All he found was despair.

* * *

"So even princess perfect here got captured. Wonderful." Severa sighed.

"Please stop calling me princess." Lucina said.

"So, Robin took care of you?" Cynthia asked.

"Yes. We…became good friends."

Severa suddenly changed her sour expression to a knowing smirk. "Aaaah…as in "friends" friends or "special-someone" friends?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ooohhh! Your face looks a bit red Lucina. Severa, has my sister been struck with the L-o-v-e sickness?" Cynthia asked.

"Why yes. Just may be the worst case of it I have ever seen."

Lucina's pink blush turned deep red.

"Come on Lucy! It was obvious that you had a crush on him when you were a kid! You talked about him all the time after he disappeared!" Cynthia grinned.

"I…well…"

"Lucina, if you have been here with him for almost two years and haven't taken advantage of the opportunity I'm going to be SO disappointed in you!" Severa said.

"Well…we kind of are…what people would call a…couple…"

Cynthia and Severa stared in disbelief.

"Really?" Cynthia asked.

"We…confessed a couple months back." Lucina smiled nervously.

After a minute of uncomfortable silence Severa sighed. "You know, this pretty ironic coming from one of the two saps that said we can't change history too much."

"Hey! Can't you just feel happy for her?" Cynthia asked.

"I never said I wasn't nerd. What I'm saying is now that you're here and you two are together why bother worry about changing history? Just enjoy yourself! You're always the selfless self-sacrificing princess! I think you deserve to be a bit selfish! Heck, you already seem a lot happier then you normally are." Severa winked. "I think he's been a good influence on you."

Lucina looked down with a small smile. "Maybe you're right…"

"I'm so proud of you Lucina!" Cynthia smiled. "I would give you a such a big sister hug right now if it weren't for these stupid ropes! Wait a minute what am I saying?" Lucina and Severa stared to the Pegasus knight as she twisted her body. "Ngh! Hrrrrrghh!"

"What on earth are you doing, you dolt?" Severa asked. "Do you really think they tied these things lightly enough that you can get out just by struggling? All that's doing is annoying me!"

"Rgh! Heroes don't…*Gasp* just give up! Even when captured they…Mmm...struggle and push forward until they…Rrrr…succeed!"

"Cynthia, even if you get out of those ropes, what then?" Lucina asked. "The door is most likely locked and we won't do much unarmed like…this." She muttered still not used to being seen in such a state of undress.

"Won't…Rgh! Give up!"

* * *

"Robin!" Validar called.

Everyone in the crowd turned to the Grandmaster. He steeled his nerves as he approached the center of the square. His heart dropped as he came face to face with his father.

"I hear you have done well in my place son. Excellent work!"

"…Thank you…"

"I expect a lot from you. After all…from this day forth, you are…The Plegian Prince!"

* * *

Severa groaned as Cynthia continued her struggles and grunting for another minute.

Just then a guard banged the door. "Hey! Tell your friend to shut up in there, will ya!"

"Thanks jerk-face, that never accrued to me!" Severa yelled.

After another minute, Cynthia gasped and flopped forward onto the floor.

"Cynthia! Are you alright?" Lucina asked.

"*Huff* Okay…*Puff* Maybe…hah…that's not a good idea…"

"Told you, idiot." Severa scowled.

As Lucina looked down to her sister she noticed her left shoulder blade. Where her brand of the exalt was. That's when Lucina remembered what they were doing to her when she was captured. "Cynthia…Do they know about your brand?"

"Uh, HELLO? They stripped us to LOOK for brands!" Severa said. "And it's not as well hidden as yours is! Of COURSE, they noticed it!"

"Ugh…oh yeah." Cynthia sighed as she rolled onto her back before siting up. "That white-haired lady that caught us was pretty interested in it for some reason. She said it means there's something "special" in mind for me."

"That can't be good…it must be Aversa. She found my brand too…"

"We need to get out of here!" Cynthia said. "They got my-mother's Pegasus!"

"And my mother's ring…" Severa added. "Can't that boyfriend of yours do something?"

"I don't think Robin even knows I'm here." Lucina replied.

"Oh, great."

"It won't take long for him to find out. We just need to be patient."

"Patient?! We're trapped down here, near nude in a ice cold cell and restricted in rope so tight it hurts to make the slightest movement! I bet these things are going to leave red lines all over me when and if I finally get them off! And we're just going to wait around here, until he decides to come help?!"

"Well, what do you want? You said yourself that we're not getting out of these dumb ropes anytime soon." Cynthia winced as she tugged on her bonds again.

"Well, we've got to do something!"

Just then Lucina heard footsteps. "Shh! Someone's coming!"

As the door opened Aversa stepped inside with several female mages. Three of them held cases. "Greetings ladies. Enjoying yourselves?"

"Drop dead witch!" Severa snarled.

"My, my, don't we have an attitude. Look's like those saps forgot to put your gags back in before we brought you three together. Well, we'll see how that serves you tonight. Our new king is having a celebration tonight."

"New king?" What happened to Gninner?!" Lucina asked.

"Assassins of some kind. His body was found last night."

"What?!"

"Enough chat. You three will be serving me and two other important members of the party. But first we need to get you dressed so you three fit the part you play…"

"I don't like the sound of that." Cynthia sighed as the mages approached them. Two of them forced her back onto her feet.

Aversa laughed. "Oh, just wait until you girls see your new outfits. We designed them just for you…slaves."

* * *

Robin was forced to wait in his room. After Validar's speech he told Robin that he was to wait there while everyone sets up for a party tonight. He couldn't believe it. Validar was back. He's making people worship Grima. He had to warn Lucina. But where on earth did she go? He sighed into his book on the Fell Dragon he was instructed to read.

A knock on the door got his attention. "It's open."

He heard a bunch of footsteps enter in. "Everything is ready. We brought you your server for tonight." Aversa's voice said. "She'll be refilling your drinks during the party. We'll be back to pick you both up shortly."

"Fine."

"Why the depressed attitude?" the woman smirked. "Not enjoying having your dear dad back? Or being Prince?"

"If that is all kindly leave."

"As you wish your highness." Aversa replied in a mocking tone.

After Robin heard the door close he heard sighed.

"Mmmph!"

"What is it?" he asked in annoyance as he turned his head to see his server. Then his jaw dropped. "…L-Lucina?"

The Princess stood there wearing a blue silk veil over the bottom half of her face and what may as well have been fancy tight fitting small cloths made of soft fabric. A dark blue pair of undergarments with a very short near see through skirt that barley covered anything attached around her hips. It was wrapped around behind and beside her waist but was cut off from the front of the garment. She also had a simple blue bra and blue gloves that went up to her elbows. Finally, she had a pair of blue socks that went halfway up towards her knees on top of which she was fitted into silver, high heeled shoes that each had a cuff connected that clamped around each of her ankles. Her hands were bond in short chains behind her back. There was also a short chain connected to two cuffs that were over the clamps of her heeled shoes along with her ankles, making it so she could walk but not run.

Robin's face turned the darkest shade of red it had ever been. Another muffled sound from her gag snapped Robin out of his trance enough to lift the veil revealing a cloth tied over her mouth and knotted tightly at the back of her head. Robin took it out to see another cloth shoved in Lucina's mouth that he helped her get out.

"R-Robin…"

"Lucina, what happened?!"

"I…I don't know…I was just going back to my room last night when a bunch of guards arrested me…until now I was the dungeon…"

"Who did this? Aversa?"

"Yes…and that's not all…She knows of my brand…"

"What?!"

"But she knew I had it before hand…She specifically had her men search me for it…"

"How's that possible?"

"I don't know…Robin, Aversa said Gninner is dead…"

The Grandmaster looked away in shame. "It's true. I was told shortly after our date last night. And that's not the worst of it. Validar is back. And he's become the new king."

"What?! I though father killed him!"

"So, did I. I saw him shove his sword through that dastard…He said he received aid from Grima."

Lucina felt her blood freeze at the sound of that name. "G-Grima?!"

"But that can't be possible. From what I've been told he's currently been sealed away."

"What dose this mean?" Lucina asked.

"It's probably something he made up so that people would view Grima as a savior. Gninner is suddenly assassinated and Validar returns just in time to take the throne…No way that's a coincidence…He clearly has something to do with Gninner's death. But we have nothing to prove it with. Damn him…There's no doubt that Aversa will tell Validar about your brand…who knows what he'll do after that."

As soon as he mentioned the Brand again Lucina remembered something. "Um…Robin? There's something else I need to tell you…"

"What's wrong?"

"It's Severa and my sister, Cynthia. Aversa captured them as well. They're both here…"

"What?!"

"They're both going to be servants at this party just like me…"

"Does Cynthia have a brand like you?" Robin asked.

"Yes." Lucina nodded. "On her back. And Aversa knows…"

Robin growled and looked out his window. "Damn…All this so close to the war in Valm…"

"We need to help them…"

"Alright. But first I need to know what they look like…I have an idea. Lucina, Aversa said you will be serving my drinks during the party." Robin said. "Here's what we'll do. I'll keep my cup intently empty. You try to spot your sister and Severa. When you see one of them fill my cup with water and look directly at them. I'll use that as a signal."

"Alright…then what?"

"We can't do anything yet. Especially during an event packed with so many people like that…"

The princess sighed. Robin gently cupped her cheek and adjusted her head to face him. "Lucina, I'll think of something. I promise."

"Alright…"

"Good. Um…want my coat?" Robin asked awkwardly. "You must be freezing like that."

Lucina looked down at herself in the skimpy garb and blushed. She didn't know if this was better or worse then when she was just in her undergarments. This was more clothing but just barley. And it seemed like it was meant to display her body more then her smallcloths. And to be like this in front of Robin of all people. "As much as I would appreciate it…they'll be back soon. Um…I'm sorry Robin, but please don't stare at me…It's making me uneasy…"

"Why?"

"I just...I know I don't have the most...eye catching figure." she said looking down at her exposed body. "My body isn't as...I feel like I'm a disappointment to you..."

Robin looked at the ashamed expression on Lucina's face, before cupping her cheek again. "Lucina, how can you say that about yourself?"

"I...never really thought about it growing up...but now that I'm your lover, I've been thinking about what a man usually sees in a woman...I know I'm a bit...lacking..."

Robin put both his hands on her cheeks. "Lucina, I can already say many things about your beauty that outshine anything any woman in the world has."

"R-really?" Lucina asked, nervously.

"Of course." Robin smiled. "Let's start with those eyes. The brand in one is pretty. But I can stare at into those blue gem like orbs and be lost in them. Your long blue hair...the way it flows sometimes, in the wind is amazing...But you know what the very best part is?"

Lucina's face was getting redder with each comment. "W-what's that?"

"When you smile." Robin smirked. "You have a amazing smile. I could stare at that all day."

Lucina couldn't help but smile at that statement much to Robin's glee. "Yes. Just like that."

"Th-thank you Robin...this is the first time someone gave me such complements on my appearance."

"I'm surprised to hear that. I can name more, but we'd be at this all day. In fact, despite what you said about yourself, I'm learning now that you have a amazing figure." Robin grinned.

Lucina's face got even redder as she got another look at herself at her revealing attire. She looked up to see Robin blushing slightly and smirked with him. "How charming of you."

"What can I say? Your normal attire hides such a elegant body. I'll have to make sure I don't stare too much at the party."

"I just hope you're not planning to take advantage of my situation. If you did I would slap you if it were not for two reasons...For one, my hands are trapped in these blasted manacles." she said as she gave her bonds another tug.

"And number two?"

"You're face is too handsome to slap." Lucina smiled.

"Heh. Well, tell me...does this count as taking advantage?" Robin closed the distance between them and gave Lucina a deep kiss. They closed their eyes, savoring the moment.

When they parted Lucina smiled. "I don't think it does. Not if I wanted to do it anyway, master."

"Master?"

"Aversa said that Cynthia, Severa and I are slaves now...honestly..." Lucina's face got hotter and hotter. "I wouldn't mind if I were to serve you."

Robin started chuckling. "Where is this whimsy coming from? I always thought of you as a stronghearted warrior sent to change the future. Now you're telling me Lucina has become a slave that willingly accepts her fate? Is that costume doing something to you?"

Lucina giggled. "I think it was you who did this to me. When we were in the dungeon, Severa told me, I seemed brighter. She thinks you're a good influence on me."

"Is that so? I think that plies both ways." Robin's grin dropped when he suddenly they heard footsteps. "Someone's coming. I need to put your gag back on." Lucina nodded before Robin put the rags back in place. "Remember the plan."

Another knock on the door was made.

"Come in."

Aversa returned with two guards. "It's time."

"Right."

The guards went to both of Lucina's sides. One took out a blue collar. Robin had to resist growling as he saw them place it around her neck and apply a chain to it. A sharp tug forced her to follow Aversa and Robin like a dog as they left the room.

* * *

Robin was sitting in a lounge chair. Lucina was standing next to a cart with vats for drinks next to him. She was handcuffed with her arms in front of her so she could do little more than refill Robin's cup. The shackles on her legs remained so she couldn't run away. Not that she could with her blasted collar chained to the cart. As plentifully as her discomforts were, she tried her hardiest to stay focused on the plan and was looking around.

Robin for his part was trying not to stare at Lucina. He still couldn't help but steal a quick glance every now and then. Seeing her out of her normal garb was…amazing to him. She really did have a well toned and elegant body.

" _Oh, gods, what is wrong with me?"_ He just hoped others weren't staring at her. He then noticed Lucina filling his cup with water. He turned to see where she was facing.

Looking into the crowd he made out a girl with red hair tied into pigtails. She was likely gagged as well. But nobody would notice through the red veil. She was bond in the same way as Lucina and had a slave uniform very similar to hers. The same undergarments and low cut top. The difference was that her uniform was red and instead of the short skirt Lucina had her undergarment had two thin lengths of loin cloth made from the same silk as her veil from the front and back that was just as see through as Lucina's skirt. It reached all the way to her feet, but didn't fully cover the front or back of her legs, and the sides were in plain sight. She wasn't wearing socks underneath her high heeled shoes that were cuffed around her ankles. She was chained to her cart by a red collar.

" _Red hair…That must be Severa…"_

As Robin drank the water he was served he then noticed the man Severa was serving. A man with long brown hair. He remembered him from the announcement of the new king. Emotlav, if he could recall. Come to think of it, Robin never recalled seeing him in any of the council meetings. Validar must have hired him recently.

Lucina refiled his glass.

" _That didn't take long."_ Robin then looked to see who she saw. Another girl in chains who was serving Aversa. She had light brown hair tied into shorter pigtails. Her garb and veil was a lavender color. It didn't have any useless decoration on the waist like Lucina's short skirt or Severa's thin loin cloth. Instead of socks under the healed shoes, she had lavender leggings that went just past her knees and was chained to her cart by a lavender collar. " _That must be Cynthia."_

She also had a very short cape that didn't even cover half her back. Robin figured it was to cover her brand. If the Plegians saw it confusion and panic would likely ensue.

Robin then took time to look around. Banners with the mark of Grima were everywhere. It was enough to make him sick. Now everyone was beginning to worship him thanks to Validar making up the god saving him.

CRASH

Everyone turned to see Emotlav unconscious on the ground and Severa looking down on him with a broken vase in her hands.

"What happened?!" A man asked.

"Get her!" A guard yelled.

Three men charged at her.

Before Lucina act to help her friend Robin grabbed her arm. "Don't." He whispered. "You'll only make it worse for the both of you."

Cynthia started tugging on the chain attached to her collar only to slip and fall onto her rear. Aversa laughed and walked up to the downed girl. "Stay right there on the floor until I get back. Or I may have to butcher that horse of yours."

Cynthia mumbled sadly into her gag and sat motionlessly there.

As one of the guards grabbed Severa's arm she elbowed him in the face. She then rammed her shoulder into the second one before stepping back. As she did so she nearly stumbled.

" _Damn these stupid shoes! And these chains! It's hard to walk in these things! Ugh, this would be easier if I wasn't collared!"_

Another guard tried to tackle her but Severa jumped back. But she miss stepped in the process and fell backwards.

" _No!"_

As soon as she hit the ground the guards were upon her.

"Now! Grab her!"

Three more guards tackled her to the floor. Severa screamed into her gag as the guards pressed her against the hard floor and Aversa approached.

She released Severa's handcuffs. As soon as her hands were free she tried to punch Aversa in the face. But just as it was an inch away a guard grabbed her wrist and flipped her over before forcing both hands behind her back. Aversa then put the handcuffs back on keeping her hands behind her back where they would be of little use to her. Then she removed the chain that was attached to her collar from the end of her cart and gave the end to a guard.

"Naughty, naughty." Aversa smirked. "Seems you need to be taught a lesson. Put her into the chamber. I'll deal with her in a bit."

The guards forced Severa to her feet and tugged the chain to her collar, forcing her to walk away from the party.

Aversa spotted Robin and approached him. "So, sorry you had to see that. I trust you are still enjoying yourself."

"Where is my father?" Robin asked not looking at her. "I don't see him anywhere."

"He has some important matters to deal with."

"So, important that he can't be around for his own party?"

"I doubt a child like you would understand."

"Is that so?" Robin asked in annoyance as he stood up.

"In any case the dance is starting."

"I don't dance."

"Well you should. What kind of Prince doesn't make himself apparent to his people?"

"The one who's the son of the king who doesn't appear in general."

"Aren't you witty. You still need to go out there."

"I don't have a partner to dance with."

"Right here." Aversa smirked pointing to Lucina.

Robin turned to the princess in surprise. "What?"

Aversa spun Lucina to face her and unlocked her handcuffs and the shackles on her ankles. Finally she dethatched the chain to the collar. "Now behave yourself unlike that friend of yours. Understand?"

Lucina simply nodded.

"Good. Now off you go."

Robin looked at Lucina nervously as he took her hand. The two of them slowly walked to the ball. Music filled everyone's ears. Robin blushed as he looked at the girl in front of him. Lucina felt her heart race as Robin took her hands in his.

They started with small steps. They let things come naturally. Neither of them have danced before. So, they just did what felt natural.

Robin held Lucina close and whispered to her. "I'm sorry you're in this mess. But I promise that I'm getting you out of it."

Under her gag, Lucina smiled as Robin twirled her. She didn't by any means like being a slave. But she was enjoying being here. Dancing with the man, she loved. And while Robin wished that their first dance was not under these circumstances he enjoyed it. Not because it was his first time dancing. Not because he was now a prince.

But because his princess was there. And that was all he needed.

* * *

In the distance Validar was standing in the shadow of a pillar watching them. Next to him was a man with a hood over his head.

"That's her milord." Validar said.

The hooded figure stared at Lucina.

"The other one is over there. And you saw the last wench make a ruckus just now."

He then glanced at Cynthia.

"What do you think? They'll be perfect maidens for our next ritual. We're already making preparations to-

The figure then cut Validar off. "Forget it. Kill them all immediately."

"What?"

"You heard me. I want them dead before they can cause trouble."

"B-but milord! After all the trouble of capturing them?"

"Are you questioning my judgment, Validar?"

The king was nearly petrified with fear. "N-no! But please hear me out! Two of them are cursed with Naga's blood! What better way of proving dominance over her then by taking the life force from her offsprings? Think of how much power you will gain!"

The man thought for a moment. It was true that after all the trouble those three have caused him it would be satisfying watching them helpless and in fear as they breath their last breaths. He was already enjoying seeing the once proud warriors being reduced to slaves for his servants. And the power he would gain would make it easy to destroy the rest of their friends.

"You have two weeks. If it is not done by then I will kill them myself. And I'll be sure to remember how you disappointed me…"

"I will see to it that it is done." Validar replied.

"What is the status with the upcoming war?"

"Chrom has sent a request for aid as you predicted. A messenger is giving him our response as we speak."

The man chuckled. "Good. It's time for the next part of our play."

* * *

Severa was cramped into the restraining device in the dungeon. Her legs were bond together and her arms were stretched apart. She was here before so she didn't bother struggle. She knew she couldn't break free. Last time she was restrained like this was when those dastards with Aversa strip searched her for a brand like Lucina or Cynthia's. Only this time she was also blindfolded.

Aversa soon stepped in. "I knew I would be disciplining you soon. but this quickly?" she asked. "Last time I punished someone they forgot who they were. But that won't help me if you have information I want will it?"

Severa didn't like the sound of that. She was drawn from those thoughts as her gag was taken out.

Aversa placed a hand on Severa's hip making her shiver. She slid it up and stopped just under her armpit. She the slid it down all the way to her bare thigh. "You have been very naughty tonight. But if you tell me where the rest of your friends from the future are we can call it even."

"What?! How do you know about them?!"

Suddenly a blast of lightning hit Severa in the stomach. She screamed as the shocks enveloped her body.

"I'm asking the questions. Now tell me where they are."

"I-I don't know!"

"No use lying dear."

Severa's heart nearly stopped as she heard more buzzing. As Aversa charged up she struggled like mad. "I'm telling the truth! I don't-AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

There was a scream and leaking tears as Severa felt a fierce pain. All around her body. And it was only just beginning.

* * *

 **That was a long one, huh? Well, I had a hard time finding an appropriate part to cut it off. Sorry if it seemed tasteless, but A. this seemed like a thing Plegians would do and B. I needed a way for ? to** **notice Lucina and her friends without them knowing and it would be hard for them not to notice him if he visited their cell. So this seemed like the best idea. I apologize if it seems like I've been giving Lucina the short end of the stick in this story, I will do my best to make up for it later, I promise.**


	21. Chapter 21: Planning

**Well, sadly Robin didn't win. Buy you know what? He got second place, he proved better than all the male mages,** **he's in smash and has a great character arc and is one of the best units in combat. He'll always be number 1 in my book and that's good enough for me. In other news, the results of my poll are in. I will be paring some of the other children from the future. Maybe three other pairings most though. Not that others don't deserve it but this story is mainly about Robin and Lucina. With that said, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

After the party, all three girls were returned to the prison. Their arms and legs were tied in rope they same way they were the last time they were there only this time they were dressed in the garb Aversa forced them in and had their collars on. This time she made sure they were properly gagged. Two days have passed and everyday Aversa would take them all for individual torture sessions. Being bond in the restraining device and given a good taste on electric shocking. They didn't know how she knew of their friends but she wasn't getting her answer anytime soon. Mainly because they themselves didn't know where they were. Other than that, they were left alone unless they were fed.

Lucina felt nothing but guilt. How could they have known about not just the brand but her friends? Was this all because she stayed in Plegia for nearly two years? She sat there in discomfort. The war in Valm would start soon. She believed in Robin but he needed to find a way for them to escape soon.

"Halt! Who goes there?"

The girls were startled by the voice at the door.

"We just came by to deliver you something."

Lucina felt her heart sore. That was Robin's voice.

"What's that?" The guard asked.

"THIS!"

Lucina recognized the new voice to be Henry's. There was a bright flash at the door.

"Good work, Henry. Now where are his keys…ah! Here we are!" Robin soon opened the door and he along with Henry came in closing it behind them. "Sorry to keep you waiting Lucina." Robin said taking out her gag. "And you two must be Severa and Cynthia."

The girls nodded before Robin and Henry ungagged them. "Well it's about time!" The red-haired girl snarled. "Do you have any idea how humiliating and painful this has been?! My whole body still feels tingly from all those shocks!"

"Nice to meet you too."

"Yeash, what an attitude!" Henry said. "Maybe we should have left her gagged. In fact…"

"Don't you dare!" Severa yelled as Henry grinned bringing the cloth close to her mouth again.

"Henry, cut it out." Robin said.

"Nice to meet you Robin! Uh…can you untie us now?" Cynthia asked.

"Sorry. I'm not here to get you guys out. I'm just here to explain my plan."

"If you have a plan then why not just start it now?" Severa asked.

"Let's hear him out first Severa." Lucina said.

"Thank you. First off just so you two are on the same page as us, Lucina told me everything about where-or rather when you are from and why you are here. As well as all of your friends and parents."

"What? You told him everything?" Cynthia asked. "I though you said we had to keep our mission a secret."

"I had no idea where any of you were…and I couldn't do anything while I was a prisoner. I was desperate."

"Complaining about it won't change anything." Robin added.

"Speaking of our friends…Robin, Aversa knows about them."

"What?"

"Yeah, she's been torturing us with shocks to try to make us tell her where they are…not like we know ourselves…" Cynthia complained.

"Damn…then Validar knows too…"

"We need to do something Robin!" Lucina said. "The war with Valm will start soon!"

"I know…I gave the matter some thought. We cannot help Chrom and his friends from a distance like what you and I did during the war with Gangrel…I know you were planning to avoid this…But the only option now is to join Chrom's army."

"First we kinda need to get out of here!" Severa said.

"I know. But we need to wait for the right time. I overheard a meeting this morning. Apparently Chrom requested assistance from Validar for the campaign. They agreed on a meeting one week from now here."

"Dad's coming here?" Cynthia asked. "I get it! You're gonna team up with him and heroically bust us out of here!"

"An assault on the castle? Don't be absurd. The last thing we need is a reason for Plegia to start another war with Yilisse."

"Oh…right."

"However, what we can do is sneak you three out of here and meet up with him on his way back."

"What if Validar sends men after us?" Lucina asked.

"He won't risk it if we're with Chrom. If something happens to him here, Yillise and Ferox will hold him responsible. He knows he can't win a war against both of them. Especially not while we're still recovering from the last one."

"So as soon as we get to Chrom we're home free?" Severa asked.

"More or less. We'll come back in here after the meeting with Chrom. Then we'll use a teleport spell Henry has to get outside the castle."

"Teleport spell?" Cynthia asked.

"Yup! Pretty awesome, huh?" the Dark Mage smirked. "Unfortunately, there are restrictions. For one thing, I can only do it in places where I make a special mark. I was only able to make one near the castle wall. And I can only use it so many times per day."

"So, we'll have to work around it." Robin said. "After that we'll take a shortcut through the forest and meet up with Chrom."

"Then we help them through the Valm war." Lucina concluded.

"Exactly."

"And I'm joining with you all! Sounds like fun!" Henry chirped.

"We could use more help." Lucina said. "Will Suiglez or Mustafa be joining us?"

"I haven't seen Suiglez since Validar arrived." Robin said. "I'll try to get a message through to Mustafa, but I have no intentions on forcing this on him. In any case, we'll tell Chrom about your friends when we meet up. Henry found where they all are now."

"Really? Are they, all right?" Cynthia asked.

"They should be. By the way, why did you act the way you did during the party Severa? You could have gotten yourself executed for attacking a government official."

"He asked for it! I turn around to fill that jerk's glass and he decided to get grabby!"

"He grabbed the glass? Maybe he just wanted to fill it himself." Lucina said. "I don't see why-

"Not grabby with the cup, Lucina…" the red-haired girl muttered in embarrassment with a deep blush. "I mean grabby with **me**."

"You?" Cynthia asked. "What do you mean with-Oh…Ooooooooooh…"

"Yeah…"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Lucina asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Severa said as Robin and Cynthia cringed.

"Wait, my Pegasus! Is she, all right Robin?" Cynthia asked.

"Pegasus?"

"That white-haired woman that caught us took her from me! It's the same one my mother had!"

"Huh…Sumia's Pegasus huh? Might still be in the stables." Robin said.

"I can't leave her behind!"

"And what about my mother's ring?!" Severa asked. "I am **not** leaving without it!"

"Hmmm…I know where I can get all of your belongings…A Pegasus on the other hand…won't be so easy to sneak out…I'll see what I can do."

"Okay…"

"And can you get us something proper to wear while you're at it?" Severa blushed. "They ripped our cloths right off when they searched us for brands and this stupid get up makes me want to vomit! I don't need my parents and their friends seeing me in this!"

"Right."

"And these shoes have cuffs locked around our ankles. You need a key to unlock them." Lucina added. "Also, if you can do something about these collars..."

"I'll think of something." Robin said. "Anyway, we should get going. We'll see you in a week."

"Thank you, Robin."

"Yeah, thanks!" Cynthia added.

"Just don't keep us waiting." Severa scowled.

"Right."

"And will you guys stop staring at us while we're dressed in these skimpy things!? You and Lucina may be together but there are boundaries!"

"Uh…right. Wait you told them?"

"Yes." Lucina said. "There's no problem is there?"

"Uh…no…But let me explain it to Chrom when we meet him."

"Oh…" Lucina hadn't thought about that before. Would he approve of them being together?

"You're going to tell him that you're in a relationship with his daughter? That's pretty bold." Severa smirked.

"He needs to know."

"Well, we should get going before somebody notices that I used my magic." Henry said. "The energy unleashed is traceable you know."

"Wait, what? You didn't think to tell me?" Robin asked.

"Sorry pal. Slipped my mind."

"Ugh…well then let's get out of here."

"Won't the guard rat you out?" Cynthia asked.

"Oh, he won't." Henry replied confidently. "Oh, we'll have to put the gags back in now."

"What? No way!" Severa barked. "Those things make it hard to breath!"

"If we don't they'll notice someone was talking to you. Just follow along if you want to get out of here." Robin said.

"Ugh. Fine."

Robin along with the mage put all the cloths back in place, tying them at the back of each girl's head and left the cell, closing, and locking the door behind them.

"Shall I?" Henry asked.

"Let's me put his key back first…okay, now."

The girls saw another bright flash of light.

On the other side of the door the guard stood up.

"Uh…What was I doing?"

"We were just asked to give you your wages for your service." Robin said offering the man a small pouch.

"Oh Right. Thank you." The guard replied taking it. "I don't know why but my head feels funny."

"Eh, the King's been overworking everyone." Henry said. "Get some rest once your shift is up."

"Uh…sure."

The guard didn't suspect a thing as Henry and Robin left.

"What nice guys."

The girls were left to stew in their cell. Just when they were losing hope, Robin gave them more. They just needed to endure. That shouldn't be to hard...right?

* * *

The next day Robin started writing a letter to Mustafa explaining that he was going to help with the war in Valm. He also was writing for him that if he did not want to join them to go to Yillise and join his family. He had suffered long enough.

"Hey Robin!"

The Grandmaster looked around to see Henry. "Did you need something Henry?"

"Just wanted to tell ya that they moved Lucina and her friends to a different cell."

"What? Did they know we were communicating with them?"

"Could be. Like I said, the magic I used could be traced. Or maybe they just decided to move them around every now and then as a precaution."

"Hmmm...find out where they are now and keep track of them in case they get moved again. And if you get a chance trace the teleport spell mark in or near any cell you can."

"Yes, sir!"

Robin sighed as Henry left.

"Damn…they might be catching on…and they know so much about Lucina and her friends. It's almost as if someone is telling them all this…"

* * *

The next day Lucina, Cynthia and Severa were locked in a different cell. This time instead of rope their wrists were held in metal shackles connected to chains that held their arms over their heads as high as they would go and had their ankles in clamps bolted to the floor. The strain on their arms and legs was unbearable.

They all had just received a round of painful torture, curtsy of Aversa. They couldn't complain though…thanks to the gags in their mouths. They were also blindfolded now. But they had to be patient. In a few days, they would finally leave this Naga forsaken dump. And then they could join their parents.

They were drawn from their thoughts when the door opened. Two guards entered first. Then came in two other men. One was the man Severa served at the party. He still had a bandage on his head from when she hit him. The other man had long black hair and a black robe.

"Which one is it you were telling me about, Emotlav?" the man asked.

"That one with the red hair, Nelson."

Severa felt her blood freeze as she recognized the voice of the man she struck. She heard the footsteps of the other man as he circled her. Lucina and Cynthia only worry out of concern for their friend.

"Hmmm…not bad for a little girl. Did she really take down trained, armed guards on her own?"

"While handcuffed. Not to mention having those chains on her ankles and that collar tying her to a cart." Emotlav smirked. "So, what do you think? She can be your dog to send after intruders and your slave when you're relaxing."

"I like that thought. But from what you told me she has a habit of rebelling."

"Not to worry. Here."

"What's this? A ring?"

Severa's eyes widened under her blindfold. That had to be her mothers ring.

"I hear she cares deeply for that trinket. You can use it as leverage so she won't try anything."

"I see…Alright, I'll take her." Nelson smirked before handing Emotlav a pouch of gold. "Here's your 2000 gold. It's all there to count if you like."

"Oh, that's hardly necessary, is it? We've been doing business for some time now. I know you're an honest man. Here's the key to her chains."

"Good. Those other two aren't bad either. How much can I buy them for?"

Lucina and Cynthia slightly shuddered.

"Sorry friend. The King has something special planed for them. He probably doesn't care for this brat but if I sold you the other two he'll have my head, even with my allegiance to his god."

"Pity. Ah well. I can make do with her."

The guards came up and unlocked removed Severa's wrists from the shackles before binding them back together with rope and chained her collar again. Lucina and Cynthia yelled into their gags but they were ignored.

"I hope he makes your life hell wench." Emotlav smirked. "It will serve you right for daring to attack me!"

"Oh, in due time my friend." Nelson laughed. "In due time. Now, let us be off before someone notices us."

As Severa was carried away, Lucina and Cynthia could only scream and struggle until they heard the door close.

* * *

 **I decided to give the "Junior Shepherds" as Lucina called them their own team name later. I have a few ideas in mind but if any of you have any suggestions, feel free to make them. I'm open for ideas. Speaking of which when I get to my Fates story I think (With the exception of two or three pairings) who gets paired with who will be decided via polls. Should I start them now or when I actually get to Fates of S.T.E.A.M.? Please leave a answer in a review or PM. Thanks for reading and see ya next time!**


	22. Chapter 22: The Escape

**How's it going folks. Just finished Fire Emblem Echoes Shadows of Valantia and...we'll it was interesting but compared to Awakening and Fates there were things I needed to get used to. Not to say that it's bad, it was just...different. The story was pretty good. Well written characters that I can connect with, stunning plot twists, humoring dialogue, everything I could ask for. Although there were minor questions that I felt were left unanswered. Such as who was Alm's mother?**

 **Also (And this is kind of a dumb thing to fuss about but I would still like to know.) After Alm SPOILER ALERT! Kill's Duma with Falchion dose it stay in his skull or does Alm keep it with him? And that clearly can't be Marth's Falchion, so is are their two of them? But if your wondering if I could recommend it or not...Well, I honestly can't give a straight answer. It would depend on your taste in Fire Emblem. All I can say is if you're curious enough then go ahead and try it. I thought it was good. Not Awakening good, but still satisfying.**

 **Speaking of Awakening let's get to the story!**

* * *

Lucina and Cynthia were bond with chains around their wrists binding them behind their backs. Their ankles were in shackles that were connected the ceiling making them stretch their legs up as high as they would go while lying on their backs. Why Aversa would put them in this position confused them at first but now the strain that was assaulting their legs was torture in, itself. Not to mention that their bodies were lying on top of their arms, forcing their full weight against them pressing them to the rock hard floor.

They had no idea how much time has passed since Robin told them his plan. Or since Severa was taken away. But that didn't change the fact that they were interrogated harshly by Aversa…like right now.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Lucina screamed as her bare skin met her thunder magic. Both girls had sacks pulled over their heads as well as their blindfolds, not only robbing them of their sight but also limiting their breathing. Aversa could see them shrink and expand with each breath they took.

"Come girls it's simple." Aversa knelled next to Lucina and placed her palm on her bare stomach. Suddenly her frontside was enveloped in shocks.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lucina's body twitched after the shock as she laid on the stone hard floor, with her legs suspended in the air.

"Just tell me how your friend got away and where she's going."

"We *gasp* told you!" Cynthia cried from the sack over her head. "That Emotlav creep *pant* sold her away! AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Another thunder ball shocked her, silencing her.

"Must I repeat myself? Emotlav has been supporting the Fell Dragon for years. And you expect me to believe that he robbed him of a beautiful sacrifice like that? You will need a much more convincing lie."

"I-It's not a lie…please stop…it hurts…" Cynthia sniffled. Another bolt hit her. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Lucina felt her blood boil as she heard her sister scream. "Leave her alone!"

"As you wish."

Aversa placed her hands, gently on Lucina's bare thighs, making her shudder. She expected to receive shocks on her upper legs, where her hands were but instead Aversa slid her hands upwards, brushing Lucina's thighs very slowly. Lucina slightly squirmed in nervousness. The rattling of chains filed the room as she struggled. She knew Aversa was about to get shocked. But she had no idea when to expect it. She was starting to wish she would get it over with. After what felt like hours Aversa's hands finished stroking her thighs and slowly traced her calves. After her hands passed Lucina's feet and griped the chain connected to the shackles on Lucina's ankles she got confused. Was Aversa going to shock her or not?

Suddenly electricity flowed from her hands and instantly traveled down the chain and to Lucina's legs before making its way all over, shocking her entire body at once.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"L-Lucy!"

Lucina could do nothing more than scream as she was zapped. After a few more seconds Aversa stopped and Lucina gasped. Her heavy breathing becoming even more noticeable by the sack. She finally let tears of pain fall freely.

She then walked over to Cynthia and placed her hands on her thighs. "Your turn."

"N-No…Please…" The hands slowly traced her legs just as slowly as she did Lucina's. Cynthia struggled like mad against her bonds. "D-don't!" Eventually she passed her feet and griped the chain. "…Huh…? KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Lucina felt herself break apart inside as she heard Cynthia suffer the same harsh treatment she received.

"Goodness you're both stubborn. Well, that's enough for now. Guards!" Aversa clapped, and the cell door opened and two men marched inside. "Take them to the cell I showed you and bind them just they way I told you to. Understood? I have a meeting to prepare for."

"Yes, Ma'am!"

Both girls did nothing but pant as they disconnected their ankle bindings, finally letting their legs drop. A wave of relief washed over them as the pressure was gone. After that they took off the sacks making them gasp for bigger breaths of air. The bond prisoners were then flung over each guards' shoulder before they were carried away.

It was rough but they did it. Judging from what Aversa said she was leaving to the meeting with Chrom. After that Robin was getting them out of here.

Lucina could hear Cynthia sniffle as they were carried away. " _Cynthia…Severa…I'm sorry. This is all my fault…"_

* * *

Robin and Henry were hiding behind a pillar in the middle of the castle hall. "Still no sign of anyone. Are you sure this is the right spot?" Robin asked.

"All but positive."

Before Robin could question him, they heard footsteps. They both stayed silent as Chrom and Fredrick came down the hall. Soon after Aversa approached from the other end. "Greetings, Prince Chrom. Plegia welcomes you."

 **"** Aversa!"

"What can I say? It seems fate has designs for me yet."

" _Fate" indeed."_ Robin scoffed.

"We heard that King Gninner was killed." Fredrick said.

"Yes, unfortunately. We're still looking for the murderers."

"You serve the new king, then? This...Validar?" Chrom asked.

"I do."

"They say he worships Grima..." Fredrick noted.

"Why yes, of course he is Grimleal. We are both believers. My liege often says it was his faith that got him through, after Gninner's passing. It was a difficult time... But he kept order where there might have been chaos. We had meant to arrange an official visit to Ylisstol, but— Ah, here is my lord now."

Soon enough Validar himself entered the hall. "An honor to finally meet you, sire. I am Validar, king regnant of Plegia."

"The honor is mine, good king...Is it possible we've met before some..." Chrom it hit him. "Gods! It can't be."

"Yup. Took that about as well as I thought he would." Robin sighed.

"Oh ho, I'm quite certain I would remember any encounter with Ylissean royalty." Validar said.

"Psst! Fredrick!" Chrom whispered.

"Yes, milord there's no doubt. He looks just like the man that led the assassination on your sister."

"But I killed him, Fredrick!" Chrom whispered.

"I know but...The resemblance...it's uncanny..."

"How could he possibly—

"My, the negotiations haven't even begun and already so much whispering..."

"...My apologies, King Validar. We meant no disrespect."

 **"** Milord? What should we do?" Fredrick whispered.

"Nothing for now. But stay close, and be ready for anything..."

"Then let us get to it." Validar said.

"Plegia can offer no soldiers, but will provide 800 warships and 200 transports. In addition, we would be pleased to fully fund the campaign against Valm." Aversa said.

This puzzled Robin. " _What?"_

"That is...surprisingly generous of you, milord. We could not ask for more, quite literally. You offer most of your assets..." Fredrick said.

"I would give troops as well, but our army remains in shambles from the last war. I trust the gold and ships will suffice as a sign of our commitment to the cause?" Validar asked.

"Of course, it will. Thank you, King Validar."

"The honor is ours, my prince. I look forward to building a strong bond between our two nations."

"What's he talking about?" Henry asked. "We've got plenty of men to spare."

"I know." Robin replied. "Our current army ranks in the thousands…Yet he's being more than generous with our ships and gold…what the hell is he plotting?"

"As do I. Then, if there's nothing else? My men and I must hurry back to Port Ferox." Chrom said.

"Oh, so soon? But I have one more introduction to make." Aversa said.

"...Yes? And who would that be?"

"A hierophant, the highest of his order in all Plegia." Validar said.

Just then a hooded figure entered.

"Huh. Another Grima-lover, judging by his coat." Henry said.

"Looks like my old one…" Robin said. "Something about this guy makes me uneasy…"

"...So you lead the people in worship? We were just discussing religion earlier..." Chrom said.

The man stared at Chrom.

"...I'm sorry, have I said something to offend you?"

"Good hierophant, I would ask you lower your cowl. In Ylisse, it is a courtesy expected of one in the presence of royalty." Fredrick said.

 **"**...You are a long way from Ylisse, sir...But very well..." The man pulled his hood down. "Is that better?"

Chrom and Fredrick stared in shock. Robin had to hold back a gasp to prevent giving him away. " _What?!"_

"By the gods!" Chrom yelled.

"It can't be!" Fredrick gasped.

"R-Robin is that you?" Chrom asked.

Sure, enough the hooded man looked identical to the Grandmaster. "Oh? You have heard of me? How curious. I certainty would remember meeting you, Prince Chrom." The man smirked.

"Why that IS rather curious, now that you mention it...What are the odds?" Validar added. "In any case, I believe we are finished here. We will let you be on your w—

"Hold just one moment!"

"Milord?" Aversa asked.

"What is the meaning of this?" Chrom asked. "Robin, don't you remember-

"I'm afraid we've no time for such trivial matters now, Your Highness. We have aid preparations to attend to, and you have a long, hard journey ahead..." Aversa said. "Oh, and do be careful on your way back to Port Ferox. This time of year, the highroads of Plegia can be quite treacherous..."

Before Chrom could say more a guard led him and Fredrick out.

"Wow. You got a fan Robin." Henry said.

"What the hell is going on?"

Just then the doppelganger turned to Validar. "Validar. How are the preparations for the ritual?"

"Almost complete milord. We shall be ready by tomorrow."

" _What? Why are they acting as if this guy is in a higher position than the king?"_ Robin thought.

"I would hope so, you arrogant buffoon. I hear that you allowed Severa to slip right through your fingers." The man growled.

" _Severa?"_ Robin asked himself. _"She escaped?"_

"M-my sincerest apologies milord. But we still have the princesses."

"Don't let them get away. Lucina in particular has always been a thorn in my side."

" _He knows Lucina?"_

"Yes, milord. We'll make sure they are ready for the sacrifice."

" _Sacrifice?!"_

The man pulled his hood back up. "Do not fail me."

"Understood, milord."

With that they left. Robin stood there mortified.

"They plan on killing them?" Henry asked. "Oh, yeah. Now that I think of it they said something about sacrificing girls for rituals."

"Did that slip your mind too?" Robin asked.

"Yup."

"Ugh…well let's just hurry!"

"You got it!" With a snap of his fingers, Henry along with Robin were telaported to the dungeon.

* * *

Lucina and Cynthia were moved to a different cell. This time, both girl's wrists were bond together behind their backs with chains that connected to the wall behind them. Both of them were forced onto their knees as the clamps on their ankles pinned them to the floor. This was by far the coldest cell they've been forced into yet. The cold chains on their wrists didn't help and it was made worse that they had to rest said chains against their pale, bare backs to not put any more strain on their arms. At this point they believed that Aversa was just doing this to them for fun. And the fact that the feeling of the shocks lingering and their legs still stiff made it even worse.

"Hey, what are you-AAAAGHHH!"

They tilted their heads up when they heard the guard outside their cell scream. Shortly after Robin and Henry opened the door and removed the gags and blindfolds.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

Lucina's heart soared at the sight of the man she loved. "Robin!"

"About time!" Cynthia said. "I thought I was going to catch a cold like this!"

"Hang on." The Tactician said as he and Henry took out a couple of lock picks. It took a few seconds but eventually they released the restraints on their arms. The girls stretched out a bit as they freed their legs. Next, they picked the locks on the heeled shoes so they could take them off their feet. Robin and Henry then gently helped them to their feet. Finally the locks of the collars were picked and they were removed. Robin angerly threw the one that was once on Lucina to the floor, getting some satisfaction from the clang. Lucina felt the joyous sensation of freedom the moment it came off.

Robin then turned to the three bags they were carrying. "Here are your things. I was able to patch up most of your tattered outfit, Lucina. But I had to replace a few parts. I was unable to do the same for Cynthia's cloths though, so I just took a Dark Flier's uniform."

"Dark Flier?" Cynthia asked.

"It's the name of our country's Pegasus unit. Speaking of Pegasus, I found yours Cynthia."

"Really?!"

"Yeah. We'll meet up with it on our way out. By the way, how many people can it carry?"

"Uh…only two…"

"I see. All right then. We'll wait outside the cell and keep an eye out for guards while you two get changed."

"Sounds good. This slave get up is absolutely humiliating." Cynthia blushed.

"Robin, Severa has-

"She escaped, right?" Robin asked, cutting off Lucina. "I heard. Why didn't she bring you two with her?"

"No, she didn't escape. She was sold."

"Sold? What do you mean?"

"That man she was forced to serve at Validar's party sold her to a man named Nelson."

"Nelson? That guy that tried to get Gninner's position, after his death?" Henry asked. "Go figure the wacko would buy slaves. He loves bossing people around."

"We need to help her Robin!" Lucina said.

"Well, first let's get out of the capital. Then we'll figure out what to do."

"Alright…Um, a little privacy please?" Cynthia asked.

"Uh, right." Robin and Henry left the room as the Princesses got changed.

They removed the slave garbs piece by piece tossing them aside. Lucina looked into her bag. To her relief, Robin got Falchion back. She then noticed the uniform Robin left her. The tunic, pants, undershirt, tiara and cape were there but her leather boots were replaced with ones made of light metal. There were gauntlets that reached her elbows, shoulder guards and a breastplate made of the same material. Finlay, she noticed what appeared to be a shield shaped like her mask. She smiled at the memory of it. Leave it to Robin to be so thoughtful.

She wasted no time putting the uniform on. All the new parts were a perfect fit. She was already feeling much more secure. Especially after she tied Falchion's scabbard around her waist.

After that she looked through the bag again and noticed an envelope. She took it out and opened it. Inside were the flowers Robin gave her on the night he confessed. They were kept in soil to keep them alive. Lucina nearly teared up at the sight. These served as a reminder of what may have been the happiest day of her life.

"Aw, yeah! Now we're talking!"

Upon hearing her sister's voice, she glanced at her to see that she had just finished changing as well. She wore a black dress with a navy-blue shirt with long sleeves underneath. The uniform came with golden shoulder pads. She also had brown boots with black stockings that just reached past he knees and black fingerless gloves with gold bands around her wrists. Once she noticed her sister look at her she put her hands on her hips and smirked. "Well? How do I look? Pretty, heroic, right?"

Lucina smiled seeing her sister back too her peppy self after having to hear her suffer so much. She should have guessed that she would bounce right back. "You look great, Cynthia." She replied as she put the flowers back in the envelope before packing them away.

"Thanks! Yours looks pretty, cool too! I like the shield!"

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Are you two ready in there?" Robin asked.

"Yup!" Cynthia chirped.

Robin and Henry walked back in. "That's better. Looks like everything fits." Robin smirked looking at both of them. "We'll teleport to the edge of the capital wall and get out through there. Henry?"

"On it! This will be the last time today I can use this though so be ready for anything!"

With that the four of them faded in a flash of light. They reappeared outside against the wall.

Cynthia immediately notice a black Pegasus tied of to a nearby pillar squeal at the sight of them. "Huh? Wait…isn't that…"

"Your noble steed." Henry smirked. "I used my magic to turn it black so we could sneak it out."

"Yay!" Cynthia ran up to hug it only to trip. "Ow."

"Are you alright?" Lucina asked running up to her sister.

"Uh…yeah. My body still feels a bit tingly from the shocks…And my legs still feel a bit funny from being held in the air for so long by chains during our last torture session."

Robin clenched his fists and grit his teeth as he thought of what Aversa did to them. Especially Lucina. He swore to himself that she would pay for that.

Lucina helped her sister up so she could run to her Pegasus.

"I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Shh! Stay quiet, or you'll give us away!" Robin said.

"Sorry."

Robin untied the Pegasus before turning to Cynthia. "Get ready. Once the guards find out you escaped your cell we'll take off."

"What? Robin, wouldn't it be wiser to leave before they are aware?" Lucina asked.

"Right now, there are patrols all over the castle. It will be hard to sneak out."

"Then won't it be harder once they start looking for us?" Cynthia asked.

Robin smirked. "Not so. See, while I was getting your Pegasus, I also was arranging a little surprise in the stables…

* * *

"Then go find them!" Aversa growled. "This minute!"

"Y-yes milady!" The guard ran off to sound the alarm.

"Those rats…think they can escape so easily? This castle is a fortress. And we have plenty of men to hunt them down with." Aversa rushed outside and towards the stables where a guard was posted. "Tell all our riders that our prisoners escaped their cell. They have a hunting job to do."

"Yes Ma'am!"

The guard ran off as Aversa threw the door open. The fist thing she noticed was Cynthia's Pegasus was no longer there. "Tch. Even stole back her fleabag. *sigh* I guess my runaway toys will need to be taught a very painful lesson once I drag them back."

Aversa smirked to herself as she though of what horrors she would bring upon her prisoners once she found them. She was so lost in though that she failed to notice the small red tomes hidden in various spots inside. She took one step inside and stepped on one of them.

* * *

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Cynthia and Lucina looked at the explosion in the distance in shock.

"Wohooooo! Yeah!" Henry laughed as he clapped. "That was a _blast!_ Nyahahaha!"

Robin smirked to himself. "Checkmate."

Lucina turned to them in shock. "Robin…what in the gods' names did…"

"Explosive tomes I made." Henry laughed. We rigged the stables with them so whoever enters them blows the place up!"

"Really?" Cynthia asked. "Well, I hope it was that sadist that captured and tortured us who got blown up!"

"Heh, heh. You mean Aversa?" Robin grinned. "So, do I kid. So, do I."

"I feel bad for all the animals in there though…"

"Don't. I positioned the explosives so none of them would get hurt. All of them are running wild and escaping as we speak. This will have all the guards rushing for the stables while we escape though here."

Lucina smiled. "I don't know how you always do it Robin…"

"Easy. I'm always three steps ahead."

* * *

"*cough* Is anyone in here?!"

At this point half of the guards were rushing to the burning stables. One of them was inside looking around. All the horses and Pegusi were gone. He then heard a whining sound.

That averted his attention to Aversa's Pegasus, who was pulling on the collar of Aversa, who was unconscious and trapped under a fallen piece of plywood. "Oh, gods! Lady Aversa is in here! Come on!"

Two other guards joined and they rushed to the plank. "Heave!" They slowly lifted it off, just enough for one of them to pull her out.

"We got her! Now, go! Go, go, go!"

They rushed out of the stable with Aversa and her Pegasus as the burning debris came down.

Other guards rushed to the stables as they came out. One of them checked her pulse.

"She's alive. But badly hurt! Get the medics here!"

* * *

"You said your Pegasus can carry two people, right?" Robin asked Cynthia.

"Yeah. And she'll only let me at the reins."

He then turned to Lucina. "Think you can walk on your own?"

"Yes. I think so."

"Alright. Henry, you go with her on the Pegasus and meet Chrom and his group."

"I though you said we were going to cut through a forest." Cynthia said.

"Something is wrong. At the end of the meeting Aversa mentioned the roads being dangerous. But we've had no such problems with them."

"Do you think father will be attacked?" Lucina asked.

"At first I though he would be safe since letting him get hurt here could lead to another war. But it occurred to me that there is one way Validar could attack him while dodging suspicion. Risen. Henry tells me that he and his mages are summoning and controlling them."

Lucina nearly gasped. "Of, course! They have been popping up all over the world and going wild! Nobody would blame him for what they do!"

"Exactly. So, Henry and Cynthia, I want you two to go on ahead and warn Chrom. With the Dark Flier armor, the Dark mage garb and the black Pegasus none of the guards stationed at the castle wall will suspect you."

"Fine, but once we all get to him can we save Severa?" Cynthia asked. "She may be a big jerk but I don't want to leave her with that creep!"

"I'll think of something." Robin assured.

"Alrighty then, let's go! I ALWAYS wanted to ride on a Pegasus!" Henry cheered.

"Then hold on tight and we'll be on our way!"

"Can you carry Lucina and Severa's things with you?" Robin asked. "Lucina and I will have to make a dash for it and these will just slow us down."

"Sure thing!" Cynthia replied taking the bags.

"Just remember not to give your identity away, Cynthia." Lucina warned.

"Yeah, yeah. See ya later!"

With that Cynthia and Henry climbed on her Pegasus and took to the sky.

"We'll have to sneak out through the passageway." Robin said.

"Passageway?" Lucina asked.

"A secret exit in case of an emergency. Follow me. But stay quiet."

The two of them stayed close to the wall as they moved further down. Robin soon stopped them. He looked into a rectangular hole in the wall. He pulled it down, bringing a chunk of the wall down with it and revealing a staircase leading down. "Come on!"

They hurried down and ran through a torch lite corridor. It wasn't long before they were meet with more stairs leading up. As soon as they were near the top Robin stopped them again. "I'll check to see if it's safe first. If it is, we'll cut through the forest where we'll meet Chrom and the others."

He went the rest of the way up and moved the bush covering the exit. Lucina waited nervously until she heard his voice.

"We're clear. Hurry and we'll-GAAAH!"

"ROBIN!"

Lucina rushed up the stairs to see what happened. She saw Robin slumped against a tree, covering a fresh wound on his side.

"Come now Robin. Did you seriously believe I wouldn't suspect you using the passageway that **I** told you about?"

Lucina then noticed the attacker. His sword dyed with Robin's blood.

"What…? Suiglez?"

* * *

 **Despite popular demand, I can't kill off Aversa this early in the plot so I hope her getting caught in that trap helps all of you vent the frustration a little.**

 **In the meantime I have decided that I should start the polls for the pairings in my Fates story now, so I can start planing things. Some characters, I've already decide the pairings on, such as who I'm pairing Corrin and Kiragi with, simply because those pairings are some of my favorites and I can't help myself. But for others I will decide via poll. I'll put up one male character every week and I will hold the poll for a week. Maybe two depending on how things go. As for the options, I will pick from a combination of parrings I used through my playthroughs of Birthrights, Conquest and Revelations as well as pairings that seem to be the most popular for that character. I've been doing some research for that.** **First up is Subaki. The candidates for his parring are Hana, Sakura, Setsuna and Rinkah.**

 **So if any of you have the time put down a vote. Any contributing is highly appreciated. And on that note I would like to thank everyone who took part of my previous poll for this story. And as always please leave a review if you can, because reading your thoughts always makes my day. Thanks for reading and see ya all next week!**


	23. Chapter 23: Family

**First pairing has been decided. Subaki will be paired with Hana.**

* * *

Chrom's army was scrambling for their weapons as the Risen surrounded them. "Damn, Risen. This has to be Validar's work." He suddenly heard the flapping of wings. He looked into the sky to see… "Wh-what's that? A storm of...crows? Gods, it's upon us!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

CRASH

Chrom saw something inside the ravens crash into the ground.

"Woo hoo! That was awesome!"

"Henry! I told you to make those birds go away! It was impossible to see where we were going!"

"Does this mean we're lost? Or perhaps a lost CAWs? Heh ha!"

"Who's there?! Show yourself! Gods' breath, I can't see anything through all these damned birds!" Chrom growled. "Shoo! Scat! Away with you!"

The birds scattered away reviling Henry, Cynthia and the girl's Pegasus all on the ground. "Uh, hey! Sorry to drop in." Cynthia said nervously.

"What's wrong? CAW-strophobic? Nya ha ha! Oh, I slay me!" Henry laughed.

"Not if these Risen do it first! This is no time for japes! Hide yourselves, both of you!"

"You know, I thought you were all right...Turns out you're all FRIGHT! Nya ha ha! I'd wish you good luck killing these monsters, buuuuuut...They're ALREADY DEAD!"

"We are well, aware!"

 **"** The ravens wanted me to give you a message. "Caaw...C-caw-caw." Roughly translated, it means... Hmm, now what was the human word for that again? ...Traipse? ...Tripe? Oh, TRAPPED! Right! ...They say you're trapped."

"We know, damn it! Gods...Where did they all come from?"

"Well, see, when a mommy zombie and a daddy zombie love each other very much... Nya ha ha!"

"Perhaps I should save the Risen the trouble and silence you myself." Chrom grumbled.

"Hey, wait! We want to join your CAWs—I mean, I can help you! I know magic! What do you say... Birds of a feather and all that?"

"And I, the heroic Cynthia, would be glad to lend you aid!" Cynthia smirked.

"Those garbs... A Plegian Dark Mage and Dark Flier? ...Why would you help us?" Chrom asked.

"Oh, don't let all the joking around fool ya—I've got kind of a thing for killing. Most funny people do, you know. The two things must be linked somehow. Ever talk to a jester when he's off duty? Those guys are some sick dastards!" Henry smirked.

"As for me…well…That's kinda a secret." Cynthia replied. "But never mind that, let's do this! Don't worry more help is on the way!"

* * *

Lucina stared in horror at the knight who slowly turned to see her.

"Just you Princess? Where is the other?" Suilgez asked.

"P-Princess? What are you talking about?" Lucina asked.

"Don't waste you're breath with denials. I know who you are…daughter of Chrom."

Lucina was hit with a wave of panic. "Wh-What? Who told you?"

"Ugh…"

Lucina's attention was shifted to the wounded Robin. "Robin!"

Before she could rush to her Suiglez stepped in between them. He then turned to the smoke coming from inside the castle walls. "I must say…destroying the stables to avert attention from the passageway and stop us from using mounted units to hunt for you…Interesting maneuver. One worthy of the child of lady Reflet. You do your mother's legacy proud Robin." He then averted his gaze to the wounded tactician. "I know that you let the other girl escape. Where is she?"

"Go ahead and kill me. You won't make me betray them."

"So, there's no way for me to get my answer is that it? The dead keep their secrets, or so it is said. But you, however…You are not dead yet. And you won't be. I was given orders to bring you back alive."

"What?"

"I wonder…Will watching your love's face grow pale, her eyes grow dim as her life bleeds away…Will that loosen your tongue perhaps? I suppose we will simply have to see." The knight turned to Lucina and slowly approached.

"N-No! Lucina! Run!"

"No!" the Princess replied drawing Falchion. "I will not abandon you!"

The knight rushed towards her with his Silver sword. She blocked the first blow and pushed the blade away. She twirled to dodge the following strike. She brought Falchion down towards him but he timely blocked it with his shoulder guard. He pushed her blade back and went for a thrust but Lucina backflipped over it and put some distance between them.

"Not bad." The knight said calmly. "You are indeed a skilled warrior."

"Who sent you here? Validar?" Lucina asked.

"That is not for you to know."

"Why would you help him? I thought you were against tyrants like Gangrel!"

"Enough."

The knight rushed again. Even as Lucina blocked every hit she could feel the harsh impact. She knew she wouldn't win an endurance contest against him. Her body was still suffering from all those shocks from Aversa. She had to end this quickly.

Suiglez swept his foot under her, knocking her over. The princess gasped as she landed on her rolled out of the way as Suiglez brought the sword down, narrowly dodging it. She leapt to her feet and Jumped at the knight, who blocked her sword with his in midair. He then pushed forward with his weapon sending Lucina backwards. As she landed she saw the knight rushing with surprising speed given all his armor. Lucina narrowly blocked the strike before there weapons longed. Both of them pushing forward, hopping to make the other submit. Eventually they forced each other back.

She then narrowly dodged the blade again, but it did manage to dig into the skin on her left arm, leaving a trail of blood. She winced in pain as she saw his sword come down and acted fast. She blocked the blow with her new shield. But the knight kept pushing down until she was forced down on one knee. She grunted under the crushing weight being placed on her injured arm.

"Urk!"

"Lucina!" Robin tried to stand up but his wound forced him back down. "Ugh…Damn…"

Lucina greeted her teeth as she endured the pressure. She just had to convince the knight to push down with all his strength.

"Still holding on Princess? That puny shield won't protect you forever." Suiglez said.

With that he put as much force as he could muster into the blade. As Lucina's left arm was practically screaming for mercy she knew it was time to act with her right. "RAAAH!"

She thrusted Falchion towards the distracted knight, who's eyes widened in shock when he found out that he was tricked.

He tried to evade but Falchion slipped its way into a gap in the knight's armor at his shoulder. "ARG!"

As he stumbled in pain Lucina stood back up as he swung horizontally. She jumped over him and spun around bringing Falchion with her at his back with full force.

"You will not stop me!"

The blade slashed into Suiglez's back taking off a chunk of his armor. Then on his back, near his left shoulder blade, she saw it. A black mark with six eyes and a circle around it. She recognized that mark. "Suiglez…It can't be…you're allied with Grima?!"

The knight groaned in pain as he tried to stand up.

"Why…? You of all people." Lucina clenched her right fist. Her left arm still numb, from blocking Suiglez's attack. "I have no choice then. I will destroy anyone supporting that monster!" She stepped forward and prepared the finishing blow when she heard Robin's voice.

"Lucina, stop!"

Her blade halted inches away from the Knight. "Robin?"

She turned to see the man on his feet, using the nearby tree as support as he covered his wound. "Please…Suiglez is still our friend. He helped you escape remember?"

"He betrayed us Robin! He's with the monster that destroyed my future!"

"Don't jump to conclusions! There must be more to this than we can see!"

Lucina stayed silent until she reluctantly backed away.

"Suiglez…I know you respected my mother…Her ideals were of peace and freedom." Robin said. "That's why I refuse to believe that you would support someone like Validar freely…tell me…Is he threatening your family like Gangrel did Mustafa's? What did he do?"

The knight clenched hid fists, still on his knees. "I…I'm…"

* * *

Validar smirked to himself as he opened his tome. "Now, now, Suiglez. I can't have you giving my son any tips. It seems I must remind you of your place."

* * *

Suddenly the mark on Suiglez's shoulder glowed red. "Uh…AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Lucina stepped back as the knight screamed in pain.

Robin could only stare in horror. "Suiglez?! What's happening?!"

The knight rose to his knees and rushed towards Lucina. "RRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

The Princess froze as she saw glowing his red eyes. With a full forced swing his sword upwards. Lucina barley got to her senses in time to block it with Falchion. But the force of the strike flung the Princess into the air and Falchion out of her grasp.

"AHHHHH!"

She hit the ground with a painful thud as Falchion sunk into the ground near her. She could barley hear Robin scream her name. Looking up, the whole world seemed hazy. She could make the blurry image of Suiglez out as he raised his sword above her. She felt the end coming.

" _All this…has it all been for nothing? Father…mother…I'm sorry…"_ She then turned her head to see Robin who was struggling to rush to her. "… _Robin…I wish I could make a happy future…with you…my one and only love…"_

Suiglez was about to lower the blade when…

"RRRRRRAAAH!"

The knight turned to his side to see a man ram into him knocking him a fair distance away from Lucina.

Robin was shocked to see who saved her. "Mustafa!"

Still feeling dizzy the Princess looked up to see the General facing Suiglez, axe In, hand. "Lucina, can you stand?"

"Ugh…" The Princess brought herself into a sitting position. "I…I think so…what are you…?"

"Robin left me a letter explaining that you two were joining Prince Chrom. I came as fast as I could."

Lucina slowly brought herself to her feet and picked up Falchion as Suiglez stared at Mustafa.

"What do you think your doing? You heard the king. We are to bring back Robin alive and the intruder dead **or** alive. Those are our orders, general."

"Your orders. Not mine."

Suiglez and Mustafa stood in front of each other in silence. Weapons ready at hand. "So, it's treason then. Very well. You leave me no choice."

Mustafa then turned to Lucina. "Lucina! Take Robin and get out of here, now!"

"What?"

"Mustafa…what are you?"

"More of Validar's men are coming! You must flee!"

Robin tried to step forward. "Mustafa if Validar finds out-

"Robin, listen to me. I made an oath when you saved my life and my family that I would return the favor."

"Mustafa, I can't abandon you!"

"Please Robin. You were like a son to me since that day I found you in the castle. I have a duty to protect my family…including you. Please don't deny me that. Tell Rika and Riam that I'm sorry."

"Mustafa!"

"Lucina! I'm trusting you to protect Robin in my place!"

Lucina stood there for a moment clutching her fist. "…Very well…I won't let you down."

"Robin! Live and make your dream come true!"

"No! Mustafa, you can't!"

Lucina hoisted one of Robin's arms over her shoulders.

"MUSTAFA!" Robin looked back and reached an arm towards his friend as Lucina dragged him into the trees.

The knight and the General stood their ground. "So, it has come to this my friend." Suiglez said calmly.

"Indeed. I doubt I can defeat you and all the troops coming here. But I will buy them as much time as I can."

"Is that so?"

Mustafa brought his Tomahawk in front of him with both hands. "What do you say, Suiglez? On last battle between old rivals? I do hope your injuries from fighting Lucina do not slow you down."

"We shall see. I will accept your challenge." Suiglez pointed his sword towards Mustafa. An deadly silence hung over them before Suiglez twisted the blade. "At your ready."

Mustafa rushed towards Suiglez and jumped towards him. The knight brought his blade back and prepares to swing. The reinforcements came in just in time to see the clash begin.

* * *

For the next ten minutes Lucina hurried as fast as she could while supporting Robin. She had no idea what she could say to Robin. She knew how painfully losing friends was. She could feel his pain.

Robin was silent himself. The pain from his injury was none existent compared to what he felt thinking of his friend. The first friend he ever made, long ago…

" _Why don't you leave me alone? I don't need anyone."_

" _That I cannot do lad. I cannot leave people to their suffering. You need to be open to others. I am sorry for your loss but the pain is easier to handle when shared."_

Robin was even there when Riam was born

" _Mustafa, is that the baby?"_

" _Yes. This is our newborn son, Robin. I would like you to meet Riam."_

" _Hello…"_

" _Would you like to hold him?"_

" _Can I? Really?"_

" _Of course. Here."_

" _Okay…whoa…he's a bit heavy…Hello…Riam…Rika, what will he do when he grows up?"_

" _I want him to be the one to decide...Your mother believed that people should always decide their own destiny…Mustafa and I want to support him with his choice but we might need help…can you be his big brother, as he grows up?"_

" _Of course! I'll do anything for my little brother!"_

Robin let tears well up as he remembered all the things his friend did for him.

" _The king gave you a hard time I see. Don't take it to heart. We all know you're a great strategist."_

"Mustafa…"

" _You get along with my family quite well it seems. If you need anything you can count on us."_

"Why?"

" _You have big dreams Robin. Live up to them."_

The tears finally started to fall. "Why?"

"Robin."

The man looked up to Lucina who held him in a tight embrace. "I'm sorry. I know this isn't easy for you. But please try to forgive yourself."

"Lucina?"

"I know loss as much as you. But you must persevere. You have something you need to do. Something only, you can do."

"I…"

"I won't force you to do this Robin. But Grima must be stopped and I cannot do it on my own. Please. Will you help me?"

Robin wiped his tears. "I…I will keep fighting. For Mustafa. For the future. And for you. He would want me to do so…"

Lucina smiled. "Thank you, Robin."

"No Lucina. It is I who should thank you. You do so much for me."

"I am here for you…my love. Let us fight on. For Mustafa."

They smiled for a bit before resting.

"The border is up ahead." Robin said. "It's strange though…"

"What is?"

"Mustafa said there were more troops coming. But they would have caught up to us by now."

"Did he stop them?"

Robin frowned. "No…Even for him it would be impossible to defeat Seiglez and more Plegian troops at once…something must be slowing them down…"

* * *

"Hey, buddy! We're in a hurry and you're right in the way!" a solider yelled.

A lone man with blue hair and a sword with a gold blade leaned against a tree. "Did you not consider that might be my intent?"

"Who are you?"

The man smirked as he stepped forward drawing his blade. "I am Priam. If you wish to pursue those two than you will have to go through me."

* * *

"That's the last of them." Chrom sighed in relief. "Gods, I thought it might nev—

"Chrom, look out!" Lissa yelled.

Chrom turned to see an assassin rush towards him.

"Huh?! Ah!"

"Father, no!" Suddenly Lucina rushed in, just in time to block the assassin's sword before pushing him back. Before it could retreat, a bolt of lightning struck before he faded into dust.

Chrom them noticed Robin approach.

"That was close."

"Thank the gods you're safe!" Lucina smiled.

Cynthia ran up to them. "You're okay!"

"Sorry we took so long." Robin said.

Chrom stared at Lucina in surprise. "...You called me "Father."

Lucina, Robin, and Cynthia were shocked into silence. "Did I? I..." Lucina thought for a minute. She couldn't keep this charade going forever. Maybe it was best he knew. "...Perhaps we might speak privately?"

"Are you sure about this?" Robin asked.

"Yes. Cynthia, go find mother and have her meet us."

"On it!" Cynthia hurried off to look for Sumia.

"Your mother is here?" Chrom asked. "Robin, what is going on? Why are you here."

"Chrom I-Urk!" As soon as Robin took a step he stumbled to his knees.

"Robin!" Lucina and Chrom rushed to his side. Blood still dripped from him.

"Robin, you're injured! What happened?!" Chrom asked.

"It's…a long story…" Lucina replied.

The Prince turned to his sister. "Lissa! Get him to the Medical Tent! Hurry!"

"Right!" Lissa rushed to Robin and helped him stand. Lucina and Chrom watched as they slowly left.

"Will he be okay?" Lucina asked.

"Leave it to Lissa. She's delicate but she knows how to heal people."

"I heard that, jerk-face!"

Lucina turned to Chrom. "Perhaps we should go."

"Perhaps we should, yes."

* * *

"I don't even know where to begin." Lucina sighed.

 **"** I already know you're not "Marth," though I've nothing better to call you..." Chrom said. "But I'll ask nothing of you that you don't wish to reveal. Whoever you are, Ylisse owes you a debt beyond repaying."

"Thank you, but... I think I would prefer you know the truth."

"As you wish."

"Here... Look closely, and all will be made clear." Lucina stepped towards Chrom and looked him straight in the eyes.

Chrom stared back curiously. Then his eyes widened in shock when he saw her eyes. "That's the Brand of the Exalt…" It took a while. But Chrom soon pieced it together. "Lucina..." Chrom then stared at the sword at her hilt sadly. "You deserved better from me than one sword and a world of troubles.  
I'm sorry."

Tears welled up in the Princess' eyes. Soon she choked a sob as they fell freely. Chrom reached to her and brushed them away.

"Oh, Father!" Lucina ran up and hugged her father. Chrom returned the embrace. "Father..."

They stood there as the sun rose. Eventually Chrom pulled back. "Better, Lucina?"

 **"** Yes. Father... I'm sorry. It just all rushed back at once."

 **"** Father..."

 **"** Should I call you something else?"

"No, it's just strange to my ear." Chrom smiled. "...I like it."

 **"**...Father! Heh heh..."

 **"** Hah! Yes, it will take some getting used to!"

"Lucy! Dad!" Cynthia ran up to the two but tripped when she got close. Chrom and Lucina turned to the girl. Sumia was close behind.

"Owww… That smarts."

"Cynthia, are you, all right?" Lucina asked.

"Uh…yeah…"

"Who are you?" Chrom asked.

"This is Cynthia…my sister." Lucina smiled.

"Sister?"

"Yes…She's our daughter Chrom." Sumia smiled. "Her Pegasus is the same as mine. Its color was changed but she behaves the same." Sumia then smiled at Lucina. "And you're Lucina."

"Yes…"

"How did this happen?" Chrom asked.

"We came from the future!" Cynthia smiled.

"The future?"

"You grow up... Er, grew up to be so strong... So beautiful..." Sumia smiled.

"Thank you...Sumia." Lucina replied.

 **"** You don't want to call me Mother?"

 **"** I...thought you might mind."

 **"** Of course not, Lucina! I love you, your father and your sister more than anything in the world."

"*Sniff* Oh, Mother..." Lucina walked up and hugged her mother.

"I am so very proud of you..." Sumia whispered.

"I've missed you more than you'll ever know..." Lucina sobbed.

"So, I get not just one but **two** lovely daughters." Chrom smiled to Cynthia. "I'm a lucky man."

"Daddy!" Cynthia rushed to Chrom and hugged him sobbing on his chest.

They family stood there in the rising sunlight. It was a reunion from across time. Lucina and Cynthia finally had their parents back. And this time they would fight to protect them.

* * *

 **I wounder how many people caught the Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn quotes in Suiglez's dialogue. For the next vote we will be deciding who Hayato should be paired with. The candidates this time are Nyx, Orochi, Mozu and Oboro. Poll is up now and should be on my profile, so if you have time please put down a vote.**


	24. Chapter 24: Rightful King

**New chapter, new poll results. Nyx will be paired with Hayato.**

* * *

Robin was resting in the medical tent. His injury was mostly healed but he was exhausted. He needed to rest. He couldn't believe it. Mustafa, the closest thing he had to a real father was gone. And Suiglez was the one responsible for taking him away from him. The pain of it all was unbearable.

Why did this all have to happen? Maybe Fredrick was right. He was still green.

He was drawn from his thoughts at the sound of footsteps. He weakly opened his eyes and saw the blurry image of someone walk in. They were dressed in blue.

The man walked up to Robin and looked down at him.

"Who…"

* * *

"So, after you came from the future and met us, what happened?" Chrom asked.

"That's…complicated." Lucina sighed.

"How long have you known Robin?" Lissa asked.

"I meet him shortly after our encounter in Ferox."

"Oh, yeah! Wait until you guys hear about this!" Cynthia smirked.

"Hear about what?" Sumia asked.

"Robin and Lucy here are a-MMMPH!"

"Cynthia, Robin said he would tell them!" Lucina said, covering her sister`s mouth with a slight blush.

"Oooh! Dose that mean what I think it means?" Lissa asked.

"I think it dose! Lucina, I'm so happy for you!" Sumia squalled hugging her daughter.

"What's this about?" Chrom asked.

"Come on Chrom! Not even **you** can be **that** dense!" Lissa said.

"What?"

"I've got to get the details from Robin!" Lissa hurried into the Medical tent.

"Aunt Lissa, he needs to rest. You can-

"H-Huh? Who the heck are-AH!"

"Lissa!" Chrom and the others hurried towards the tend. But just when they were in front of it a man in blue armor and mask rushed out and pushed past them. Sumia, Lucina and Cynthia were knocked to the ground.

"Hey!" Without thinking Chrom hurried after them.

"Chrom, wait!"

The Prince failed to head his wife's warning as he pursued the man. He chased him into the forest. " _Damn him! He must have snuck in while we were dealing with the Risen!"_

The man hurried as fast as he could. But no matter how fast he ran he couldn't shake Chrom. He rushed past the last of the trees to see a sheer cliff in front of him. The stone wall looked impossible to climb.

" _Damn it!"_

Chrom soon caught up to him. "What are you doing here?!"

The masked man turned around. " _No choice than…"_ He took out his Killer Lance.

Chrom immediately drew Falchion. "Who are you?!"

The man got into a fighting position.

"No answer, is that it? Maybe I'll have to force one out of you!" Chrom charged and began with a downward swing that the man easily blocked. He spun and swung his weapon upward sending Chrom's sword arm above him. He attempted to stab the Prince but he side-stepped and jumped back.

" _Lances have an advantage against swords…I'll have to play this carefully…"_

Chrom stepped forward and thrusted his blade. The man parried and swiped horizontally. Chrom barley ducked in time and kicked him back. As the man stumbled back Chrom tried to rush him and attack but the man blocked it with his lance and rammed the blunt end into him.

"Gah!"

The man swung downwards but Chrom blocked it. Then the man used the opening to ram the side of the weapon into his ribcage. Chrom could have sworn he heard a crack as he was knocked aside. He clutched his side in pain as he looked up to see the man approach.

"Pathetic Prince Chrom. Your arrogance blinds you. Do you truly think you can protect anyone the way you are now?"

"W-what are you talking about?" Chrom asked getting back on his feet.

"I was told you were a man that can decide his own destiny. But back at the battle to save your sister…and during your escape after your failure, all I saw was a child throwing a tantrum and swinging his fancy toy at anyone he didn't happen to like."

"Y-you were there?"

"However…I'll admit I see a bit of…maturity in that look in your eyes that I did not notice back then. I wonder…did **he** bring about that change?"

"He?"

"Let us see who you are. A protector like him…or a destroyer like your father. Are you a rightful king or a tyrant?" The man charged forward and unleashed a merciless barrage of attacks. All Chrom could do was block each and every one of them. "Come, Prince! Stand your ground! If you cannot fight back, you won't protect anyone!"

The words hit Chrom like a rockslide. He blocked one last swipe.

"RRRRAGH!"

He pushed the man back and rushed forward. The man barley had time to move his head out of his blade's reach. Chrom swung downwards with his sword but the man blocked it. But then Chrom thrusted Falchion slightly into his side. The man winced as he kicked him back. As Chrom recovered he looked up just in time to see him jump forward. The tip of his lance cut into his arm as he attempted to dodge.

"AGH!"

Chrom dropped Falchion and grabbed his injured arm.

The man was out of breath as he held his injured side. "Ha…not bad, Prince Chrom…perhaps not all I have heard of you is a childish fairy-tale…"

"Wh-who are you…?"

Before Chrom could get an answer both men turned to the sound of galloping. Priam approached them on horseback.

"Come on! Quickly!" As he passed by with one hand extended the man grabbed it and climbed on to his mount.

"Wait!" Chrom tried to follow them but his broke rib made him fall to his knees. "Damn…" Chrom watched as the horse faded into the trees. He then noticed more galloping sounds from behind.

"Milord!"

Chrom turned his head to see Fredrick approach.

"Milord are you alright?! Lady Sumia told me what happened! Where is he?!"

"Ugh…he got away…he has a friend…"

"Milord, your injuries should be our first concern. We need to get you back to camp."

"…Right…"

* * *

"Are you alright?" Priam asked.

"I…think so…I underestimated the Prince…I didn't think he would wound me this badly…"

"Hang in there. Once we meet up with our new friend she can heal you. It's a good thing she can remember how to do that."

"What about the pursuers?"

"I made sure none of them left alive. And I hid the bodies to make sure there was no evidence."

"Good. It's best to keep our presence unknown."

"Besides that, run in with Chrom, how did things go on your end?"

"I left the map in **his** hands. We will have to wait and see."

* * *

By the time Chrom and Fredrick got back to camp everyone was gathering near the medical tent.

"What's going on here?"

Everyone turned to face their leader as he limped over to them.

"Chrom, what happened?" Lissa asked. "You look like you were hit by Sully's horse!"

"I would rather have that to be honest…what's all the commotion?"

"Your future daughters here gave us their story." Gaius said. "Meanwhile Bubbles and his creepy mage here say it wasn't really Bubbles you saw when you met the new king."

"What? Preposterous!" Fredrick said. "We saw his face, there is no doubt it was him."

"Not so sir stone face." Henry said. "Robin and I were spying in on the meeting. He was right next to me the whole time."

"What?"

"I don't know who that man is or why he looks just like me." Robin said.

"He could have used magic to disguise himself as Robin." Henry pointed out. "Probably to throw you off. We dark mages love our pranks after all!"

"Can we finish this in the Medical tent?" Lissa asked. "We need to do something about Chrom."

"Good idea." Robin replied.

* * *

"What about Validar? He was the man we killed when we first meet wasn't he?" Chrom asked as Lissa wrapped a bandage around his arm.

"Yeah…" Robin said. "I don't understand either. Right after Gninner was killed he took over…That dastard has something to do with it! I just know it!" Robin growled.

"Then why didn't you say something? Just tell the people and they will turn on him."

"Don't be a fool, do you think I didn't consider that? What proof did I have?"

"I suggest you watch your tone when speaking to the Prince." Fredrick scowled.

"Uh, actually, if royalty is a concern I think **you** should watch your tone." Henry smirked.

"Excuse me?"

"Robin technically is a Prince too now. He **is** Validar's son after all."

Everyone in the tent gasped.

"That monster is no family of mine, Henry!" Robin yelled.

"Wait…than that importer…is he your twin or something?" Chrom asked.

"I never had any family other than my mother…and Mustafa…"

"Mustafa?"

Everyone noticed Robin's head hung low.

"Did something happen?" Sumia asked.

Knowing it was hard for Robin, Lucina decided to speak up instead. "Mustafa…he…stayed behind to fight a Plegian captain so Robin and I could escape…"

"Oh…"

"That's awful." Lissa frowned. "What…what do we tell Rika?"

"I…don't know…" Chrom sighed. "Robin, I…I'm sorry…I know he meant a lot to you…"

"As sad as it is…" Fredrick said. "He did what he did so you and the Princesses could make it to us safely to help us win against Valm. Right now, you need to focus on that." Cynthia then stomped on the knight's foot. "Ouch!"

"Grow a heart, will you jerk? Show some respect for the poor guy! He helped take care of Lucy this whole time and he was Robin's best friend! This is hard for him!"

"No…he's right Cynthia." Robin said. "Thank you though. I know Mustafa wouldn't want to see me moping…he told me…that even during hard times it is important to remember how to smile."

"He took care of Lucina?" Chrom asked.

"I suppose I should explain." Lucina sighed. "You see…after our encounter in Ferox I was ambushed by Aversa…she captured me and brought me to Plegia."

"What?!"

"I met Robin there. He was meant to be my interrogator, but he secretly took care of me like I was a guest. I knew him from the future, you see. He would take care of me when you and mother were to busy…so I decided to trust him with saving Emmeryn in my place and sent him to Yillise on that night."

"Robin, why didn't you tell me this then?" Chrom glared. "We could have tried to save her!"

"That's **exactly** why she asked me **not** to." Robin replied with an equally stern look. "Remember what I said that night? Your recklessness already brought you Plegia's rage. What do you think would happen if you raided the capital? Besides, as long as Mustafa and I were there Lucina would be fine. We needed you to focus on protecting Emmeryn."

"But…"

"It's all right father. Once the rebellion started I was freed. After the war, Robin asked Henry to help find my friends."

"Friends? You came with others?" Sumia asked.

"Yes. Many of the other Shepherds had kids too you see."

"Yeah! And Lucy helped us form our group when we were kids before Grima awoke!" Cynthia added.

"Grima? The Fell Dragon?" Fredrick asked.

"Yes. In our future, he was revived and brought ruin upon us. All the Shepherds except for our aunt, Lissa were killed after that." Lucina explained.

"I'm sorry you had to form a group and take arms at a young age." Chrom sighed.

"Oh, Lucy formed the Junior Shepherds long before Grima came about!" Cynthia smirked.

"Junior Shepherds?" Chrom snickered.

Lucina immediately blushed as Robin grinned. "Yes…I…pretended I was leading them into missions just as you did…"

Everyone other than Lucina and Cynthia started giggling.

"What do you mean pretended?" Cynthia asked. "You lead us on real missions to help people just as dad would. Remember our mission to help that girl find her lost dog?"

Everyone started chuckling now.

"Cynthia…"

"Or that battle against that big water snake! Owain and I saved you by the way, while you were hiding behind that tree!"

Now everyone was laughing as Lucina's face turned crimson red.

"In any case!" Lucina said. "We were separated upon going back. So, Robin had Henry's birds try to find them…just when we found them all was when things…took a turn for the worst…"

"You mean King Gninner's death and Vailidar's rise to power." Fredrick stated.

"Yes…I…I was arrested after that. And soon Severa and Cynthia were brought into prison with me…shortly after that Robin helped us escape and…here we are now."

"Severa?" Chrom asked.

"Aw, crackers, that's right!" Cynthia said. "We've got to save her!"

"Who's Severa?" Sumia asked.

"Cordelia's future daughter." Lucina replied.

"Cordelia has a daughter too? That's so exiting!"

"Did something happen to her?" Chrom asked.

"Apparently, she was sold to a guy name Nelson behind the king's back." Henry said.

"That reminds me…" Robin said. "About that masked man…"

"Who was he? What was he doing here?" Chrom asked.

"I have no idea."

"When I came into the tent he was standing there staring right at you, Robin." Lissa said. "Then he pushed right past me and ran off without saying a word. Weirdo."

"But in any case, he left me two things. One was an Elixir to heal my wound…"

"Though you still lost a lot of blood." Lissa pointed out. "Stay in bed for another day. We can let you rest in a wagon if we need to move."

"Right. The other was this map."

Robin took out a piece of paper. On it two specific locations were circled. Underneath one of them there was writing that said "Nelson is here." and under the other it said "He has been taking food and gold from this village. He is secretly a former Valmese general who was exiled for treason. After failing to claim the Valmese throne and now Plegia's he is plotting to form his own empire from the ground up to lead against all other countries. His men for the most part are poorly trained. If you act now you can save Severa and stomp him out before he becomes a threat."

"What? Did he know what happened?" Lucina asked.

"Must have." Robin said.

"I don't like this one bit. It could be a trap. You can see what he did to Prince Chrom." Fredrick stated.

"That was because Chrom chased after him." Robin said. "For all we know he was only defending himself."

"Speaking of that, didn't you say you wouldn't run off on your own like that anymore?" Sumia asked, giving her husband a stern look.

"Er…sorry…" Chrom replied.

"Well, anyway we should at least try it out, what if it's true?" Cynthia asked. "Who knows what that creeper is doing to Severa right now? She could be begging for our help!"

"Fredrick gather the others." Chrom said. "We're leaving immediately."

"At once, milord."

"Don't tell anyone about who Severa's mother is." Robin said. "It would be best not to have Cordelia worried."

"Agreed."

Once the knight left Chrom turned to Lucina. "Is that everything, Lucina?"

The Princess turned pink in the face. "Actually…Robin said he would tell you about it…"

All eyes were on the Tactician now.

"Chrom…the truth is…during the time we spent together Lucina and I…grew close…"

An uneasy silence filled the tent.

"How close?"

"Chrom I…I don't know how to say this but…I've…fallen in love with your daughter…we have become a…couple..."

Chrom just sat there. "How long has this been going on?"

"A couple of months…"

"I see…"

"Father I…I know it might be hard to accept but I love him." Lucina said calmly.

The Prince sat there in silence for a bit longer. Eventually he let out a small laugh. "Heh. Didn't think I would be having this talk for at least another eighteen years."

"Chrom?"

"Robin…I know what you're thinking…I won't deny that I do feel a bit uneasy about this…but Lucina…she's become a grown woman. And you have proven capable of taking great care of her for the last couple of years. I think I can trust you with her well being."

"You mean that father?" Lucina beamed.

"I'm glad you agree, Chrom." Sumia smiled.

"You have my blessing Robin. Just take care of my daughter."

Lucina ran up and hugged Chrom. "Oh, father, thank you so much!"

Chrom smiled as he rubbed her daughter's back. "You're quite welcome dear."

"Chrom, I…I have no idea what to say!" Robin smiled. "Thank you."

Sumia and Cynthia ran up to join the family hug.

Lucina was never happier. She got her family back and they accepted her feelings with Robin. Severa's advice was right. She should just enjoy herself. And she would pay her friend back. She would start by saving her.

* * *

 **And now for the next poll, and I think this is one more people will actually care about. Who will Takumi be paired with? The choices are Oboro, Elise, Mozume and Setsuna. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. See ya next time!**


	25. Chapter 25: A Parent's Love

**Results are in. Takumi will be paired with Elise in Fates of S.T.E.A.M.**

* * *

"Is that it?" Chrom asked.

"According to the villagers." Fredrick replied. "It seems our masked man's info was right after all."

"And your friend Severa is in there?" Sumia asked.

"She should be." Lucina replied.

The Shepherds were in the desert looking at an old fortress.

"We need to handle this carefully." Chrom noted. "…Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I trust you to form our strategy?"

Robin turned to him in surprise. "You want ME to form our plan?"

"Why not? Your strategies have served us well so far. The Shepherds could use a tactician like you."

"Heh. Alright. Let's see...All Plegian castles should have a secret entrance of some sort. Let's see if we can get a closer look at it without getting their attention."

* * *

"Urgent news, sir! Armed soldiers approach! Their leader claims to be Chrom of Ylisse!"

Nelson growled as he sat on his throne. "Dammit! Why would he come here? Well, if they insist on dogging me, I've got hounds of my own to welcome them with."

He then turned his head to see Severa still dressed in the slave garb that Aversa forced on her and the collar. Upon bringing her to his place Nelson fitted her with some additional accessories. Her right leg had a gold circlet around the middle of her thigh. A matching anklet was around her left ankle. On her right wrist she had a gold bracelet, and one more gold band around her left upper arm. Her hands were securely chained behind her back and two guards held her forearms. The shackles on her ankles made sure she couldn't run. One of the guards held a chain, that was connected to her collar. "I'm not your dog, scum!"

"No, only a stray mutt that refuses to stop yapping." Nelson smirked as he stood up to walk over to her.

"If I'm your solider than why am I still dressed like a slave? Is armor to much too ask for, so I at least don't have to march off into battle like this?!"

"Why? Because you are also my slave, of course! Besides, that body alone could give someone a heart attack. Ever heard of the saying "looks can kill?"

Severa scowled with a deep blush.

"But you'll also be a good dog and do as I say if you ever want—

"Yes, yes, if I ever want to see it again. I'm well, aware."

"I trust you're equally aware of your position, Holland?"

A lone villager across the room gritted his teeth as he griped his lance.

"Loquacious as ever, I see. You'll fight for me, or I'll have that lazy tongue pried from your head. Now, then. Chrom may have the Fire Emblem in his possession... And if I claim that, I've practically claimed the throne. So, go out there, kill anything that moves, and get me that Emblem!"

As Holland left one of the guards, tugged on Severa's chained collar, making her follow them down the halls.

" _Ugh, screw this!"_ Severa thought as she nearly tripped with the heeled shoes and shackles forced on her feet. _"I'm not going to wait any longer for Lucina and the others! I'll get out of this alone!"_

Once she was guided to the secret exit the guards unchained her arms and legs and disconnected the chain from her collar then opened the door. "Here." One of them said giving her a steel sword. "Don't come back until you killed at least ten."

They shoved her out the door making her stumble into the sand before closing it. Severa grumbled as she stood up, dusting herself off. "Now what? Maybe I can sneak back in when Chrom's army invades and take mom's ring back. All this grief over something so small...Once I get it back, I'm out of here. Maybe I can convince Holland to come with me."

"You there!"

Severa than noticed a familiar Pegasus Knight approach. "...Oh, gods. It's you."

"Have we met?" Cordelia asked. "If so, I'm afraid I've quite forgotten."

"Well, excuse me for being so forgettable!"

Cordelia then took a good look at the girl. "Are you a solider? Why go into battle dressed like that?"

"It's not by choice, thank you very much!" the girl blushed as she covered herself with her arms.

Severa's response gave Cordelia a thought. "Chrom told us we were to rescue someone held here against their will…Is it you?"

"Chrom, Chrom, Chrom! It's ALWAYS Chrom with you!"

Cordelia was caught off guard by Severa's outburst. "...I'm sorry?"

"You should be! And I don't care about your stupid Chrom, so you can just drop it! ...I only want to talk to Holland."

"Holland?"

"Yes, Holland! That sad sack is still in there! He's the villager using a pot for a helmet. Get their attention so I can get to him safely, and then I'll help your stupid army!"

"O...okay?"

 **"** Oh, and Holland's not here of his own will, so don't you dare hurt him!" With that Severa walked away.

"W-wait! Where are you going?"

"To go hide! I'll sneak in once you guys get their attention!"

* * *

"Sneak in? On her own?" Fredrick asked.

"That's what she said." Cordelia had just gotten back from scouting and told her the encounter with the girl. "She had red hair in pigtails. Is she the one you were talking about, Lucina?"

"Yes, that's her." Lucina replied. "Thank goodness she's safe."

"She also mentioned someone else here against their will named Holland. She said she'll help us if we let her talk to him."

"Holland?" Chrom asked. "Is he another friend of yours, Lucina?"

"I never heard of anyone by that name before." Lucina replied.

"Me neither." Cynthia added.

"Hey, come to think of it…I heard one of the villagers, say something about Holland." Lissa said. "He said the guy went out to see Nelson and never coming back. He also said there was rumor going around about someone in the village getting money from him."

"So, what do we do? Play along?" Chrom asked.

Robin thought for a minute. "Might not be a bad idea. If she's been here for a while she should have a good idea on the castle's layout. She should be able to find him if we keep the guards busy. Cordelia, you found a hidden entrance?"

"Yes. It was back where I found the girl. There were no guards around. They must all be inside."

"In that case…"

* * *

Severa sat behind a rock waiting for _something_ to happen. The harsh sun made her a bit glad that she wasn't wearing much. Anything heavy would boil her alive. The soft warm sand was at least pleasant on her skin. She tried to pretend that she was relaxing on a beach wearing a swimsuit, but the nagging thought in the back of her head and the collar around her neck reminded her that she was in slave cloths lying in the middle of nowhere. She tried to take the heeled shoes off her feet but the clamps around her ankles did a frustratingly good job keeping them in place.

"AAARGH!" She kicked about in frustration, hoping they would loosen, with no success. She sighed to herself giving up.

"Can't believe mother really did come here…" She curled up into a ball and growled at herself. "Damnit! Why did I act that way? She came to save me! And yet I…"

She was drawn from he thoughts when she heard Chrom's army approach. She looked to see Robin, Lucina and Cynthia with them as they approached the hidden entrance.

"THORON!" The Grandmaster shot a bolt of lighting from his hand blowing the door down so the three could charge in. Chrom took the rest of the army through the main entrance as Robin instructed.

"Looks like they made it to Chrom. Finally." Severa groaned standing up. "Now to go find Holland." She hurried inside the hidden entrance. The pathway had no guards stationed in it due to Nelson being confident that nobody would break the door down so easily. He was arrogant to the fact that magic could do the job.

Severa moved as fast as she could. It didn't help that even with her ankles unchained she couldn't run easily while in the heels she wore. She nearly tripped a few times, and the loud sounds they made with each step on the floor echoed in the halls, so she would likely be heard. "Ugh! These stupid shoes! I wish I could just take them off! Why do these things need locks on the ankles?!"

She proceeded a bit more carefully as she heard fighting. She hugged against a wall and peeked around the corner to see Chrom and his men fighting Nelson's guards. She couldn't find Holland anywhere.

" _Doesn't look like he's here. That creep, Nelson must have him guarding the treasury…"_

She turned around and hurried in the other direction. After coming down another hall she found the lone villager alone guarding the treasure room. "Holland!"

The villagers looked up in with a shocked expression. "Severa! What are you doing here? If he knows you left your post..."

"I'm leaving, Holland, and you're coming with me."

The villager hesitated before giving a answer. "Severa, I...I can't. You know I can't. I have a wife. If I don't earn Nelson's coin, she'll starve. I know it's blood money, but—

"Your wife is PREGNANT, Holland!" Severa yelled. "You know that, don't you?!"

 **"** Of course I know that! And it's none of your concern!"

"Do you love your child, Holland? Do you love your wife?"

 **"** Of course I do!"

"Then stop making excuses! I know that parents will do anything for their children..." Severa sighed and looked down. "But I also know how it feels when a child loses her parents. This world's got far too many kids who've gone through that. If you stay, you'll be killed or worse. And your child deserves better!"

Holland stared at Severa in shock. "Severa, I...I'm sorry. I didn't know. That must have been hard for you." After thinking for another minute, he put on a determined look. "You're right. My child deserves better. Let's get out of here."

Severa flashed a smile. "Really?!"

"Yes, really. But we have to hurry!"

"Right. First I need to take back what Nelson stole from me."

"The treasury is locked. He keeps the key on his person."

"Then I'll go gut him myself and take it!"

"Wh-on your own?!"

"Yes, on my own! Now stay put while I go get it!" Severa hurried back the other way.

* * *

"What are those useless fools doing?! Get them! Somebody get them!" Nelson cowered against the throne as Robin, Lucina and Cynthia approached.

"They aren't coming." The tactician replied. "They're too busy, defending themselves to help your sorry hide. It's your own fault for not suspecting somebody might find your little rat hole."

"Rrrrgh…why would the Plegian Prince come here!?"

"We're here to take our friend back you crook!" Cynthia replied. "Now stand down or taste the might of-

"Oh, wait. I remember you girls. You were those other slaves. What happened? Did the king get sick of you and decide to throw you both away? Pity. I could have bought you both to go with my dog!"

Lucina pointed her blade at Nelson. "Enough to talk, Nelson. Just surrender and you can keep your miserable life."

"Me?! Surrender?! Don't make me laugh! This is the opportunity I've been waiting for! Not only can I keep you two as slaves after all, but I can use the king's son as a bargaining chip to claim the throne!"

"Never, villain!"

"Cynthia, wait!"

Ignoring Robin's warning, the Princess charged at the throne on her Pegasus.

Nelson jumped away as she rammed her Steel Lane into the throne. "Arc Wind!"

Cynthia screamed as the spell blew her off her Pegasus. As she stumbled to the floor Nelson grabbed her.

"Cynthia!" Lucina rushed towards him and Robin took out a tome.

"Not a step closer!"

"Ow!"

Nelson brought Cynthia to her feet holding a knife at her neck making Robin and Lucina freeze. "Nothing hasty you two! One wrong move and I'll-

Before Nelson finished his sentence, he heard someone approach. He turned his head to the side and let Cynthia go just in time to jump back to avoid losing his head to a Steel Sword.

After she dropped to the floor she looked up to see who saved her. "Severa?!"

"Traitorous wench!"

"You've got to be loyal before you can be a traitor, you idiot!" The red-haired girl scowled. "And you're one to talk, extorting a poor, innocent girl like me... It's time you learned just how deadly this innocent girl can be!"

She rushed forward and took a swing at Nelson who stepped out of the way.

"Thoron!"

Severa jumped to the side to evade a bolt of lightning. She then closed in and swiped diagonally, get in a good cut on Nelson's shoulder.

"Argh! You brat!"

Severa was about to finish the job but as she stepped forward she stumbled and fell forward, making her drop to her knees. "Ahh! Stupid high heel shoes!"

As she tried to stand back up, Nelson took the opportunity to kick the girl in her bare torso, knocking the wind out of her and sending her a good distance to the ground. She looked up to see Nelson ready another spell.

"Arc Wind!"

Severa rolled out of the way narrowly dodging the attack. But the shock of it as it hit the ground near her sent her hurling like a rag doll slamming her back into a wall.

"Ahhh!" Severa slumped to the cold, hard floor. She stood back up and rushed at Nelson who sidestepped away from a vertical swing. As she ran past him Nelson grabbed the long dangling cloth at the back of the waist of Severa's garments and pulled her in.

"Hey! Let go!" Out of shock and embarrassment, Severa dropped her sword as she was pulled towards Nelson by her waist, forced to take awkward steps, to not fall over again. Nelson swung her around before letting go. Unable to stop her momentum, Severa stumbled forward and crashed into a column.

"AH!" Nelson grabbed the back of the cloth and pulled her in again. "Cut that out!"

Just as Robin, Lucina and Cynthia were about to rush at Nelson he wrapped a arm around Severa's kneck and put his knife at her neck, making them halt.

"You've been a very bad dogie. But if you beg for mercy I might lessen your punishment."

Severa grunted as she gripped the arm, nearly choking her. She lifted on of her right foot up and slammed the tipped heel of her shoe into Nelson's foot. The scream of pain was music to her ears.

 _"Hah! Guess these heeled shoes aren't all bad after all!"_

She managed to slip free from Nelson's grip and was about to grab her sword. But before she could take one step, Nelson grabbed onto one of her pigtails and pulled her back. "Gah! Stop that!"

He grabbed the back of her head and slammed her face into a wall.

"AAAHH!"

Nelson then threw her to the ground. Despite Severa's headache and blurry vision she tried to stand up, but Nelson's foot slammed into her back and pinned her to the ground.

"OW! Get off of me!"

"That does it witch! Time for some harsh discipline!" Nelson took out his tome. "Don't worry! I won't do any damage my healers can't undo! But it will hurt! Not as much as your punishment later, but it WILL hurt!"

As Lucina and Cynthia ran for Robin readied a spell of his own.

"Thor-

SHUNK

Just as they were both about to attack a Bronze Lance came out of nowhere and flew into Nelson's back. He screamed in pain as he stumbled a couple of steps back, and off of Severa before dropping to his knees. Severa looked up to see her weapon on the floor in front of her. She reached her arm out to grab it.

Nelson then grabbed her by the left ankle. Severa was so close to grabbing the sword, when Nelson pulled her away from it. Her fingers brushed the hilt as she slid across the floor. "ACK!" She was still in front of it. She reached again. Nelson grabbed her other ankle and pulled both her legs dragging her closer to him. "NOOOO!"

Despite his appearance and weakened state Nelson was strong enough to lift her just slightly off the floor, making her dangle upside down by her ankles.

Severea struggled to free her legs from his grip."Put...me...down!"

"Fine!"

He let go, and Severa's head dropped onto the floor just bellow her. As her vision became blury, she felt a grip on her shoulder that flipped her onto her back she saw the furry in Nelson's eyes. Blood was slipping out of his mouth and the lance was still through him. He grabbed Severa's neck and started choking her. Sevrea then saw Nelson's dagger on the floor. He must have dropped it. She grabbed the weapon and shoved it into Nelson's heart. The man let out another scream.

"My throne...my...empire..."

Severa effortlessly threw him off her, and he died hitting the floor. "That's what you get, jerk!"

"Severa, are you alright?" Lucina asked.

"Uh, yeah…thanks to whoever that was." she replied standing up.

"You mean him?" Robin asked pointing to a man that stepped out from behind a pillar.

Severa nearly gasped. "Holland?! You idiot! What are you doing here?!"

"This is Holland?" Robin asked.

"To help you…I didn't want to make you go against Nelson alone."

"You dummy! What if someone saw you?! Did you forget what I just told you?!"

"Well, that Pegasus Knight with the red hair saw me but she let me go…"

"Oh…her."

"I'm glad I got here in time…though I don't think I'll shake the feeling of taking a life like that." Holland sighed as he turned to Nelson's corpse. "Even one as monstrous as that."

"Well…thanks Holland." Severa said with a slight smile.

"I should be thanking you. But anyway, at least you can take back what he-

"Oh gods, that's right!" Severa gasped. She searched Nelson's pockets and pulled out a key. "Here it is!"

Robin and the others watched Severa run down the halls.

"Gee…whatever Nelson took from her must mean a lot to her…" Holland said.

Lucina looked down. "It does. And for a good reason."

* * *

"Yes, here it is!" Severa smiled.

"Is that a ring?"

The girl turned around to see Chrom. "It's MY ring, and I'll thank you to stop staring so lustily at it! It's worth more then anything in the world to me..."

The prince smiled. "Well, I'm glad you were able to get it back."

"...Hmph."

As Severa left she ran into Robin.

"Severa."

"That reminds me! Care to explain why you didn't try to save us **BEFORE** I was sold off?!"

"I said I would make my move when Chrom arrived. That just happened to be after it Nelson showed up. Here." Robin tossed a bag over to her.

"What's this?"

"You won't last long on the battlefield like that." Robin replied , making Severa look at herself in the slave clothing with a blush again. "But I couldn't patch your torn clothing, so I took a Plegian armor from the castle. I did the same for Cynthia. As for those shoes and collar, I can get them off you with this." Robin said holding up a lock pick.

"I'll do it myself, thank you!" Severa snapped taking it.

Robin stared as she stormed away. "Isn't she a sweet heart."

"Don't take it personally, Robin." Lucina said as she approached. "She's like that to everyone."

"Is that so? Well anyway, I need to talk to Chrom about returning what was taken from the village. Anything leftover we'll give to Holland, so he can feed his family. We have plenty of money for the war."

Lucina smiled. "You really are a kindhearted tactician."

"Thanks...I like to think I take after my mother."

* * *

"Ugh, finally!…Okay, maybe I could have used a little help with unlocking those stupid shoes." Severa had just finished changing out of the slave garb. She now had red armor with a silver stomach and leather armor underneath that had a strap attached to her leather stockings, over witch she had metal boots. Her thighs and shoulders were exposed and her arms were clad in metal gauntlets and on her left arm was a large shield that went up to her shoulder.

"Hey, not bad!"

Severa saw Cynthia approach. "Do you need something?"

"Well, I just wanted to…you know…thank you for saving me."

"Eh, it was nothing." Severa replied looking away.

"But hey, don't be hard on Robin. He tried to save all of us, it just…didn't work out, ya know. And honestly, I don't know what Nelson did to you but it couldn't have been worse than what Aversa did to me and Lucy while you were gone!"

"I know, I know." Severa sighed in shame. "I'll apologize to him later."

"Well, we got some new fancy armor out of it, right?" Cynthia smirked in a heroic pose.

Severa looked at her new gear. "Well…It is kind of nice...Not quite what I would usually wear, but I can work with it. It certainty beats that skimpy junk!" Severa scowled at the slave attire she discarded to the ground.

"Yeah, no kidding." Cynthia blushed remembering how exposed she felt in the cloths Aversa made her wear. "Whelp, I'm gonnna check up on Lucy! See ya!"

After watching Cynthia run off, Severa smiled to herself as she went to join the others.

"Oh...You. Nice armor."

Severa looked to her left to see Cordelia "Wh-what do you want?!"

"Just to thank you for helping us. You fought bravely, er..."

"Severa. ...My name's Severa."

"It suits you somehow. Oh, and my name—

 **"** Cordelia. I know."

"Er, yes, that's... But how did you...? I'm sorry, did I introduce myself before?"

"I guess you must have if I know your name. Gods..." Svera mumbled.

"I...I see. Well, thank you all the same, Severa."

"You already said that! And besides, it's not like I did anything special. I was just fighting to get back what's rightfully mine." The girl said looking at her finger."

"Are you referring to that ring? Oh, goodness. It looks exactly like..." Just then everything made sense to Cordelia. "Ah, I see. That would explain how you know my name. You're a friend of Lucina's, aren't you? ...And you're my child. Isn't that, right?"

Severa started muttering to herself. "...lonely..."

"What was that?"

"I SAID, I thought you'd be lonely, so I came here to see you! ...You're welcome."

"That's very sweet."

"D-don't mock me! You don't care! You don't care at all..."

"How could you possibly think that? I'm thrilled beyond words to meet you."

"...Then why'd you leave me? You said you had to go off to fight for what really mattered, and you never came back! You picked Chrom over me!"

"You have me at a disadvantage, Severa. I can't answer for my future self. But when I said I was fighting for what mattered, I probably meant you. I'd want nothing more than to build a world where you could grow up happy and strong. At least, that's what I want right now."

"You think I don't know that...? I mean, I DO know that, but..."

Cordelia walked up to her daughter and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry I wasn't a better mother to you."

"Well, you're still MY mother, which makes you the best mother in the world." Severa smiled.

"And the luckiest, it seems."

The young girl started to tear up as she hugged her mother back. "Oh, Mom, I missed you so much! I...I'm, sorry I was so mean... I just... I didn't want to lose you again... Promise you won't leave, okay? Promise!"

"I promise."

Holland watched from behind a pillar. He overheard the whole conversation. He smiled as he walked away. "Goodbye, Severa. And thank you."

* * *

 **I know I'm not the best at descriptions so in case it was not clear, Sevrera's armor is the her Hero class attire. In any case the next up is Hinata. Will he be paired with Oboro, Rinkah, Mozume or Sakura?**


	26. Chapter 26: Daughters

**Hinata will be paired with Oboro in the upcoming story. But for now enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"This is so booooooooooooooooring." Nowi sighed.

She was currently in her dragon form in the sky, searching for the two friends of Lucina's that were seen in the area, according to the info Henry's ravens have gathered.

Just then she spotted some people on the ground bellow.

"Hmmm? What do we have here?"

She carefully flew behind a nearby rock turned back to her humanoid form.

Staying behind her shelter, she spotted a group of men and a girl with black hair, a green shirt, and brown pants.

"All alone are you, lamb? Off searching for dear old mum?" one of the men asked. "How very sweet. But the world's a dangerous place, my dear, full of wolves waitin' to snatch you up."

"Um...th-thank you for the warning, sir, b-but..."

"That's no warning, lamb. I'm a wolf, and you've been snatched! Now come quietly. Scars tend to lower the sale price, and we wouldn't want that..."

The girl shuddered as two men pulled her arms behind her back and tied them together. Nowi watched as she was forced into a nearby wagon.

Once they opened the back door she could see another girl with green hair, a white dress, and red knee high boots. Her arms and legs were tied with rope.

"Kidnappers! I've got to warn everybody!"

Nowi turned into a dragon and flew off as fast as she could.

* * *

"Slavers, you say?" Fredrick asked. "Such damnable scum..."

"Yeah! They got both of the girls Lucina mentioned!"

"We'll have to hurry if we hope to catch them." Chrom said.

"Or we could stay right here and just let me go to work on them. A curse to wither them away, perhaps?" Tharja smirked. "A slow death over a year? Oh, fie. Let's make it two."

Everyone gave the Dark Mage an uneasy look.

"I think their captives would likely appreciate something a bit more immediate. Shepherds! Saving the girls is our top priority! Now move out!"

* * *

Robin, Chrom, Lucina and Cordelia hid in a nearby bush. The could see a small ruined structure ahead with no roof. Two guards were standing in front with a few Pegasus knights patrolling the sky.

"That must be it." Chrom said.

"Norie and Nah must be inside." Lucina said.

"Looks like there isn't a roof. Maybe I can fly in there and pull them out." Cordelia suggested.

"The fliers up there will spot you in an instant." Robin said. "First we need to draw as much attention from the cell as possible."

"Any ideas, Robin?" Chrom asked.

The Grandmaster put a hand on his chin as he thought.

"That other structure across the bridge…That must be where their leader and most of his men are. I think I've got a plan, but one of us needs to get captured by them."

"On propose? Why In the name of-

"I volunteer."

Everyone turned to Cordelia in surprise.

"Are you certain?" Robin asked.

"I am. But I have a favor to ask."

"What would that be?"

"Don't tell anyone that this is part of your plan. Make it sound like I charged in on my own and got captured as, a result."

"What? Why?"

"For my daughter's sake."

"Severa?" Lucina asked. "Why on earth…?"

* * *

Norie and Nah were lying on the cold floor of their prison. Both had their hands tied behind their backs and legs tied together. The former stayed still in depression while the latter struggled with whatever strength she could muster against the ropes.

"It's over..." Norie sniffed. "My life is over...Mother, I'll be by your side soon..."

"Urgh! Darn it! They tied us too tight! If only they didn't take my Dragonstone…" Nah mumbled. "Then I'd show these jerks a thing or two…"

Suddenly the door opened.

"Three in one day! That's a new record for us!" a man laughed as he pushed Cordelia inside. Her hands were trapped behind her back by rope around her wrists.

He roughly shoved her, making her fall to the ground in between Norie and Nah. Once she was lying down he took more rope and tied her ankles together.

"Enjoy yourselves girls. Tomorrow, we'll find you some good homes."

With that he left, locking the door behind him.

"Wh-who are you?" Norie asked.

"Ugh…My name is Cordelia…"

"Cordelia? Aren't you Sever-

"N-Nah! We can't tell her that!"

"Opps."

"Severa. Yes, I'm her mother."

The girls looked at her in surprise.

"You know?" Nah asked.

"Yes. Lucina told us everything. She, Cynthia and my daughter are with us now."

"What are you doing here?"

"We heard of a group of kidnappers, operating in this area…I…I went off on my own to scout the area without telling anyone and got caught, to my shame..."

"W-what? Nobody knows that you're here?" Norie asked.

"Oh, great. That means nobody will come save us…" Nah sighed.

"So, this is how it ends...Killed...or worse. A clean death would be a mercy compared to what awaits..."

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light. The girls looked up to see Robin, Henry, Lucina, Nowi, Severa and Cordelia's Pegasus.

"Mother!"

"Severa?"

The red-haired girl ran up to Cordelia and cut her bindings with her sword.

"What on earth were you thinking?! Running ahead like that on your own! Your luck Robin saw it coming and had Henry mark that weird hair ornament of yours with his magic so he could send us here! You said you wouldn't leave me!"

"Yes, it seems like I was carless. Thank you for coming for me dear. But see? It's as I told you yesterday. Even I make mistakes. You're not the only person in the world that got captured."

Robin smiled. Cordelia knew that her daughter was upset about being captured. So she asked him to make it look the same for her to make her feel better.

Severa gave a small smile as she handed her mother her lance.

"Yeah…I guess…"

"I guess this means we just have to protect each other."

"Right! I've got your back mom!" the girl winked.

"Lucina? Severa? Is that you?" Nah asked.

"Yes. I'm glad you two are safe." Lucina replied as she untied Norie.

"Ooh, you're the little girl I saw in the wagon!" Nowi smiled, as she started to untie Nah.

"It takes one to know one..." The girl muttered.

"Hey now, no need to think to **little** of each other! Nya ha ha!" Henry laughed.

"Ha-hah! It may look that way, but I'm actually quite old. I'm a dragonkin!" Nowi smirked as she threw away the rope that bond the girl's arms.

"Oh?" Nah asked rubbing her wrists. "Well so am I, actua— Wait, are you Nowi?"

"Wow, nice guess!"

"It IS you!" she smiled.

"All right, I've told you my name. Now you tell me yours." Nowi said untying the girl's ankles.

"Nah."

"Oh, come on, why not?!" she pouted.

"No, NAH. N-A-H. That's my name."

"That's a confusing name..."

"And whose fault is that?!"

"How the heck should I know? Anyway, this place isn't safe. Let's get you out of here!"

"But I can't fight without my Dragonstone…" Nah said as she stood up. "Those creeps took it from me…"

"Don't worry! You can have my spare stone!" Nowi smiled giving the girl a green rock.

"Thanks!"

"What about me?" Norie asked.

"Here." Robin said giving the girl a bow and a quiver full of arrows. "Lucina told me you trained in using a bow."

"T-thank you. B-but those bandits are so strong and scary and..."

"Do you still have your talisman?" Lucina asked.

Severa's eyes widened in panic.

"W-wait, don't!"

"Oh, that's right! My talisman! Let me just grab my talisman and then..."

Norie took a slit of paper from her pocket and slipped it in the band around her head.

"Oh, boy. Everyone cover your ears." Nah mumbled.

"...I AM THE FIRE AND THE FURY! ALL WHO DEFY ME WILL PERISH! REPENT, SCUM! REPENT THOUGH IT WILL SAVE YOU NOT! REPENT AND DESPAIR! BWAAA HA HA HA HA!"

Everyone except Lucina stared at Norie uneasily. Her once soft expression turned into one of fury.

"Um…is that normal?" Cordelia asked.

"Surprisingly, yes." Severa replied.

Just then the door burst open and the guard that brought Cordelia in stepped inside.

"What's all the ruckus in here?!"

In the instant, he asked his question Norie sent an arrow just past his head.

He stared at the vicious look in her eyes and turned pale.

SLAM

He closed the door and leaned against it.

Norie's expression softened again.

"Oh, no…did I scare him?"

"Nah! I'm sure he's fine!" Henry replied.

The other guard noticed the panicked look on his comrade's face.

"Something wrong?"

"Bar the door!"

"What?"

The man ran over to a nearby rock and pushed it in front of the door.

"Phew! There! That oughta keep em-

BOOM

In a green blast the door, along with a chunk of the wall was blown down, sending both men to the ground.

They looked up to see a green and pink dragon in front of them. Close behind Robin and the others were armed.

"Uh, oh."

"Uh, what now?"

"Well…I asked the boss what to do if the stock tired to get away…"

"And?"

"He said, and I quote: "Use your imagination you dim wit!"

"Okay…What are you imagining?"

"I think running around in circles, screaming my lungs out sounds good right about now."

"…Sounds like a plan."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Robin and the others watched as both guards got up and started running around the structure.

"Ooooh! Nice color!" Nowi smiled looking at Nah. "Your dragon form looks so pretty!"

"Thanks. But honestly, I wish I had yours."

"Should we…do something about those two, Robin?" Lucina asked.

"Nah."

"Yes?" the manakete asked.

"Wha-No, I mean as in no, I doubt they'll cause any trouble. In the meantime, looks Like Chrom and the others have attracted the attention of all the fliers. Let's see if we can get over there in time to help."

* * *

"I've...had my fill..."

With his dying words, the leader dropped dead.

Chrom sheathed his sword.

"That's that. We should go see how Robin is doing."

"Hold that thought." Stahl said pointing to the sky.

Two dragons and a Pegasus flew towards the Shepherds.

As they landed, Robin and the others stepped down.

"Looks like you pulled it off." Chrom smiled.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!" Norie smiled. "Had you not saved me, I... I fear to even think what would have happened..."

"Yeah. Thank you so much. If you hadn't come, we'd have been sold to some creeps..." Nah added.

"It's all right, take it easy. No one's going to hurt you now."

"*Sniff* P-please, sir... Let me come with you. There's someone I need to talk to, but I'm s-scared to be alone..." Nori pleaded.

"Huh? Uh, sure."

As Norie and Chrom walked away, Nah turned to Nowi.

"Can I ask you something, Nowi? Does this look familiar?"

The girl held up a ring. Nowi took a closer look at it.

"Whoa, you have the same ring as me! What a crazy coincidence!"

"It's not a coincidence. This is your ring. It's a memento of my mother. From...the future. It keeps me safe, now that...Now that you're gone."

"Nah..."

"No, I'm serious. It does."

"Huh? Oh, hee hee! You did it to yourself that time! But no, I think it's very sweet. And now that you're with me, you don't have to hold back."

"I wasn't holding back. I fought as hard as I could..." Nah replied.

"No, you fought brilliantly, Nah. But that's not what I meant. I was talking about your tears. If you're sad, you can talk to me."

Nah's lip quivered. But she put on a determined face.

"No, I...I have to be strong. Everyone expects me to. I can turn into a dragon, you know? And that's not...normal. So I have to put on a brave face and protect everyone, just like you do."

"Your mother cries all the time, dear." Nowi laughed. "Aaaaaall the time. Trust me on this—holding things back won't make you stronger. Just be you, Nah. That's enough."

Tears formed in Nah's eyes.

"I... This whole time, I..."

"I know it's been pretty scary, but you made it through!"

"*Sniff* Mother, I... Oh, it was awful... I thought I was going to be sold into slavery... *Sob* Waaaaaah!"

Nowi hugged her daughter as she cried.

"*Sniff* It...it's okay, Nah. Mother's here, now. I know being sold around as a slave is frightening. But you have nothing to worry about now."

Robin and Lucina smiled as they watched the reunion. Knowing that they were well they decided to see how Norie was doing.

They soon spotted the girl looking at Tharja.

"What do you want?" the mage scowled.

"I, um... I mean... Er... H-here, please look at this." The girl said holding up a ring.

"Nice ring. Looks just like mine. You messing around with alchemy? Or is this something...darker?"

"Wha—? N-no! It's nothing of the sort! It's just..."

"Tell me the truth, girl. You don't want to see what happens if you lie to me." Tharja glared.

"P-please, just give me... I n-need a moment... M-my talisman... Wh-where is my talisman..."

The girl took the paper and put on her head.

Shorty after her face was lite with rage.

"I AM BLOOD AND THUNDER! I AM A RIGHTEOUS FURY! ...I AM YOUR FUTURE DAUGHTER!"

"You are trying my patience." Tharja mumbled.

"INSOLENCE! I speak the truth! The ring I bear also hails from the future. A memento of you, my departed mother!"

"And that bizarre talisman?"

"Your own handiwork! Wrought to steel the mewling heart of your coward daughter! In its strength, did I find blessed escape from grief and solitude! Fear of death and killing, too, it drove from me, until I became an avatar of retribution! Only by clinging to it have I survived the crushing desolation of a ruinated future! BWAAA HA HA HA HA!"

"Oh, give me that." Tharja said snatching it.

"Um, w-wait! I need that! Without it, I can't—

"Survive? You can and will. And not by becoming some avatar of retribution. Just be my daughter. Leave the retribution to me."

"M-Mother..."

Tharja smirked as she looked at the talisman.

"My, this is a nasty little number. The future me is good. ...And very, very bad. Hee hee. I can't wait."

"M-Mother, you're f-frightening me! ...A-again!"

"This little trinket will advance my research in the dark arts nicely... Hmm... You have my blood, right? I'm going to need a bit of it back."

"Aaaaiiieee! I... I mean... BLEED ME DRY AND I SHALL BE AS THUNDER STILL!"

"See? No daughter of mine needs some mummer's prop to be strong. Hee... Hee hee..."

"BWAAA HA HA HA HA!"

"Eee hee hee hee hee!"

Chrom and the others watched in silence.

"Oh, this is just wonderful..." he groaned.

"Well, we found four of your missing allies so far Lucina." Robin said. "That leaves seven more to find."

"Right. Hmmm…"

"Is something wrong?"

"I can't shake the feeling that we're forgetting something…" the princess sighed.

"Ah, I get that to." Henry smiled. "I usually just ignore it until it goes away."

"That explains a lot." Robin mumbled.

"Well I'm sure it's not important." Lucina shrugged.

* * *

Priam and his masked companion approached the kidnappers keep.

"Just a bit further." The masked man said. "This slaver hideout we heard of should be located around here. We need to shut them down."

"Looks like someone already beat us to it." Priam replied.

"What?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

The two of them watched two men run around a ruined structure screaming at the top of their lungs.

They watched them for a minute before moving to the side of the wall.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH-UGH!"

Priam held an arm out and close lined them as they turned the corner.

"Hey, you two."

"What?!"

"You're working with the slavers. What happened here?"

"We were guarding our stock and suddenly we were attacked by dragons!"

"Dragons?"

"Yeah! And it must be because of that weird guy with the black coat that snuck in!"

"A man in a black coat you say…" the mask man said. "Hmmm…"

"Must be him." Priam said.

"Undoubtedly."

"Uh…If that's all can we go back to screaming?" one of the guards asked.

"Umm…if you'd like."

"Thank you. AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The masked man and Priam watched as the two ran around the structure.

"Strange people." Priam said.

"Well, never mind that. It looks like they handled things here. Let's look into the matter of the dread pirates. I hear their leader Zanth the Southron Sea King, and his men could stand up to most armies."

"Ah. Sounds like a challenge." Priam smirked.

* * *

 **Next vote: Who will Sazio be paired with? Kagero, Orochi, Sakura, or Mozume? As always, hoped you enjoyed this, please follow and review.**


	27. Chapter 27: Chasing a Mirage

**This may have been the closest poll yet but it looks like Sazio will be paired with Mozume in the upcoming story.**

* * *

"Laurent, this is ridicules! We've been wondering around this Naga forsaken dessert for nearly a week and we still haven't found a clue about this so-called Mirage Village!"

"Patience, Brady. A legend like that wouldn't be so simple to find in the first place."

The two men were traveling through the desert sands, the harsh sunlight coming down on them.

"What are we even going to do when we find this place?"

"Did you not listen to me when I first told you? We are after the Goddess Staff. An ancient artifact that surpasses any healing artifact known to man. Sherly it will help us in our cause."

"Ugh…if the boss were here he'd say that's a bunch of Pegasus dung."

"If sir Riam were here he would also say not to waste energy complaining." The mage retorted.

"What about the others? Shouldn't we look for them?"

"They can take care of themselves. Right now, we just need to focus on…Eureka!"

"What?"

"Look over there! I can see a village!"

"Wait, seriously?!" Sure, enough there was a village standing in front of them. "Is…Is that really it?!" Brady asked.

"We shall find out soon. Let's go."

The two of them hurried towars the village. Immediately an elderly man meet them at the entrance.

"Greetings. Not many make it out this far. You must be near exhausted from the sands. Here, then. Take this as a reward for your efforts."

The man then handed Laurent a clear vase of water.

"Hey, thanks!" Brady said. "We were starting to run low."

"Is this by any chance, the Mirage Village?" Laurent asked.

"...A mirage village? No, I'm afraid we're quite the ordinary one! Ha ha ha! Perhaps you'll find what you seek further west..."

"I see. Many thanks."

"Well, that's a buzz kill." Brady groaned. "So, we just keep going?"

"We might as well. First things first. Brady?"

"Yeah?"

"Which way is west?"

"YA MEAN YA DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE THE HECK WE'RE GOING?!"

* * *

It took nearly an hour of aimless wondering. But soon the men came across another village.

"Finally." Brady sighed. "If we do make it out of here I don't want to see anymore sand for the rest of my life."

As soon as they approached another elder greeted them. "Greetings."

"Wait, ain't you the same guy we saw in the last village?"

"My apologies. I don't recall us meeting before. Not many make it out this far. You must be near exhausted from the sands. Here, then. Take this as a reward for your efforts."

He then handed Laurent another vase of water.

"Wait…why dose this sound familiar?" Brady asked. "Don't tell me this ain't the Mirage Village either!"

"...A mirage village? No, everyone can see us just fine! Ha ha ha! Perhaps you'll find what you seek on the far side of the oasis..."

"Oh, for the love of…"

* * *

"I'll just say this one more time buddy. THIS IS FREAKING RIDICULES! I'm half convinced these guys are giving us the run around for a sick joke or something!"

"Well, I won't deny this is becoming quite tiresome." The mage sighed. "However, That, is no reason to give up. My mother wouldn't let such simple setbacks stop her. And neither will I."

"Yeash. Must be nice having a mother that you can relate to…"

"Brady, I…I heard your mother was…difficult to you at times, but I'm sure she still cared about you."

"Aw, what do you know?!"

"You're right. I don't know much. I cared about many of the things my mother did…but I still am just her shadow. I won't lie about that."

"…Yeah. Guess that kinda sucks too."

"Yes. But even if my mother didn't show it much she still cared about me. I'm sure yours felt the same."

"Heh…yeah I guess. Hey, wait…Is that another village?"

Laurent squinted to get a closer look. "I believe it is…Let's take a closer look."

As soon as they approached they saw an elder waiting for them. "Why am I not surprised at this point?" Brady asked.

"Not many make it out this far. You must be near exhausted from the sands. Here, then. Take this as a reward for your efforts."

"Many thanks. Do you know anything of the Mirage Village?" Laurent asked.

"The last two old guys didn't prove to be much help why should this guy be any different?" Brady asked.

"...A mirage village? Yes, my mum used to sing cradle songs of such a thing."

"Wait, seriously?!"

"Find the last tree north of the oasis shore... Then two steps north and one step more!" Er, or something like that. It's not like the place really exists, anyway."

"I see…thank you." Laurent said.

As they left Brady turned to his companion. "Do we know where that is?"

"Er…"

"Come on man! We're on a role! We're so close to finding this mirage village!"

"Hey, you!"

Both of them turned to see a tall man with a axe. "Where's that magic mirage village at? Talk, or I'll make you vanish, too!"

"Ah, beat it pal! We've got enough problems as it is!" Brady spat.

"Does it look like I care?! That treasure is going to be mine!"

"Do you really think you can find it?" Laurent asked.

"What's that supposed to mean, four eyes?!"

"This is a village that many of the greatest minds if our time failed to find. I doubt some mindless barbarian such as yourself will fair any better."

"What was that?! That's quite a smart mouth you've got, lad! I'll use it to find the village myself!"

"You and what army chump?!" Brady asked. The bandit whistled and five armed men, three Pegasus knights, four mages and two archers appeared behind him. "Oh."

"Kill the guy with the scar! But bring the one with the stupid hat to me in one piece!"

"Hold it!"

Just as they were about to attack they saw another army emerge from the sands behind Laurent and Brady. The group consisted of Chrom, Robin, Lucina, Fredrick, Miriel and Sumia.

"Laurent! Brady! Are you two alright?!"

"Huh? Is that you Lucina?!" Brady asked.

"Looks like we got here just in time." Chrom said as he and his friends approached.

"So, it would seem." As Miriel walked up to them Laurent noticed who she was.

"Eureka! It's you!"

"...Curious. I have no recollection of making your acquaintance. Though few things are as unreliable as the human memory."

"Ah, forgive me. I forgot that you have not met me before. My name is Laurent. Are you here in search of the mirage village?"

"We were instructed to look for you and your friend. But that is also my cause, yes."

"Ours as well, and I believe we finally have a lead..."

"If you want to count some old guy's bedtime story a lead." Brady added.

"Oh? Do tell?"

"Maybe we could save this for AFTER we deal with these outlaws?" Fredrick suggested.

"Miriel, you take Brady and Laurent and follow this lead. We'll handel this." Robin said. "We're going to need to hurry if we're going to make it before the sun sets."

"Very well. This hypothesis lacks a certain scientific rigor... And yet, there exists the possibility I am in error on this count... So...yes. You are welcome to join my search."

"Excelsior! I assure you, I'll not be a burden." Laurent said.

"Hey, don't let them get away!" The lead bandit ordered as he charged towards the group.

Robin immediately raised his Levin Sword into the air and the man was struck by lightning from above.

"Gwargh... I see...a village...surrounded in...light..." The man fell to his knees and dropped dead.

"Anyone else?" Robin asked. "If you wish to live I suggest you run now."

"After you just killed off our meal ticket, pal?!" one of the archers yelled. "Forget it! We'll just have to take anything valuable from you lot and take the treasure for ourselves!"

"What now?" Chrom asked as their enemy approached.

"They lost their leader and their chain of command along with him." Robin said. "This won't take long…"

* * *

"This must be the tree." Miriel said.

"So, what now?" Brady asked.

"Find the last tree north of the oasis shore... Then two steps north and one step more…" Laurent said.

The mage did just what he explained. But nothing happened.

"Dang it! I should've known the old man was messing with us!" Brady growled.

"Cailm down." Laurnet said. "Here, have some water to relax your nerves."

"Wait!"

Both men froze and Miriel looked at the vase.

"May I see that?"

"Very well."

As the mage took the vase she held it into the sunlight.

"Fascinating. Where did you get this?"

"From the elder of a nearby village. Why was he trying to poison us or something?" Brady asked.

"Look at the sun through this."

Laurent took the vase and held it up to the sun. He and Brady could see the number 2 form in the water.

"What's this?"

"Are the other two we got like that?" Brady asked.

Laurent held the other two vases to the light. They had a 1 and 3 form in them.

"Interesting…" the mage said.

"But what dose it mean?"

"Look." Miriel pointed to the footsteps Laurent left in the sand.

The men noticed that the three he made following the elder's story were starting to become a dark shade.

"What the heck is going on?" Brady asked.

"Let's see…" Miriel poured water from the first vase into Laurent's first footprint. Then she poured the second vase into the second footprint. Then she poured the last one into the final footprint.

Suddenly an elderly man slowly emerged right in front of them.

"What the-Where did you come from?!" Brady asked.

"Well, well. This village does not often play host to outsiders..."

"Village? What Village?"

"You're standing in it. Few hold faith in that which cannot be seen to exist, yet I sense such faith in you. Here, then. Claim what you have come for. I hold my own faith that you will use it with wisdom." The man handed Miriel a golden staff.

"Many thanks." The mage said examining it. Perhaps this will- When she looked up the man was gone.

"…Okay, I don't get a bit of this but hey! We did it!" Brady said.

"Indeed. We should rejoin the others." Miriel said.

"Might I have a word before we do?" Laurent asked.

"I don't see why not."

"Tell me honestly—how would you assess my performance?"

"You have certain natural deficiencies, but you compensate for them well. I surmise this is the product of considerable time and effort."

"Hah! The best response yet! You're as perspicacious as you are blunt, Mother."

Miriel gave him an odd look. "Mother?"

"Indeed. I am your future progeny."

"Do you have concrete evidence to substantiate this proposition?"

"I have a ring which is the same as yours. Quite literally." Laurent replied holding up a small silver band.

"...Fascinating. It does appear identical."

"Do two instances of a unique object coexisting constitute sufficient proof?"

"To be sure, time travel is one viable hypothesis to explain the rings. But the possibility also exists that you pilfered the ring from said time traveler. As a means of identification, I fear it inconclusive."

"...An astute criticism. I'm uncertain that any truly conclusive case can be mounted to prove my claim. But I intend to spend the rest of my life investigating the matter, if necessary. A single-minded pursuit of the truth may be the best proof of my heredity."

"This is a reasonable assumption. But I'm afraid a unilateral investigation is hardly credible."

"Then how should—

"However, I have no material evidence to suggest you are not, as you claim, my son. I shall conduct an inquiry of my own. We'll investigate the matter until a clear conclusion emerges. ...Together. Until then, I will grant the fundamental assumption that you are, in fact, my child." Miriel smiled.

Laurent gave a smile in return.

"...Thank you, Mother."

* * *

"Well that's over." Sumia said petting her Pegasus. Now we wait for-

"Hey guys!"

Robin and the others looked to see Brady approach with the others.

"Just in time. The battle is won, and the sun is fading. We'd best make tracks." Chrom said. "Did you find it?"

"Correct." Miriel said holding up the Goddess Staff.

"Well I'll be damned." Robin said. "Guess it was more than a rumour after all."

"I don't believe it…" Fredrick said in awe.

"Hey, I saw the whole thing and I don't believe it." Brady replied.

"Maybe this small proves that faith, even in the intangible, can still be rewarded." Robin said.

"Like faith in a better future, perhaps...Heh. That's treasure enough for me." Chrom chuckled.

Everyone started moving. "Another victory it seems." Robin said.

"Thanks to you." Chrom smiled. "You know, we've only been together for a short while but it feels like you've been with us forever."

"Heh. Yeah, ever since we first fought together in Yillise I felt a certain warmth, working with this group."

"So, you managed to locate the Shepherds I see." Laurent said to Lucina.

"It was…complicated to say the least…but I'm glad your both safe…gods Laurent, did you get taller?"

"That is also rather complicated…Simply put I arrived further into the past than the rest of you."

"I see…"

"So, did you find any of the others?" Brady asked.

"So far, we found Cynthia, Severa, Norie and Nah."

"Good. That's about half of us." Laurent said.

"Where are they? I don't see em here…or Ma for that matter."

"We sent different search parties around the desert. We'll meet them back at camp." Robin replied.

* * *

"Uh, thanks for coming with me for this, Chrom." Brady said nervously.

"It's my pleasure. Ah there she is."

The two of them spotted Maribelle.

"Okay…you ready?"

"Yeah…here goes."

The two men slowly approached.

"Maribelle."

The woman turned around to see Chrom. "Yes milord?"

"I have someone who wants to speak to you."

"Hey, Ma." Brady said.

"What did you call me?" thee woman asked.

"The name's Brady. I'm—

"I'm sorry, but I only cure physical ailments. Broken bones and the like. You're clearly a deeply troubled individual whose diseased mind is beyond my healing."

"Stop talking for a minute and look at this!" Brady growled taking out a ring.

Maribelle's eyes widened in shock.

"That's...my ring! Then, that makes you..."

"Right. Like I was trying to say, I'm—

"A thief! A rapscallion! A common lowborn cutpurse! How dare you sneak in here and steal my prized possessions!"

"Gawds! Stop interruptin' for one blessed second, and check yer ring!"

Maribelle looked at her hand. "...Oh. It's still here."

"That clear things up any, Ma?"

"Everything save how I gave birth to a common thug!"

"Aw, come on, Ma! That's harsh! Sure, I'm not the prettiest guy around, but I'm no thug, and I AM your son! ...And it's good to see you." Brady muttered.

"...How did I ever permit my child to grow up referring to me as "Ma"?"

"You gave up tryin' after a decade or so."

"Well, can you at least ride? Have you read the classics? Do you play violin? Chess?!"

"Yeah, all of the above. You beat all'a that junk into me."

Maribelle sighed in relief. "Glory be! My son is salvageable after all!"

 **"** Uh...thanks?"

"Don't look so forlorn, dear. You've come a long way, but Mother's here now. I'll take care of things from now on."

"*Sniff* I missed you so much, Ma..."

"Do not even THINK of crying! It does not befit one of your station! *Sniff* Plus, you'll set me off as well..."

"S-sorry, I just... I..."

Son the mother and son hugged each other.

"Oh, Ma!"

"Oh, Brady!"

"Oh, brother." Chrom smirked rolling his eyes.

* * *

"Ugh…" Cynthia woke up with a groaned and looked up. She was in a tent. Lying down on a bed. Reaching up, she could feel something on her forehead. A damp cloth. "Huh? Where am I…?"

"The medical tent."

Cynthia turned her head to see Severa in a nearby chair with her arms crossed. "The medical tent? How did I-

"Cynthia!" Lucina rushed into the tent and looked at her sister. "Oh, thank the gods you're safe."

"Lucy? What happened?"

"You passed out." Severa said. "Heat stroke."

"Cynthia, what were you thinking?!" Lucina asked. "I know you were worried about your Pegasus, but giving her all your water rations without taking so much as a drop for yourself?!"

"I couldn't help it! Ever since mother reminded me of how important it was to take care of her I just had to start being more serious about it!"

"I know that but-

"Gods, will you two cut it out?" Severa asked. "Yelling at each other doesn't solve anything. I thought the roach incident taught you that."

"Er, right…" Lucina said, rather embarrassed about the issue.

"Relax, the nerd's fine now. Isn't that enough?"

"*Sigh* Yes, I suppose you're right."

"But anyway, now that you're awake, here." Severa held up a gourd of water. "And just to make sure you actually, drink it, Lucina, hold her mouth open while I pour it in."

"Very well."

"Hey! I'm not a baby, I can- ahh!"

Lucina forced her sister's mouth open as Severa forced the gourd end into her lips. Lucina let go as Cynthia slowly drank the water. Suddenly she started to push it away. The result being the remaining water spilling onto her face.

"Pthhht! Gah! Are you trying to drown me?!"

"See? She's back to her crazy self already!" Severa smirked as Cynthia sat up coughing. Her hair and shirt, were soaking wet.

"Gah…Did you guys find Laurent and Brady?" Cynthia asked.

"Yes." Lucina replied. "They're both speaking with their fathers at, the moment."

"That's good." Cynthia smiled. "Glad to have them back…"

The girls sat in silence.

"I'm sorry."

Cynthia and Severa turned to Lucina. "Huh? What for, sis?"

"It's my fault you two had to suffer…I'm the reason they found us out…and why you were both tortured."

"We were captured, remember?" Severa asked. "We would be brought to Plegia and tortured anyway. Besides you didn't tell them anything so it has nothing to do with you."

"What if they overheard me talking to Robin?" Lucina asked.

"Well…"

"Don't feel bad, Lucy. We all escaped in the end thanks to you telling him."

"I suppose…"

"So, don't make it sound like you hooking up with Robin was a bad thing!" Cynthia smirked.

Lucina slightly blushed. "Er…right."

"Lucina, you in there?"

The princess heard Robin's voice outside the tent. "Yes, Robin?"

"We need to discuss our next move."

"Coming."

Lucina opened the flap and walked out to see Robin waiting for her.

"How's Cynthia doing?"

"Better."

"That's good to hear."

The two of them started walking together.

"Robin?"

"Yes?"

"I don't know how I can…but someday I want to repay you for everything you've done for me."

The tactician turned to Lucina and smiled. As the princess faced him, he gave her a kiss.

"Lucina, as long as you stay with me that's all I'll ever need."

Lucina smiled as he took her hand. "Than I plan on doing just that."

* * *

 **I should have said this last chapter, but we'll be meeting the future kids two at a time with two exceptions. Now on to the next poll. This one's for Kaden. Will it be Setsuna, Charlotte, Rinkah or Orochi? Poll should be up now on my profile, so go ahead and vote.**


	28. Chapter 28: Great Divide

**YES! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES! ROBIN CONFIRMED FOR FIRE EMBLEM WARRIORS! DREAM COME TRUE BABY! NINTENDO SWITCH HERE I COME! In the meantime Kaden will be paired with Charlotte in the upcoming story. And as without further ado, chapter 28. Enjoy!**

* * *

" _This is not your…your fault. Promise me you'll escape from this place….go."_

"AHHHHHH!" Robin shot up from his coot breathing heavily. "…Oh gods…it was just a dream…"

"Hey, Robin, you in there?"

"L-Lissa? Yes, come in…"

The princess stepped inside and immediately noticed the distressed look on Robin's face. "You alright there? You look spooked."

"…Nothing…it's nothing…"

"If you say so. Chrom wanted me to tell you that the plan of yours is nearly done. It took a couple days, but it's almost set. Are you sure it's going to work though?"

"Assuming the Shepherds followed the guidelines I made, then yes. Though I'm surprised that we got it done so soon. I considered asking the villagers to chip in, but they don't need to be involved in our dirty work."

"Hey, we got Fredrick! No amount of labor will slow him down!" Lissa chirped.

"Not to mention the magic Henry knows. I should check up on it." Robin said. As he left his tent he saw the other Shepherds doing their own thing. Talking casually, taking a stroll, or cleaning their belongings. "Is everyone always so laxed? We're in the middle of a war, and you would think the thought of dying doesn't concern them at all."

"Ah, you worry too much." Lissa replied. "You need to think positive. Besides, we've always pulled through together because we worked as a team, why should this be any different? Anyway, I'm off to wake up my fiancée. See ya!"

Robin continued watching the army. They didn't seem like a military group at all. Just average people wanting to talk and enjoy themselves. It felt fresh for Robin. It was a good feeling. It made him feel at ease.

"Ah, Bubbles." Robin noticed Gaius approach him. "Did you get the goods?"

Robin reached into his pocket and tossed him a few candies. "As promised. What did you find out?"

"You were right. Those kids, we're looking for are working with these mercenaries that have been stirring up trouble."

"On the same side?"

"No. The Taguel kid…Yarne, I think his name was? Anyway, he's been working with the Stonewall Knights to keep himself safe."

"And I assume that means Kjelle, is with the Riders of Dawn?"

"Yup."

"Hmmm…that makes things a bit difficult. I thought we could side with one army in order to wipe out the other and stop the fighting that way…But it looks like we can't side with either."

"Hey, that's why we've been working on that backup plan of yours, right?" the thief smirked.

"Yes. But first we need to pull those two out of the fray. And that won't be easy. They probably don't even know they are on opposite sides…"

"Leave that to me."

Robin looked up to Gaius in surprise. "You have some sort of plan?"

"Thieves like me don't survive this long without cleaver thinking. Or learning from bandits even lower than us. I've got an idea but we need someone else as sneaky as me…"

"Um…"

"And who would that be?" Robin asked.

"Hello?"

"I don't know, you've been studying up on everyone, you tell me." Gaius shrugged.

"Excuse me…"

"Hmmm…Henry used to do assassin work in Plegia, but he got fired for leaving to much of a mess in his missions and giving his team's location away too many times…"

"HEY!"

"AHH!" Robin and Gaius looked up in front of them to see Kellam standing in between them waving his hands around.

"Oh, gods, Kellam. How long were you there?"

"For the last few minutes." The knight replied. "I heard you guys talking. If you need someone who won't get noticed, I'm happy to volunteer."

"That could work." Gaius smirked. "Okay, I'll sneak into one of their hideouts and find one of the kids and you take the other. That way we can secure them both before the fighting starts and Robin can put his plan into action without risking either of them."

"Alright. Witch one should I take?" Kellam asked.

"You infiltrate the Stonewall Knights' hideout." Robin said. "Your armor looks similar to theirs, so even if they notice you, they might pass you off as one of them."

"Okay. So, I just find Yarne and bring him back here?"

"Right. He's a Taguel, so he should be easy to spot."

"Then I'll sneak into the Riders of Dawn's joint." Gaius said. "You head west and look for a cave with red flag in the front. That's where the knights are holed up."

"Alright." Kellam replied.

* * *

Kjelle stood in front of a nearby fort. She was guarding the camp of the Riders of Dawn. They weren't the friendliest bunch. And she would much rather be with her friends. But she would never find them alone, and the riders said they would depart once they defeat their rivals.

They did provide her with a new armor though. It was a combination of purple and silver. The shoulder pads were rounded, and the gauntlets came with a cone shaped shield. The armored boots left her upper legs bare, but it made it easier for her to walk and run. They have been giving her riding lessons. She wanted to learn how to ride a horse like her mother. Sadly, it wasn't going well.

Suddenly she heard a sound. She pointed her lance at a rock nearby. "Who's there?!" She looked around but there was nobody there. Clutching her lance, she slowly approached the rock. She slowly walked around it to see if there was anyone behind it.

But there was no one there. Then she heard footsteps behind her. Someone was sneaking up on her. Suddenly the side of a knife was at her neck.

"Don't move."

Should she fight? She was put in worse situations. She could easily grab this man's arm and flip him. Then again, he clearly is trying to catch her alive. Maybe she should play along for now.

"Drop your weapon."

Kjelle slowly put the lance down and raised her hands above her head before they were grabbed and pulled behind her back. She stayed perfectly still as she felt rope wraping around her wrists. Her master once said that his best friend taught him that information is power. If she pretended to get captured this man will lead her right to her enemy and learn about them before she can escape and report to the riders.

* * *

Robin was finishing, the drafts of some files he made on the Junior Shepherds that were newly recruited.

"Hey, Robin."

The Grandmaster looked behind him to see Yarne. And then he noticed Kellam next to him. "You found him."

"Yeah. I don't know weather or not the guards mistook me for one of them or if they just never noticed me, but I got in there, grabbed him and we snuck out."

"Uh…your not going to kill me are you?" The Tagule asked.

"What? No. Didn't Kellam tell you? We heard of you from Lucina."

"Wait, Lucina? She's here?"

"Yeah, sorry. I would have said something sooner but we had to get out quickly." Kellam said. "Even if I'm easy to miss that doesn't mean that you are."

"Well anyway, yes, Lucina is here along with a few of your other friends. They're with us now. So is your mother."

"Really?!"

"Hey, Bubbles, you in there?"

"Gaius? Hold on, I'll be right there." Robin said getting out of his chair. "Sorry, I'll be right back." Robin exited his tent, and to his surprise came face to face with a glaring Kjelle. Robin wondered what she was upset about, but then he noticed that her hands were tied behind her back. And that Gaius had her at lance point. With her own lance.

"Are you in charge?" Kjelle asked. "What will you do with me? Use me as a hostage? Torture me for information? Try as much as you want. You'll never break me."

"Gaius, why is Sully's daughter tied up with a lance pointed at her?"

"How else was I going to get her to come along?"

"Wait, what do you know of my mother?" Kjelle asked.

"You could have just told her you were working with Chrom." Robin retorted.

"Hah! A thief like me working with the Exalt's forces? I'd have better luck trying to convince her that the sky turned purple!"

"What's going on here?" Kjelle asked.

Robin sighed and walked behind the knight to untie her hands. "We're with Lucina and your mother. I asked Gaius here to find you. Sorry if he got a little rough."

"Wait…are you Robin?" The knight asked, rubbing her wrists.

"Yes. Who told you, Lucina?"

"No. My master."

"Master?"

Kjelle turned to him and stood straight before bowing. "Yes. He told me of your tactical abilities. He said that if I were to meet you during my mission I am to follow your orders, sir. It is good to finally meet you."

"Uh, thanks."

"Robin." The tactician saw Fredrick approach. "Everything is in place. We are ready to commence operation: Great Divide."

"Good. Once the riders and knights notice that Kjelle and Yarne are missing, they will blame it on each other and butt heads near the village again. We need to get everyone into position now."

"Understood."

* * *

Two armies stood in front of a nearby village. One was a army of knights clad in heavy armor. The other was a group of riders on horseback.

"Turn around and get lost, swine!" the leader of the knights demanded. "This land belongs to the Stonewall Knights! If you need a second notice, I'll write it down on your men's corpses!"

"Ya-har! A pile of corpses could still outfight you sorry lot!" The leader of the riders replied. "This is our territory, and no one gives orders to the Riders of Dawn!"

Robin stood at the edge of the forest, watching.

"Stick 'em full'a holes, boys!"

"Time to fertilize the fields, soldiers!"

"Gentelmen!" Both leaders turned to see him along with Chrom and the rest of the army.

"More sellswords? Ha! Your timing is right impeccable." The knight leader grinned. "I'll buy your steel and see you're well compensated for the trouble!"

"Pass." Robin replied.

"Ya-har! There's a sensible lad. Come fight with us, instead! I'll pay you twice what that fool would!" the rider leader laughed.

"Not happening. We just came to deliver you lot a message from the villagers, living over there: Stop making such an unholy racket and destroying our homes in your childish scuffles!"

"What did you say!?" both men yelled.

"Every time you buffoons have a fight here, you damage the village walls and crops! You chase away the animals they hunt for food! None of them can sleep with the yells and screams echoing in their heads! You're ruining their lives!"

"Dose it look like I care?!" The rider asked. "This is our territory and we'll do what we want in it!"

" _Your_ territory?! It belongs to us!" The knight retorted.

"It belongs to neither of you!" Robin yelled. "My gods, you're like a bunch of children arguing! How do you live with yourselves?!"

"Oh, a smart mouth, are ya?" The rider asked. "New plan boys! Take his head _then_ kill the knights!"

"Not if we take it first!" The knight yelled. "We'll make an example out of him to you and your men!"

Both armies charged towards Robin, who hurried further into the trees. He soon ran into Chrom and the others. "Here they come. Is everything set?"

"You know it!" Henry replied. "Just say the word!"

"Wait…"

The sounds of footsteps approached.

"Now?"

"Wait…"

"I found him, over here!"

"Now?"

"Waaaaaaaait…"

Soon both armies were charging towards Robin and just a few feet away.

"Now?"

"Now."

Henry placed his hand on the ground. A gold circle formed around the area in front of them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Suddenly the ground gave in and both mercenary crews fell in a very deep hole.

"Wha-What's going on?! What just happened?!" the rider leader asked.

"I knew we had no chance of taking you both head on." Robin said. "Fortunately, mindless beasts like you need only two things to be stopped. Traps and the right kind of bait."

"You son of a-Let us out!" the knight leader yelled.

"No." Chrom replied. "If you lot must fight, then do it in there. Leave the village and its residents out of it." With that he and his friends walked away. "Come. We should let them know."

* * *

"So, these are the so called Dreed Pirates." Priam said drawing his sword. "Quite a few of them. But they don't look like much individually."

"We should still be on our guard." The masked man replied. "Milady, stay close with your staff for when we need you."

"…Yes…" The blond woman the warriors saved previously held her staff close in both hands.

* * *

As Chrom and Robin approached the village one of the villagers greeted them.

"Is it done?"

"Yes. They're all in a pitfall right now." Robin replied. "They're not getting out on their own."

"We're relieved to be rid of the lot of 'em! No better than brigands, they were. You have our thanks, sir. Please accept this." The villager smiled handing them a pouch of coins.

"We can't possibly accept this…"

"Nonsense! You saved our village and crops! This is nothing compared to what we would lose if it weren't for you!"

"You're very kind. Thank you." Chrom smiled. "They're all still in that pit. If an of them gain the sense to stop fighting you can leave them or let them out. It's your choice."

"Hmmmm…if any of them do learn to get along, we'll help them out. Even if they are crazy, they're still people."

"Indeed."

* * *

Priam pulled his sword out of a General and jumped back to dodge a Warrior's axe, who the masked man impaled. "Who's next to die?"

"Die, you say? Death isn't anything new to me."

Both men saw a pale man with a yellow cape and crown, holding a Levin Sword.

The masked man couldn't believe it. "You! But you died!"

* * *

Yarne was sighing to himself outside of camp.

"You."

"Gyah!"

Yarne turned around to see Panne.

"Y-you scared me! Don't go sneaking up behind people! You'll give them whiplash..."

"What is your name?"

"Yarne. Don't you remember? You're the one who gave it to me."

 **"**...So you truly are my child?"

"Um, I'm a taguel, right? I kind of have to be." Yarne replied rubbing the back of his head.

"I suppose blood does not lie. I am pleased to see you, my son. You represent a new hope for our race." Panne smiled.

"No pressure there..."

"You are living proof that man and taguel can coexist."

"Hey, I didn't do anything special. I was just born. You're the one who proved all that bridging-the-gap stuff. You're the one who married a human. Er, thanks for doing that, by the way. Even if I can't take credit for it, I'm proud of my heritage." Yarne smiled.

"It gladdens me to see my son value pride... May you keep it always."

* * *

"I have my priorities." The masked man said. "And killing you has nothing to do with them. If you worked with us on the other hand, that might help our cause. What do you think?"

"You talk of slaying gods, but you're too soft to end one sorry little man? What are you waiting for?! Do it! I give you my head on a silver platter!" the crowned man yelled.

WHAM

The masked man punched him in the face. As soon as he was on the ground he grabbed him by his collar. "You're pathetic."

"...Wh-what?"

"You're not even worth killing. Not like this. Your death would hold no meaning at all."

"You smug little—

"Either we end Grima, or Grima ends us. And that includes your Plegian citizens. If you would throw your life away, throw it at Grima! Die with sword in hand, not begging like some craven rat with its foot in a trap! You were a king once. Now suck up your self-pity, and die for your people!"

 **"** Graaagh! Gods, but I despise you! You remind me too much of that damn prince! Every word and every action of yours makes me want to paint the walls with my lunch!"

"Then you would stay here to rot in—

"I WASN'T FINISHED! Gods, anything to make you stop talking...Look, I've never sworn an oath in my life, much less thought to keep one...But what little life I have remaining is yours. Dragons, gods...throw me at what you will."

* * *

Kjelle was polishing her armor when Sully approached.

"Keeping your gear in good shape huh?"

"Yup. After that I should find my parents."

"Aw, hell. Your parents are missing? That's rough, kid. Any idea where they might have gone?"

"I have a ring my father gave my mother, but precious little else to go on."

"Mind if I take a look?"

 **"** No, of course not." Kjelle said holding up a engagement ring.

"Well, I'll be damned...Kid? This is MY ring."

Kjelle turned her head in surprise to see the same ring on Sully's finger. "Your ring? But then..."

"Hah! I get it. You're one of the kids who came back with Lucina, yeah? Which means...I've got a new lead for you on the parent front, kiddo...I'm your mom."

"Y-you?!"

"You expecting someone prettier?"

"N-no! Of course not! I mean... You look as beautiful now as when I knew you."

"Har! So I'm not all wrinkled or missing a hand or anything? That's a relief."

"You were a beautiful and vibrant woman, despite the ill times we lived in. You taught me how to be strong. You taught me to survive." Kjelle smiled.

"All right, kid, sit down. I want to know every last detail about the future."

"You bet!"

"...Is that how you address you mother?"

"I mean, y-yes! Yes ma'am!"

"Much better."

"Hee hee. You always were tough on me."

"That's right. Any child of mine is gonna have to learn to respect their elders!"

"...It's good to see you, Mother."

* * *

"Such…strength…N-not…human…" Zanth backed was on the ground clutching his bloody side. His men were all dead. He was surrounded by the masked man, Priam and their two comrades.

One of them slowly approached.

"Why, ye traitorous maggot! No one switches sail on me and lives!"

The crowned man laughed. "You can't kill a dead man, sweetheart. Now to feed YOU to the maggots!" He stabbed his Levin sword into his chest and watched he scream as he was shocked to death.

"That's the end of that." Priam said sheathing his blade.

"Indeed." The masked man said. "With the seas open again the people here should be at ease. We're in luck that they left their ship here. It's time to hoist anchor ourselves."

"Oh? And just where are we going now?" the crowned man asked, swinging his sword to remove the blood.

"Valm. Our man should be heading there soon. We'll follow them and sneak into the opening he'll make."

* * *

 **Again, since I suck at descriptions, Kjelle's wearing her Great Knight armor. Keaton's next guys. Should he be paired with Rinkah, Beruka, Peri or Effie? We'll find out in the next vote's results next week! In the meantime I'm just gonna be HYPIN' FOR ROBIN IN FIRE EMBLEM WARRIORS! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!**


	29. Chapter 29: A Father's End

**Keaton will be paired with Rinkah in the upcoming story. In the meantime enjoy chapter 29.**

* * *

Chrom and his comrades had reached the open sea. They still had three of Lucina's friends to find, but that would come along the way.

"Ah, take it all in! Breathtaking... Somehow our troubles feel a lifetime away out here." Robin smiled.

"Yet in truth, we're headed straight toward them..." Chrom chuckled. "I should be grateful the Plegians delivered us this fleet, as promised. But it's my first time on a vessel, and my legs... I never fancied myself a sea captain."

"This is my first voyage as well. In my time, all ships were destroyed. Smashed to pieces, along with their ports." Lucina replied.

"Lucina...Something I've been meaning to ask...After we defeated Gangrel...Why didn't you stay with us? Robin, I knew wanted to help restore Plegia. But what of you?"

"I felt I had no other choice. I could not risk altering history any more than necessary. I sought only to divert events that directly led to Grima's return."

"Hey, so wait—what about the guys who tried to kill Chrom in the gardens? What would've happened if Robin didn't save him?" Lissa asked.

"He would have been gravely wounded. And those wounds would have played a part in the tragedies to come."

"Whoa! Good thing you changed things, huh, Robin?"

The tactician sighed. "I wonder…I still failed to save the exalt. We stalled her death, yes, but in the end, I was not able to prevent it."

"...You both did what you could." Chrom replied.

"I was so certain it was over." Lucina said in regret. "That we saved the world. But time simply found another way back to its course. Perhaps the task is simply too great... Perhaps if I asked Robin to do things a bit differently? Maybe if I went with him? I replay events in my head, over and over..."

"So, do I." Robin added. "I constantly look at all the drafts of my strategies for the day of her death…"

"Don't. You did your best. And you two saved me, after all."

"You're kind, Father. But nothing is certain...Another could take your life. Time could find a way..."

"...Do you know how I die?"

"Only rumors... I was told you fell in a great battle, fought to sway your destiny. ...And that you were murdered—betrayed by someone dear to you."

"Nngh! Ah..."

Everyone turned to see Robin clutching his head.

"Robin? What is it?"

Lucina rushed to his side. "Robin! Are you alright? Do you need anything?"

"M-my head... I don't..."

"Aunt Lissa, do something!"

"N-no, Lucina…I'm fine."

"Are you certain?"

"Y-yeah…thank you…"

Lucina looked carefully at Robin.

"You were saying, Lucina?" Chrom said.

"…After your murder and Grima's return, I took the name Marth and fought back. I prayed to the Hero-King for a small part of the strength he used to save the world. But I need this subterfuge no longer. I choose to fight as Lucina now. The name that reminds me of the strength in the man and woman who chose it."

"A strength shared by the woman who bears it." Chrom smiled.

Just then, Fredrick entered the deck. "The Pegasus knights report the Valmese fleet matches ours, ship for ship."

"Your tone tells me this is not good news." Chrom said.

"Their troops vastly outnumber ours. Our vessels are half-full, at best. But every Valmese ship is packed from stem to stern with soldiers."

"If we attempt to board them in a straight fight, we'll be slaughtered."

Flavia stepped in with Basilio. "We've little choice but to try anyway. Plegia had no men to spare, but they were generous with other supplies...including oil."

"Perhaps a clever tactician could find a use for that." Chrom smirked, turning to Robin.

"Hmm...Perhaps he could."

"If we can put their ships to flame, they'd have nowhere to escape to." Flavia said. "We could—

"You could roast us all like hams! Are you truly so eager to die, woman?!" Basilio asked.

"Do you have a better idea, oaf?! ...The problem is we have no catapults. Hmm...How to get the lit oil on their decks without our own ships getting caught in the blaze?"

"Hmm...Unless we WANT our ships caught in the blaze..." Robin smirked.

"Why in the gods' names would..."

"Not to worry Basilio." Fredrick said. "We, Shepherds know that look in Robin's eye. He has something planed."

"So, you trust me now?" Robin asked.

"If you asked me a few weeks ago, I would be unsure of how to answer that. But if you were going to betray us, the best chances were gone after we met up with the kahns."

"Well then! Gods save us from what he's cooked up this time—let's just hope it's not us!" Baslilio laughed.

"Chrom, I have an idea."

"Those words from your mouth are music to my ears, Robin."

"But for my plan to work we'll need to disrupt their chain of command... Our strongest team would need to board their lead ship and kill their general. As our best captain I'd have you head the squad, but you ARE the prince, so..."

"Yes, I AM the prince, so no one can order me NOT to go. I will lead the assault!"

"Then this plan truly stands a chance."

"Heh... So much has changed since the day you snuck into the casstle...Hard to believe you determine the fate of our entire army now...our entire people. Destiny has a strange way."

"...No, Chrom. Not destiny."

"What?"

"I barley remember any of my childhood. But there is one thing I remember clearly. My mother put a hand on my shoulder and spoke with a certain degree of faith and seriousness...We're not pawns of some scripted fate. I believe we're more. Much more."

"How do you mean?

"There's something between us all. Something that keeps us together... Like...invisible ties, connecting us. Giving us strength... WE forged these ties. WE strengthen them. If we preserve them, or break them, it will be by our choices, not some "destiny"..."

"Quite the phosphor, this mother of yours was." Chrom smirked.

"Hmph. Perhaps that's enough philosophy for one day... There are still details to discuss."

"Indeed, there are! And preparations to be made! Oh, and, Robin..."

"Yeah?"

Chrom smiled. "If we are all bound by these invisible ties, I thank the gods it's with you."

The tactician gave him a smile of his own. "Heh."

"Now then, everyone! Look lively! We have work to do!"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

Ignatius, of the army of Valm, looked ahead to see one ship approach his team. "One ship against three of ours? They're either very brave or very stupid... Either way, their bodies will float on the long sea before the day is done."

The ships surrounded Chrom's and the boarding planks came down.

"Here we go!" Robin said. "Team A, with Chrom! Team B, with the Kahns! Junior Shepherds, with me!" The group split up so each ship was attacked.

"You just _had_ to tell him about that, didn't you?" Severa muttered with a slight blush. Lucina felt her cheeks redden herself.

"Here they come!" Kjelle said.

As they boarded the ship the enemy charged. But the Junior Shepherds guided by Robin were able to pick them off one by one.

After Laurent blew the last man overboard with a wind spell he turned to Robin. "Grandmaster. I didn't see anyone giving orders. The general is not on this ship."

"Hmph. They didn't even assign a leader for this one? Sloppy." The tactician scoffed.

"Hah! These chumps were nothing, even for me!" Brady smirked, putting his new axe over his shoulder. During the trip to Ferox Robin used some of the army's budget to provide improved armor and weapons for the Junior Shepherds, except for Nah and Yarne, who wouldn't benefit from it. Kjelle and Laurent even got horses. And training with all their parents made them considerably stronger.

"You have all grown much stronger." Robin smiled. "You've become true warriors."

"Heh. I wonder what master would say." Kjelle smiled.

"This is the second time you mentioned a master." Robin said.

"Yes. His name is Riam."

Robin's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yeah. I wish Riam were here." Nah sighed. "He would have taken this entire ship out on his own without breaking a sweat."

Robin turned to Lucina who stared at the floor in sadness.

"He should be around." Cynthia smirked. "He might be helping out in Valm already!"

"I wouldn't put it past him." Laurent replied. "Sir, Riam was always dedicated to fighting for the weak."

Lucina bit her lip.

"Yup. That's our boss alright." Brady grinned. "Hey, Lucina, what's up?"

The princess looked up. "What?"

"Worried about him?" Cynthia asked. "Don't be. He can handle himself."

"Uh…right." Lucina sighed to herself. They didn't know. She hadn't told them yet. That their father figure and leader was already dead.

* * *

"Strike me down, and ten will take my place...You...have...lost!"

Chrom turned away from the dead general's body. "Sumia, tell Robin and Flavia that the general has fallen and that I'm giving the signal soon." They need to gather all the armored and mounted units along with anyone who can't swim onto one boat and rejoin the rest of the fleet. Make sure they use the remaining space to load up anyone they can."

"On it!"

* * *

Robin, Flavia and their teams watched as Chrom lead half of the ships into the massive fleet the enemy lead.

"I just hope this works…" Sully said.

"We'll find out soon." Kellam said.

"Look! Chrom and the others are jumping ship!" Stahl said.

"He gave the signal." Robin said.

Soon all the ships, Chrom abandoned were set on fire. The continued their course until they rammed into the enemy ships, destroying them and reducing them to flaming chunks of wood.

The tactician smirked. "Checkmate."

"Fliers! Get them out of there!" Flavia ordered.

"Roger!" All the Pegasus Knights and Wyvern Riders flew towards the wreckage.

"Father…"

Robin put a hand on Lucina's shoulder. "He'll be fine." Robin replied.

Shortly the riders returned with Bassilio, Chrom and the rest of the army that was on the boats.

"You did it." Robin smirked.

"More like we did." Chrom said wringing out his cape. "But next time warn me in advance if there's going to be swimming."

Everyone looked at the wreckage in front of them. "The sea itself is on fire!" Lissa gaped.

Fredrick stared in shock. "It worked! It worked!"

"Only you could hatch such a brilliant scheme, Robin." Flavia smirked. "Who else would desert half our vessels and turn them into flaming cannonballs? And there was still enough room on the remaining ships for all our troops. It was so simple, and yet the Valmese never saw it coming. They never considered anyone might be willing to sacrifice half a fleet..."

"We may have won the day, but the war still looms. We must continue on and seize control of their main harbor." Chrom said.

"Aye, boy! I've had enough of the smoke and smell here for one lifetime, besides." Basilio replied trying to dry himself off.

"Full speed for Valm!"

Lucina noticed Robin stare at the wreckage in silence. "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah…"

Lucina squeezed his hand. "You did what you had to do. I know your, like your mother wanted to save as many people as possible…but saving everyone is…impossible."

"I…I know…"

Lucina rubbed Robin's back as he dwelled in the pain of his actions.

"This burden is not yours alone Robin." The two of them looked at Chrom as he approached with a towel wrapped around him. "A true murderer would kill with no remorse. Just as I did before I met you. I won't ever forget the importance of acknowledging your opponents position. We don't fight to kill. We fight to protect. And that makes all the difference."

Robin gave a small smile. "Thank you Chrom."

The army was unaware of a Pirate ship that followed them. The gallery was huge. But it housed only four people.

The masked man and Priam were looking at the flames.

"Heh, heh. You were right." Priam smirked. "I don't know how he does it…truly impressive."

"Let's slip into the opening they made. We should avoid confronting them at all cost."

* * *

Robin was waiting inside a private meeting room in the flagship. Almost all the Junior Shepherds were with him at the table.

"Tch…what's taking her so long?" Severa asked.

Nah rushed in the door. "Hah…sorry I'm late…My mother, requires so much attention…"

"You sound like a mother yourself." Cynthia snickered.

"Well, that's all the Junior Shepherds." Robin said. "Let's get this meeting underway." Everyone took a seat at the table. "First I would like to explain why Lucina decided to include me in this meeting. I will start by saying that she has told me about all of you and your mission when we meet two years ago."

Some of the members gasped. "B-but Lucina! I thought you said we should avoid interacting with others!" Norie said.

"I had no choice…you see…shortly after I arrived here I was ambushed by Aversa."

"Aversa? Wasn't she a Grima lover?" Brady asked.

"Yes. I let my guard down and…I was captured and brought to Plegia."

"Wait, YOU captured?" Kjelle asked. "Lucina, seriously. How could you of all people mess up like that?"

"Hey, you were captured by Gaius!" Cynthia retorted.

"On the contrary. I saw him coming. I just played along so I could get into the enemy camp. If he was with the Stonewall Knights, then I could escape and tell the Riders of Dawn their location. Or better yet kill the leader."

"Yes, and that would work out juuuuuuuust fine with your weapon pointed at you and your hands tied behind your back." The Pegasus Knight scoffed rolling her eyes.

"I knew what I was doing. I could ripped my arms free from that pathetic rope at any point I wanted. Even then I could more than handle a few lowlifes without my hands. Lucina, you should know better. You should have at least been able to escape on your own."

" _I_ got captured by Aversa too, you got a problem with that?" Severa sneered.

Kjelle froze for a second. She knew Severa wasn't someone you should anger. "Uh, no. Of course not."

"That's what I though. Just be glad you weren't with us for the interrogations."

"Hey, I have enough endurance to outlast ten interrogations."

"That would amount to about half of one from Aversa…" Cynthia shuddered.

"Try a quarter, nerd." Severa said. "My skin feels tingly just thinking about it."

"Well back to what actually matters, I assume Plegia is where you met Robin?" Laurent asked.

"Yes. Wait, how did you know he was Plegian?"

"Unlike the rest of you, apparently, I thought of looking up all the Shepherds, before our journey. Though Robin's was rather hard to find, and even then, I know only bits and bites…"

"Right…I suppose that would be a smarter move." Lucina said. "Well, Robin despised the king and his methods, so I connived him to help me."

"At first all she said was that Gangrel was plotting to assassinate Emmeryn. I knew it was something he would do, so I snuck into the castle and stopped the assassination."

"Great! So, aunt Emm, is still alive?" Cynthia asked.

Robin looked down at the table. "No…she was latter captured and executed. I failed…"

"Damn!" Brady growled. "We couldn't change anything!"

"I wouldn't be too sure." Robin said. "I at least prevented Chrom from getting wounded. So this time, he can fight at his best."

"Well…it's something." Kjelle said.

"In any case after the war, Lucina was freed and she told me of the rest of you and I had Henry look for all of you using his ravens. After we found out where you were however, Vailidar rose to power."

"The leader of the Grimleal. As history intended." Laurent said.

"Yes. And upon his return, he arrested Lucina and captured Severa and Cynthia. Knowing we had to act I used Vailidar's audience with Chrom to sneak out of Plegia with the girls."

"Hey, don't skip the details!" Cynthia said.

"What details?" Severa asked. "You want to tell everyone about what they dressed us in for Validar's party and getting shocked by Aversa?"

Lucina looked away with a blush. "Well...As much as I would rather not talk about it, explaining our enemies methods and actions could prove beneficial..."

"What?! No! I mean Lucy and Robin hooking up!"

Both Robin and Lucina were blushing now as everyone broke into murmurs.

"Really Lucina? That's great news!" Nah beamed. "I knew you had feelings for him growing up!"

"We can discuss this later." Lucina muttered.

"In any case, she decided to tell Chrom the truth." Robin said. "After that we started finding all of you one by one. And here we are now."

"That's everything that has happened?" Kjelle asked.

"In a nutshell."

"I see." Laurent said. "Is there anything else you wish to discuss?"

"Lucina also told me that a Shephard betrayed Chrom in the end. I've been investigating on the matter."

"As have I." Laurent said. "That's why I did my research on all of the Shepherds."

"I'd imagine that you, finding little info on me would put me high on your list of suspects." Robin said.

"On the contrary. You are currently near the bottom of that list. If you were going to stop us you had the perfect chance when Lucina told you our mission. You could have killed her back in Plegia when none of us or the Shepherds were around, and you would have easily gotten away with it. No one would ever know."

"I see."

"Any ideas on who it could be?" Yarne asked.

"I can personally rule Henry and Tharja out." Robin said. "I've known them for years and they wouldn't stab Chrom in the back. Tharja may say she has a dark side, but that's a false past, that was burned into her mind by Aversa, according to Henry."

"Then who?" Lucina asked.

"Fredrick would choke himself with bear meat before hurting Chrom. Lissa and Sumia wouldn't do it either."

"What about Gaius? He's a thief."

"Vaike also said he wanted to beat dad in a fight." Cynthia said.

"Well, pointing the finger wildly will get us nowhere." Robin said. "For now, I want everyone keeping a close eye on this time's Shepherds. If any of you notice someone acting strangely, let me know. Understood?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good. This should conclude our meeting."

"Wait, what about the rest of our friends?" Yarne asked. "Gerome, Owain, Inigo and Sir, Riam are still missing."

Lucina and Robin felt their skin get cold. "Actually…that's one more thing I need to tell everyone." Lucina said.

Robin sighed. He knew this was coming.

"What's up Lucy?" Cynthia asked.

"Gerome, Owain and Inigo are on an island on the way to Valm. We'll stop there and look for them."

"What about master?" Kjelle asked.

Lucina took a deep breath. A single tear fell.

"Lucina? What's wrong?" Nah asked.

Lucina gathered her bearings as Robin rubbed her back. "Sir, Riam isn't here…He…He's…dead."

The room fell into dead silence. Robin looked at all the shocked faces.

"…Ha! Yeah, real funny, Lucina!" Brady said. "I mean the boss? Dead? Ha, ha! And we thought you would never get jokes!" His nervous laughter shortly died down. "Y-ya are joking…right?"

Lucina looked down at the table in shame. "As we were leaving…"

* * *

"The portal is ready, children of man." A voice said.

"Thank you, Naga." Lucina replied. She and the children of the Shepherds stood inside a temple.

"This is it." Inigo said sucking in a deep breath. "We're going to the past."

Lucina nodded. She clutched the mask in her hand tightly.

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Don't be afraid. Fear is the only thing that can make things go sour." She looked over her shoulder to see a man with light blue hair. He had a white tunic under his green armour. He wore a cape that was gold on one side and red on the inside.

"Sir Riam…"

"I suppose it makes sense for you to be nervous. We have a big task ahead of us."

"I know."

The man smiled, patting her shoulder. "Just believe in yourself. You can do this."

"Thank you, sir." Lucina smiled putting her mask on.

Riam walked to the front of the group and turned to face them. "Shepherds, together we have faced many important missions. But none before were as dangerous, or vital as this one. Our opponent is the most fearsome beast imaginable. Destiny! Today we leave everything here behind…And start life anew. A new life. A new battle. Together we will change this cursed world. And take back everything that was taken from us! Are you with me?!"

"YEAH!"

Riam smiled as he stepped out of the way of the portal. "Then let us be off."

One by one they rushed into the portal.

As Lucina walked towards it, Cynthia put a hand on her shoulder. "Looking forward to see mom and dad?"

"We can't talk to them, Cynthia, we've been through this."

"What about Robin?"

"Robin?"

"He's your childhood crush! Don't you want to see him again?"

Lucina's cheeks flushed red. "Wha-He's not-I don't-

"Well, see, Ya!" Cynthia climbed on her Pegasus and flew into the portal.

"We should go too." Riam smiled.

"What will we do when we get there?" Lucina asked.

"We-

Suddenly his expression changed to one of shock.

"Sir, Riam?"

"Look out!" He grabbed Lucina and rolled out of the way of an arrow. They got up and saw a Risen with a bow. A small army approached behind it.

"Blast! They found us!" Riam yelled grabbing his Spear. "Lucina, get into the portal! I'll hold them off and follow you later!" He thrusted his Spear into the archer. He climbed over it's fading body and threw it into an axe wielder, throwing it off balance before skewering its stomach. He the grabbed it and kicked in into the enemy behind it.

"Sir, Riam!"

A Swordsmaster tried to get him from behind, but Lucina thrusted Falchion into it.

"Gods damn it, Lucina! I told you to go! That's an order!"

"No! I'm not leaving anyone else behind!"

"Lucina!"

"I've made up my mind!"

"Lucina!"

"We can fight them toge-

"LUCINA!" Riam ran up to her and threw her out of the way as a Risen thrusted a Silver Lance. But he had no time to defend himself as it stabbed it's weapon into his gut.

"Urk!" He dropped his weapon as blood dripped onto the floor.

Lucina landed a few feet away from the portal. She sat up and looked in horror. "Sir Riam!"

"Kuh!" He grabbed the weapon impaled into him as he coughed up blood. "RRRRAAAAAAAAGH!" He swung around before flinging the Risen into a wall. He then threw the Silver Lance into it, killing the monster.

Lucina picked up Falchion and stood up as Riam picked up his Spear.

"Sir, Riam, hold on!"

Riam slammed the end of his weapon into the ground. More Risen marched towards him as he clutched his wound. "Go, Lucina! Challenge your fate! The future is in your hands!"

"Riam!"

"Get to the past…Change the future! These are my last orders to you as your commander…I'm counting…on you…"

"NO!"

Riam smirked as he readied his weapon. "My name…is Riam…son of a proud and noble warrior…I strive for battle…for challenge…and I will die for the battle I desire…and the peace my friends dreamed of…Father…Mother…Robin…lend me your strength…the strength to protect what matters to me…"

The monsters charged towards him.

"COME ON!"

Lucina slowly backed away and towards the portal as she watched Riam charge right into the enemy ranks.

Riam slashed three Risen with his weapon and kicked another in the torso. He grabbed another and slammed it into the enemy next to him. Suddenly an arrow flew into his shoulder.

"AHHHH!" He swung at the archer, removing its head. Then he was slashed in the back by a sword.

"Sir, Riam!"

The man stumbled backwards and onto the floor. He threw his Spear with the last of his strength, impaling three monsters at once. As the others approached he laid on his back and tilted his head up to see Lucina. He smiled.

"Lu…ci…na…fare…well…take care…of my…bro…ther…"

A Risen raised it's axe.

"SIR RIAAAAAAAAAAAAM!

THWUNK

Lucina watched in horror as he was finally struck down. She dropped to her knees and covered her eyes. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The monsters then turned their gaze onto her as they slowly marched towards her. Torn between anger and fear she slowly crawled away. She got up, turned around and ran for the portal. She then tripped and fell forward. She turned back to see the growling monsters get closer. She then got up as quickly as she could and ran straight into the portal.

"Sir, Riam…I'm…sorry…" She sobbed.

* * *

Everyone stared in shock as Lucina finished her story.

"No…" Norie said. "No, no, no, no!"

"It can't be…" Laurent said. "That's…impossible…"

"Riam…No!" Nah ran out of the room crying.

Kjelle ran up to Lucina and grabbed her by the collar. "What is wrong with you?! You just stood there and watched him die!? He was a father to all of us!"

"That's enough!" Robin yelled as he pried her off. "There was nothing Lucina could do!"

Kjelle said nothing as she stormed out of the room.

Robin sighed. Everyone else was either really sad or really shocked. " _Riam…I'm sorry…I really wish I could have kept my promise and fought beside you in the army you created. But I promise I will pick up this fight where you left off. I take the people you lead into this battle and guide them to the end of it…This is my promise to you. One that I will keep this time…my dear little brother."_

* * *

 **Slight Shadows of Valentia reference in that last line. Now for the next vote. Will Arthur be paired with Effie, Setsuna, Orochhi, or Beruka? See you all next week to find out and for the next chapter.**


	30. Chapter 30: The Legend of Flowers

**And I thought Saizo was close but this was a win by a last minute vote! Effie will be with Arthur in the up coming story. But for now, here is chapter 30.**

* * *

The Shepherds had just arrived at the Sages Hamlet. Here was where the last of Lucina's friends were. Everyone split into search parties to look for them. It felt good. In a few moments, they'll all be together again. Although she would have to tell them about Riam. Her friends were still a bit shocked with the news.

"Hey, Lucina!"

She heard her aunt's voice as she approached.

"Chrom said we're here to look for the last of your friends."

"Yes. There's a lot I have to tell them when we find them."

"I was wondering…all of them have parents in our army…and well…are any of the ones we're looking for…my…uh…"

"One of your children? Yes. You have a son named Owain."

Lissa shrieked in delight. "YES! I get to be a mother! Oh! What's he like?

"He's...Well, he's quite colorful." Lucina said uneasily.

"Hmm...I'm not sure I want to know what that means." Lissa sighed before perking back up. "Oh! Wait! One more thing! Does he have..."

"Yes?"

After a short pause, lissa shock her head. "No... Never mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Sorry, I just remembered I promised to help Chrom with something...Bye!"

"Lissa?"

Lucina watched her aunt walk away. "What was that about…?"

"Hey, Lucina."

The princess noticed Kjelle walk up to her now. "Kjelle…"

"Hey, look, I wanted to apologize for…the other day."

"It's fine. You respected Sir Riam so much."

The two of them continued to walk together.

"Master always said he was ready to die for us…"

"It must be a mentality he inherited from his father…"

Kjelle looked at Lucina in surprise. "His father? You knew him? Master never talked about his past."

"His father…he was a Plegian general. And Robin's best friend. I met him while I was there."

"Really?"

"Yes. What happened to him hit Robin hard too. He knew him ever since he was small. He was like a brother."

"I see. So, he knew him when he was a kid huh?" Kjelle asked, smiling at the thought of her master as a child. "No wonder master Riam asked me to follow him."

"Yes. Perhaps he can tell us more."

"Perhaps…"

"RADIANT...DAAAAAAWN!"

Both of them looked up to see a swordsman with blond hair facing a group of bandits. Another man with greyish hair stood behind him.

"...Blast you, sword hand! Now's no time for games! You've escaped fate this time, rogue, but remember—justice always prevails!"

His companion sighed. "Attention everyone! I do NOT know this weirdo."

"Wait…Oh, gods, is that Owain?!" Lucina asked.

"And Inigo's with him. What are those idiot's doing? They can't take all those bandits on their own!"

"What do we do?"

"You go warn the others, I'll hold them off!" Kjelle said.

"Why should you hold them off? My fighting style can fend off more enemies at once."

"My armor can keep me safe." The warrior replied mounting her horse. "Just get going!"

Lucina hurried back down the path as Kjelle charged at the men.

Just as one was a few steps away from Owain she killed him with a Steel Lance.

"Huh?" Kjelle? Is that you?" Inigo asked.

"You two can just never stay out of trouble, can you?"

"What are YOU doing here?" Owain asked.

"To save your hides. You're welcome."

"Ah! One more brat makes no difference!" The leader yelled. "The two of you don't stand a chance!"

"Two? You mean three!" Owain said.

"I don't count baby's like you!"

ZAP

A bolt of lightning came down on the man next to the leader. That's when everyone noticed Robin smirking with his Levin Sword in hand. "Do you count tacticians?"

The men then noticed the rest of the army approach.

"Fall back!"

At their leaders order they all ran back towards the nearby village.

"They're heading for the Sage's Hamlet!" Inigo said. "They'll slaughter everyone there until they find the treasure!"

"After them!" Chrom ordered.

As the army started to pass by Lissa caught eye of Owain. "Hey there! Are you alright?"

Owain's eyes widened in shock. "MOM?!"

"Hu-what?"

"Blessed Mother! I have crossed oceans of time to find— Oh, forget it. I'm your kid from the future! Look at the signet ring upon my finger. Behold, a perfect match to yours! Unique in all the world, and yet here lie two. Proof positive my claims are true!"

"...Who did what now? Hold on. Slow down. Back up. Start again." Lissa said.

"Um... Sorry about that. Look, the important thing here is that I'm—

Lissa smiled. "...Oh, gods. Owain."

"Huh?"

"That's your name. Isn't it?"

"Indeed, it is! And none have ever been prouder to bear it! For it is the name you gave me, Mother! I've come to part the dark clouds that hang forebodingly over this era!"

"Er, look, I don't know what's going on here but can it wait until the battle is done?" Chrom asked. "Those villagers don't have all day!"

As soon as they arrived the fighting broke out. Some Shepherds were defending the nearby houses.

* * *

Elsewhere Inigo swung his blade to clean off the blood off. "*Sigh* It's over now."

"Are... Are you all right?"

"...GYAAARRGH!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! Wh-what's wrong?!"

As soon as Inigo turned around he recognized Olivia. "S-sorry! ...Sorry. You just surprised me."

"I'd say we're even on that count!"

"I shouldn't have shouted, but... Er, yes. Can we please start over? ...Ahem! It was your ravishing beauty that caught me so off guard, milady!"

"I don't quite know how to reply to that."

"Er, please don't look at me so...intently. It makes me terribly bashful."

Inigo slowly backed away…then ran off as fast as he could.

"What?! W-wait! Don't go! Drat, he's gone. He totally stole my line, too. Still, it's weird. I didn't have a problem talking to him...Maybe his shyness countered my own?"

Once he was out of sight Inigo sighed.

"Heya."

He looked up from the ground to see Brady. "Oh. Hey. You're here too?"

"Yup. All of us except Gerome."

"Oh, you know him. He's probably off scowling somewhere."

Brady chuckled. "Ain't that the truth. Well the good news is he's on this island."

"When did you guys start to come together?"

"A couple weeks back. All thanks to Lucina and her boyfriend Robin."

"Oh…Lucina has a boyfriend, now…"

Brady rolled his eyes as Inigo moped. "Oh, cut the Gerome impression. There are plenty of other girls you can flirt with."

"Yes…I suppose you're right."

"Course I am. I know you're quirks. Speaking of quirks, where's Owain? I haven't seen him since we got here."

"Must be after this so called "treasure". Inigo shrugged.

"By the ghost of Ike! I've found it at last!"

The two of them turned to the direction of their friends shout in the distance.

"Yup. There he is." Brady said. "Some things never change."

* * *

Lucina thrusted her new Brave Lance into the leader.

"Mine…it's all…mine…"

As the man dropped dead Owain ran up to her. "Fear not cousin! I will save-Oh, you already beat him…"

"Owain! I'm glad you're safe, I- Lucina then got a glimpse of the grey-worn out sword in his hand. "Er-Owain? What is that?"

"What is what? Oh! This?" The man held up his weapon with pride. "Behold! The legendary weapon I was destined to wield! Missiletainn!"

"Er…Owain…that thing looks dull and worn out. What good can it do?"

"It is a weapon I and only I can use to it's fullest. If you'll excuse me, I'm off to find something to practice it on."

"Alright…" Lucina watched Owain wander towards the forest. "*Sigh* I worry about him. Well, at least he's safe."

"Hey, Lucina!"

The princess turned around to see her aunt run up towards her. "Aunt Lissa. The battle is over. Are there any injured?"

"No, nothing serious. Have you seen Owain?"

"He wandered off in that direction."

"Okay, thanks."

"Be careful!" Lucina called as she ran off. "Some of the retreating bandits could be hiding in there!"

"Yeah, yeah, you sound just like your old man!"

* * *

"Um…Thank you for doing this Chrom…" Inigo said nervously.

"Don't mention it. Brady and Norie needed a hand with talking to their parents. I'm more than happy to help. Well…there she is." The two men saw Olivia nearby.

"Thanks…well…here goes…" Inigo took a deep breath and strode towards the woman. "Um... Olivia? Might I have a moment?"

The dancer turned her head in surprise. "Wh-what? With me? Why?! ...Wait, how did you know my name?

"A little bird tweeted it out. So is that a yes?"

"Um, all right, I guess."

"...Er, yes. You see... What I mean to say is..."

Inigo let out a nervous chuckle. "Goodness, this is much harder than chatting up other girls I've met. I suppose it would be quickest to just show you this..."

Olivia nearly gasped as Inigo took a ring from his pocket. "M-my ring? But...I'm wearing it! How did you...?"

"Indeed. How does Inigo have your ring when there is only one in all the world? Unless it IS your ring and I brought it back from the future!"

"What? You mean, like Lucina...?"

"Exactly. I knew my mother was a dancer, you see. So, I've been scouring the land looking for all the dancers I could find. Not the worst job in the world, mind. Heh heh heh...But now I've finally found you, Mother! And my dancing is all the better for it!"

Olivia's face lite up in excitement. "Oh! You dance?"

"Er sort of, yes. That is to say, I try my best. But some people don't appreciate male dancers. Not that I care! I'm content to just shake my hips for the ladies."

"Oh, don't listen to them! I think it's wonderful. I'd...love to watch you dance sometime."

"N-no! Impossible! I'd be far too embarrassed for that! Besides, I'd rather watch you dance." Inigo said with a beat red face.

Oliva's face became just as red. "What?! N-no! I couldn't possibly!"

"I'm shyer than you are, Mother!"

"You are not!"

The two of them stared in awkward silence. **"** Would you two stop it already?" Chrom sighed as a blush of his own started to form. "Now I'm the one who's getting embarrassed..."

* * *

"Where did he get off to? Lucina said she saw him go this way." Lissa said looking around the forest. "Ugh, maybe I should just forget it. If he doesn't have one, either..."

Suddenly she heard rustling from the bushes. "Aaah!"

A Ruffian came out, axe in hand. "Keh heh! Let's have all your coin, girly! Unless you wanna lose that pretty head."

Lissa backed away. "Stay back!"

"No one hurts the mother of Owain! SACRED...STOOOOOONES!"

Owain dashed past Lissa and brought Missiletainn into the bandit's flesh.

"Guhaaargh!"

Owain then rushed to his mother's side. "Mother, are you all right?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm...Holy crow! Your arm!"

Owain looked to his right arm where Lissa was pointing. That's when he noticed, his sleeve was slightly torn. "This? Hah! It's not but a torn sleeve."

"...No, I mean, HOLY CROW, LOOK AT THAT THING ON YOUR ARM!"

Owain then noticed the tip of the blue mark poke out from his torn sleeve. "Oh, right! Sorry. Guess I should have shown you before." He rolled the rest of the sleeve up to reveal the mark. "It's my Brand. The one carried by House Ylisse. So, no more need to worry, eh?

"Th-then you know? That I don't..."

"That your Brand never surfaced? Yes, you told me as such. You said it always weighed on you... You should have seen how happy you were the day mine appeared! You were sobbing and laughing for an hour without pause!"

Lissa chuckled. "I was kind of hoping to grow out of the crying thing..."

"Yes, well. No more worrying. It was by chance alone your Brand never surfaced. We're all family, linked by blood. You really are Chrom's sister. My Brand proves our lineage."

"Thank you. Just... *sniff* Thank you, Owain." Lissa ran up and hugged her son.

"You're welcome!" The young warrior replied returning the embrace.

"Heh...*sniff*"

"And as scions of the hero, it falls on us to ensure my dark future doesn't come true. Come, Mother! We shall fight together!" After they parted Owain grabbed his wrist. "Uh-oh...Argh...Too much...passion! Sword hand...getting hungry...again!"

"You know, maybe you should have that looked at." Lissa sighed.

In the distance, Robin watched alongside Lucina. "All's well that ends well." Robin said. "One more to go."

"Yes." Lucina replied. "Gerome."

"I'll tell Chrom to make preparation's for a trip to Wyvern Valley."

"Say, Robin?"

"Yes?"

"…After we find him…can I have some time to talk to my friends alone?"

"Why?"

"Please don't take it the wrong way…After the battle Kjelle and I were discussing something and I want to hear what all my friends think of it before we ask you and father."

"…As you wish."

"Thank you…my love." Lucina then gave a mischievous smirk. "Perhaps, this will serve as an apology?" She gave Robin a peck on the cheek.

The tactician smiled. "I think it will."

* * *

 **Now for Silas. Will he be with Peri, Sakura, Kagero or Orochi? The vote is up now on my profile page so go right to it. And see you next week for the last child requirement before the Valm war!**


	31. Chapter 31: The Last Child

**Sorry, this update came late. Silas will be paired with Kagero. But for now enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

"Where does this road lead?" Chrom asked.

"To Wyvern Valley, milord. Home to the worlds greatest feral wyvern population." Fredrick replied.

"That sounds...interesting. And why must we go there of all places?"

"Oh, for crying out loud. Were you even listening to Robin just now?" Lissa asked, rolling her eyes. "Henry's ravens found Lucina's last friend there!"

"Then I guess we have no choice." Chrom sighed.

Then they heard a screeching sound. The trio turned behind them to see Cherche, petting Minerva.

 **"** Oh, joy! My Minerva's fit to burst. She's excited others of her kind are near."

"Oh? She doesn't look that excited to me. Not that I can really tell the difference..." Chrom said.

"Oh, it's easy. She just looks even cuter than normal. Don't you, girl? Don't you look cuter? Who's a goooood wyvern?!"

Minerva let out another roar.

"I'll, uh...leave you to her, then."

* * *

"This is it my friend. You're finally home."

Gerome was standing next to his wyvern. He looked into the distance as he heard running footsteps approach.

"Sir, over here!"

He turned his head brifly to see a villager run to him.

"Please help! My friends will die if you don't!"

Genome turned back to the distance.

"...No."

"Wh-what?! But, sir, my friends!"

"I'm not fit to fight for anyone."

The villager stood there for a bit before he walked away in defeat.

"Th-then...they're lost..."

He continued down the path away from Wyvern Valley.

"Now what do I do? My friends…my family…"

"You there! What's happened?"

He then looked up from the ground to see Chrom and his friends approach.

"My people are fleeing for their lives from a pack of armed brigands, sir! And now we've gotten separated...Oh, the horror of it all!?

"Well, today's your lucky day. We'll aid you and your friends."

The man's face light up with hope.

"You will?! Oh, thank you! Please, sir! Give 'em what for! Oh, I'm glade to see **some** people are motivated to help!"

"Did something happen?" Robin asked.

"I asked some powerful looking wyvern ridder earlier and begged to help but he refused."

Lucina and her friends froze at the news.

"Excuse me sir, what did this wyvern ridder look like?" she asked.

"Uh…dark armor and a mask."

"Gerome…"

"Oh, come ON!" Severa yelled. "Innocent people are getting slaughtered and that lazy jerk is just sitting around?!"

Cynthia sighed.

"Oh, that dose it! I'm going over there and talking some sense out of him if it's the last thing I do!"

"I'll go with you!" Owain added. "I've got a word or two for the jerk myself!"

"I'll tag along too then." Inigo shrugged.

"You there, where did you see him?" Cynthia asked.

"Uh, back down that way." The villager replied.

"Come on!"

Cynthia mounted her Pegasus and flew on ahead.

"H-hey wait!" Owain said. "We don't have wings!"

The boys hurried after her.

"So, what do we do?" Chrom asked.

Robin looked around the area.

"This area is divided into separate nine pieces of land connected by bridges…Moving from place to place will not be easy. You, there. Have these bandits gotten their hands of the wyverns yet?"

"That's what they were after from the start." The villager replied. "I'd imagine they have all of them by now."

"Great…"

"So, what's the plan Robin?" Lucina asked.

"Alright…Sumia, Cordelia, Cherche, Nowi and Nah, I want you to fly, Virion, Vaike Norie, Gaius, Ricken, Miriel, Tharja, and Henry to the separate areas of land. We'll use wind magic and bows to strike at the fliers before they can land. Laurent, I want you to cover this piece of land."

"Understood."

"And remember everyone. Try your best to aim for the ridders. These wyverns are innocent in all this. The rest of us will stay on the ground and gather the villagers and protect them from any grounded units."

"Alright." Chrom said. "You heard them man, let's go!"

* * *

"There he is!" Cynthia spotted Gerome at the edge of the island. "Hey, Gerwhoooooaaaaa!"

WHUMP

Cynthia crash landed next to him and his mount. As her Pegasus hit the ground she landed face first. "Ow."

The wyvern ridder simply turned his head. "Oh, it's you."

Cynthia sat up and turned to him. "Uh, RUDE! It's nice to see you too!"

"What do you want?"

"Cynthia, wait!" Inigo and Owain caught up gasping for air.

"Oh, hey guys."

"What are you doing here?" Gerome asked.

"Looking for you! We found all the others!" Cynthia smirked.

Gerome looked away. "I told you. I'm not fit to save the world."

"Come on, Gerome! We need your help!" Inigo said.

"Why? You found everyone else, right? That would include our master. He can handle this on his own if he wanted to."

Inigo and Owain then turned to each other. "Hey…come to think of it…where is Sir Riam?" Owain asked. "I haven't seen him with you guys. Is he somewhere else?"

Cynthia looked down. Her lip quivered. "Actually guys…Lucina said we would tell you when we were together…But I might as well tell you know…the others know already…"

Gerome turned his head back to Cynthia. "Tell us what?"

"…Sir Riam…he isn't here in the past…He's…dead…"

CLANK

Gerome instantly dropped his Steel Axe.

Inigo and Owain stared in shock.

"No…No, that can't be true!" Owain said. "Sir Riam, he…he's invincible! He…he can't be dead!"

"After the rest of us left…He stayed behind to fend off a group of Risen so Lucina could get through the portal…She saw him die…"

Inigo fell to his knees. "No…not him…I already lost my family…Now I've lost Sir Riam…"

"Hey, you!"

A group of bandits approached them. "You've got to be really stupid to want to stick around! This place'll be you're grave!"

As they rushed at them Inigo got up and he and Owain drew their swords. Cynthia whipped out her Silver Lance. Gerome just stood there like a statue. The trio did their best to drive the enemy back. Owain thrusted Missiletainn into one of their guts and ducked under an axe.

Just after Cynthia stabbed another, she saw a man with an axe push past her. That's when she saw him rush at…

"Gerome! Look out!"

The man lifted his Axe into the air. "DIE!"

In a flash, Gerome tucked his foot under his axe and kicked it into the air. He caught it and swung the weapon into him.

"AAAAGH!"

As he dropped Gerome climbed onto his wyvern "Come my dear Minerva. Join me in one final fight…"

"Gerome, wait!" Cynthia watched as he flew off.

Just then Nah, landed near them with Norie on her back. "What's going on?" the dragon asked.

"Guys, take care of this! I'm going after him!" Cynthia said.

"Alright, just hurry!" Inigo said as he cut down a axemen. Norie shot arrows from on Nah's back who spewed fire at the enemies.

The princess ran to her Pegasus and flew off.

Gerome was flying into the air. As he passed the enemy wyvern ridders he knocked them off their mounts and let them fall to their deaths. When one charged straight at him he ther his axe. It spun rapidly and slammed into the ridder's chest. Gerome jumped off of Minerva and onto the Opponent's mount before pulling his axe out of his body and kicking him off. Then he jumped back onto Minerva. On the land in the north-east corner he saw the leader giving orders.

"Wyvern or man, everyone's all snarl and fire until they learn the feel of the lash!"

Gerome glared as he jumped off Minervia. "RRRAAAAHHH!" He slammed into him, delivering a harsh punch to the face.

Gerome rolled on the ground and got up as his opponent got up.

"You, dastard!" As he got up, Gerome could see his bloody nose. The bandit leader rushed at him with his axe.

Gerome dodged the first hit and blocked the next with his own weapon. Then the man kicked Gerome in the shin.

"AGH!"

Once Gerome fell to one knee. The man took the opening to punch him in the face and knocked him over. Gerome was about to get up when the man stomped his foot on top of his axe arm.

Gerome looked up to the triumphant smirk on his face. "See ya." He raised the axe over his head.

 _"_ _Death always has its due…Go, Minerva...Be free..."_

"Thunder!"

ZAP

"AGH!" The man stumbled and dropped his weapon.

Gerome was surprised but quickly grabbed the mans ankle and threw him off. He then quickly got to his feet as the man stumbled. "This is farewell!" He slammed his axe into his back.

"I'm...This can't...be..."

After Gerome pulled his weapon out the man dropped to the floor. Minerva landed next to him. Then he saw Cynthia come down with a Thunder tome in hand.

"Whew! Finally got that trick right!"

Gerome turned to her then looked down. "Is Master, really dead?"

Cynthia frowned and looked away. "Yeah…"

Gerome just sighed.

"I'm sorry Gerome. I know you looked up to him."

"I have nothing now."

The princess turned to him. "That's not true! You've got us!"

Gerome looked back at her.

"I know you don't like to get close to people. You think you will lose them just like how we lost out parents…You think it will make you suffer…but this is just suffering in silence!"

"But I…I…"

"You're what? Stubborn? Well, guess what, so am I! I don't give up on myself or others and neither should you!"

"Why do you care?"

"We all care Gerome! You mean a lot to us! Especially a certain someone!"

Minerva roared and went to Gerome's side.

The rider looked at his steed. "Minerva…"

"Don't give up Gerome…Minerva cares about you. So, does sir Riam…and…well...me…"

Gerome reached a hand to his wyvern as he heard Cynthia walk away. She could also hear her trip and fall face first to the ground. "Ow...again?"

"Cynthia…Thank you."

The princess turned to him in surprise. She gave a small smile before getting up and walking away.

* * *

Robin saw the enemies retreat. "Someone defeated the commander."

Chrom smiled. "And all the villagers are safe."

The villager from earlier rushed to them and shook Chrom's hand. "Our saviors! And it's more than lives you rescued...You've saved my hope in humanity, too. I thank you for it. Here, sir. A token of my gratitude."

Chrom accepted the pouch of coins. "Thanks to you as well, friend."

"Take care, now. We'll pray for a safe journey for you and your troops."

* * *

Gerome was petting his wyvern. What Cynthia said still went through his head. "Forgive me Minerva. I didn't mean to abandon you. If you wish to stay by my side, then so be it. I'll accept."

"Do you have a moment?"

Gerome then noticed Cherche and her wyvern approach. "What is it?"

"I was hoping you might introduce me to your wyvern."

"Why?"

"To see which of ours is cuter. Not very sporting of me when mine is the finest in the world, I know."

Germoe stepped back. "...Do as you please."

"I will, then! Thank you."

Cherche walked up to his wyvern and took a closer look. "...Hee hee! Oh, but you ARE cute! She's nearly a match with Minerva! ...Nearly so in every way."

As she circled her she noticed more similarities. By the time, she did a whole lap around the wyvern she stopped and stared in shock. Then turned back to her own wyvern. "Wait, what sorcery is this? They...they look IDENTICAL!"

"That's because they are identical." Gerome replied. "They're one and the same."

"...M-Minerva? How is that possible?"

"You could examine her from tip to tail looking for scars and marks if you like." Gerome added fishing something out of his pocket. "...Or you could just look at this ring."

"I...I know that ring." Cherche said looking at the ring on her finger. "So, then you're..."

"I am, though I had not intended that we meet."

"Why not?"

"I came back in time so I might release Minerva. Not to seek out parents to whom I've already bidden farewell."

"You crossed the bounds of time just to set Minerva free? Whatever for?!"

"In the future I know, she is among the last of her kind. I...I could not leave her to that solitude." Gerome said petting the wyvern.

Cherche smiled. "She is lucky indeed to know someone of such kindness. ...As, I imagine, am I."

"Stay your words. I've no intention of getting close to you. Fate will not be mocked. This war may claim your life anew, and I'll not weep twice for losing the same mother. My burden is heavy enough."

"But yet you carry it still."

"That's enough." Gerome simply walked away. The future Minerva following behind.

Cherche watched as he left. "Thank you, Gerome."

* * *

Later that night the Shepheard set camp. Gerome reluctantly joining them. He was with Lucina and the other Junior Shepherds in a meeting in the barracks. It was about a very important topic. A decision was being made. Some were reluctant. But in the end, they all came to an agreement.

Lucina was now on her way to her tent when she heard a noise. She turned to her right. She was now looking at Robin's tent.

"No…"

"Robin?"

The princess quietly poked her head in to see Robin lying in his coot. He looked tormented in his sleep. "Chrom…"

Lucina thought about what to do. She remembered her nightmares from the future. She slowly reached for his shoulder. In the instant, she made contact Robin's eyes snapped open and her grabbed her wrist making her yelp.

Robin breathed heavily until he noticed who was looking at him. "L-Lucina?"

"Robin? What's wrong? You looked you were having a nightmare."

Robin took one more deep breath. "Y-yeah…"

Robin slowly eased his grip on Lucina's arm.

"Have…have they been happening often? Father noticed that you haven't seemed well rested, recently…"

Robin sighed. "They…they've been getting more frequent since we left Plegia…"

Lucina sat down next to him. "I've had plenty of those before. Would you like to talk about it?"

Robin let out a sigh. "No…it's just a dream…"

"…If you say so…will you be alright?"

"Uh…yeah…I think so…"

"Alright…goodnight, Robin."

"Goodnight, Lucina."

The princess wasn't sure about Robin's uneasy tone as she stood up. By the time, she got to the tent flap she started to worry. She then had a thought. She turned around to face Robin. "Robin…I thought of something."

"Yes, Lucina?"

"In the future, we…we didn't have many tents…so we needed another way to keep warm…"

Robin looked up at her. "What was that?"

"We…had to share coots with others. I usually slept next to my sister…It kept my nightmares away…"

"Lucina? What are you…?"

"If we spent the night together…maybe that would help you?"

Robin blushed at the thought. "L-Lucina! I-That's usually for people that are married!"

"Is it? Well...we are a couple now. Doesn't that count for something?"

Robin didn't know what to say. Truth be told he was tempted. But he could only imagine how Chrom would react if he found out. "I…I don't know about this Lucina…"

"But it would help us both."

Those words halted Robin's train of thought. "What? Lucina…have you been having these nightmares recently?"

The princess looked down. She didn't want to burden others with her problems but this might at least convince Robin to let her help with his. "Yes, I have…Sometimes I would wake up in the middle of the night…and not be able to go back to sleep."

"Lucina…"

"Robin…Will you be willing to do this? For my sake if not your own?"

Robin pondered the matter again. But this time he made a conclusion. "…Very well. I'll do it for you."

Lucina smiled as she walked back to his coot. She peeled off her boots and Robin helped her slip into the covers.

His blush deepened as she crawled next to him. As soon as they steeled in they wrapped their arms around each other.

"How do you feel now?" Lucina asked.

Robin smiled. "Warmer…I think I might have good dreams tonight."

Lucina stared into his eyes full of passion. Robin leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss. Lucina's only thoughts were to return the kiss with equal passion. After they parted for air the rested their heads with their faces close to each other.

"Goodnight Robin…my one and only love."

Robin smiled again as Lucina closed her eyes with a smile of her own. "Goodnight Lucina…the love of my life." The two of them drifted into a peaceful sleep. And neither of them have ever slept better.

* * *

 **And, now for our next pairing. Benny. Will he be with Peri, Setsuna, Beruka or Orochi? Poll is up, so vote away!**


	32. Chapter 32: New Unit

**I am SO sorry everyone, I completely forgot to put the poll on my profile. So I'll keep it up for another week. For now enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

This Morning the Shepherds set sail again. It was just a bit further to Valm Harbor.

This morning Lissa went to find Robin…only to find him still asleep with Lucian's arms wrapped around him. When Chrom found out he surprisingly took it better than Robin thought. He demanded an explanation. But once Lucina told him that it was to help both of them, with their nightmare issues, he eventually decided it was for the better that they shared a tent if it meant that they were both actually sleeping. However, he and Sumia gave the couple a long, stern lecture about not doing anything inappropriate.

Right now, Robin and Chrom had just finished a meeting, for their strategy. "We'll be at the harbor soon." Robin said. "We need to see to it that everyone is ready."

"Wait, Robin. There is one more thing I wanted to discuss with you."

"Yes?"

"After finding Lucina's friends the Shepherds have become…plentiful. Commanding them all at once has proven to be a tad difficult."

"I see…"

"Do you have any ideas?"

"Hmmm…"

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Robin? Father? Are you in there?"

"Lucina? The door's open, come in."

The princess opened the door and came in with all the Junior Shepherds with her.

"Oh…you brought all your friends with you? We were just talking about you…" Chrom said.

"Yes, we heard…I wanted to tell you both what we discussed at our own meeting last night."

"Oh? What's it about?"

"Well, father…I told Robin this but…back in the future we had a leader that guided the Shepherd's children into battle."

"A leader besides you?"

"Yes. He was a father figure to most of us…and a good friend. We could always count on him…" Inigo explained.

"Did something happen to him?" Chrom asked.

"He…he died defending the portal and allowing me to escape…" Lucina replied.

Chrom put a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Chrom…it was Riam."

The exalt turned to Robin in shock. "R-Riam?! That child you asked us to bring back to Ylisse with Rika?!"

"Yeah…Mustafa's son…he was like a brother to me…"

"Oh…"

"So, what is this about, Lucina?"

"We are used to fighting as our own group." Laurent explained. "We though we could function as a separate group in the army."

"That…might work." Robin replied.

"Agreed. Who will lead this group?" Chrom asked. "Will it be you, Lucina?"

The princess shook her head. "Actually…I made a suggestion last night. I was thinking...that Robin could lead us."

The tactician stared in surprise. "Me?"

"Sir Riam was more than just a leader." Owain said. "He was a pretty good strategist. He said that everything he learned of strategy, he learned from you. And last night, Lucina said that you know him better than any of us."

"And he said that we can trust you no matter what." Kjelle added. "He would agree to this if he were here."

"I had my doubts." Gerome admitted. "But our leader wouldn't put so much faith in you he didn't know if you were trustworthy. I'll put my trust in you for his sake."

"Yeah! You're the boss now, just tell us what to do and we'll follow!" Brady smiled.

"That's right! We all trust you, Robin!" Nah added.

"You're a true hero!" Cynthia added. "That makes us heroes by working with you, right?"

Chrom chuckled at the enthusiasm, Lucina's friends emitted.m"Well Robin, I'd be more than happy to authorize this. If you're up to it that is."

Robin thought for a minute. " _Alright…You can do this Robin…for Riam."_ "I can't guarantee that working with me will be anything like working with Riam…But if you all want to put that much faith in me as a leader…I'll do my best."

"Then it's agreed." Chrom smiled. "You will provide the strategy. Once we go into battle, I'll lead the Shepherds, and you lead Lucina and her friends."

"Right."

Just then Fredrick made his was through Lucina's friends. "Milord, we have spotted land."

* * *

"At last, Valm Harbor." Chrom and his friends got off the galleries. "Hmm...It appears well fortified...Prepare the troops. We'll— Huh? What's that?"

Everyone spotted a woman with long black hair, a white headband, and purple clothing with Valmese armour. Three men in Valmese armour were chasing her.

"An altercation? That woman—the Valmese dogs are running her down." Fredrick said.

"Any enemy of theirs is a friend of ours. Come on! Our first priority is to hurry and save that woman!"

"Chrom, an army is forming on the shore!" Robin said.

"*Sigh* Figures."

"I'll take my team and get their attention! You take the others and head for the town and save that woman!"

"Alright, Shepheards, move out!"

As Chrom and his companions ran for the town, Robin turned to his team. "Alright, everyone! Let's go!"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

The army in the distance saw them approach across the sand.

"They split their army in two, sir." A knight said.

The dark knight in the group scoffed. "We'll let general Farber deal with the rats in the town. We'll clean the beach of these Ylissean scum! Mages open fire!"

The magic users prepared their tomes as they approached.

"They're sending magic users at us boss!" Brady said.

Robin turned to his friends. "Laurent, Nah Cynthia, we'll intercept their fire! Everyone else, Javelins, Hand Axes and bows! Aim for the mages!"

As Nah transformed and everyone else readied their weapons. The first wave of wind, thunder and fire blasts were shot.

"Fire!"

Nah, Robin and the other mages fired their magic at the attacks, making them explode like fireworks in mid-air. Meanwhile, arrows axes and spears flew into the air and between the gaps. One by one the mages were skewered and drooped dead.

After the last on fell the knight turned to the leader. "Our mages are down!"

"Grrrr! Knights! Cavaliers! Charge!"

"Here they come." Robin said. "Everyone prepare to-Yarne?" Everyone noticed the taguel knelling, covering his head. "Yarne, what's wrong?"

"I-I can't do this!"

"Not again…" Gerome groaned.

"Yarne, even if this looks scary, we still have to fight! Now's not the time too let fear get to you!"

"I can't help it! I'm the last of the taguel, you know?! When I get to thinking, I might go extinct, my whole body just locks up!"

Ronin's expression softened. "I see…"

"I can't take the fear. And if it's not the fear, it's the pressure! I WANT to fight. Honest, I do, but..."

"But the fate of an entire race is riding on your shoulders. I can understand the survival instinct, especially to protect the taguel line. But you carry more than just taguel blood. You carry their spirit. Have you ever stopped to think about how your ancestors lived their lives? Or asked yourself if they would want you to run?"

Yarne poked his head up. "How do you mean?"

"They were persecuted and hunted down. Each and every one had to fight to live. If they had all chosen to give up and flee, I bet you wouldn't be here right now."

"You...you think so?"

"I do. And soon the day will come when you have to fight as well. Running from the fear of extinction was never what kept the taguel alive. And frankly, I don't think it will help you restore your race in the future."

Yarne stayed there for a moment.

"Excuse, me. But can we have this pep talk later?!" Severa asked.

Robin turned back to the enemy approaching. "Look, Yarne…if you're not up to this go hide back in the ship. I won't force this on you. I'm new to leading this group after all…But know this. Like it or not, we're at war. Run all you want but you will be dragged into conflict someday. And hesitation and fear could cost you your life…or that of your friends."

Robin and the others charged.

* * *

A woman with long black hair stopped to catch her breath when she saw the ships at the harbour. *Huff, huff* Who's ships are those? ...The Ylissean League! So, they have finally landed!

"Over 'ere! We have 'er cornered!"

She turned behind her to see her pursuers approach. "Confound these wretched imperials!"

"Don't let 'er get away!

She hurried down the streets of the nearby town. Soon however she found herself backed into a corner. "Damn!" She turned around as the solders approached.

"Get her!"

The woman drew her Killing Edge. The soldiers came at her with Steel Lances. She dodged the first three blows. The rest she had to parry the rest. She had no chance at openings to attack with. She was too focused on evading and blocking, wich was slowly draining her energy and avert all her focus on those in front of her. She failed to notice one of them sneaking up behind her. When she turned around she brought up her sword just in time to block the hit, but her weapon was flung out of her hand.

"Got you!" The man tackled her to the ground and forced her hands behind her back. The other guards helped keep her pressed against the ground.

"D-damn you!"

"I recognize her." One of the men said picking up her sword. "She's with the resistance."

"Perfect!" Another said as they tied her hands together and forced her to her knees. "She can tell us every little detail about them! Start talking! Where are your friends?!"

"I will reveal nothing to the likes of you!" The woman yelled.

"We'll see girly. We'll see." One of them said tilting her chin up with the blunt end of his weapon.

"Torture me until I die if you wish! The spirit of the resistance is not so easily broken!"

Just then three more soldiers appeared. "We've got trouble! An army just landed on the beach! They're tearing through our ranks!"

"Oh, for the gods' sake. You two get her to the nearest fortress!"

"Right!" Two man went to either side of the woman and forced her to her feet.

"Hold it right there!"

"What?!"

They looked up to see Sumia's Pegasus. Chrom jumped down from it and cut down one of the men. Sumia came down with her Pegasus and killed two more.

The woman stared in amazement as Chrom struck another one down. She was so amazed that she didn't realize someone else was behind her until they cut the rope on her wrists. She turned around to see Gaius. He killed the two men that were going to escort her.

"You alright?" he asked, returning her sword.

"Yes. Thank you."

"Looks like we got here just in time." Chrom said.

She turned to him and bowed. "Prince Chrom of the Ylissean League! You have my gratitude!"

"You know of our cause?"

"Of course! I would speak with you more—but first, perhaps..." She turned her head to the left to look at more Valm troops form up in front of them.

"...Ah, yes. Time enough for that once the fighting is finished." Chrom said as the rest of his allies caught up to them.

A Dark Knight charged towards them with his men. "Long live the emperor! Death to all who oppose him!"

* * *

Robin slashed a Knight with his Levin sword. He then dodged a Cavalier's lance before Lucina cut him down. "That should be all of them." Robin said.

"AHHH!" The group turned to see Nah, knocked out of her dragon form. The Dark Knight looked down on her.

"A little girl? We destroy whole armies in mere minutes and the foolish Ylissians send a little girl to fight us?!"

"Nah!" Lucina ran towards her as fast as she could. The Dark Knight had already prepared to fire a finishing blow.

Nah stared at the light, petrified in fear. "Help…Someone help me!"

Suddenly a giant rabbit jumped at him knocking the man off his mount. Nah opened her eyes and looked at her savior. "Y…Yarne…?"

The Dark Knight looked up in shock and prepared another attack. "S-Stay away from me! I'll turn you to cinders!"

Yarne glared. "Don't mess with a bunny!"

As the man fired Yarne jumped over the attack and rolled into a ball, crushing him as he landed. "AAAAAGHHHH!" After he was sure the man was dead, Yarne changed back.

"Phew…Nah, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah…" the girl meekly said.

Everyone stared at Yarne in shock. "Huh? What's up guys?"

"Who the heck are you and what did you do to Yarne?" Brady asked.

"That was amazing!" Cynthia smiled. "I never knew you had it in you!"

"I'm glad I could help. I sure didn't feel like a hero, though. I barely knew what I was doing. Even now, it's all a little hazy..."

"You should be proud." Robin smiled. "Sounds like the legacy of the taguel warriors lives on."

Yarne laughed nervously. "I'm really glad to hear that, Robin. Especially from you. I couldn't have come this far without your help."

"What? That was your hard work."

"When you told me I carried more than just taguel blood, it clicked. I'm carrying their history and their pride. And that's just as important as blood."

Gerome gave a rare smirk. "It sounds like you've finally changed."

"I'll be honest. When I got close to the enemy, I'm still quaking in my fur... But when I saw Nah, in trouble I heard what Robin said echo in my head, and it steeled my nerves.

"Well, I'm certainly glad to hear it." Lucina smiled. "You did a great job Yarne."

"I'll give everything I can to do my heritage proud!"

"In our eyes, you already have, Yarne. After all, you made all of us proud. And Robin…Thank you for leading us to victory."

Everyone turned to the tactician. "Yeah! No wonder sir Riam respects you so much!" Norie smiled.

"I really felt like it was him leading us again." Inigo added.

"Thank you." Robin smiled. "All of you. I will do my best as your leader. We're going to change history and live to see the new future we make! Am I right?!"

"YES SIR!"

* * *

"Pick a god and pray!" Fredrick brought a Silver Lance into the enemy commander. He fell off his horse and gasped in pain.

"I may fall...but we are legion... You cannot stop...the Conqueror..."

"That put's an end to that problem." The knight sighed.

The woman they saved smiled. "Mercy, friends! The tales of your strength were no exaggeration...I am called Say'ri, and I fight with the Resistance."

"So, there is an organized resistance?" Chrom asked.

"Aye, of sorts. Several groups formed to seek liberty for the states of Valm."

"I thought the emperor had stamped out all dissenters..."

"He tries, but we Resistance are a slippery lot. We strike hard and then vanish again into the dark of night. Even now rebels ride to the banner of dynasts across the continent. United, we could pose a veritable threat to Walhart. And so, for some time I have struggled to bring us together."

"What's stopping you?" Flavia asked.

"Greed. Jealousy. Sloth. All the old weaknesses of man." Say'ri sighed. "The dynasts all would have freedom, but on their own terms. Some refuse to take up arms unless their territory is threatened. Others thrive under the Conqueror's heel and will not join unless there is profit in it. Liberty is a fine word, aye, but not always enough to rouse men from foolishness."

"I take it you're looking for a more convincing argument, then?"

"Just so, although my efforts thus far have met with meager success. I fear many distrust me because my brother fights for Walhart."

"Why does he support the empire?" Basilio asked.

"Would that I knew, good sir. Yen'fay was a good man once, but he is my brother no more! If we meet on the battlefield, I would cut him down, same as any other imperial. Walhart is said to command a million men now. Perhaps more. Sooner or later he will stamp out the Resistance entirely, if we do not unite."

"Um, Chrom? Did she just say he has a MILLION soldiers?" Lissa asked nervously.

"Ha! And what are one million men against the Ylissean dogs of war?! You stopped a thousand of their ships, did you not? Your daring strategy has awoken and inspired people across all of Valm. Together I know we can yet unite the Resistance and break Walhart's grip! Help me, Prince Chrom! I beg of you!"

Frederick turned to Chrom. "Milord?"

The prince sighed. "This is no easy thing you ask of me. I have my own causes: a halidom to save and a future to win…I know a great battle has been foretold, but is this it? How to know? Still, I admire your courage...Perhaps your mission is the best way to achieve mine. So yes, Say'ri. I will join your cause with my own. And if I'm wrong, it's my life on the line...As it should be. Now. What will it take to unite your people?"

"Well, I do have one idea..."

"Then let's go meet Robin first. He's our tactician, and the one responsible for the plan that inspired all of you."

* * *

After meeting Robin and his team Chrom introduced them to Say'ri. As soon as Chrom mentioned that she had an idea Robin had everyone gather.

"Since ancient times, many of our people have worshiped Naga." Say'ri said. "More precisely, we worship the divine dragon's oracle, Lady Tiki. Though most know her only as the Voice. The Voice is trapped in her temple as Walhart's prisoner. But if she were freed..."

"The Resistance could unite around her." Robin concluded. "Where is the Voice being held?"

Say'ri looked into the distance in the west. "There is a shrine built in the branches of the divine Mila Tree. She is confined there."

"Then we have our plan." Robin smiled. "Chrom?"

"Let's get to it!"


	33. Chapter 33: Divine Voice

**Benny will be with Beruka when we get to Fates of S.T.E.A.M. In the meantime enjoy the next chapter of Plegian Prince.**

* * *

The Shepherds looked up to the humongous tree nearby. Its branches blocked off the sky.

"Whoaaa...I don't think I've ever felt so small..." Lissa gaped.

"I can't even see the top of it!" Basilio added.

"Most impressive indeed...So, the shrine hides all the way up in its branches?" Fredrick asked.

"Aye, sir. A great staircase inside the trunk leads up to it." Say'ri replied. "However, the empire has closed off the only route to the steps. Or perhaps "roots" to the steps, I should say."

"Then we'll just have to break through. Come!" Chrom ordered.

* * *

Cervantes, a lone Valm General awaited at the base of the tree. "So! They arrive at last, eh wot! "Yes, come closer," said the hairy spider to the flies..."

A soilder approached him. "General Cervantes! Lord Excellus was right—the Ylissean League approaches!"

"...Are you daft, boy? Did you not hear what I was JUST saying?!"

"A thousand pardons, sir!"

"Hmm... They must have some skill to make it this far... But no matter. We will show them the meaning of the word "fear"

The soldier gave him a strange look. "The meaning of "beard," sir? Er, yes, I'm sure they would be most impressed... But perhaps—

"Fear, you, deaf ignoramus! FEAR!"

"Y-yes, sir! Of course, sir! ...Sorry, sir!"

"...They are impressive, though, aren't they? My whiskers? Ha ha! I've not shaved since my very first battle. And have I ever lost? No! Not even once! Ergo, my moustache makes me invincible. It's science, my boy—science!"

Just then a different solider approached. "Sir! The enemy has taken the field! They have begun their assault!"

"Hah! Eager to die, are they?! Send the message!"

"Yes sir!"

Cevantes laughed as the soldiers left. "Heh ha, yes! "Come, reinforcements," said the spider to…the…other spiders."

* * *

Robin slashed a swordsmen down with his Levin sword, then used it to deflect a archers arrow before he pierced his chest with lightning.

"Robin!" Fredrick hurried up to him. "We spotted a Pegasus Knight flying away from the tree. Milord ordered us to not prevent their escape and focus on the enemy at hand."

Robin sighed. "Big mistake."

"Pardon?"

"That was most likely a messenger, calling for backup. I should have guessed. That's why this seemed so easy. This is only half of their force."

"Are you saying that they intended to let us get this far?"

"So, they could crush us from both sides. We need to act fast. Tell Chrom to hurry and defeat their commander. I'll take my unit and delay the reinforcements."

"Very well." Fredrick rode his horse back to Chrom as fast as he could.

* * *

"What? This was a trap?"

"I fear so milord. Robin and the Junior Shepherds are going to delay their forces so we can defeat the commander. That should force them into retreat."

"I don't like it…but I guess theirs no time to argue now, is there? Alright, let's push through!"

It didn't take long for Chrom and his friends to force through the rest of the guards. Soon Chrom managed to reach the trunk, where Cervantes waited with a Tomahawk.

"Fiend! You invade kingdoms and bully them into submission... Why? What does it achieve?"

"Do you even need ask, whelp?" the general laughed. "Emperor Walhart is destined to rule this world, plain and simple."

"Yes, but to what end?"

"Irrelevant! Walhart's mind is beyond the grasp of common men."

"So, you don't even know what you're fighting for?" Chrom asked.

"I tend to my own beard, boy. A soldier does not question orders. But he gives his loyalty—and maybe his life—in the service of greater men."

"Greater men? Is living only to conquer so great an ambition?"

"What could be greater! Once I had dreams myself of commanding a nation... But Walhart? Aye, he dreams bigger. He would rule the entire world! Mine is nothing compared to the moxie of the Conqueror. I am but a single tiny hair on the beard of a flea in his great moustache! Have you not tasted the thrill of being part of something bigger than yourself?"

"Not at the price of inflicting cruelty and suffering, no."

"Hmph. Then we have nothing more to discuss. Prepare to learn the meaning of the word "beard." ...Fear, I mean fear!"

Cervantes charged at Chrom with his weapon. The prince ducked under the first blow with and used a Nobel Rapier to thrust at his enemy. The general blocked the attack with his shield and lunged forward.

"WATCH HOW MY MUSTACHE BLOWS IN THE WIND!"

* * *

As the Junior Shepherds were fighting against the ambush, Robin and Brady looked back towards the tree at the sound of the rather bizarre battle cry.

"Uh, boss? Did I seriously just hear someone say-

"I don't wanna know." Robin said shaking his head as he turned back to the battle at hand. He looked up to see Cynthia charge past another Pegasus knight, and knocked the enemy off her mount. Down underneath her, Brady swung his Bolt Axe into a knight, before turning around to heal Norie, who had a slight burn from a mage. As soon as she was healed the mage that hit her saw her eyes alive with wrath. Everyone turned to the sound of his scream and watched Norie chase him all over the battlefield, shooting arrows.

"They shouldn't last much longer. One last push everyone!"

* * *

Chrom finally got a stab with his rapier on a gap in Cervantes's armour. The general dropped his weapon to clutch his wound.

"Nngah! But...how can this be? My invincible mustache! Blasted science, you have...played me for a...fool..."

"This is for all the people you killed." Chrom said readying a finishing blow. He charged at his foe and thrusted the weapon forward.

But just as it was an inch away, Cervantes disappeared in a bright light. "What?!" Chrom looked around for signs of the general, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Where'd he go?!"

* * *

A mage with purple hair scoffed as he left from his hiding place.

"You're lucky you still have use, Cervantes." With that he telaported away himself.

* * *

"Marry! What fighting! I almost pity the enemies of Ylisse." Say'ri said.

"To bad, their commander escaped." Robin said.

"Not much we can do about it now." Chrom shrugged. "Say'ri, do you know the way up to the shrine?"

"Aye, sir. Follow me—and let us be quick about it!"

* * *

"*Huff huff* Ugh... How many stairs are there in a case of stairs? Because I'm already sick of this stupid staircase!" Lissa yelped.

"The Voice truly lives all the way up here?" Lucina painted.

Soon enough the Shepherds reached the top and were meat with the light.

"Lady Tiki! Are you here? Prithee answer!"

*Yawn*

Everyone looked at the shrine and saw a woman move up into a siting position. She had Green hair in a ponytail with a golden ornament and a reddish-brown tunic with a white choler and a pink cape that flowed down her back and ribbon around her waist. She had knee high heeled boots, under which she wore pink leggings that exposed her upper legs and gloves that matched her boots and tunic with pink rims on the wrists and gold material on the forearms.

The woman had her hands tied together at her wrists behind her back. Her ankles and thighs were tied together as well. Her captors were either highly paranoid, or were dealing with someone dangerous because even though she was tied, there was also a metal clamp on her right ankle chained to an iron ball next to the shrine she was sitting on, that kept her from walking more than a few inches away from it. She didn't seem distressed however. Just sleepy.

"Ah, my lady... I'm so relieved to see you're all right." Say'ri smiled as she untied the woman and cut the chain, holding the shackle on her leg, with her sword.

"So, you are Lady Tiki? She who speaks for the divine dragon?" Lucina asked.

Tiki blinked before she looked at the princess. The sight made her gasp. "...Marth? Oh, Mar-Mar, is that you?!"

"...My name is Lucina, milady. Though I did go by the name Marth for a time. Might we have met?"

The woman's exited smile slowly faded. "...Alas, no. I'm sorry...You reminded me of someone I knew. But he is gone now. Lost during my endless sleep..."

Lucina felt a pang in her heart.

"You and your father are of the exalted bloodline, are you not?" Tiki asked.

"Yes, milady." Chrom replied.

"Do you yet possess the Fire Emblem? It should have been passed down through your family..."

"I...Yes, I have it..." Chrom said, taking the emblem out.

"Ah! What relief to know it has not been lost." Tiki smiled. "...But where are the Gemstones? I see only Argent."

"Gemstones?"

"Yes, there are five of them—Argent, Sable, Gules, Azure, and Vert. Each holds a portion of Naga's power. When mounted upon the Emblem, they allow one to perform the Awakening."

"The rite by which the first exalt channeled the divine dragon's power..." Fredrick noted.

"The very same. With the Fire Emblem's power, the exalt was able to defeat Grima. But such power was too much for men, and so the Gemstones were scattered. I kept Azure here with me." Tiki said taking out a blue gem.

"My kingdom had safeguarded Vert for generations. But the gem was recently stolen by Walhart's men." Say'ri said.

"Milady, do you know where the other two Gemstones might be?" Lucina asked.

"The remaining Gemstones, Sable and Gules, are no longer known to me. They may have been taken long ago, at the time of the Schism." Tiki repleid.

"Regna Ferox was founded during the Schism. As were most all nations in the realm, I believe." Basilio said.

"Wait—does that mean you guys have one of the Gemstones, Basilio?" Lissa asked.

"Ha! As if anyone would entrust the oaf with such a thing!" Flavia scoffed.

"Actually, it's true—we did keep one: Gules. ...Did I never inform you?"

"You most certainly did not." The khan sighed.

"Hmm... Must have slipped my mind. Regardless, yes. The West-Khans once safeguarded Gules. But it was lost long before my lifetime."

"Here. Take Azure, exalted ones. With it, you possess two of the five Gemstones. Now you must seek out the others and perform the Awakening. Our world must be defended from Grima at all costs!" Tiki said.

"But I'm confused...I thought Grima's power was sealed away." Chrom said.

"Yes, but ever since, there have been those who would change that. Grima's life force grows even now, and with it, the long shadows of despair."

Lucina felt herself tremble at the thought.

"When will he return? And where?" Chrom asked.

"I cannot know these things. But I can feel his presence... It looms, closer and closer... This task is a heavy burden, but as he of exalted blood, it must fall to you, Chrom."

"I understand. Thank you, for all your help."

Chrom took Azure and placed it in the emblem.

Robin turned to the woman. "We owe you a great debt, milady."

The woman looked at Robin and gasped. "Ah! You...You have it..."

"...What?"

"You have power...like mine."

"I do?"

A wave of dizziness washed over Tiki making her hold her head. "I... Ah... Forgive me... I am still groggy from my slumber. My words outpace my thoughts."

"Are you all right, milady?" Say'ri asked.

"I am fine... Just very tired... I haven't the strength to join you in the fray. Not yet. But I will call the people together, in prayer, for an end to this conflict."

"You can gather the resistance?" Robin asked.

"Yes. But it will take time. I'd say two days at most."

"At last!" Say'ri smiled. "Soon bards will sing of this day... "They who conquered the Conqueror!"

"A tune I'm most anxious to hear." Chrom stated.

"But a man like Walhart will not roll over dead at the first sign of trouble..." Robin said.

"Aye, my lord...as you say. He will muster his forces to put down the Rebellion. Then his gaze will turn to us. Against his full might, we would not last long."

"Where are his armies garrisoned?" Chrom asked.

"The Valmese Imperial Army is comprised of three main divisions: one controls the north, one the south, and the third the lands between. Emperor Walhart commands the northern forces. Their might easily exceeds our own. The south is led by my brother, Yen'fay. His host is said to rival Walhart's."

"Divisions, are they?" Robin asked. "Hmm..."

"I see a plan brewing in those eyes of yours, Robin..." Flavia smirked.

"If we could divide their divisions—disrupt communications, supplies, et cetera... Then introduce misinformation to add to the confusion...a whisper here and there...The panic would spread on its own...and all the quicker for their great number. Such a giant force could collapse under its own weight."

Everyone stared in amazement. Tiki felt something familiar.

"Say'ri—the third division, stationed between the other two..." Chrom said.

"Aye, sir, at Fort Steiger, halfway along the highroad. In fact, not so far from where we stand now. We might stand a chance against them... But it would take speed, and luck. I wager Walhart and Yen'fay will hear of our exploits soon, if they haven't already. I suggest sending the bulk of our army to the north and south to mask our plan. An elite force, led by Sir Chrom, might then quietly slip through to Fort Steiger. What say you?"

"I say, "aye." Chrom nodded.

"Aye." Flavia added.

"Then it's agreed." Robin said. "Lady, Tiki. Can you inform the resistance to join us there?"

The woman nodded. "At once…Kris."

Robin stared in confusion. "Kris?"

"Ah! Forgive me! You just…remind me of a friend from long ago. Gracious, the resemblance between you and him…not to mention that of the exalted woman and Marth is so uncanny, it's making me forget what millennium it is! Please forgive me."

"No trouble, milady."

"At any rate…I must remain here…I will let you know when I have gathered the resistance."

"Thank you."

"So, what do we do in the meantime?" Chrom asked as everyone turned to descend from the tree.

"Well…there is one thing." Robin said. "I hear there was a town not far from here…that had a library for spells and curses. There is something I wanted to look into."

"Robin, you can't!" Lucina insisted. "If someone spots you…"

"If I may." Say'ri interjected. "I can give him a Valmese uniform, to disguise himself in. If he uses that and goes at night, there should be no problem."

"Alright. Drop it off at my tent in when you get the chance."

"I'm going too." Lucina said.

"But-

"No. I've made up my mind." Lucina insisted.

"…Very well. Just stay close."

"If, Lucy is going, so am I!" Cynthia said.

"Count me in!" Owain added.

"No." Robin said. "A large group will be easy to spot. It's safer if I go alone with Lucina."

"But…"

"We will be fine, Cynthia." Lucina said. "Trust me."

"…Okay…"

* * *

Robin looked at the mirror. His new uniform consisted of a grey shirt and pants with a blue robe overtop and a white fur choler. He had grey gloves metal boots and shoulder pads. Say'ri said it was a Valmese Swordmaster uniform.

"Robin? May I come in?"

The tactician turned to the tent flap. "Certainly."

Lucina walked into the tent. The uniform she received from Say'ri was similar to her's but had the colors of Robin's. The robe was the same blue and she had brown boots instead of metal ones and her legs were left bare.

Robin smiled. "You look quite beautiful."

Lucina bushed. "Oh, thank you! You look dashing as well."

* * *

Yarne walked across the camp. He was tasked with giving her a spare Dragonstone they bought from a wondering Anna before the fight. "Let's see... Is this her tent? Yeah, I think so... Nah? Hey, Nah? Is this a good time?"

"Aw, cheese it, boys! We got company!"

Upon opening the tent, he saw three strangers. "Wh-who are you people?!"

"Nnngh! NNNNNGH!"

He then heard the muffled sound coming from Nah.

"Nah, you're going to have to enunciate if you want me to—

He then noticed why Nah made that strange sound. A cloth was tied over her mouth gagging her. Her arms were bond behind her back and her ankles were tied together.

"...Wait a sec, is this a kidnapping?!"

"Oy, he's seen us! Gut him like a fish, boys! Gya ha ha!"

Yarne glared as the men approached. "You can try, scum!"

* * *

It was a short walk to the town for Robin and Lucina. So far so good. Nobody bat an eyelash at either of them. Soon they found the building they were looking fore and went inside. The library was well lit via candles and filled with shelfs.

"What is it you're looking for?" Lucina asked.

Robin didn't avert his gaze from the shelf as he talked. "Remember that mark on Suiglez's shoulder?"

Lucina shuddered. She nearly had forgotten of the matter. "…I do…"

"I seemed odd to me. It was different from my brand."

"Your brand?"

Robin sighed. "Lucina…I wasn't planning to show you this…But if you truly want to be in a relationship with me I should. I…I would have shown you sooner…but…but I was afraid…But you need to know." He removed the glove on his right hand.

Lucina's eyes widened. On the back of his hand was the mark of Grima. "Robin…that's…"

"I have no idea what it means…I've had this horrid thing as long as I could remember…" Robin's voice started to quiver. "L-Lucina if…If you don't want anything to do with me anymore then it's fine…I…Understand…"

The princess felt her heart sink at those words. She immediately hugged Robin. "Robin, I don't care about that. Validar must have forced that on you when you were young. That dose not change the fact that I love you and always will. No dragon or brand can change that."

Robin sighed in relief as he hugged back. "Thank you…Thank you Lucina."

"Now, then. What about Suigez?"

"Right…well, his brand seemed different. Then there's the fact that he suddenly went berserk when you had him on the ropes and suddenly turned the tide."

Lucina looked down. "When I saw, his eyes glow red…his expression flare in rage…I froze…If it weren't for Mustafa I would be…"

Robin clenched his fist. "I know…at any rate…I have a strong suspicion that Validar put him under some kind of curse. I'm hoping I might find a clue on what t is and how to break it here."

"I see."

Robin took a book off the shelf. "I know the Suiglez we know is in there. And I want to save him. That's what Mustafa would want me to do."

Lucina looked at the shelf and took another book. "I'll help. I promised Mustafa that I would aid you in his place."

Robin turned to see Lucina's smile. "Lucina…thank you."

* * *

Yarne untied Nah and removed her gag. "You all right, Nah? You seem pretty shaken up."

The girl panted heavily.

"That was pretty bold of those bandits to sneak into the camp like that... They must have thought you were just some kid they could sell into slavery. Monsters!"

"...Th-thank you." Nah said.

"Don't be silly! I, uh...I'm glad to lend a hand. ...Surprised you needed my help, though. I would think a couple scraggly bandits would be a quick snack for a dragon."

"They snuck up and grabbed me from behind. I reached for a dragonstone, but..."

"Hey, no worries. Happens to all of us from...um...time to time." Yarne said nervously.

"I'm just so glad you came..." Nah smiled.

"Y-yeah...Me, too."

"I've never seen you that fierce. It's like the last time you saved me at the harbor! I didn't know you had it in you!"

"Heh. Neither did I, honestly!"

"I was just...so scared. Even now, when I think of what could have happened..."

"Hey, believe me, I'm the last guy to blame anyone for being scared. But you're safe now, thanks to a certain killer bunny!"

"You know, you really were amazing..."

Yarne blushed at the comment. "Aw, it's nothing anyone else wouldn't have done. But if you're ever in trouble again, you know you can count on me."

"I will! You saved me twice after all!"

Yarne had never felt prouder of himself as he left the tent. "...Sweet carrots! It feels good to play the hero for a change."

* * *

 **In case it wasn't clear Robin and Lucina are wearing swordmaster attire. This idea came from my most recent run of Awakening where I had them in the swordmaster class and let me tell you it made one HELL of a Morgan! And I know, "Kris? Tiki mistook him for Marth." Well right now Tiki had only seen the strategic side of Robin, so I figured it made more sense. At any rate next poll is for Azama. Do you want him with Setsuna, Orochi, Peri or Sakura?**


	34. Chapter 34: Rebels Rebellion

**Looks like Azuma will be with Orochi in the next story! But for now back to out current story: The Plegian Prince! Enjoy chapter 34**

* * *

"Damn! Look at those walls...This isn't going to be easy." Flavia said.

"It's not the walls I'm worried about—it's the hordes of Valmese inside them." Basilio said.

In front of the army stood Fort Steiger. The fortress's massive walls designed to stop any intruders.

"Our best bet is a swift, surgical strike, right at their heart." Say'ri suggested. "If we can strike down their commander, the fortress will be ours. So—Khan Flavia, your men will take on the forces surrounding the castle. That should create an opening for a smaller team led by Chrom and I...I regret to say this will put you at the forefront of the battle, Sir Chrom."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." The prince replied.

"Then it's settled. Other Resistance forces are on the way. With luck, they'll arrive in time to help. Let's cleave them a proud trail of imperial blood to find us by!"

"About that…" Sumia said. "Chrom, are you sure it's okay to leave Robin and our daughter alone to meet the resistance?"

"They'll be fine. If Robin thinks this plan will work, then we just need to have faith in him. In the meantime, we need to be ready to meet them inside."

* * *

Robin and Lucina stood on the other side of the fort. They were both still dressed in the Swordmaster uniforms Say'ri provided them, to serve as disguises. Robin told Lucina to leave her Falchion with her father, fearing that the divine blade might give them away. While Lucina was reluctant to part with the memento of the father she lost in her time she respected Robin's plan. Instead she now carried a Killer Edge.

"Do you think this will work?" Lucina asked.

"The message they provided us stated that they knew a secret passageway into the fort. That can let us set up our ambush with ease."

"Hail, Yillisians"

They then noticed a small band of Valmese troops. Around twenty of them in total.

Robin kept a hand near his blade, just to be sure. The Levin Sword was all he had at the moment. The pockets of his current attire weren't as deep as the ones of his typical coat. He couldn't keep any tomes in them.

"By the will of lady Emmeryn."

Robin relaxed his guard upon hearing the password. "You're the resistance?"

"We are." The leader replied. "Come this way. I'll show you the passage as promised."

Robin and Lucina followed the band to a nearby rock. Two of them pushed it aside, revealing a staircase, going down.

"One of our spies found out about this a while back. The Conquer's army doesn't know we found it. Where are Say'ri and the others?"

"Say'ri is with Prince Chrom, ready to attack the front door. I have the rest of my team sneaking in to prepare a strike of their own." Robin replied. "Is this all of the resistance? I heard there were more of you."

"They went on ahead to make sure the path was safe." The leader replied. "Stay, close. These underground tunnels are a maze. There are plenty of passageway's and turns, to play havoc with your sense of direction. Not to mention a few guards."

"And only one way to the fortress interior?"

"No. There are two of routs we could take."

"Then let's split up, so we can attack from both sides." Robin said as they descended. "I'll take half of us down one path. You lead Lucina here down the other."

"As you wish."

Lucina turned to Robin in concern as they left. "Be careful Robin."

"You too."

As Robin's team left they went quietly down the halls. One of the rebels took the lead guiding them through the turns in the road.

"Hmmm…"

"Is something wrong?" Robin asked.

"It's quiet. Too quiet. You'd think they would have a few guards around here." Suddenly he stopped them before another turn. "Wait, what was that?"

"What was what?" Robin asked.

"I heard soothing around the corner."

"I didn't hear anything."

"I heard it too." A archer behind him said. "Do we turn back?"

"Hold on." Robin said approaching the wall. "If he's on his own we can take him out and proceed. We need to hurry."

Robin crept against the wall and slowly poked his head out. But he saw no sign of anyone. Just a empty hall. "I don't see anyone here. You must be hearing-

WHACK

As Robin turned to face his comrades one of them hit him in the head with the blunt end of his axe, knocking him out.

The others surrounded him to make sure he was knocked out.

"…He's out." One of them said. "Get the shackles."

"I cannot believe we're following that snake's orders." The archer sighed as he took out a pair of manacles.

"What choice do we have? It's either that or the death of us and our families…I just hope the gods find a way to forgive us…"

"Forget the gods!" a Hero class warrior said. "These Yillisians are sticking their necks for our freedom and we do this to them!"

"We'll it's to late to turn back know. Cuff him and we'll use him as a hostage on the exalt and make him surrender."

"Right."

The archer knelled next to Robin and lifter one of his arms in one hand and held the shackles in the other.

THWUNK

"AGH!" A arrow flew into the hand, holding the chains making him drop them.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to do that."

The resistance looked behind them where they came from and saw the masked man with a miniature crossbow in his hand.

"Who are you?!" one of them yelled drawing his sword. "Are you one of the Yillisians?!"

"I am not." The man replied. "But I will not deny that I have come to aid them."

"Aid this!" The rebel charged towards the man. But in a flash, he brought out his lance and impaled his foe.

"AAAAGH!"

Them and then kicked him off his weapon and into the archer, knocking him away from Robin.

"Next."

* * *

Inigo and the other future children approached the back entrance of the fort. He, Gerome, Kjelle, Severa and Owain were wearing Valmese versions of the uniforms that represented their classes. But Say'ri couldn't get any for the rest of them, so they had their hands tied in front of them pretending to be prisoners. Nah was in her dragon form and Kjelle was walking while guiding their horse. Gerome guided his Wyvern and Cynthia's Pegasus. Owain carried all the weapons his friends had, so their capture would be convincing.

They slowly approached the guard.

"Halt! Who goes there?!"

"We're here to delivering the new mounts, as ordered." Inigo said.

The man lowered his lance.

"Just four of them? I heard we were getting at least ten today."

"We had a run in with these, Yilisians, sir." Kjelle replied turning to the "prisoners" they were escorting. "We managed to capture them, but not before they killed the rest of the steeds we were transporting."

The guard smirked to himself. "I see. Great work. General Pheros will break them and have them tell us all of their little secrets. I'm sure that'll be a fair trade for the livestock we lost." He then noticed Nah. "Waaaait a second, that thing's not a Wyvern."

" _Oh, great."_ Severa thought _"I knew we should have just forced her to be a prisoner!"_

"By the Royal Sword of Alm, sir!" Owain walked up to the guard. "Are you to tell me you have never heard of the Rare-Shiny-Majestic-Pink Wyvern!?"

The guard gave Owain a strange look. "The what?"

"The Rare-Shiny-Majestic-Pink Wyvern! Legend says that every thousand years the wyverns at Wyvern Valley will give birth to a wondrous pink wyvern that is said to be the chosen one of it's kin and be ridden by a legendary hero to fight wrathful demons! Nowadays, stupid people look at them and think "Oh, look something that totally isn't a wyvern." But surly a man as experienced as you, would be wise enough to tell the difference!"

Everyone stared at Owain for a bit in silence.

Inigo brought his hand to his forehead. " _This is never going to work."_

"Uh…oh, yeah!" the guard said. The uh…Rare…Pink…Shiny…Wyvern thingy…Of course I can tell one when I see one! I was just, uh…testing you!"

"I never doubted you sir!" Owain replied.

"Good. You uh…don't see a lot of these anymore."

"Obviously!" Severa said rolling her eyes. "They're called rare for a reason!"

"Right…Alright, then as you were."

The guard stepped aside as Owain leaded everyone into the fortress.

Once they were in deep enough they started untying their friends.

"I can't believe that actually worked." Inigo said.

"Phew! To be perfectly honest, neither do I." Owian replied, returning their weapons.

"We wouldn't have needed to worry if you just pretended to be a prisoner!" Severa said turning to Nah, who turned back to human form.

"No! I can't! Just the thought of it is too scary! Thinking about it makes me think of slavers and kidnappers!"

"We weren't going to sell you into slavery." Kjelle said. "Don't tell me you're still scared."

"Don't be so hard on her!" Yarne scolded. "You don't know what she was put through was like!" Everyone stared at Yarne, surprised by his outburst. "Uh…er…Sorry. Let's just go!" Everyone watched as he hurried on ahead.

"Wow. Bunny boy reeeeealy cares about you, Nah." Severa smirked.

"You think so?" Nah asked.

"Without a doubt." the red-head winked.

Nah smiled at the though. "Wow…"

* * *

"She's waking up."

Lucina felt a soreness in the back of her head. Like someone smacked her in it with something blunt. She woke up, sitting against a wall with the resistance members she was with surrounding her. Then she saw the shackles on her ankles with a short chain. Her wrists were in manacles in front of her.

"Get her to her feet."

One of the men grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up. She was still dizzy but she managed to stand.

"Start walking."

"What are you doing?!"

"We're taking you to your friends and seeing if they'll be sensible enough to give up."

"What?!"

"Now move!"

One of the turncoats pushed Lucina forward, nearly making her stumble in the chains on her ankles. Two men went to her sides while one was close to her front and another at her back.

They soon marched her forward.

She had to do something. No doubt that the men with Robin had captured him to. She couldn't allow them to force her father to surrender. But her sword was gone and she was surrounded by armed men. What could she do with these blasted shackles on her?

Suddenly she bumped into the man in front of her. They were stopping for some reason.

In front of her escorts was Priam.

"Who are you?" the leader asked.

The man casually walked towards them with his blade over his shoulder.

"Get out of the way! We're in a hurry here!"

Suddenly he made a dash towards them.

"Get him!"

Three of the rebels ran towards him. As Lucina noticed that her escorts were distracted she decided to make the bold move she considered back in Plegia.

"Oof!"

She elbowed the man to her right in the gut knocking the air out of him. She then slammed her bond hands into the man on her left, knocking him back. As he was stunned she grabbed the extra sword he had in the scabbard around his waist and slashed the man to her right as he came at her before finishing the man at her left as he recovered.

Then the man behind her grabbed her by the arm.

SLAM

Before Lucina could react a shockwave of wind slammed into him, knocking him out.

She then saw that the man in front of her had already dealt with the rest of her abductors.

"You alright, lass?"

"Y-yes. A bit shocked, but I'll be fine. Thank you."

"Good. You should get going. My friend is already helping Robin."

The name hit Lucina's brain like a hot needle. "Robin! Is he safe?!"

"I'm sure he is. Keep going down this hall and you'll find a staircase leading to the surface. You'll met him here."

"Thank you, but…who are you? And why are you helping us?"

"It came from over here, I'm sure of it!" Lucina looked behind her to see Valmese soldiers approach. "Intruders! Seize them!"

Priam stepped forward. "Go! Find Robin and warn Chrom that the resistance has turned against you! I'll hold off these dogs!"

Lucina wanted to object. But right now, she was more concerned about Robin's safety. With no time to lose she used the sword she took to sever the chain between the clamps on her ankles and ran as fast as she could. She still couldn't separate her hands by more than an inch and the clanking sound the remains of the chains at her ankles made against the ground were distracting. But right now what mattered is that she could run and she had to prioritize on finding Robin and getting as far away from her pursuers as possible.

* * *

"Robin? Can you hear me?"

The man groggy woke up and rubbed the back of his pounding head. "Ngh…what the…? The first thing he saw was a familiar masked figure kneeling in front of him.

"You alright?"

"Y-You! You're the one from before!"

"There are better places to take a nap then on the ground, you know. Here. Give me your hand."

Robin slowly reached up and took the mans hand. He gently pulled him up, helping him to his feet. Robin then noticed the dead corpses of the resistance members he was with. "Wh-What happened here?!"

"Your friends here knocked you out from behind. They were going to use you as bargaining chips to make Chrom surrender."

"What?! …Then…they aren't the resistance, we were told of?"

"Oh, they are." The man replied. "But they have now decided to side with the Conquer, thanks to Excellus, his tactician."

"What? What did he do? Threaten them?"

"Most likely."

Robin looked at the bodies in confusion. "Why? From what I heard from Virion and Say'ri the Conqueror would rather use brute force to win over his enemies then trickery and simple threats."

"Excellus has his own agenda. Remember Nelson and how he was a traitor here, in Valm? He was that dastard's partner. But Excellus let him take the fall when they were backed into a corner. As a result, he became the tactician and Nelson was exiled."

"Then…who's supporting him now?"

The man chuckled. "Is it not obvious? That is none other than-

"Wait." Robin heard footsteps approach. "Someone's coming! Hurry!" They quickly rushed around the corner. The poked their heads out to see Valmese guards approach. They rushed into the hall when they found the bodies of the resistance members.

"We haven't much time." The masked man said. "I will handle this. My friend should have rescued Lucina by now. Up ahead is a staircase leading to the surface. Meet her there and go warn Chrom that the resistance has turned traitor and that more of them will be here soon."

"Wait, who are you?" Robin asked as the man stood up.

"Think of me as a fan of yours." He then ran back around the corner.

"Intruder! Get him!"

Robin ran on ahead as he heard the battle start. He needed to find Lucina and warn the others. Now.

* * *

Lucina had been running none stop for the last couple of minutes now. She soon turned another corned.

"Who's there?!"

She came to a halt as two men guarding a stair case. She readied her weapon as they came towards her.

ZAP

Two bolts of lightning pierced through them, killing them on the spot. Her heart soared when she saw Robin with his Levin Sword pointed at them.

"Lucina!"

"Robin!"

They ran to each other and Robin gave her a warm embrace. "Thank the gods, you're alive." The tactician said before noticing the broken shackles on her ankles and the ones holding her wrists together. "I see the resistance got to you. How is it that you always find yourself in chains like a damsel in distress?" he joked.

"Very funny. I was hoping my rescuer would be more sympathetic than sarcastic." Lucina sighed.

"Here." Robin took her hands and broke the chain with his Levin sword. He then politely knelled and kissed her hand.

"I pry you aren't hurt, milady." He smirked.

Lucina's cheeks reddened at the thought of being a damsel in distress with her tactician in shining armor coming to her rescue. "Not at all sir tactician." She smiled.

"Good. Chivalry and sarcasm aside, the man who saved me was the masked man we encountered back in Plegia."

"What? The one who left us that note about Sevrea's buyer when we were enslaved?"

"Yeah. He said that the resistance is being threatened by Walheart's tactician."

"What?"

"I'll ask, Say'ri later. Right now, we need to warn the others."

"Right."

The two went up the stairs together.

* * *

"In the name of the Conqueror, you shall not take this fortress!"

"Try and stop us, witch!" Severa yelled as she charged Pheros.

The mage's horse jumped away from her sword, before kicking the wind out of Severa with it's hind legs.

Laurent shot a bolt of lightning, and Pheros fired a burst of flames. A brief power struggle came between the two attacks, before Laurent pushed forward and overpowered her, Pheros started to lose her balance.

Taking advantage of the opening, Sully threw a javelin into the horse, killing it. Kjelle then slammed her axe into the woman's side, as she tried to get up.

"Nngh... Well done... I may not live...to see Walhart unify all mankind...with my own eyes... But I have seen it...in my dreams... And that is enough..." With that she dropped to the floor.

"That's the end of the general." Sully said as she steped away from Pheros's corpse.

"Looks that way." Her daughter nodded.

Basilio and Flavia then entered the room.

"Hey, folks! Nice of you leave a trail of imperial corpses to led us to you!" the man grinned.

"Your resistance never showed up, Say'ri." Fredrick said.

"I don't understand…they should be here by now."

"What about, Lucy and Robin?" Cynthia asked. "Weren't they with them?"

"I knew this was a bad idea." Sumia said. "We need to find them!"

"Chrom!"

Everyone saw the tactician and princess run to the throne room.

"There you are!" the prince said. "You both missed all the action. Steiger is ours now."

"Well, that's some good news." Robin sighed.

"What happened to you two? And where's the resistance?"

"The members that were with us are dead."

Say'ri turned to him in shock. "No…"

"Hmm. That's unfortunate." Flavia said.

The tactician looked away. "Maybe, maybe not."

"What? How could you say that?!" Say'ri glared.

"Funny you should ask." The tactician replied. "Turns out your "friends" now work for the Conqueror."

Everyone stared at him in shock.

"No…that can't be…That's not possible!"

"Then how do you explain this?" Robin asked holding up Lucina's right wrist, that still had half a handcuff. "They were going to use us as hostages to make Chrom give in."

"…W-what?!"

Fredrick pointed his lance at Say'ri. "I hope you have a very convincing explanation for this."

"Fredrick, calm down!" Chrom said making him lower his weapon. "Robin, do you have any idea what this could be about?"

"I met that masked man from when we met up in Plegia down there." Robin said.

"You did? What is he doing here?" Chrom asked.

"No idea, but he said that a man named Excellus is threatening them. Do you know him Say'ri?"

"That blasted toad!" the warrior growled. "He serves as the tactician for the conqueror!"

"Any idea how one man alone could be a threat to the whole resistance?" Robin asked.

"I wish I knew, sir…Words cannot express my shame. My...regret...Finally, I succeed in uniting them...but only against us."

A Soldier entered. "Milord! Dire news! Our forces to the north and south have been decimated by Walhart and Yen'fay! What's worse, most of the survivors have turned their coats for the empire!"

Say'ri turned to him in shock. "B-but our troops numbered in the hundreds of thousands!"

The empire must have had more." Basilio said.

"Or perhaps been better trained and equipped..." Flavia added.

"Blast! Walhart and my brother—where are their armies now?" Say'ri asked.

"Marching toward this fortress, milady. It's only a matter of time." The soldier replied.

"So much for fortune favoring the bold." Basilio sighed. "This war was lost before it even began."

"All our struggles until now, and we've yet to so much as dent the empire..." Chrom growled.

"...Chrom?" Everyone turned to Robin.

"What is it, Robin? Do you have something to say?"

"We need to leave here—right away."

"Have you lost your wits?" Flavia asked. "We're surrounded!"

"When the other armies arrive, then we'll be trapped for a certainty. If we intend to escape, now is our best chance."

Say'ri turned to her.

"He's right. The dynasts outside betray us only out of fear for the empire. They'll only put up token resistance without their masters watching."

"But we can't keep running forever. How do we hope to turn the tide?" Chrom asked.

"By striking at either Walhart or Yen'fay before they join strength." Robin replied.

"Either one seems a death sentence."

"One general would be upon us before we could finish with the other." Say'ri added.

"I agree...which is why we attack both."

"Our army lies in tatters, yet you would divide it by half?!" Flavia asked.

"...I didn't say by half. Chrom would lead our strongest troops against Yen'fay. Meanwhile, a smaller force would attack Walhart." Robin said.

"A SMALLER force? We couldn't defeat him with double our entire number." Basilio said.

"...I didn't say we'd defeat him. We only need to distract him."

"Hmm... Spend some lives to buy the other team time..."

Only Lucina noticed Robin clenching his fist. Clearly the words burned his tonged. She knew he normally wouldn't propose using his own men as a sacrifice. But she new there was little choice.

"This smaller force would face our most dangerous mission yet." Chrom said. "It would need a leader of unparalleled skill, reckless bravery..."

"All right, Chrom, please—you're embarrassing me! I'll do it already—just stop with all the compliments!" Basilio laughed.

"This is no time for japes, Basilio. The stakes could not be higher." Robin said.

"I am being serious—I'll lead the squad. Though I prefer my steaks well done..."

"That's just his way, Robin. Bad jokes come with the bravado." Flavia smirked. "But the oaf clearly has faith in your thinking. And I as well... All of us do, I'd wager. Somehow you always find a way to best the odds."

"Then it's settled. I'll make preparations and be off. The rest of you stay with Chrom and keep him safe."

"Godspeed, Basilio." Robin nodded.

The instant the khan turned to leave Lucina ran in front of him. "Stop!"

"Lucina?" Chrom asked. "What are you—

"I cannot allow you to go, Khan Basilio. You will die in this battle. I know it for truth!"

"What?"

"You know, lass, you have a strange way of saying good-bye." Basilip sighed. "All right, then. Who is it? Who kills me? Is it Walhart himself? ...Please say yes. It'd make a poor song to die at the end of some farmer's pitchfork."

The princess looked down. "...Yes, it was Walhart. Or so goes the story I heard. We must change our plans so fate cannot take this course!"

"All I needed to know. Thank you much, lass. ...I'll be careful."

Lucina looked up to Basilio in shock. "Y-you're still going? But I just told you—

"Aye, I heard you just fine. But someone still has to stall his division from advancing. If he's the one that kills me, well then, I'll just avoid confronting him. You don't grow this old and handsome without knowing how to avoid trouble."

"N-no! It's never that simple."

Flavia walked to them. "Don't worry, love, he'll be fine. He'll have me to keep an eye on him."

Basilio turned to Flavia. "You aren't coming, woman! You're the reigning khan!"

"I thought you intended to survive this, oaf. Regna Ferox has two khans, and now you're responsible for both. I dare you to die now!"

"...Har! Aha ha ha! All right, all right. You can come...Hope that's all right, Chrom."

"Just look after each other." The prince said.

"Ha! I'll bring this big ox back on a leash if it comes to that." Flavia laughed.

"Luck and more be with you all. We'll meet again soon." Basilio waved.

Lucina still stood where she was. "But please, your future! You must—

"Please," yourself!" Basilio barked. "Not another word. I fully intend to outlive all you sprogs—just see if I don't. And as for your "future," it can kiss my big brown Feroxi arse!"

Lucina only stood there in fear and shock as the khans walked past her.

Robin noticed the sad look on her face and walked up to comfort her. "It will be fine, Lucina. They'll be okay."

Lucina only looked down. She failed to save her aunt. Will she fail to save the Basilio too?

* * *

Priam hurried down the halls in the underground corridor. He stopped when he noticed more soldiers gathered around near him.

They were fighting the center of them the masked man deflected a sword with his lance with one hand then shot the wielder with his crossbow using the other.

Priam ran up to the swarm and jumped on the head on the man in the back and used him as a spring board to leap into the center to join his friend. "Hey there. What did I miss?"

The man smirked under his mask as he shot a Sorcerer. "Oh, the usual."

"That's dull." Priam replied as he cut down a Great Knight.

"Come on lads! We have them surrounded!" a General yelled. "Rush at em all at once!"

The men charged to their opponents. Suddenly both the masked man and Priam disappeared in a flash of light.

"What the hell was that?!" the General asked.

"Looked like the work of a Rescue Staff." A Sage replied.

"The Yilisians?" a Bow Knight asked.

"Probably."

"Well, we're wasting out time here." the General said, putting his weapon away. "Let's report back."

* * *

Outside of the fortress in the trees a man with a crown and a blond woman with a green robe held up their staffs as the masked man and Priam spawned in front of them.

"Have fun?" the man asked.

"Until you rudely interrupted it." Priam joked.

"Really? Want me to let you die next time?"

"Please…no…fighting…" the woman said weakly.

"Well, we're done here. We need to get going." The masked man said.

"You sure that soft-hearted Robin will pull through with the battle with Yen'fay?" the crowned man asked.

"He'll be fine. We have a bigger mission to deal with now. A much bigger one."

"The old man's going to die out there, isn't he?"

The man pushed the mask against his face. "Not this time."

* * *

 **And now we have Leo. Should he be with Sakura, Setsuna or Peri? Polls up, so place your votes. See ya next time!**


	35. Chapter 35: Lost Siblings

**Wow, this had to have been the most one sided poll. Leo will be with Sakura. But with that said, I am back, and I'm SO sorry for being late. Truth be told, I wasn't feeling well yesterday and to be honest I'm still under the weather so once I upload this and the final Feelings of Champions chapter, I'm gonna lie down.**

 **Whelp, enough of that. On to the next chapter!**

* * *

Say'ri looked behind on the path they traveled through. "Just as I thought: the turncloaks only made a show of opposing us. We're clear of them. But Yen'fay's forces approach swiftly. It won't be long now..."

"We should hasten south to meet them, and distance ourselves from Walhart. This battle will be challenge enough without the Conqueror breathing down our backs." Robin said.

"...Another concern: the dynasts who betrayed us. They attacked us and let us go both, because it suited their purpose. Should the attack us from behind as we battle Yen'fay, it would be an easy victory. They would curry favor with the empire without risk of injury. This is how they think."

"Hmm..."

"We cannot defend two fronts. We'll need to choose our battlefield carefully..." Chrom said. Just then smoke caught his eyes again. "Say'ri, that mountain—I've seen it smoke for hours but I see no trees on in anywhere?"

"What...ah. That is no forest fire, sir. It's a volcano. Have you never seen one? That one is called the Demon's Ingle. It is known and feared by all people of Valm. Few dare even get close, lest they anger the wicked fire god."

"Hmm... Robin? Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" the prince smirked.

"Only if you're wondering how quickly we can reach the volcano." The tactician replied.

Say'ri stared at them wide eyed.

"G-go to the Demon's Ingle?! Do you know what you're saying?"

"I'm saying your opportunistic former friends wouldn't dare risk following us. And we can use the flames as barriers, to limit how your brother's army approaches."

"Mmm...And my brother will still come. His stubborn pride will force his hand..."

"Then it seems we have our strategy." Chrom nodded.

"...'Tis a risky plan, but I can devise none better. And you two seem to have a peculiar talent for performing miracles."

* * *

Another army was approaching the other side of the volcano.

"Sir! They seem to be heading towards Demon's Ingle!" A Pegasus knight said.

A swordmaster with grey hair stood at the path. "They plan on scaring us from following them…"

"Wh-what do we do, General? We're not actually going to…"

"Gather them men. But tell them this mission is strictly voluntary. I will hold no grudge or judgement against those who wish to stay behind."

"Yes sir…"

The man stared at the volcano in the distance.

"Why, General, such a melancholic air about you today. Whatever is the problem?"

He didn't even turn around to see the fat man with purple hair behind him.

"...Oh, is today the day you face off against your beloved sister? Dear me, of course it is! Well then, of course you'd be in a foul mood..."

"She is a rebel and traitor to the empire. I have no sister."

"Oh very good, very good—right out of the book, General Yen'fay!" the man smirked. "I'm SO glad I can trust you not to take it easy on her ragtag little troupe.

Yen'fay clutched his fist.

"Yes, we BOTH know why you'd never let any of her comrades escape, don't we? Oh, I know it must be so difficult, General. But think of it this way: You still have a family. A big one! The whole imperial army is your family now! ...Well, I should run. Do tell your little sister I say hello? Ta ta!"

In a bright light the man disappeared.

* * *

"Whew. Well, here we are." Robin said as the reached to top.

"Gods, it's so hot in here!" Lissa said. "Good thing you and Lucina are still wearing those lighter garbs! You must be roasting, Fredrick!"

"None to worry, milady." The knight replied. "My endurance can more than handle a little heat."

"She does have a point." Robin said. "I want all units in heavy armor guarding this area in case Walheart or the former resistance show up. Archers and magic users will stay here as well to provide us cover fire. We'll charge once you make your move. Everyone else, follow me.

The tactician slid into the fiery pit. The others carefully followed him.

"Geez, it's even hotter down here!" Lissa said. They slowly approached the rocky terrain. Fields of lava surrounded them.

"Exercise caution." Robin ordered.

"I see the enemy!" Cordelia said.

"How many?"

"Uh…roughly thirty."

The Valm warrior looked into the distance in surprise.

"What?"

"Is something wrong Say'ri?" Chrom asked.

"Aye. My brother's personal army holds at least sixty. What is he ploting?"

"Cynthia, Gerome, Sumia, Cherche and Cordelia, take for the skies." Robin said. "Be on the lookout for reinforcements. If all looks good then cover us with javelins and hand axes."

"Yes, sir!"

The riders flew into the air above the volcano.

Ricken was the first to spot them. "Look."

"They found the enemy." Tharja added.

"Goodie." Henry smirked. "Do we attack now?"

"Let's."

* * *

Back in the pit Yen'fay's army readied their weapons.

"Orders, General?" a warrior asked.

"Wait for them to come to us. We have more open ground to use."

"Yes sir."

"Everyone listen to me."

The troops turned to their leader.

"Do not attack the resistance member, Say'ri. I will battle her myself. If I fall I my last order for you is to retreat."

"General?"

"I have a selfish cause in all this. And I would rather you don't lose you're lives over my personal affairs. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir!" they all said.

"Good. Now prepare to-

Thwunk

A arrow hit the man next to him.

"What?"

"Sir, at the brim of the volcano!" a Great Knight said pointing the Virion and his team.

"Fliers! Attack!"

A squad of Pegasus Knights and Wyvern Ridders flew towards them. But Sumia and her friends cut them off.

"They can't reach them!" a swordmaster said as he dodged a fireball. "General, we're sitting ducks here!"

"Then we charge."

Yen'fay's army rushed forward towards Chrom and his allies.

"Here they come." The Prince said.

Robin taped Say'ri on the shoulder.

"You still want to face your brother?" Robin asked.

"Yes. He was been, silent for to long. I will make him answer for his betrayal."

"Then get ready. I can use my wind magic to get you to him. Take a running start. When I give you the word, jump."

Say'ri nodded and took a few steps back as Chrom and his army engaged the enemy.

Robin nodded to her when it looked like she was ready.

She ran forward with her hand on her sword.

"Now!"

As she passed by Robin, the tactician cast his Whirlwind spell. Say'ri jumped and the blast sent her into the air. The rest of both armies didn't even notice her. At the back of the army Yen'fey looked up.

"YEN'FEY!"

Say'ri drew her blade as she came down on him. The General jumped back.

"Brother. I won't ask you why...We are well beyond that point now. I will speak it plain: I cannot forgive you, and neither can I let you live."

"I've asked you for nothing, Sister, least of all your forgiveness."

Say'ri glared as she pointed her weapon at him. "But you will have my justice, like it or no! You, who stood by in silence while everyone around you suffered! While villages were razed and fields burned, you watched but said nothing... When Father and Mother were murdered—you said nothing! Nothing, before you ran to the arms of the one man responsible for all of it! Your silence was deafening. Maddening. Even now...have you nothing to say?!"

The general did not answer.

"Damn you, Yen'fay! Then I will make your sword answer for you! Draw your blade, and let it sing your final words!"

As Say'ri charged at Yen'fay he drew his Amaterasu. He blocked the first hit and sidestepped a vertical swipe. Say'ri then attempted to thrust at him but he backflipped away.

"Fie, brother! Don't just evade me! Fight back!"

She came a him and swung downward. Yen'fay pushed her weapon to the side and prepared to strike. Say'ri easily saw it coming and jumped back before slashing the blade out of his and hand.

She then instantly stabbed him in the chest. Yen'fay gasped in pain as he looked down to see his blood come out. Say'ri violently pulled the blade out and Yen'fay fell over. She panted as Yen'fay smiled.

"Say'ri...You have grown...so strong..."

"...Do...do you mock me? I have seen your best swordplay...that was not it. You went easy on me...but why?"

"What I could not tell you in life...I say with my death..."

"But, Yen'fay..."

"You have found...strong comrades...I no longer need fear for you...I die...in peace..."

"Yen'fay, wait! What do you mean? Why?!" Say'ri asked as she knelled next to her brother. "Don't leave me with more silence—not this time! Yen'fay!"

The man turned his head to the side and breathed his last breath.

"Yen'fey…"

Say'ri then looked up to see the rest of her brother's army. She prepared her sword and prepared to fight. But to her surprise they all ran right past her. She looked behind her to see them run out of the volcano.

"Say'ri!"

She then looked back to see her comrades catch up.

"You scared them off?"

"No." Robin replied in a confused tone. "As soon as you defeated Yen'fay they ran."

Say'ri looked back to her brother's body. "Our victory is secured...Yen'fay has fallen. I will never understand why he joined Walhart... His reasons die with him."

"But oh, what a death it was!"

Everyone turned to the left to see a fat man in a red robe.

"Did you see the grief etched on his face? The mix of longing and pain in the eyes? He had become such an accomplished actor, but that was all too real, hee hee!"

"Who are you?" Chrom asked.

"Ah, yes, where are my manners. I am Excellus. Tactician of Valm."

"You're Excellus? You really don't look much like a tactician." Robin said.

"Excuse me?"

"Excellus...What would you know of my brother, you loathsome toad!" Say'ri yelled.

"More than you, princess of Chon'sin. And I would watch that mouth of yours...I am honoring Yen'fay's sacrifice by not killing you now...but even I have my limits."

"...What? What do you mean "sacrifice"?

"Oopsie! Did I just spill the beans? Hya ha ha ha ha! I'm so sorry, but I promised your dear brother I'd never tell..."

"Explain yourself, snake—or die!" the woman demanded.

That made Excellus burst.

"Bah! As if YOU could harm ME! YOU only live by MY grace, you ungrateful WRETCH! I could have had you killed countless times! And I would have, if not for him..."

"Enough talking around it—say what you mean!"

"Oh, did Yen'fay not groan out the truth as you cut him to bloody pieces? No, I suppose not. He always was so quiet. And proud...honorable, I think they call it? Yet he swallowed his pride and cast aside his honor...all to protect his beloved kin. That's right, Little Sis. He did it...to save you."

Say'ri's eyes widened. He blade sliped from her grasp.

"What?!...Lies...You're lying!"

"No, I'm telling the truth, which I admit is a rare treat, so you best shut up and enjoy it. Before you met these Ylisseans, I could have had your head with a word. In Chon'sin, at Valm Harbor... Did you really think yourself so elusive? You were my leverage for Yen'fay. Unwitting and unbound, but a hostage all the same. I let you live; he fought for us. That was our deal. And he kept his end, right TO his end!"

Say'ri fell to her knees.

"No...NO!"

"Phew... Well, I don't know about you, but I feel MUCH better having that off my chest. Maybe I will give this truth telling a try more often! Yes, I shall resolve to do so! In any case, good-bye friends! I wish you safe travels, and so sorry about Yen'fay... Oops! I broke my resolution twice already! Tee hee hee!"

"You monster!" As Chrom rushed at the man he disappeared in a bright light.

"N-no, this isn't...This can't be...Y-Yen'fay, no..."

Chrom turned to his emotionally distressed comrade. "Say'ri..."

"Gods...The things I said to him...The things I did...I have wronged him beyond imagining."

Everyone looked at her with sadness in their eyes.

"If he had only spoken! Told me! I could have joined the ruse, I..."

Lucina turned her head to Yen'fay's body. "Milady, I know well the grief of losing family with so much yet unsaid."

"I am wretched!" The woman cried. "I've repaid my brother's kindness with death! Oh, Yen'fay, forgive me...Please, oh please...Please..."

Lissa started to tear up herself. "Say'ri, I... I'm sorry...I'm so sorry!"

"Say'ri, you did all you could. Your brother knew that..." Chrom said. "You are blameless in this. Excellus and the empire are at fault here. And they will be made to answer for it, I promise you."

Say'ri slowly stood up. "Sir Chrom, I... Pray, forgive me. You have done so much for this land while I can give nothing in return. Or worse... What help I offered turned against us..."

Robin stepped forward. "WE'RE the Resistance now, and we've yet to lose a battle! Yen'fay would be proud. And he'd also want us to fight on...to make sure his sacrifice has meaning. And fight we will, Say'ri. Until this land is free."

"Say'ri." Everyone turned to Lucina. She held the sword Yen'fay wielded. "When my father fell in the future I took up his sword and fought in his name. For his ideals and dreams. Now it's your turn. Take your brothers weapon and protect the land he loved. And cherish your life that he died to protect."

Say'ri stared at the Amaterasu. She slowly took the weapon into her hands. "Aye, my lady... And thank you. I owe my life to you all, and to my brother... I swear to you, and to him... I will make the most of it."

"So…Where do we go from here, Robin?" Chrom asked.

"Right now, we should find a place to hide. Say'ri, is there anywhere close by we could stay in until we find out what Walheart's next move is?"

Say'ri didn't even twitch as she thought. "There is one place we can go…I received a message from Lady Tiki shortly before the battle…"

* * *

The masked man knelled next to a fallen mans body. The blond woman with him was working with her staff. "Will he live?"

"I…tried…"

"Oh, relax." The man with the crown scoffed. "The old fool won't kick the bucket that easily."

"Ugh…"

"He's coming to." Priam said.

"Told you."

The man slowly got up. "What the…"

He checked himself to see his wounds healed.

"You alright?"

He looked up to see the masked man. "Who are you?" He then noticed the man with the crown. "You! But you died!"

"Be still old timer. If it weren't for her you'd be dead."

He then looked behind him to see the blond woman.

"Wait…you're-

"We need to get going." Priam said. "We can't afford to be spotted."

"Agreed." The masked man replied.

"Wait, hold on a second! What the hell is going on?!"

"We'll tell you later."

As the group disappeared into the nearby trees the masked man smirked.

" _Now we have a game changer. You won't decide our future now, dastard."_

* * *

 **And final poll will be for Nelis. Will he be with Setsuna or Peri. Whoever isn't paired with him will be with Jakob. Yeah, I know, "What about Corrin? What about Kaze? Ryoma? Xander? What about the kids?" Well the rest of the pairings, I already decided. And I may not pair all the kids, or even show all the supports, for the parents, because this upcoming story will be long enough as it is. I apologize but I already have a lot planed and don't want to get sidetracked now.**


	36. Chapter 36: The Dragon's Voice

**And the final vote is finished! Nelis will be paired with Peri, witch leaves Jackob with Setsuna. I want to thank each and evrey one of you for supporting these polls and I hope it helps make the upcoming story more enjoyable.**

 **But that won't be for a while, because Robin has more work to do here. Time for another chapter.**

* * *

Chrom and his friends were making their way to the place Say'ri mentioned, Tiki had summoned them. It was a wide-open field, with bright grass and blue sky.

"Mmm... The air is sweet here. It's so calming." Chrom said.

"Makes you want to just flop down and take a huge nap, doesn't it?" Lissa asked.

Lucina smiled at the thought.

Tempting...

Robin looked around, confused.

"Odd. It seems like anywhere else to me..."

Say'ri lead the group through the plain.

"This is Naga's Cradle. It is said the divine dragon once called this place home. Here, the Voice will enact a holy rite to commune with Naga and regain her power."

"Hey…isn't that her over there?" Nah asked.

Everyone hurried over to what looked like a stole platform. Tiki was lying on it with her eyes closed and hands clasped over her stomach.

Lucina slowly approached a bit closer.

"Lady Tiki."

The woman made no sighns of hearing her.

"...Lady Tiki?"

Lucina came a bit closer before Say'ri grabbed her shoulder.

"Pray be silent, milady. The Voice is currently performing the rite. In doing so, she will draw the divine dragon's power from the land unto herself."

"Forgive me, I didn't realize. I thought she was sleeping... She looks so peaceful. What do you think she sees? Does she perchance dream?"

Chrom smiled.

"I imagine she—

"Hate to interrupt, Chrom." Robin said. "But we have bigger concerns. Look."

Chrom looked towards the path they came in. Wyvenr ridders and Pegasus knights were closing in on them.

"...Uh-oh. Is that what I think it is? Say'ri! Lucina! Enemies approach us from the south. We'd better get ready, or the Voice here is in for a rude awakening."

Say'ri drew her brother's sword.

"The Voice is defenseless in this state. We must become her shield until the rite is complete. We await your strategy, Robin. Make us as a wall of steel!"

"I will take Lucina, Cordlia, Anna, Gaius, Henry, Tharja, Libra and Stahl and attack the ones coming from that path at the right. Laurent, you take the other Junior Shepherds and strike at the path we came down on. Virion will take Cherche, Lon'qu Panne, Gregor, Nowi, Olivia, Ricken and Maribelle down the path in front of us. Everyone else surround this platform. Do not let them through."

* * *

Elsewhere a bald and bulk man sat on a rock as he listened to the masked man and his companions.

"Okay, okay, slow down. So, this "Fell Dragon" is going to be revived soon?"

"I am afraid so." The man replied. "We are putting a stop to all that. And we would like your assistance."

"Really…okay I'll bite. But fist tell me this. You clearly have personal stakes in all this. Who are you?"

The man slowly reached to remove the mask attached to his helmet.

"Fair enough."

Slowly he lifted it up revealing his face.

"My name is…"

* * *

Robin cut into a Pegasus knight as it passed by. But then a Griffin Lord caught him off guard and knocked his weapon out of his hand. He jumped back as his enemy tried to finish him off with his axe.

"Robin!"

Lucina threw her spear into the mount and finished off the ridder when he fell of with her Brave Lance. They jumped back as a Falcon Knight came towards them.

"Thoron!"

Robin killed the Risen with his magic and picked up his sword.

"They just keep coming!" Lucina said. "What do we do?!"

"They must be taking orders from a leader…Henry!"

The dark mage warped next to him.

"Hey!"

"Tell our team to hold the line! Lucina and I are going to hunt the leader!"

"Yes sir!"

"Lucina, come with me."

* * *

Severa slashed through a Dark Flier with her Silver Sword.

"Like I'd lose."

So, distracted by her premature victory she didn't notice a griffon coming at her from behind.

By the time she heard the screech and turned around it was right in front of her.

"Wha-AAAAAH!"

The beast trapped her arms in it's talons and took her into the sky. Severa was so shocked that she dropped her sword.

"Whoa! Hey! Put me down you creep! I mean it!" Severa yelled flailing her legs uselessly.

The griffon then charged straight down, making her scream. It slammed her roughly into the ground on her back. She gasped in pain. But it was not done. It proceeded to drag her across the ground.

"AHH! Stop! Stop it!"

Severa tried jabbing her feet into the ground to stop herself but they just scraped against the surface. It smashed her against a nearby rock keeping her against it.

"AAAAHH!"

Severa saw the beast wind back it's sharp beak, preparing to pierce it into her.

She shut her eyes as her heart pounded.

" _No! It can't end like this!"_

"BLAZING BLAAAAAADE!"

Severa heard a slash and the griffon dropped her, letting her sit with her back against the rock. To her surprise she saw Owain, come to her rescue.

"Ha! Serves you right fiend! Are you hurt, Severa?"

The girl tried to stand up only to be stopped by a sharp pain in her back.

"AGH! Dose it, look like I'm not hurt! I think my back's broken!"

"Fret not milady! I Owain will get aid and see to it that you're-

"Oh, for Naga's sake will you just drop it and go get help! Honestly, this kind of stuff is cute when you're six. But you're a grown man now! It's gone from embarrassing to just plain...creepy. And same goes to all the yammering you do on the battlefield! What if a real man decides to stab you while you're shouting? Hmm? You're left gurgling on your own blood while we find ourselves one fighter short! Go on! Ask anyone in camp! They all think you're ridiculous."

Owain had a shocked expression on his face from the outburst.

"You think... Do they really...?

"Yes, they really! So, I'm sorry if I'm too injured to indulge your weird little hobby! Now drop it and get help!"

"S-sorry…"

Severa watched as he ran off. Shortly after he was out of sight she sighed.

"Great…Why did I act like that…I didn't even thank him for saving me…"

* * *

Robin and Lucina rushed down the path, slashing or running past whatever Risen come their way. They found and hid behind a rock.

They peaked out to see a Risen Chief on a griffon.

"Naga's wench...Kill..Voice..."

Suddenly two flashes of light came down next to it, spawning enemy ridders. One charged forward. The other two went to join the forces at the east and west of the alter.

"So that's where they're coming from." Robin said. "I'll try to get it from here."

He pulled out a tome.

"Arc Wind!"

The griffon heard the gusts coming at it and narrowly dodged the attack. It charged to the rock they were hiding behind.

"So much for that."

Robin drew his Levin sword and Lucina drew her Falchion.

They jumped to the side as the chief attacked.

Robin turned around to attack but the winged beast was faster than he thought. It rammed into him, knocking him over. One of it's talons keeping him pressed against the ground.

"AGH!"

The beast raised its other talon over his chest ready to finish him.

"ROBIN!"

Lucina jumped on the mount from behind and skewered the ridder with Falchion.

"Voi...ce..."

As the chief faded to smoke Lucina thrusted her weapon into the Griffon' back. It screeched in pain and dropped dead.

"Ugh…"

Robin struggled to push the dead creature off him. Lucina quickly jumped off it and helped Robin roll it over.

"Ow."

"Are you alright?" the princess asked offering him a hand up.

Robin nodded as he accepted it. "Thanks."

"Not to worry. You've been saving me quite a few times. I think I owed you a rescue."

Robin chuckled, before hearing the flapping of wings.

They saw a swarm of Pegasus knights charge towards them.

"Look out!"

Lucina stepped forward, but Robin grabbed her shoulder.

"We don't stand a chance against all of them!"

"Well, what else can we do?!"

Instead of giving Lucina a verbal answer, he swept her off her feet, scooping her up in his arms.

"W-whoa! What are you doing?!"

"Hold on tight!"

He ran towards the edge of the cliff.

"Robin what are you-AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The princess's screams got fainter as he jumped and they fell over the edge. The riders landed at the edge and looked down. The cliff was up to high to see the bottom. There was no way they could have survived the drop.

What they didn't see before they got there was that after Robin jumped he released the hand holding Lucina's legs to cast a small wind spell to propel them against the wall. (Normally one would need a tome but extensive training with Henry allowed him to use weaker spells without one.) They landed on a narrow ledge with Lucina, who was catching her breath.

"Hah…Perhaps next time you could just tell me to jump?"

"I don't know…" Robin smirked in amusement. "It's more fun to sweep you off your feet."

"Oh really?" Lucina smirked.

"Why yes. Your body is light, soft, warm and there's the adorable squeal and the cute faint blush that forms on your cheeks when you're in my arms."

Lucina's cheeks turned a faint pink.

"Yeah! Just like that!"

Lucina playfully wacked his arm. Then immediately regretted it when they hear a slight crumble beneath them. She held Robin and looked down, eyes wide.

"…This ledge isn't too sturdy…Good thing I'm light huh?"

"As are these uniforms, Say'ri gave us." Robin added.

"How did you know this ledge was here?"

"I saw this cliff from the side as we approached the alter."

"Hey! Robin?! Lucy?!"

They looked up, where Cynthia's voice was coming from.

"We won! Hello?! Where are you guys?!"

Robin stepped away from Lucina.

"Fire!"

A fire ball came from his hand and flew straight up.

"What was that?" Lucina asked.

"A means to let her know we're down here."

Soon enough Cynthia's Pegasus came down.

"Hey guys! Need a lift?"

"That would be highly appreciated." Lucina replied.

* * *

Tiki opened her eyes and sat up. Chrom and the others were gathered around her.

Say'ri was the first to speak.

"Are you unharmed, Lady Tiki?"

"Yes, thanks to you. I apologize for the delay, but the rite has borne fruit."

"You've taken in the power of the divine dragon?"

Tiki sat up and looked at her hand.

"Some of it, yes...It's strange. This power had always isolated me. Many were the days I wept alone, cursing the charge placed before me..."

Lucina stared sadly. She had no idea that the voice had such a sheltered and saddened life.

"Lady Tiki..."

"But now my power has a purpose, and the world needs it to avoid a ruinous future. And so I shall offer it freely. Allow me to join you."

Lucina held in her gasp of surprise.

"...Are you certain?"

"I am. I've had quite enough of living in solitude, thank you. Besides, I've always longed to better know this world. Now I can help you save it."

* * *

The Shepherds set up camp not long after the battle. Chrom was discussing the next move with Robin and Lucina who finally had the time to switch back to their normal attire.

"First we need to wait for the Kahns to return and find out what Walhart is going to do." Robin said. "From there we-

"Milord!"

A lone solider ran into the command tent.

"*huff, huff* K-Khan Basilio, he... He has been killed in battle!"

Everyone's eyes widened in shock. Lucina's heart dropped at the news.

"No!"

"Damn it all! You're certain?" Chrom asked.

"I am. He's gone, Chrom. I saw him fall myself...He's gone."

Everyone saw Flavia step into the tent as the solider left. She was clutching her side.

"Flavia! What happened? Wait...you're hurt! Lucina—fetch a healer, at once!"

"I'll be fine, gods damn me...Gods damn me for outliving that one-eyed clod! That big, bald oaf! That...that... Aaaaaargh!"

Lucina clutched her fists and looked away in shame.

"That's twice now I have failed..."

"I'll kill him! I'll cut that dastard Walhart down myself! I swear it before the gods!" Flavia yelled.

"No, Flavia...for now, you need to rest and to heal. When the time is right, we will avenge Basilio. You have my word." Chrom said.

"...Then know that I will hold you to it..."

"...Why did I let him go..."

Robin took Lucina's arm and rubed her back.

"Chrom, there's something else. Something important. Basilio asked I give you this..."

Flavia threw a shining object to the prince.

"Wait...Is that...? Ah...I can feel its power resonating through my whole body..."

"It's Gules, one of the Gemstones you need. Don't ask me why in hell's name the oaf hid it from you. He always did love his surprises, damn him."

"Whatever his reasons, I accept his gift now, and gladly." Chrom replied taking out the Fire Emblem and inserting the stone.

"It's hard to believe he's truly gone... The larger the man, the larger the void left in his wake..."

"And Khan Basilio was a titan. There is no replacing him. I should have tried harder to convince him..." Lucina added.

"You did all you could." Robin assured her.

Just then Say'ri entered.

"The scouts have reported back. Walhart's army...has retreated to the imperial capital."

"Retreated?!"

"It seems the dynast turncloaks are withdrawing their soldiers as well."

"I don't believe it..." Chrom said.

"Steiger and Yen'fay have fallen; it's no shock Walhart might pull back to regroup. And of course the dynasts now see cracks forming in the empire..."

"Maybe they'll reconsider which side they will fight for?"

"Possibly, if they can see an advantage in it for themselves." Lucina said. "With them or not, it seems a decisive battle is upon us."

"Let's not jump to conclusions yet." Robin said. "We don't want to get stabbed in the back while dealing with Walhart. Let's assume they work against us for the time being."

Say'ri smiled.

"To think, how quickly our fortunes have shifted..."

"We have Basilio to thank for it. For all of it. His sacrifice made it all possible...If only there had been some other way..."

"No second guessing! Basilio would have hated that. You did your duty as best you were able, same as he." Flavia sighed. "Now clear the doubts out of that clever head of yours—we're going to need it. The fate of Valm—and all our homelands—hangs on this next battle. For the sake of history and all our fallen comrades...We will bring this empire crashing down!"

"Shepherds! Comrades! Soldiers! We make for the capital!" Chrom ordered. "This "Conqueror's" reign ends now!"

* * *

Robin sat at his desk looking over some maps. Lucina was already sound asleep. He promised her that he would turn in soon, but first he wanted to do whatever he could to prepare for the upcoming battle.

" _Hmm…the details Say'ri gave us on the capital were rather sketchy. But we do know of a secret passageway. But sneaking into his fortress may only trap us in his forces…Perhaps we could-_

He was drawn from his thoughts by the sound of footsteps.

He slowly got up and looked at the side of his tent. A lone figure was sneaking around the side leaving a shadow he could see.

Carefully he grabbed his sword, crept past Lucina and waited at the front of the tent. As soon as he was sure, the mysterious figure was close he stepped out and pointed his weapon at him.

"You always were a night owl, weren't you?"

His blade rested under the chin of the masked man.

"Oh! …It's you." Robin said putting his weapon away.

"I need to speak with you privately. Now's the time while your observers are busy relaying information back to Plegia."

"Plegia? What do you mean?"

"I will explain. First I want you to meet my comrades."

Robin followed the man into a nearby forest. Not to deep in they saw a man approach. A bald man with a eyepatch.

Robin froze in his tracks.

"What's wrong boy? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Wh-What?! You're…alive?!"

"Heh. If I'm enough to surprise you, then I can't wait to see how you'll react to this."

Robin then saw three more people approach. The first was Priam. The other two surprised him beyond words.

"Wh-What?! How did-What's going on?!"

The man put a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"I fear there is no time to explain all that. I gathered what pieces I could to change our fate…but to my shame…I do not know what to do from here…that is why I have come to you…For guidance on what we should do."


	37. Chapter 37: Legacy

**This could be the longest chapter for this story to date and I know it's one you've all been waiting for. It's time for the Walhart chapter!**

* * *

Robin sat in his tent watching Lucina polish her Falchion for the upcoming battle. Almost all of the other Junior Shepherds were with them. Save for Severa and Owain. The former had set off to look for the swordsman.

Soon enough Owain ran inside.

"Ha! I win!"

Severa came in shortly after.

"Ha…I…never agreed *huff* to your stupid race." Severa said despite her smile.

"So, you're all here." Robin smiled. "Let us discus the plan."

Everyone turned to the grandmaster as he spoke.

"Say'ri mentioned a secret passageway into the capital at the side of the wall. She also suspects that when we attack Walhart will want to meet us head on."

"So, we sneak in there and get him from behind?" Brady asked.

"Not exactly. What I'm thinking is Walhart my plain to escape into the castle once he feels he's overpowered. And when he goes in there he'll have guards stationed to hold us back while he gathers his strongest troops. So, while Chrom and the others distract him we are going to sneak into the capital using the passageway and lie in wait to attack him once he meats his main force."

"Why not just intercept him as he makes his retreat?" Severa asked.

"To risky. That requires us to be out in the open. By the time Chrom can push him back we'll be spotted with Valmise troops raining down on us."

"So, we wait until he has his best troops but is cut off from the rest of his army." Kejelle said.

"Exactly. From there once we attack he won't be able to give commands to the troops outside the castle making it easier for Chrom to deal with them. If we can't defeat him on our own we can at least stall him until Chrom arrives. Any questions?"

Robin looked around but everyone was silent.

"Alright. One more thing. I've decided on something."

"What's that, Robin?" Lucina asked.

"You have all grown so much as of late." The tactician smiled. "I think you have all outgrown the title of "Junior Shepherds." We are now a new group of our own. One with a new mission from what you had in your time. From this day on we are the Future Deliverance."

"Future Deliverance?" Gerome asked.

"The Deliverance is a group lead by the Hero of Prophesy Alm. A great warrior from the Hero-King's time. He and the Deliverance fought to liberate ancient Valentia from the shackles of gods."

"This Valentia must be an interesting place." Nah said.

"You know now." Robin smirked. "You're standing in it. Alm's successor renamed the country to Valm in his honor."

"So that's why you decided the new name." Inigo said.

"Exactly. Just as Alm overthrew Emperor Rudolf, we will overthrow this tyrant Walhart. And as he freed his country from gods we will free our world from Grima! Am I right?!"

Everyone in the tent cheered.

"Who will protect the future?!"

"WE WILL!"

"Then let's go!"

Everyone continued cheering as they left the tent.

* * *

Chrom and his side of the army waited outside the capital walls. Robin said to wait before the assault to give him and the others time to sneak in.

"...Where is his army?" Chrom asked, turning to Fredrick.

"No sign of them yet, milord."

"Hmm...I'm sure he's aware that we'd be attacking…"

"I don't like it." Flavia scowled. "They could be buying time..."

"...Buying time waiting for what?" Lissa asked.

"At any rate, milord, Robin and his companions should be in by now. If he won't come to us, then I suppose we will have to go to him." Fredrick suggested.

"Agree." Let's move out!"

* * *

Just outside the castle a rock was moved aside revealing a hole in the ground.

Robin poked his head out and looked around before going back in and putting the rock in place. He turned to his friends in the underground tunnel with him.

"So far so good. I only see a few guards. Walhart must have the bulk of the force at the force joining him. He must not know of this passage."

"So now we just wait for him to run into the castle?" Nah asked.

"Right. Let's hope Chrom can pull this off."

* * *

Chrom and his companions stepped into the path their battering ram made and saw an army waiting for them. Led by the conqueror himself.

"That's him, isn't it? Walhart..." Chrom said grasping his sword. "Brave of him to face us."

Say'ri nodded.

"Brave? Aye. But more likely he just wants to enjoy this himself."

"You do your sister's legacy proud, Prince! But humanity already has a savior. A conqueror who broke stronger men than you when they refused to bow. Warriors of Valm! Ride with me now! Together we still stamp out this final pack of insurgents and unite the world!"

"I can sense it." Nah. Said. "The fighting has started."

* * *

"Great." Robin said. "In the meantime, there is another thing I should discuss."

"What is it, sir?" Kejelle asked.

"The more I think about it…the more likely it is that the resistance will rejoin us."

"How can you be sure?" Laurent asked.

"I have a theory based on what I heard from a friend. Apparently, Excellus, Walhart's tactician was threatening them. But he hardly looks like much of a threat on his own. He would need a figurehead to back his threats up."

"Uh, hello? Walhart?" Severa sighed.

"I thought that too at first. But Walhart hardly seems like the kind of man to use threats and cowardly tricks to win his battles. Excellus would need someone stronger then him, but at the same time someone who would follow his every word."

Everyone thought about it for a moment.

Then Laurent's eyes widened in realization.

"Yen'fey!"

Everyone other than Robin turned to the mage in surprise.

"Indeed. That's why he used his sister as leverage against him."

"So, you think the resistance won't be afraid of Excellus now that he's gone?" Norie asked.

"That oboist freak?" Robin smirked. "They never feared him to begin with. At least that's my theory. We'll see for sure in due time."

* * *

Walhart stood face to face with Chrom.

"Why do you resist me, little Prince?"

"You enslave the weak and kill the able. You are the enemy of peace."

"I would end the reign of the gods, and you object on moral grounds?! Blood is spilled in any new birth, Prince. And in many a just cause, as you know..."

"There is no justification for what you've done."

"By whose laws do you judge me? Yours? Your sister's? The gods'?"

"You cannot—

"Look at you! Are you not ashamed? Your mind is filled with nothing but secondhand beliefs. You dance upon the stage of your gods like a mindless puppet!" Walhart roared. "THAT is what I reject: being a slave to tradition, to obligation. The old ways. Damn the gods! Damn their fates and their destinies! I will have true freedom! And man who offers less is my enemy."

"Enough! I don't require every detail of your twisted philosophy. You're a villain and a murderer, plain and simple. And I am the justice you deserve." Chrom said pointing Falchion forward.

"Ha ha ha! Better, Prince. Much better! Be not an agent of someone else's justice, but justice itself! Now, let us fight as two great men, freed of their gods. I grant any challenger the chance to test his will against my own... But you, too, shall be found wanting!"

* * *

The masked hid in a nearby forest.

"There's Chrom's camp. All the spies must still be observing the battle."

His bald companion with the eye patch approached.

"Then it's now or never, I say."

"Do you have the "stones?"

The man held up a pouch.

"Right here. As soon as Chrom get's back with the emblem I'll switch them."

"Just remember, the fewer people who know you're alive the better."

"Relax I snuck out of Ferox on my own all the time back in my day! Nobody will notice me."

* * *

Chrom, Blocked Walhart's Sol with Falchion. The Conqueror tried to make him submit but to no avail.

Chrom then pushed with all him might and threw Walhart off. He then swung at Walhart's sword knocking it out of his hand.

"Nngh... You think you have won? You blow as if to douse a candle, but you only stoke the fires of hell!"

The man turned his horse around and fled towards the capital.

"Wait!"

Chrom tired to pursue but a solider jumped in front of him. Chrom parried his lance before he cut him down. Just then Sa'ri ran up to him.

"Walhart has retreated into the capital! Fie, will this war never end?!"

"His men gave their lives to secure his escape. They won't lay down arms until he does." The prince replied sheathing his sword.

Flavia was next to approach.

"Then let's make sure that the deed is done."

Suddenly they heard shouting from behind them. They turned around to see dozens of soldiers march towards them.

"Damn! We're surrounded! They dynasts ride against us!" Chrom growled grabbing the hilt of his sword.

Say'ri then grabbed his hand, stopping him.

"Hold, sir—look!"

* * *

Back underground Yarne looked up.

"I hear marching. Walhart and his men are retreating into the castle."

"Looks like Chrom pulled through." Robin smirked.

"There's more. I smell the more troops approaching the others. But they aren't attacking them. I think you called it right Robin."

"I see…Let's hope Yen'fey can rest easy now…Come on. We need to get going."

* * *

Excellus froze as he heard the guard's report.

"H-he lost? But how...? How could the Conqueror be conquered?! He's insurmountable! Incontestable! Invincible! ...But then that means... Oh my... Good-bye, then! Do see to it that—

"Going somewhere, tactician?"

The man nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned around. The conquer himself stood there.

"M-master! I... I was just coming to make sure you were all right. Are you hurt?"

"Rally our forces in the capital. We will put an end to this here."

"At once, my master. Only... Have you considered, perhaps, waiting just one day? I do have the dynasts and their men on the way. With them to help us, we—

"Have you seen the battlefield?" Walhart asked in annoyance. "No, I suppose not. Take your head from wherever it's lodged, and peer out into the daylight, snake. I'm sure your mighty intellect will quickly understand what's happened. Though if you had half the mettle of that Ylissean tactician, you'd already know..."

"M-Master, I don't—

The Valmese solider then interrupted.

"The dynasts, sir! From the southlands! They are making to siege the capital!"

Excellus' eyes widened in shock.

"But that's...that's impossible."

He ran to the closest window he could find.

"We had an agreement! Just like I had with..."

Then it hit him.

"Oh dear...The southern dynasts...Did they find out about Yen'fay?"

* * *

Say'ri stared in awe.

"This...boggles the mind..."

Chrom turned to her direction.

"Do you recognize them?"

"Aye, sir. They're from the southlands... States that betrayed us for the empire...Or so I thought."

Flavia smirked at the army cheering for them.

"Well, their allegiance seems clear enough now."

"I can hardly believe it... Theirs are the lands my brother commanded. Finally, now, they come to answer the call?"

"Finally, is right. It's taken a lot of hard work to get here, Say'ri. A lot of sacrifice. From you, from Basilio, from your brother. Don't forget this moment."

"Aye, my lady. Aye."

"Now, let us finish what we began." Chrom said. "To the capital, friends!"

* * *

Robin and his friends had made their way into the castle. So far, they had no trouble taking down what guards stood in their way.

"You're the one from the Mila tree." Robin said as his team stopped.

"So, you've come!" Cervantes laughed. "Let's have it then, rebellious scum! Like a flimsy belt around the waist of defeat, you shall buckle here!"

"This way!"

Robin lead his team in a different direction.

"After them!"

As Robin ran down the halls he looked back to see their pursuers hot on their heals.

"I need some volunteers to hold them off."

"I can handle it!" Kjelle said.

"I'll help too!" Nah added.

"If your going, so am I!" Yarne added.

"Then good luck." Robin said.

As Kjelle turned her horse around, Nah and Yarne transformed.

Lucina and Robin stopped with the others. Walhart's throne was in sight. The Conqueror siting on top of it. If front of him was a reluctant Excellus and the remainder of the guards.

"I see Walhart, still seated in his throne room. It doesn't seem like he's thinking about escape." Lucina stated.

"And his soldiers... They look ready to die before they'd surrender. One must admire their loyalty, at least." Robin admitted.

Lucina nodded.

"He does inspire that in people. It's part of what makes him so dangerous."

Robin drew his sword.

"He inspires that in SOME people."

Lucina drew her Parallel Falchion.

"Yes, in some. But not me."

"Let's go!"

Robin and his team charged.

* * *

Kjelle rushed past Cervantes on her horse, swinging her axe as she passed him. The blow knocked him off guard.

Next Yarne came in to kick the general with his hind legs sending him a great distance.

He then looked up to se Nah hovering over him with fire forming in her mouth.

"I...am finished... Nngh... But I have no regrets... I die in the shadow of...greatness..."

A massive fireball flew into him. Cervantes died in the bright explosion.

"That's the end of that." Kjelle said as her friends turned back to normal.

They then turned around to the sound of footsteps.

"Is everyone alright?" Chrom asked.

"Yeah. The others went on ahead…wait…Where's Say'ri?"

"She knew another way in and went on ahead! Let's go!"

* * *

Excellus stared at the battle unfolding as he slid against the wall.

"That's It you baboons…just keep ripping each others throats out and I'll-

"Going somewhere?"

He nearly jumped out of his skin as he saw Robin stride towards him.

"Y-you! How did-

"My mother once told me that a strategist's methods reflect what kind of person they are. And your tactics made it clear that you are a coward. I knew you'd try to run if you got the chance."

"You think I'm afraid? Of YOU?!"

"I don't think. I know. You're an insult to all tacticians, including me and my mother. It's time for you to pay for your crimes."

"Come, then. COME AT ME!"

Robin charged with his blade. Excellus dodged as it sunk into the wall behind him and prepared a tome.

"Balogone!"

Robin jumped back as an eruption of flames rose where he previously stood. He pointed his Levin sword forward and fired a bolt of lightning from his sword, through the flames. A scream told him he was right of target.

He smirked as the fires died down and saw, Excellus clenching his side.

"Such sloppy fighting. No wonder you're a coward."

With that Robin turned around and walked away.

"I-I'M the coward and YOU'RE the one walking away from a fight?!"

"Like I have time to waste on some freak like you. Besides…I don't want to deny _her_ revenge."

"Wha-

The fat man then turned around to see Say'ri.

"...You. ...YOU! You and Yen'fay cost me EVERYTHING!"

"I'll deal with this coward! Go get Walhart!"

Robin nodded and ran on ahead.

Say'ri closed hey eyes and drew Amaterasu.

"I only pray my brother is watching...Yen'fay, guide my hand!"

* * *

"You would challenge the Conqueror himself?!"

Lucina stepped forward.

"I would. To protect the future, I will eliminate any tyrants. You and Grima!"

"So, you agree girl! We have no need for gods! The strength of man alone is all this world needs!"

Those words reminded Lucina of something she heard recently. Then it occurred to the princess.

"That's your objective then…the hero Alm freed this country from it's gods…you think you're doing the same thing!"

Walhart laughed as he stood from his throne.

"Indeed lass. But not just this country. This whole world will be erased of it's religions that tie it to the gods!"

"You're mad! You think yourself a god to decide who lives and who dies! You're a tyrant that rules over all with sheer power! You've become exactly what you want to destroy!"

Walhart mounted his horse and glared at her.

"I suppose a child would fail to understand my vision. I have no use for those who cannot comprehend. Prepare to be destroyed!"

The Conqueror charged towards Lucina who prepared her blade.

"THORON!"

Walhart's horse jumped back and over the thunder magic and looked up to see Robin approach.

"You…the Ylissean tactician. Pity we could not be on the same side. You far outclass that snake I had for a strategist."

"I have no intention of serving a tyrant." Robin replied. "Or someone who murders people for having a difference in beliefs from him."

"Hmph. Inherited Reflet's blindness I see."

Both Robin and Lucina froze at the name.

"My…my mother…? You knew her…?"

"She was grandmaster of Plegia when we first invaded. If it were not for her strategic mastery we would have conquered Plegia long ago!"

Robin was in shock. He never knew Walhart attempted to seize Plegia before.

"She was a brilliant strategist. No matter how hard we tried to force her army into submission, she would always have a plan to counter our each and every move. So, one night during a raid I had our men sneak into the capital and bring her to our camp."

"You took my mother prisoner?!"

"Of course. I'm no fool boy. I knew she despised the Fell Dragon her people worshiped. I suspected she could be convinced into joining us."

"But you failed." Lucina said bluntly.

"We did what we could. But she refused to join us. We tried convincing her with our ideals. And when that failed we tried to use force to break her. But even our best interrogators failed to make her submit. She insisted that she would never, join an army that preferred force over kindness. So, we prepared to bring her to Valm where we would have continued until she submitted or died in the dungeon. But just as we were bringing her aboard our gallery _he_ appeared."

"Who's "he?" Lucina asked. "You mean Validar?"

Robin laughed mockingly at the thought.

"That coward? Taking them head on? Not a chance."

"It was a lone knight." Walhart replied. "He invaded the ship and took off with your mother. By the time news reached me and I got to the deck both were long gone. Nearly all, of her escorts were dead. A lone survivor among them reported that it was a knight in red with blue hair."

"A knight in red…"

Robin's eyes widened.

" _Suiglez?!"_

"I must admit it is rather impressive that one man killed so many soldiers on his own…we knew we had to retreat. But years later a spy that stayed behind reported that she had a son. Yes. You tactician. I decided that if your mother could not be convinced then perhaps you would. I sent men to bring you to us, but none returned. Clearly you were heavily guarded. Then some time later we were informed of your mother's death, but we knew better than to try invading Plegia again. So we went for Ferox first. From there we would conquer Yillise and then when we had all other forces under our command we would stomp out Plegia and conquer the world. I was quite surprised when our spy reported that you defected from Plegia to join Yillise."

"So, you think that I'll join you know that we have your back against the wall?" Robin asked.

"Think of the possibilities! With my might and your tactical mind, we could conquer this world. Through sheer strength of mind, steel, and will, we would make it whole."

"War on that scale would inflict death and suffering on uncountable innocents. I could not be party to such horror, no matter how noble the goal."

"Think bigger! If we were to succeed, we would eliminate all future wars! What is the sacrifice of even a million people if it builds a golden eternal future? What are they when weighed against peace and safety for generations to come?"

"But war is not a matter of numbers and balances!"

"And I say it is! You do not display the same distaste for war when it comes to slaying your enemies. Your cunning killed many of my men just as your mother did. Where were your qualms then?"

Robin froze. Those words left a shock in him.

"...Yes, exactly. You had no qualms, for you valued those lives less than others. THAT is the matter of numbers and balances, tactician! THAT is war! We are the same, you and I, even if you would pretend otherwise."

"N-no, that's not..."

"Think, tactician! Look at what you do. You cannot save everyone. No man can! So you place every life on the balance, and like a god, you decide. "This man here shall live..." "This man here shall die..." This is nature. Might rules, or nothing does."

Robin slowly lowered his weapon.

"B-but, it's not like that...Is it?"

THWAK

Robin's eyes widened as a spear went past him and narrowly missed Walhart's head. It stuck into the throne behind him.

Both men narrowed their focus on Lucina. Her eyes fiery with passion.

"That's enough you monster. Don't you dare claim that you and Robin-or lady Reflet for that mater…have anything in common! Robin is not like you! I've seen him grieve over the death of his enemies! I've seen him stay up late to minimize the risk towards his friends as much as possible! Have you ever done either of those things? No! You walked over the corpses of your enemies as well as friends without any remorse! That's the big difference. Unlike you, who is too full of himself to see the value of his allies, Robin has a heart! A heart filled with trust and care for his friends and love for his mother and her ideals!"

The two of them stared at Lucina in surprise. Robin knew that she had a lot of respect for him in the past. But this was beyond his imagination.

"Hmph. I should have known better than to expect words to end this. Only blades."

Walhart crack the rains of his horse.

"Robin."

The tactician turned back to Lucina.

"I'm by your side."

Robin looked at his sword. He took a deep breath and held it in front of him.

"Thank you…Lucina."

* * *

"Eee hee hee... Eee hee... Heeeeeeeauuugh..."

Excellus dropped dead to the floor as Say'ri sheathed her blade.

"Brother…rest in peace."

"Say'ri!"

The warrior turned around to see the rest of the army arrive.

"Lord Chrom!"

"I see things are going well so far. Have you found the others?"

"Right over there. It seems sir Robin and lady Lucina are already engaging the Conqueror."

Chrom rushed ahead with no hesitation.

* * *

Robin jumped up to slash at Walhart but the warrior swung his mighty Wolfberg knocking him into a nearby statue.

Lucina was next to charge in but Walhart, swung down on her forcing her to block with Falchion, then swung to the side sending her hurling as well. Her back rammed into a pillar making her gasp in pain as she was slumped against it.

"Weakling!"

The Conqueror's steed jumped back and soon charged straight towards the downed princess.

"You shall fall to the wayside!"

Robin looked up just in time to see what was conspiring

"NO!"

He shot a quick thunder spell that hit him in the back stunning him.

The man turned around with a glare.

"I presume you wish to die before her?"

Then another spear flew into his horse killing it.

The man fell off and looked up to see Chrom.

"Walhart!"

"Prince..."

Chrom stepped forward drawing his blade as Robin got up.

"Will you surrender?"

"Don't waste my time with questions you know the answers to, boy." The warrior replied as he stood up.

"It did not have to be this way... You believed in mankind's strength... So, did my sister. You believe that we are masters of our destinies... So, do I

"As did my mother."

Both men noticed Robin approach.

"She dedicated her life to help others learn their own streanght. Not through force but through kindness and respect. It's not to late for you to realize that yourself. You can willingly join with us."

"ME, JOIN YOU?! Does a pegasus join with the flea on its back? A dragon, with a cow it eats?! You forget your place, BOY. I am the Conqueror! I will unite the world!"

"No!" Chrom interjected. "...I will. And not by forcing all the people to choose the sword or the knee. Peace will only come by stoking people's hearts...not their fear."

"You think that's what you've done? What your sister or your tactician's mother did before you? No, they shouted some nonsense before your sister leapt off a rock and Reflet was put to death in her own homeland! Such weakness!"

"You're wrong." Robin said. "That was no weakness—it was strength."

And their acts live on, and WILL live on, longer than all your conquests..." Chrom added.

"And longer than you will... Come then, fleas, and die for your peace!"

Chrom clutched his sword.

"Emm, I tried..."

Robin stepped next to him.

"Let's finish what they started."

"Yeah…"

Walhart charged at both of them but without his horse he was far less mobile.

Chrom blocked the first strike and pushed him back. Robin followed up with a thunder spell, that flung him back.

Walhart then swung at Robbin, but he sidestepped and attacked with his Levin sword. The Conqueror blocked the attack and barley had time to refocus on blocking Chrom.

Everyone watched in awe. Robin and Chrom were acting in sync with each other. They made a perfect team, seizing the openings they provided and covering each other.

In time Chrom got a good slash at their opponent's chest as Robin pointed his sword at him.

"This is for hurting my mother and her pride."

ZAP

A bolt of lightning went through the Conqurer and he dropped to his knees.

"Nngh... Do you see? Often the sword...is the only way... My conquest...ends here..."

With that he fell forward.

"It's done." Robin said.

"Robin! Father!"

Lucina ran up and gave both of them a big hug.

Fredrick was next to approach.

"Milord! Walhart's soldiers have agreed to cease hostilities."

"Finally... Then pull our men back immediately. ...It's strange, Frederick... Walhart and my sister were complete opposites. One gave her life to stop a war. The other took lives to create one. And yet they both inspired those around them; both walked a path to end all war. Both lived, and died, trying to unite the people."

"Yes, Father, but as they say, the method is the message." Lucina replied. "Your father suffered from beliefs similar to Walhart, and his legacy is plain to see..."

Chrom's expression went slightly sour at the though of his father's actions.

"Mmm...these are matters too weighty for this moment. There will be plenty of time for reflection now that the war is done."

Say'ri walked up and knelled in front of Chrom.

"Sir Chrom, a thousand thanks from every Valmese couldn't repay what you did for us. But I recovered Vert, the Gemstone that was stolen from Chon'sin as a trophy."

You're giving it to me?

"Of course, sir. It seems the fell dragon will soon threaten us all. I would feel safer knowing the Gemstone was in your hands."

Chrom smiled taking the stone and fitted it into the emblem.

"Then so it will be. Thank you, Say'ri."

"That just leaves one more to deal with." Robin said.

"Yes…but we have no clue where to look." Lucina added.

"We can look into it when we get back to Yillise. But it will take time to arrange a ride back."

Chrom smiled as he looked back to the team.

"And that's why I want everyone to take some time off before we depart. This will be the only chance we will get to enjoy Valm now that it's peaceful."

"Father are you certain?" Lucina asked. "We still have a task to complete."

"Yes, but we currently don't have a means of doing it. Besides, if everyone's too stressed out then how will we do this?"

"He's got a point!" Lissa smiled. "I'm off to go shopping!"

"I bet there are some great restaurants around!" Stahl added.

"Gregor is looking forward to visiting the local bars!"

"Right up there with you pal!" Gaius smirked.

Robin chuckled as his team stared intently at him.

"Yes, you guys get to take the time off too, you all earned it."

The room filled with cheers.

"Robin, don't we have to be on the look out for you-know-who?" Lucina whispered, not wanting to publicly reveal the fact that her father was betrayed by one of the Shepherds in front of all of them.

"It will be fine, Lucina."

"You should listen to that boyfriend of yours." Chrom smiled. "Why don't you two go somewhere nice?"

"That doesn't sound to bad." Robin smiled. "A date it is!"

Lucina sighed.

"Why the frown, Lucina?"

"I…forgive me…I do want to enjoy some time with you but I fear I'm no good at…unwinding."

"Hmmm…that's no good…"

A smirk then appeared on Robin's face. He slowly walked around Lucina so he was behind her.

"Fortunately, I learned how to make you loosen up and drop that grim expression of yours back in Plegia."

"How so?"

Without warning Robin's fingers went right for her sides.

"ACK!"

Everyone laughed as Lucina started giggling while she tried to pry his hands off her. But Robin's training with her made him as strong as she was and her laughing fit was draining her energy fast.

"Ha, ha, ha! R-Robin! Not-Eek! Not in front of-Ah, ha, ha! Not in front of everyone!"

"Alright." The tactician grinned. "Let's take it elsewhere."

Without warning he spun her around and wrapped one arm around her waist and another around the back of her knees before lifting her over his shoulder, making her squeal.

Her legs flailed a bit before Robin wrapped his arm around them to pin them down. She tried to use her hands to push herself off Robin's shoulder but his other arm pinned her down to it while his fingers continued to tickle her side.

"ACK! R-Robin! Ha, ha, ha! F-Father help!" the princess begged, reaching a arm out to her father.

"Sorry Lucina." Chrom smirked. "You got yourself into this mess by falling for the crazy man. I can't save you all the time."

Robin laughed as he carried Lucina away.

Things were finally looking up.

* * *

 **And that's the end of the conquer. Hope that was the climatic ending for the Valm campain you all hopped for. well, kinda. We're not done with Valm just yet. See why next week!**


	38. Chapter 38: A Day of Peace

Robin had just finished putting on what he was going to wear for his date with Lucina. The battle against Walhart was just the other day, yet it felt like it ended a long time ago.

Right now, he was wearing the Valmisse Swordmaster garb he got from Say'ri. He was starting to take a liking to it, and Say'ri was more than happy to let him and Lucina keep the cloths.

He was staying in the castle like the rest of the Shepherds.

Taking some flowers, he picked for Lucina he went on his way to pick up his date.

He noticed Yarne walking nervously down the halls. The other day the Taguel asked him for advice. He wanted to let Nah know that he liked her but didn't know how. Robin told him to just be himself and try his best. Owain was also thinking of confessing with Severa. He hoped things would work out for them. They worked hard. They deserve to be happy.

He came to Lucina's guest room and knocked on the door.

"Coming."

After a few seconds Lucina opened the door. Dressed in Valm Swordmaster cloths she received, she smiled at the sight of Robin.

The first thing the Grandmaster did was offer her flowers.

"For you my love."

"Why thank you."

Lucina loot the roses and sniffed them. The fresh sent gave her a sense of ease.

"Let me put these somewhere safe."

She ran over to the vase at her window, where she kept the flowers, he gave her on the day they confessed their feelings and slipped the roses in.

She then hurried back to Robin.

"Shall we get going?" Robin asked, offering her his hand.

"Absolutely."

She put her hand in his and they set off together.

Together they walked into the nearby town. Everyone was celebrating the end of the Conqueror's tyranny. The Valm cloths were again, their disguise. They've pretty much become celebrities at this point. They didn't want special treatment. Just to go out as a normal couple.

They soon found a nice little restaurant to eat at. It was a grand meal where they each enjoyed a Valmesse dish. After an appetizer of Pegasus Cheese and bread, Robin had Chicken Link, garlic-flavored chicken that was grilled to perfection, and Lucina had Lucina had Sheildfish. The two of them talked, reflecting their time in Plegia on how they first met.

"Hard to believe so much good could come from me being captured." The princess said.

"Yeah…"

Lucina noticed Robin was slowing down with his eating.

"Are you okay, Robin? Is something wrong with the food?"

"No, it's great I'm just…thinking."

"Is it about what Walhart said about Reflet?"

Robin sighed.

"Yeah. I can't help but wonder if she would be proud of me. We won. Walhart won't hurt anyone ever again…But at what cost? Maybe Walhart was right about me…"

Lucina reached a hand to his arm and gave him a passionate look.

"Don't say that. I know you feel guilty over Basilio and all those Valm soldiers, but if it were not for you many more lives will be lost. I think your mother knows that. I know how you feel…wanting to know what your lost parents think of you. But I can guarantee that you made your mother proud."

Robin smiled as he took her hand in his.

"Thank you, Lucina."

They finished their delightful meal and continued walking around. They weren't the only Shepherds around. They could spot Olivia dancing in the plaza. It was great to see her slowly get over her stage fright. Anna opened shop sealing some Yillisian products…for nearly three times their original price. Vaike was challenging others to street fights. Laurent was seen in the window of a library.

"There's Laurent." Lucina said. "Now might be the best time to ask him with what we found in the library after the Mila tree."

Robin nodded as they walked inside.

The mage was absorbed in a book of old magic text.

"Greetings, Laurent."

The man averted his gaze towards the duo as they approached.

"Ah, Grandmaster. Lucina. Can I help you?"

"Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you privately for a while." Robin explained. "Do you remember the time Lucina and I snuck into a library after freeing Lady Tiki?"

"I do."

"Well we found something. A special spell. But we need your help. Your mother let you have the Goddess Staff, right?"

"That is correct."

Robin reached into his pocked and took out a rolled-up piece of paper and handed it to Laurent. The mage read it quietly.

"…Interesting. And what exactly do you require this for?"

"To lift a curse on a friend of mine. Think you can handle it?"

"Some of this is a bit out of my field of expertise…but with enough study I can have it done for you. When do you need this by?"

"Please take your time." Robin said. "It won't be needed for a while now. And I need it as close to perfect as possible. Sorry to throw this all on your lap. But you're our best chance."

"Fear not, sir." Laurent said. "I shall see to it that the task is done."

"Thank you, Laurent."

Robin and Lucina then left the library. Upon exiting Robin's eye caught a bakery.

"Hey, Lucina, look. I hear this place is famous for their Sweet Cookies. Why don't I go buy a couple for us to try?"

"Okay. I think I'll go talk to my mother and Cynthia."

Robin then noticed that the Pegasus knights were at the stand behind them, looking for ornaments for their lances.

"Okay."

As Robin stepped inside he saw a few people gathering.

"I'm telling ya, it's true!"

Robin turned to two men talking.

"My uncle saw that Yen'fay guy in the Warrior's Tomb!"

Robin suppressed his surprise. Ge got a bit closer to listen in.

"You sure?"

"Yeah! We went to offer a prayer, looked up, and there he was!"

"What did he say?"

"Nothing. My uncle said he disappeared, without saying anything."

Robin watched the two of them leave.

Yen'fay? Alive? What to do…

" _Hmm…sounds like I found a job for_ _ **them**_ _."_

Not waning to forget what he came for he walked up to the counter.

The blond woman greeted him with a smile.

"Hello! Can I help you?"

"Yes. Two Sweet Cookies please."

"Certainly. That will be four silver coins, please."

Robin reached into is pocket as he watched the baker take two cookies from the display case and put them into a bag before handing them off to Robin in exchange for his money.

"Thank you. Come again."

Robin walked outside to see Lucina had returned with a blue flower shaped ornament in her hair.

"Mother and Cynthia thought it would suit me."

"You look lovely." Robin smiled. He then took out a cookie and gave it to her before taking the other for himself.

Lucina took a bite of the warm, fresh pastry.

"These are really good."

Seeing Lucina smile the way she did made Robin's day. It was not a smile of relief that a battle was over. It was a peaceful smile of a girl enjoying herself.

There was more to come later. But for now, they were at peace. And for that he was grateful.

* * *

Very late that night, when everyone else was asleep, Robin opened his window and looked into the night sky. He looked at the length of rope in his hand. The other end was tied to his bed post. Tugging it once to make sure it was secure, he then used it to climb out the window and lower himself down to the ground.

After carefully making his way down he hurried to the castle wall, being extra careful of guards. He then spotted the hole Chrom and Lucina made while training.

He crawled into it and he was outside.

"Ah, there you are."

Robin looked up to see the masked man leaning against the wall.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Was the exchange a success?"

"Yes. I don't think anyone noticed him. All is according to plan."

"Then let's hope this works…if what these dreams are telling me is true…"

"Never mind that for now. Let's focus on the present situation."

"Right. I have a favor to ask you." Robin said.

"Tell me."

"What do you know of the Warrior's Tomb?"

The masked man looked at Robin curiously.

"A few things. Like the name would suggest it is where many warriors were buried. Some say the builders of Chon'sin themselves were laid to rest there. Why do you ask?"

Robin sat against the wall next to him.

"I heard a curious rumor earlier today."

"Do tell."

"Yen'fay was seen there."

The masked man looked at Robin in surprise. "Yen'fay? Isn't he dead?"

"That's what we thought."

"It's probably just some prank."

"Could be. But if Yen'fey is still alive, he would make for a powerful ally."

"I see your point…I'll take my team and look into it."

"Thanks."

Robin got up to leave.

"Wait." He turned around when the masked man called him. "There is something I would like you to look into on the way to Yilistol."

"What is it?"

"On an island, not far from Valm lies a place called the Ruins of Time. There it is said that the Naga's Tear is hidden."

"Naga's Tear?"

"An artifact, said to hold tremendous power. It may prove useful to you if it exists."

Robin nodded. "I'll look into it."

"Alright. I'll meet you back in Yillise."

With that Robin left.

The masked man departed as well. There wa much more to do.

* * *

 **And with that we are done with the Valm arc. I hope you all enjoyed this conclusion. (And that someone got the SOV references as vague as they were) Next chapter is one I know you're all looking forward too.**


	39. Chapter 39: Lost Family

**Here we are,a chapter I know many of you have been waiting for. By the way, I have been reading the past chapters, and I'm noticing that the battles seem rather short. So I've been editing some of the previous chapters, so the battles are longer, now. So feel free to see how they look, I've done a few so far. And if you think there's a particular battle that could benefit from being expanded, please let me know.**

 **Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"This must be it." The masked man said.

"Are we really chasing after dead men now?" the man with the eye patch asked as he and his team entered the warrior's tomb.

"Robin thinks Yen'fay will be a valuable asset to our cause if he's alive. Both Walhart and Excellus are dead. He has no reason to be against us."

* * *

"...Yen'fay is dead, and I no better. Let me offer up this blade to his sister in the hope it buys peace for us all."

* * *

A lone girl with blue hair sat up from the stone floor.

"W-where am I? How'd I end up here?"

She heard sounds from all around her. "Footsteps! ...Probably not friendly. And likely more down those stairs... Think, Morgan, think! How would Dad handle this?"

* * *

"So, these are the Ruins of Time your mysterious source mentioned?" Chrom asked.

"Must be. He said that an artifact called Nagas Tear would be here."

"Still can't tells us who they were Robin? Come on!" Lissa pouted.

"Sorry. They only agreed to help me under the condition that they remained anonymous."

"Did your "anonymous" friend mention that this place is filled with Risen?" Nah asked.

"What?"

"I can feel them…they're everywhere!"

Chrom drew his blade.

"Than let's try to find that treasure fast."

* * *

"Halt."

The masked man stopped his team as they were about to turn around a corner.

"I hear footsteps."

He slowly turned his head around the corner.

And immediately had a Killing Edge at his throat.

He found himself face to face with the man he was looking for.

"Yen'fay. So, you did survive."

"Who are you?"

"I aid the Ylissians in their quest to bring peace to this world."

The man slowly lowered his blade.

"I can see it in your eyes…you have seen the flames of hell…ah, I see. You are not from here either."

"What?"

A loud roar got their attention.

Priam and the others stepped out and grabbed their weapons.

"Resin."

"They have seems to take a liking of this place. We best prepare for battle."

* * *

"Hold up!"

Robin and the Future Deliverance stopped at the sound of footsteps.

"Someone's coming this way."

"Bring em on!" Brady smirked. "We can take em!"

"Wait! It's not a Risen!" Nah objected.

Just then they saw a girl run down the halls. She had blue hair and a coat just like Robin's

"Hey you!"

The girl turned her head to see Robin and her eyes lite up in surprise.

"You...don't look like a treasure hunter. What brings you here?"

Without warning she ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him with a laugh.

"There you are, Father! I was beginning to think we got separated."

Robin just stared at the girl uncomfortably and the others looked at each other awkwardly.

"...I'm sorry, what?"

"Well, no harm done. At least we can head home now."

The girl took Robin's hand and looked up to his face.

"...Goodness, the air here agrees with you! You look a decade younger, at least."

"Wait. Let's go back to the "Father" thing...Did you travel back from the future with Lucina?"

"Um…actually Robin…"

Severa nudged Owain.

"Hold that thought."

"Huh? Who's Lucina?" Morgan asked. "And did you seriously just ask me if I came from the future? ...Why are you looking at me like that? Hello? It's me! Morgan! ...Your daughter? Love of your life and Daddy's little girl and all that? Wow, you're really acting strange today. Let's go home and get you to bed."

Morgan was about to pull Robin forward when she remembered that she was lost herself.

"Hmm, but which way is home? Is it—

Suddenly she clutched her head.

"Ngh! M-my head!"

"Is something wrong?" Robin asked.

"I…I don't remember…Where are we…? What are we doing here…?"

"You don't remember anything?"

"She has amnesia?" Laurent asked.

"Or the more likely case is that she's lying." Gerome added bluntly.

"Hey! I'm not lying!"

"Then if you are Robin's daughter than who is your mother?"

"Wouldn't you know?" the tactician asked.

"Robin, we…we have no idea who this girl is." Lucina explained. "You were never even married in the future."

"What?"

"Wait…are you saying I'm from the future?" Morgan asked. "Are you out of your mind? That's not even possible!"

"Actually, it is." Robin said. "Think about it. You said I looked younger, but look again. Closely. Do I look like I'm of an age where I could have a child as old as you? At this point in time, in OUR time, you still haven't been born."

"Y-you do look younger, but..."

"It's hard, I know. And you don't have to believe me right this minute. But you must come with me. It's dangerous alone, especially if your memory is gone."

"Is that a good idea?" Kjelle asked. "She could be trying to trick us."

Cytnhia then walked up to Morgan.

"Hold that thought…Lucy, can you come here for a second?"

The princess reluctantly stepped forward.

"Morgan, look into my sister's eye. You'll see a brand."

"Huh? Uh…sure."

"Cynthia, what are you thinking?"

"Just a theory! Humor me okay?"

Lucina knelled down so she was at Morgan's height.

"Okay, sorry to invade your personal space here, but…here goes…"

Morgan leaned close and stared into Lucina's eyes.

"Hmmm…I feel like I've seen this before…WAIT!"

Morgan peeled of the glove on her right hand.

Everyone stared in shock. On the back of her hand was the brand of the exalt.

"The brand…! You're of the Ylissian royal family!" Laurent said.

"Huh?"

"But the boss is Plegian, ain't he?"

"Oh, come on guy's it's obvious." Severa smirked. "Let's think. Who would Robin ever be interested in marrying who has blue hair and is from the royal family?"

Everyone turned to Lucina who only gaped in shock.

"Wait…You're this kid's mother?!" Nah asked.

The girl looked at Lucina.

"Are you…? My mother?"

Lucina looked down at the girl in shock.

"I…I can't…this was never…meant to happen…"

"Well, it's happening now." Nah said.

"Boy, wait till Chrom hears about "daddy's little girl." Severa snickered.

"Everyone!"

The attention was brought back to Robin.

"I know we all have a lot of questions, but for now we need to keep moving. Let's meet up with Chrom and the others so we-

"That won't be necessary."

Everyone then noticed the exalt in question arrive with the other Shepherds and a gold gem in his hand.

"We cleared out the Risen and found the tear. Who's that girl?"

Robin looked at Morgan awkwardly.

"Well..."

Cynthia then stepped in.

"Robin, Lucina, why don't you two get Morgan here up to speed while I explain things to them."

"That would be great. Thanks."

Robin quietly led his apparent daughter and Lucina away from the group.

* * *

"So that is what has become of you." the masked man sighed. "My condolences."

Yen'fay didn't respond.

"But if you're here perhaps you would be willing to join us."

"I am not fit to work with others."

The bald man among them let out a hardy laugh.

"Then you'll fit in just fine! We're a group of misfits! You got this bold ox, a man with a mask for a face, a supposed descendant of a legendary hero, a broken voice of peace, and a man who's dead and about against his will!"

"…Perhaps…"

"Maybe you could not save her in your world." Priam said. "But this one could be different."

"…Yes…you're right. If you would have me…I would be glad to join your cause."

"Glad to hear." The masked man said. "Come. We should go."

"Not yet. There is something I came here for."

"What?"

* * *

Morgan stared at the floor after hearing Robin and Lucina's explanation.

"That's...a lot to take in."

"It's everything we know about the situation at this point." Robin said.

"The future I came from is in ruins...You're sure about that?"

"One possible future is in ruins, yes." Lucina said. "But you must hail from another path. We're fighting now to ensure that no one's future is lost. Unfortunately, if you join us, it'll mean more fighting for you, too."

"I understand...mother. I'm sorry, but even after hearing all that, I still don't remember anything about you."

"Don't be sorry…"

"No wonder you didn't want to believe I'm your daughter…"

Lucina felt her heart drop, realizing what she said earlier.

"Morgan, that's not what I meant! I'm just…scared…I don't know anything about being a mother…I'm sorry if I made you feel unwanted…"

Lucina was reluctant. But she slowly reached out for the girls and wrapped her arms around her. The girl gladly cuddled into her as she wept. Robin put a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll pull your memory back bit by bit if we have to." The tactician soothed.

Morgan wiped a tear from her eye.

"You know, now that you mention is...There is one other thing I remember."

"What's that?" Robin asked.

"I've always strived to become a great tactician like you. And even though this war is terrible, at least now I can learn from you firsthand." The girl smiled with tears still in her eyes.

Robin chuckled.

"Well, you're nothing if not optimistic...Wherever or whenever you came from, I'm glad you made it here, Morgan."

"Me too!"

"As am I." Lucina added. Truth be told she was still unsure. But she knew she owed it to this girl to at least try.

They heard footsteps and saw Chrom, Lissa and Sumia approach.

"So…you're Robin and Lucina's daughter." Chrom said awkwardly.

"Who are you?"

"That is Chrom. Our leader." Robin explained. "He's also Lucina's father. And that's his sister, Lissa and his wife Sumia."

"Wait…if they're mom's parents…that means you're my grandparents!"

Chrom shuddered at the word, but his mood lightened up a bit when the girl ran up to him to hug him and Sumia.

"Uh…I guess…"

"What do you mean you guess?" Sumia smiled. "Aren't you happy to have such an adorable, little girl as you grandchild?"

"Happier than I am to be a grandfather…"

"Don't go breaking those old bones of yours, gramps!" Lissa smirked patting her brother's back. "Oh, wait. That's yet another thing you can break when you train!"

"Lissa, shut up."

* * *

Yen'fay walked up to an old chest and opened the heavy trunk. He then took out something bundled in cloth.

"This is what you were looking for?" the masked man asked.

Yen'fay unraveled the cloth to reveal a golden katana in a sheath.

Priam recognized the blade.

"Is that what I think it is?!"

"You know what that thing is?"

"This is the weapon known as Sol Katti A blade forged to slay wyverns." Yen'fay explained. "Legend says that many years ago it was wielded by the hero Lyndis, Lady of the Plains. It has been left here as an act of respect to the warriors that rest here."

"I see."

"This is not a legendary weapon but it holds tremendous power."

"So, you came here to claim it?" Priam asked.

"That was my first thought…but I do not see myself deserving of its power."

"May I see it?" the masked man asked.

Yen'fay bestowed him the weapon. The masked man grunted as he slid it from the sheath.

"It's rather heavy…"

"One must be in their right mind to use it to its fullest."

"Right mind…"

"What are you thinking now?" the crowned man among them asked.

The man stared at his refection in the blade.

"I think I know who can use this weapon properly."

* * *

Morgan and Lucina were setting up they tent the two of them were sharing while Robin was at a meeting.

"So, you came from the future too…" Morgan said.

"Yes. Me getting together with Robin must have opened a new possible future…where you originated from."

Morgan set down her cot.

"I have no idea why I would be sent back…was it some kind of accident, or am I supposed to do something?"

Before Lucina could answer Robin stepped in.

"Sorry I'm late."

"Hey dad! Mom and I just finished!"

"Good to hear. We should turn in."

He and his daughter took of their coats as Lucina removed her armor and cape.

"So tomorrow we set sail?" Lucina asked.

"Correct."

"Oh boy! My first boat ride! Er, at least my first since losing my memory."

Robin smiled as they climbed under the blanket.

"You're such a cheerful little thing. You must take after my mother."

"You're mom?"

"I heard that about her." Lucina smiled. "I heard that she was always quick to smile."

"I really wish she could meet you Morgan."

"What happened to her?" the young girl asked.

"She passed away when I was around your age."

"Oh…"

"I don't have a happy childhood. So I want to make sure you have happy memories with your mother. I don't know much about being a father, but I'll do whatever I can."

"And I will do the same as her mother." Lucina smiled.

Morgan giggled as her parents snuggled to her at each side.

"I love you both. Even if I can't remember you, mother I still feel the love a child should have for their mother."

"And I, you." Lucina whispered.

"What should we do tomorrow? We have the whole trip back for family bonding." Robin said.

"We'll think of something." Lucina replied.

And with that they relaxed together. As a happy family. It warmed Robin's heart. He always wondered what it would be like to have a happy family. And now he has one.

* * *

 **And there you have it. The Morgan chapter. Yes she still has no memories, but I'll explain why in a future chapter. Hope you all aren't sick of family bonding, because we'll see more of it in the next few chapters.**


	40. Chapter 40: Joy of Family

**Like I said earlier, these next three chapter are about family bonding. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

The night was dark with a ferocious storm blowing.

The masked man and his comrades could see something much worse through the storm.

"Oh great...Risen. My favorite. And lots of them." The bald man grumbled.

"Be careful. I sense something in them." Yen'fay warned. "This dark force…I felt it before."

"As have I." the masked man said. "And that's not all…there's…something else lurking in this storm…Something powerful."

"Ya know…we're a long way from the nearest village..." The bald man said. "These fellows probably won't hurt anyone."

"We can't leave that to chance. We'll just need to be extra careful."

* * *

A tall rider in red armor watched as the Risen spawned around him. But not a single one dared to challenge him.

"Useless husks! Do you bend the knee to me already? Pah! I've no use for blind obedience. I need you to face me! I was driven off the path to conquest, and only blood will see me returned to it. Only HIS blood!"

* * *

Robin and Lucina walked around the deck of the ship.

"Do you see her?"

"No." Lucina sighed. Where on earth could she be?"

"Robin? Lucina?"

The couple saw Chrom approach.

"Oh, hello father. What brings you here?"

"Just getting some fresh air. What of you two?"

"We're looking for Morgan. Have you seen her?"

"I'm afraid not? Why? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong." Robin said.

"Are you sure? She's not causing trouble, is she? I heard about that deep pitfall she dug to test Robin and that the three of you spent a long time burying it."

"I'm just glade Robin didn't fall in it." Lucina sighed. "But no, she promised to never do anything dangerous again. We're just playing hide and seek."

A smile flashed on Chrom's face.

"Ha, ha. A little family bonding?"

"Yes. In the future, you and mother were always busy. So, Robin would play in the garden with me when I was little."

"I see. I'm sorry I couldn't be with you as much as you wanted, Lucina."

"It's alright father. I know, being exalt must be exhausting."

"Can't argue with that." Chrom sighed looking into the sea. "I just want to spend some time with my daughters. Let's hope that the war in Valm ending gives me a chance."

"Daughters? Father, Cynthia isn't born yet. Don't you mean just my younger self?"

The prince laughed as he put a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"Her and both you and the Cynthia that came here with you."

"Father…"

"And while I don't really cherish the thought of being called grandpa I do want to get to know Morgan better."

"Me too." Lucina sighed. "It still feels weird. I have a daughter and I know so little of her."

"Welcome to the club. Don't worry so much Lucina. Just do what you think will keep your little girl safe and happy."

"…Thank you father. I'll do the best I can as a mother."

Chrom chuckled as he pulled Lucina into a hug.

"I'm proud of you Lucina."

"I know." The princess smiled. "Well Robin, I suppose we should get back to-

When Lucina turned around, the tactician was nowhere to be seen.

"Huh? Where did he go?"

"EEEK!"

They averted their attention to the sound of a shriek followed by laughter coming from above them.

When they looked up thy saw Robin climbing down from the crow's nest with a laughing Morgan over his shoulder.

"Found her. She was hiding up there under a blanket."

Lucina smiled as he came down and put Morgan back on her feet.

"Awww. No fair! I was too busy listening in on mother and grandpa!" Morgan said. "I didn't even hear you coming."

Robin patted the girl's head.

"A tactician must always be focused."

"You heard me and father?" Lucina asked.

"Well just the part of you saying you'll be the best mother-which you already are!" Morgan giggled.

"Thank you, Morgan…"

"Hey, grandpa, come play with us!"

Chrom let out a slight laugh. With a little girl of his own back at the castle, and the knowledge that he'll have another soon, he though he could use some practice.

"Sure, why not?"

"Okay! You hide and we'll count to thirty!"

* * *

"Eleven, twelve, thirteen…"

The crowned man continued counting as he decapitated the Risen.

Priam charged past him and thrusted his sword into another.

"That looks like the last of them. How many did you get?"

"Thirteen. You?"

"Sixteen."

"Damn…"

"Wait! Look!"

"Yen'fay pointed towards a riedder in red that was slowly coming their way."

The bald man's eye widened.

"Aww, crap, not again."

"Hmph. My former general and the old man I mowed down live? Interesting."

The masked man turned to him in surprise.

"You survived?!"

"My heart beats no more...But the flame of life within me refuses to gutter out. Now I only have one desire left…to face him! The prince! Tell me where he is!"

"Are you insane?!" The bald man asked. "The war is over! There is no reason for you to fight!"

"I have EVERY reason! A conqueror rules by strength alone. Defeat is death, and I must rise again!"

"How sad" The masked man said. "The Fell Dragon is on the verge of reviving, and all you think of is your own satisfaction for crushing others like a mindless barbarian."

"Such arrogance. This world is mine! I'll suffer no one to harm what is mine, be they man, dragon, or otherwise."

"Then we can take him down together. I know of your strength. We can out that to good use."

The riedder raised his axe.

"Words will not divert my course. Only steel! If you would claim me, raise your lance and make it so! Otherwise I will continue my hunt for the prince even if I must search till the end of time!"

The masked man sighed and prepared his Killer Lance.

"Very well. If you defeat me I'll tell you exactly where to find him. But if I win, you join my cause. Are we at an agreement?"

"So be it. Prepare yourself!"

* * *

"I can't believe it took us so long to find grandpa!" Morgan sighed. She slumped as she walked with her parents and Chrom. "I never though he would be hiding there!"

"I don't think that could be considered hiding." Robin said. "He was just waiting in our room."

"I knew you'd never look there." Chrom laughed. "You and Lucina don't know when to rest or relax. So, you're barley ever in your room."

"Har, har."

"Well, anyway let's get something to eat!" Morgan said. "I'm starving!"

"That sounds nice." Lucina smiled.

"Then let's play some more! Maybe grandma and aunt Cynthia can join us!"

Chrom laughed as he patted Morgan's back.

"I'm sure they'd love that."

Robin was happy to see Morgan getting along with Lucina and Chrom. He really was proud as a father. And now he found himself thinking of the future. What he should do. When to do it.

But for now, he was more than happy with the present.

* * *

The ridder laid on the ground in defeat. The masked man stood over him holding his lance close to his neck breathing heavily.

"You've lost. As promised, you now fight with us."

"First I must know how you defeated me. You and the prince. I have never lacked for strength."

"Strength is not the deciding factor." The masked man said moving his weapon away from his opponent and putting the end into the ground. "I won't deny you being my superior in sheer strength…but you stand alone. I…no…me, Chrom and Robin all have many comrades we share strength with. They boost my morale and guide my actions."

"You tread the path of kings."

"What?"

"You rule by winning hearts...I rule by winning battles. We are opposites, you and I. I cannot change. I tread the path of the conqueror, and conquerors walk alone. However, I am curious to see just how far your kingly path can lead you and Chrom..."

The masked man turned to the blonde woman.

"Heal him while we load the horses."

"…Yes…"

As she brought out her staff, Yen'fay approached.

"Impressive that you could best him."

The masked man looked down.

"The path of the conqueror..."

"Pardon?"

"Nothing. Just thinking out loud. Say what you want…He's a interesting one. He stands for strength above all things. He has no regrets, no doubts. He's a juggernaut that charges forward and mows down whatever gets in his way. I'm...not like that. My steps are often plagued with question and worry.

"You make it sound like those doubts are obstacles…but I see them differently."

The man looked up to meet Yen'fay's gaze.

"How so?"

"The doubtless man's path is straight, but not always true. A juggernaut does not pause to correct trajectory. It merely presses on. But by stopping, doubting, and occasionally doubling back, you keep a truer course. I see it vital to know when you are in the wrong. When you need to correct yourself."

"Perhaps you're right." The man smiled. "You have my thanks."

"I am happy to help. Now than, where to next?"

"There is nothing left for us here. It's time we set sail for Ylisse. We're approaching our deadline. And we need to be ready."


	41. Chapter 41: Young Mentor

"I can see the castle from here!"

Morgan couldn't contain her excitement as the wagons approached.

"I can't wait to see what it looks like! I bet child mother looks cute! I wanna see her!"

"As do I." Chrom smiled.

Lucina noticed Robin didn't seem so eager.

"Robin? What's wrong? You've been quite during the whole ride."

"I'm just…trying to think of what to tell Rika and Riam…"

Lucina's heart dropped. She completely forgot about Mustafa.

"Oh, gods…"

"I…I think I'll speak to Erika first. Then we'll decide what to say to her son."

"Let me speak with you. I'm as responsible as you are."

"Sure…"

* * *

As Chrom, Sumia and Lissa were hit with the whole blunt of the welcome wagon by the people, Robin and Lucina, along with the Future Deliverance (Which Morgan was now part of.) snuck off to south town, with the guidance of Fredrick.

"They are staying with an innkeeper here. Milord, Chrom, Lady Lissa and I saved this town from brigands a couple years back. Rika has been keeping busy helping at the in. Riam has been working hard to try to join the royal guard."

"What do you think?" Robin asked.

"I haven't been paying much attention…but I must admit if he was Lady Lucina's teacher in the future than I'm quite curious with his development."

"Master Riam as a child huh? I can only imagine." Kjelle smiled.

"Kinda funny to think of." Severa admitted.

Soon the horses stopped at the entrance of town.

"Sir, permission to stay here?" Gerome said.

"Are you sure?" Robin asked.

"Yes."

"Me too." Cynthia said. "I think it would hurt too much…"

"Alright."

The others walked into town and soon Fredrick brought them into the inn. The man behind the counter immediately recognized him.

"Sir Fredrick! I see the war with Valm is over."

"Indeed, it is. I wanted to bring Robin to his friends. I trust they are doing well."

"They are. Rika should be in her room. Riam is most likely out training."

"Let's speak to Rika for now." Robin said. "Fredrick can you wait outside with the others? Lucina and I should talk first."

"Of course."

"Follow me."

The innkeeper took them upstairs and through a hall. A small knock on the door got a response.

"Yes?"

"You have visitors."

"Oh. Please come in."

The innkeeper nodded to Robin and left.

"Here goes…"

The tactician opened the door and saw the blue haired woman, in her red tunic, knee length boots and white skirt. She was making her son's bed when she turned to see the man and gasp.

"Robin!"

She walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"It's good to see you again, Rika."

"You too!"

As they parted she got a better look at the girl next to Robin.

"And you must be Lucina. Mustafa wrote all about you in his letters."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." the princess replied.

"I hear a rumor that the king was killed and Validar took his place. Is that true?"

"I'm afraid so." Robin replied. "We left Plegia shortly after that."

"I'm sorry to hear that…what about Mustafa? Is he with you?"

Robin sighed. It was now or never.

"Rika…please sit down."

The woman walked over to her bed and Robin and Lucina sat down on Riam's next to it.

"I was smuggling Lucina and her sister out of the capital…But we were ambushed. Mustafa stayed behind so we could escape."

The woman stared intently as Robin continued his story.

"I…I'm sorry Rika…I wasn't strong enough."

"No…he can't be dead."

"I know it's hard to accept…but he couldn't have-

"No, you don't understand."

"What?"

The woman took out a neckless with a glowing blue gem out from under her shirt.

"Mustafa gave me this shortly after joining the army."

"What is it?" Lucina asked.

"A gem infused with magic, linking to Mustafa's life force. As long as it's glowing it means Mustafa is alive."

Robin and Lucina's eyes widened. A sense of hope washed over them.

"Mustafa's…alive…?"

"Yes."

"Then…why is he still in Plegia?"

"Maybe he had something he needed to do." Lucina suggested.

Robin thought about it. If Mustafa was truly alive, he had to find him.

* * *

Shortly after they talked about the situation including Lucina's origin, Robin, Lucina and Rika exited the room only to find Morgan running up to them.

"Mother! Father!"

"Morgan? Why are you here?" Robin asked.

"To see what was taking you so long! Everyone's telling me all these cool things about mom's teacher and I want to meet him!"

"Who's this young girl?" Rika asked. "She looks a lot like you, Robin."

"This is Morgan. Remember how I explained Lucina being from the future?"

"Yes. Is she from the future as well?"

"Yes, but a different one from mine…she's also…apparently our…child." Lucina said awkwardly.

Rika looked at the girl in shock. She knelled down in front of her.

"You two have a child?"

"Um…hello." Morgan said sheepishly.

Rika only smiled as she put her hands on each side of the girl's face.

"I should have guessed…you seem so much like Reflet."

"Reflet? She was father's mother, right?"

"Yes. Your grandmother. I can see her in your eyes."

Morgan couldn't help but smile at that.

"I'll take that as a complement! A big one!"

Rika laughed at her peppiness. She really was just like Reflet.

* * *

Rika was soon introduced to the rest of Robin's allies. With that done they set off to find Riam.

That didn't take long. He was just outside the town with a long stick he held like a lance.

"HRAAAGH!"

With one brutal swing, he decapitated the training dummy he was using. The head flew into the stone wall and put a good dent into it.

" _Huh. Maybe Lucina got that from him rather than Chrom."_ Robin thought.

"Riam, dear, please be careful."

The child turned towards the sound of his mother's voice. It was then, when he noticed who was with her.

"Robin!"

Riam hurried over to them.

"Good to see you again, Riam." The tactician smiled.

"Yeah! It's been far too long! What brings you here?"

"I have some business with the Exalt."

"So, you're the bo-I mean Riam?" Brady asked.

"Yeah. Who are you guys?"

"These people have been working with me for a while." Robin explained. "We're a group know as the Future Deliverance."

"Cool! Have you guys been in battle yet?"

"Well, I just joined recently." Morgan said. "Father is teaching we tactics and mother is helping me sharped up my swordplay."

"Wait…Robin is your father?"

Robin and Lucina looked at Morgan awkwardly.

"Uh…sort of. I know this sounds weird but she came from the future."

"From the future? Is that even possible?"

"Apparently." Morgan replied. "I don't even remember anything other than father…"

"Who's your mother?"

"That would be this lady." Rika said. "Her name in Lucina."

"Huh? Isn't that the name of the princess?" Riam asked.

"She is also Milord Chrom's daughter." Fredrick stated. "Milord didn't want her to be targeted by Plegians during the war, so he kept the existence of her and his second daughter, princess Cynthia a secret. With the third being remarkably similar to princess Lucina, he gave her the same name…but recently he has decided to change it to Lucia."

" _That's Chrom's alibi?"_ Robin thought. _"Let's hope it's enough…"_

"So, wait…Father said you're like a brother to him." Morgan grinned. "Does that make you my uncle?"

"I think Riam is a bit young to be a uncle, dear." Rika replied.

"Hey, that's like saying Robin's to young to be her father!" the boy retorted. "Anyway, I'm going to grow strong like my father, so when I'm old enough, I'll join the guard and protect the princess!"

"You will have to work hard to enlist in the royal guard, lad. I assure you." Fredrick replied.

"No problem! Watch!"

Riam held his makeshift spear and faced the training dummy in front of him.

"Wait."

Kjelle walked up to the young man. She slid his hands along the weapon, re-positioning his grip.

"Here. That should help."

"Thanks."

The warrior smiled a she walked back.

"That was the first thing master taught me." She whispered to Robin.

"Heh. Is that so?"

"It feels kind of nice…as If I just returned a favor."

Fredrick was watching carefully as Riam demonstrated his fighting ability. He did not stop until there wasn't enough of the dummy to attack.

"There…what do you think?"

Fredrick held his blank expression.

"You clearly have determination. Continue your training diligently, and there may be hope for you as a knight."

"Thank you, sir."

"I should warn you though. We only accept the finest. The safety of the young princess depends on her guards."

"Then I'll become the strongest. I'll be a knight always serving as her shield. I'll protect princess Lucia with the honor I inherited from my father."

"I look forward to seeing it then. At any rate, we should return."

"Right." Robin said. "Rika, Riam. Take care. I'll pay you a visit soon."

"Okay!"

"It was nice meeting you everyone." Rika said with a bow. "Do take care."

As Robin and his friends left Cynthia and Gerome caught up to them. The duo seemed a bit flustered. Most of them were confused as to why, but Robin, Lucina, Owain, Severa, Nah and Yarne were familiar with what the two of them were experiencing. It was especially noticeable when the two of them occasionally glanced at each other with a smirk and a slight blush.

"So…uh…how was meeting young Riam?" the Cynthia asked.

"It was kind of weird seeing him as a kid." Nah said.

"But it was nice seeing him again." Owain added. "Even if it wasn't the Riam we all knew…"

Fredrick leaned towards Robin as the others spoke. "Don't tell him I said this…but he already far surpasses most of our soldiers. He may grow into the finest knight in the land."

Robin smirked. "My lips are sealed."

* * *

Robin and Lucina were given their own room in the castle. Morgan was given a room of her own as well.

Right now, the young girl was in a white nightgown, that reached just halfway down her thighs and matching cloth shoes, more like slippers that covered the edges of her feet. She sat on her bed reading the tactical guide her father gave her. The same one she tried to hide from him to challenge him. Not that it went well. Robin saw through her thinking process and found it almost immediately.

She was drawn from her thoughts when Robin and Lucina entered her room.

"Time for bed kiddo."

"Awww…five more minutes?"

"You said that five minutes ago." Robin laughed. "It's getting late."

"But I'm not sleepy yet."

Lucina nearly laughed, thinking of how she was once on the other side of this conversation with her parents as a child. "Once we put you in bed you'll feel more relaxed."

Morgan gave a mischievous grin. "Not if you can't catch me!"

She dropped the book and rolled over the other side of her bed. Lucina rushed after the girl, however by the time she got to the other side, Morgan was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did she go?"

"EEEEEEK!"

Lucina looked over the bed to see Robin with his arms wrapped around the girl. She must have crawled under the bed. Good thing Robin saw it coming.

"Nice try." He snickered as he lifted the struggling girl up and sat on the bed with her in his lap. Lucina smiled as she took the book off the bed and put it on Morgan's desk.

"Still can't make me fall asleep!" the girl gloated.

"I can make you sleepy."

"How so?"

Robin kept one arm wrapped around Morgan so she couldn't use her arms to get up and the other started brushing her ribs with the fingers.

"Ack! Hey! Tee, heh, heh! Ah, ha, ha!"

"About as ticklish as your mother I see."

"C-cut it out! Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Lucina laughed herself as she watched Morgan struggle in her father's grip. The father's fingers roamed around her, searching for ticklish spots. Her, sides, belly, and at one point even around her neck.

"Tired yet?"

"N-no…ekk! I'll escape…heh, heh, heh! Th-this…tickle…trap! Ha, ha, ha!"

"Good luck with that."

The girl's legs bucked and flailed as she fell deeper into her laughing fit. Shortly after tears started to fall, Robin ceased his tickling efforts. Morgan leaned back against her father and took deep breaths.

"How about now?"

"Heh, heh…Ah…nope…If anything…*pant* I'm not sleepy at all now…"

"Hmmm…this calls for a change of tactics. Lucina, can you grab the other blanket from the closet?"

"Of course."

As Lucina went over to the closet, Robin placed the panting Morgan on the bed. Then he started, rolling the defenseless girl in the covers, wrapping her up in them.

"Hey! Whoa!"

Soon the dazed girl was snugly bundled up with only her head poking out. Robin laughed as she tried to struggle in her cocoon, to no avail.

"Urgh! Hey! No fair!"

"All's fair in love and war, Morgan. "Robin replied as Lucina brought over the other blanket. Robin placed it over top of the girl, tucking her in. "Now that we've captured you, will you listen to the terms of surrender?"

"Surrender? I never surrendered!"

"Would you rather I kept tickling you?" Robin asked, poking Morgan's neck. The younger tactician immediately squealed and rolled around.

"EEK! No! Not that! Fine, I surrender!"

"Good. Now your mother and I will give you a bedtime story and you'll go to sleep."

"Okay. But as long as it's a good one!"

"Will the story of how I meet your father suffice?" Lucina asked.

"Really?"

"Of course." Lucina laughed as she sat on the bed, knowing from experience how eager a child will be to learn about their parents.

"Yay!"

"As you know, I came from the future. I am here to stop the Fell Dragon Grima from destroying the world."

"That's cool, but how did that lead you to father?"

"Well, first I challenged my father to a fight in disguise, so I can evaluate if he was ready. But after I left the arena in Ferox I was ambushed by a Plegian woman named Aversa. I was outnumbered by the Risen and knocked out. When I came too, I was tied up in the back of a wagon, heading for Plegia.

"Ooooh! I think I know where this is going!" Morgan giggled.

"At the time, I was in Plegia. Trying hard to earn a placement as a tactician." Robin said. "I first saw your mother when she was brought into the castle. I was taken aback at how beautiful she was. It pained me to see such a woman taken prisoner."

Lucina blushed at all the praise she was given.

"I was instructed to interrogate her but I could never do that. So, I simply pretended to comply and spent the time during the interrogation sessions, talking to her."

"I knew Robin from my future. He would play with me as a child, when my parents were too busy."

"Aw! That's cute!" Morgan cooed.

"We started by talking about my mother. Than we moved on to many things."

"I enjoyed our time, but it felt…awkward having casual talk with Robin, in restraints…" Lucina sighed.

"I can relate." Morgan pouted as she struggled in her cocoon, prompting a laugh from her parents.

"With few options, I decided to tell Robin everything and asked for his help. He agreed and supported my father from the distance using the information I gave him."

"Did he eventually help you escape?"

"Well, I was off to save a friend while a member of the counsel decided to form a rebellion. He sent a knight to your mother and gathered us all together to fight the Mad King Gangrel." Robin replied. "After Chrom and I defeated him, your mother was free and we spent two years in Plegia together. During which, I developed the nerve to confess my love to her."

"That's sweet." Morgan giggled. "So how did you end up working for grandpa?"

Robin patted her head affectionately.

"Story for another time kiddo. It's getting late."

"Whaaaaaaaat? But it was just getting to the good part!"

Robin laughed. "Then you have something to look forward to tomorrow. Sweet dreams, Morgan."

"Ngh! Not if I get out of this!"

The parent's laughed as Morgan tilted side to side in the covers.

A idea popped into Lucina's mind as she slipped off her knee-high boots and cape.

"You're not going to dear." She smiled as she set them on the chair at Morgan's desk before climbing into the bed, wrapping her arms around Morgan.

Robin smiled as he took off his own boots and coat, placing them on the chair before blowing out the last candle illuminating the room. Once he was done he climbed in bed on the other side of Morgan.

"Ngh…aww. Now I'm in a cuddle trap." Morgan giggled.

"A cuddle trap?" Lucina asked with a smirk.

"It's where I'm trapped at both sides by the best family ever and snuggled like a teddy bear."

"You're too cute and energetic to be a teddy bear." Robin smirked, stroking his daughter's hair.

Morgan squirmed one last time before relaxing.

"Hmmm…No getting out of this."

"Feel relaxed?"

"Totally."

She snuggled with her parents and closed her eyes. She felt a kiss from her parents on each cheek.

"Goodnight." She smiled.

"Goodnight, Morgan." Lucina cooed.

"See you in the morning, kiddo."

And in time, the family drifted in a peaceful sleep. Happier than anyone else in the world.


	42. Chapter 42: The Right Dress

**Sorry for the lack of authors notes as of late. School's been a mess and I want to make sure I update weekly as usual. The good news is I've started making big plans for Fates of S.T.E.A.M. so I hope you look forward to that as much as I do. For now, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Chrom gave Robin a surprised look.

"You want me and Sumia to do what?"

"Look after Morgan this evening. I wanted to take Lucina on a date. It's been a while since we were here."

"What made you ask me?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, it's just…We don't have the same interests as her. Can we really entertain her?"

"You seemed to have hit it off with her well, back on the boat."

Chrom couldn't help but smile, thinking back on the whole family playing hide and seek. "True. I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy listening to the girls laugh."

"Look, I took care of your daughter for two years in Plegia."

"I highly doubt you didn't like that." Chrom grinned.

"No. But don't you think you owe me the same favor?"

"Alright, alright. I know Sumia will be overjoyed. Maybe I'll introduce Morgan to Lucia."

Robin let out a laugh.

"I'm sure she'll be overjoyed. Just make sure she doesn't give away who Lucina really is."

"I will."

* * *

"What about this one?"

Sumia Morgan and Cynthia stared at the polka dot dress Lucina was wearing. She had given her daughter some money to go shopping for some cloths for her date. Rika, who Lucina recalled, Robin mentioning a good fashion sense, was also there to help evaluate.

"Er…maybe something less…clashy?" the blue hair woman replied.

"Oh…alright. Well I saved the best for last!"

Lucina closed the door to the room.

"Poor, Lucy and her messed up fashion sense." Cynthia sighed.

"Ah, gods." Sumia mumbled. "That was even worse than the bright pink one with green stripes. Where in Naga's name did she shop?"

"Oh, by the way, thanks for making we this new armor, Rika!" Morgan said as she twirled around showing of her new Grandmaster uniform. It had the breastplate and shoulder pads of Robin's uniform and a pair of armored boot's that reached her knees and a skirt. "Do I look like father in this?"

"You certainty do! I'm glad you like it!"

"I love it! By the way, grandma, what are we going to do tonight?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know yet. I would like to introduce you to Lucia."

"Really?!"

"Yes. But you need to promise me not to tell her that Lucina is really her from the future."

"Okay!"

"I'm so happy that Robin found Love, in a woman and a child." Rika smiled. "After everything he's done and all he was put through, I say he deserves it."

"He sure does." Sumia replied. "And Lucina seems happy too."

Just then the princess came out.

Everyone stared at her. She was wearing glass heel shoes on top of pure white leggings and white gloves with black edges. The black blue suit she wore around her body had a short white skirt around the edged separating it from the white stockings and a bushy tail at the back. She also had a small blue scarf of some sort around her neck and two lines of blue cloth with a pink underside going down from her hips, resembling bunny ears. What struck them as odd the most was the bunny hat she wore with the eyes, noise and ears.

Rika blinked before speaking.

"Lucina what in the gods' names are you…"

"I ran into Anna and she sold me this. She said it was normally for spring festivals, but Robin would still love it. It was expensive, but she assured me it would be worth it."

Sumia face palmed. "Of course, she did."

Cynthia was suppressing a laugh.

"I think you look cute!" Morgan giggled.

"Alright, Lucina get changed into your casual cloths and come with us." Sumia said.

"Huh? Where are we going?"

"We're going on a quest to find you the best dress for you!"

"Mother, you must be busy as is."

"To busy to get my daughter ready for her date? Never!"

"I'll go with you." Rika added. "We'll find just the right dress for you!"

Lucina couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. "Thank you, mother."

As soon as she walked back into her room, Sumia turned to Rika.

"Remind me to put a lance through Anna later."

* * *

Robin looked at the scroll Laurent handed him.

"Thanks. I know this was a tall order."

"Not at all. It will be ready for when you need it."

He set it down on his desk.

" _I know it's not your fault. Just hold on a bit longer…"_

* * *

Lucina sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"I don't know…it's not too…revealing, is it?"

"Not nearly as much as that lace dress you bought." Cynthia replied.

"You look great, mother." Morgan chirped.

"Rest assured, I'd never make you wear anything inappropriate." Sumia smiled.

"I know…I just don't want to make Robin feel awkward again…"

"Again? Did something happen?"

"Well…after Gninner's death and Validar's rise to power, Aversa had me apprehended along with Cynthia and Severa and…Aversa dressed us in things that…weren't designed for modesty."

"Heh, heh. Uh, Lucy, mom doesn't need to know about that…" Cynthia chuckled nervously.

"How bad was it?" Sumia asked.

Lucina walked up to her and whispered into her ear.

"I see…"

"Uh…are you, mad mother?" Cynthia asked.

"Oh, I'm furious dear. But not at you. I'm just mad at the person who put you two through that humiliation."

"Shall I remind you to put a lance through her, too?" Rika asked.

"No. Two. One for each of my poor daughters. Assuming Cordelia doesn't beat me to it."

With that she put a smile back on and faced her daughter.

"But rest assured you two won't be put through that ever again. Not while your father and I are here for you."

Cynthia ran into her mother for a hug.

"Thanks, mother! Hey, Lucy, come here!"

Lucina smiled as she joined the group hug. Morgan was going to give them space, only for Cynthia to pull the girl in to join them.

Sumia could only think of how lucky she was to have a family full of lovely girls. And this time she knew she'd protect them.

* * *

Robin knocked on the door to Lucina's room.

"Coming."

Robin did not have to wait long before, the door opened and he was greeted to the wonderful sight of Lucina and her new blue dress. It had a low back and reached halfway down her thighs. It wasn't anything indecent like the slave uniform, Aversa put her in but it certainty complemented her figure better than her armor. She also had the hair ornament her mother and Cynthia got her in Valm, and a pair of healed blue shoes.

Robin was taken aback at the beauty in front of him.

"Mother and Rika picked it out for me…How do I look?"

"Gods, you're amazing…You look beautiful…"

Lucina blushed with a smile.

"This just seems so…unlike me."

"I think this new look suits you."

Robin took brought her hands and slowly brought her to him.

"When I first met you, you were an elegant woman, undeservingly put through a painful future and came back to the past only to be taken prisoner. I could see the pain and suffering in those sapphire eyes…"

He let go of one hand, and lifted the other above them, which Lucina took as a que to twirl around. Both of them, smiling. He then puled her close

"But now…I see my beautiful girlfriend free from despair. No longer haunted. Transformed into a carefree beauty."

Lucina smiled as they walked hand in hand for their date. Robin was right. She had never felt so relaxed and free.

* * *

"Checkmate!" Morgan grinned.

"You got me." Sumia smiled, looking at the chess board.

"Woooooow! You're so good, Morgan."

The tactician averted her gave to the young Lucina, now named Lucia, sitting on her father's leg. Her mother's child self was every bit as adorable as she imagined.

"Thank you!"

Chrom laughed at the enthusiasm of the young girls. He was starting to get used to be a father and a grandfather.

He was distracted by a knock on the door.

"Milord, I have returned."

Chrom recognized the voice to be Fredrick's. He lifted Lucia off his lap and handed her to Sumia.

"Be right back."

He opened the door to come face to face with the knight.

"Yes, Frederick? Did you find it?"

"I believe so, sire." The knight replied. "King Validar has extended an invitation. He says Plegia has been guarding Sable, and now he wishes to return it to you.'

"Validar..."

"They sent word to me, milord. They must have caught wind of my search... In any case, Validar asks that you visit him in person, that he might formally present it. Perhaps needless to say, milord, but I don't like this one bit."

"Neither do I, Frederick the Wary. Neither do I. At best, it's selfish political maneuvering at a time when the world can ill afford it. At worst, our run-in with those Risen last visit was no accident... But we will meet with him. Send word at once."

"Milord, are you...certain that's wise?"

"No, but we haven't time to be certain...And my sister never refused a diplomatic gesture, no matter how foul smelling. If he doesn't give us the stone, he may at least reveal where it is. ...Don't worry, Frederick. I'm not walking into this blindly. We will make certain everyone is armed to the teeth."

"Then the Fire Emblem, milord—you ought at least leave it behind."

"Unless that's what Validar expects, and he comes to steal it with my best men away...No, it's safest with me, for now. We'll learn the truth of Validar's motive soon enough..."

* * *

Robin and Lucina returned to the castle, holding hands.

"I had a wonderful time, Robin." Lucina smiled. "Thank you."

"My pleasure. Morgan should be in bed by now…assuming Chrom could keep her in it." We should turn in too."

"Alright. Let's-Whoa!"

Robin immediately scooped the princess up in his arms.

"This time I want to see you brought to bed without abductors coming to drag you into the dungeon."

"What? Robin, why would my father's people do that?" Lucina asked with a confused face, as she wrapped her arms around him.

The tactician laughed as he kissed her forehead. "I'm joking, dear."

"Oh, of course." Lucina smirked. "My charming, sarcastic saviour strikes again."

Robin carried her down the halls. Both of them without a care in the world.

But tomorrow, the news Chrom will deliver will remind them that the fate of the world rests on their shoulders.

* * *

 **I know, I know. Rather late for a reference to the bunny suit. Ever since we got spring Lucina I've been wanting to give a reference to it in this story, but I could never find the opportunity. Better late than never. Hope we see it as a costume in Warriors.**


	43. Chapter 43: To Save a Friend

**The time has come at last folks. FIRE EMBLEM WARRIORS! I won't spoil anything, but so far it's a great game. Though there is one thing I want to share with all players. When you start a chapter and are making** **preparations you can press X with the cursor on one of your characters (except your protagonist) and you get a option to change your characters. I'm saying this because the game DOESN'T TELL YOU THAT YOU CAN DO THAT. Just want to put the safety net there. But anyway on with the story!**

* * *

The Shepherds were making their way to Plegia. Robin had a plain to put into motion that involved him, the Future Diliverance, and Henry and Tharja, who would be recognized by Plegians to split up from the others while Chrom took the others to the capital.

Lucina stopped in her tracks to look into the distance.

"There it sits..."

Robin looked behind him at the troubled princess.

"Lucina? Is smoothing wrong?"

"That great skull."

Evreyone stared at the giant rock in the distance resembling the head of a beast of some kind.

"I've seen that thing before…When my own men humiliated and made a fool out of me." Tharja scowled at the memory of being restrained in such a inhuman mater and laughed at. "Oh, yeah. Chrom's sister was also sentenced to death here."

"Gods." Gerome muttered. "Just looking at that think makes me think of...him..."

Robin turned to the ridder.

"Him? You mean..."

Lucina nodded. "Yes. Grima, the fell dragon."

"Wow…this thing's enough to spoke even you, mother?" Morgan asked.

"A cataclysmic war ushered his return... It's said he fed on the souls of the fallen before turning upon the living...Whether these are his true bones or just an effigy, I cannot say. But I know this: we cannot let that monster come back to life."

Robin put a supportive hand on Lucina's shoulder. "We'll stop him, Lucina. I promise. The future can be changed. You've proven it already. And with all of us together, we can turn the course of history.

"I want to believe that, Robin. I want to believe that, more than anything..."

The tactician turned to his team.

"Alright, let's go over the plan. We'll leave the Sabel business to Chrom. Our priority is to find out of Mustafa. Everyone will go into town and gather information. Don't do anything to stick out. We'll meet up at the plaza."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

Morgan only looked around as her parents asked questions to civilians. All three of them had plain cloaks on with the hoods pulled over their heads.

"This is where you grew up father?"

Robin nodded.

"Although I can't say I have the happiest memories of it."

"Why?"

"Let's just say my father wasn't the best person in the-

"Hey!"

Robin felt a hand grab his shoulder and immediately gripped the wrist before turning around.

He saw a familiar face with a shocked expression.

"Is that you, Robin?"

"Who are you?"

"You don't remember me? Well, I suppose it has been a long time."

Then it clicked into Robin's mind. "You're on of Mustafa's men. The one who showed us the rebellion."

"Yes. I didn't think I would see you back here. Why come back now?"

"I'm looking for Mustafa."

"Shhh!" The solider looked around to see if anyone heard Robin. "There are to many people here. Follow me."

"What?"

The man walked away, towards an alley. Robin, Lucina and Morgan gave each other a strange look before following. Once they were in the shade, the guard turned to them. "After you left, the general came here barley clinging to his life. We nursed him back to health and helped him hide out. He's been branded a outlaw ever since."

"So, he is alive. Where is he now?" Lucina asked.

"I…I'm sorry. Just the other day, the royal guard finally caught up to us. They would have slaughtered us all if the general didn't promise to go quietly…"

"He was arrested?" Robin asked.

"I fear so. They took him to the castle."

"I see…If it was just a day ago then then I doubt they could have done anything to him."

"I'm sorry, but if you plan on rescuing him then you're on your own. That witch Aversa threatened to come after my family if I did anything else to help him."

"That's alright. Thank you."

"Sure. Be careful."

"One last thing. Who runs security and tactic now?"

"That snake Emotlav."

"Got it. Thanks."

* * *

Nah and Yarne, looked both ways before entering a shed. Inside were a bunch of gardening tools. But removing a blanket reviled a trap door. They opened it and climbed down a ladder into a hidden candle lite-room where the rest of the Future Deliverance awaited with Henry and Tharja.

"So, everyone is here?" Robin asked.

"Yup. How did you find this safe house?" Morgan asked.

"Mustafa showed me a long time ago. Used to be for hiding bystanders during wars. At any rate let's get started. The good news is, Mustafa is still alive."

"The bad news?" Inigo asked.

"He was arrested the other day."

"Oh, great. Now how are we gonna save him?" Brady asked.

"I have an idea, but it's rather risky…one of us will need to get arrested on purpose."

"Wait, what?! Are you sure that's a good idea?!" Cynthia asked.

"No. But it's the best I got. Henry said the marks for his teleport spell he used to get to you and Lucina would have worn off by now. That said, I won't force this on anyone. This is strictly voluntary."

"I'll do it."

Everyone turned to Kjelle in surprise.

"That was quick. Are you certain of this? Odds are you will be interrogated if they find out who you are. Aversa somehow knew of Lucina, Cynthia and Severa."

"And believe me, you do NOT want an interrogation from her!" Cynthia shuddered.

"Don't worry. I can endure anything."

"Alright." Robin nodded. "Here's the plan. Severa, I need you to take Tharja, Owain, Laurent and Gerome to the town and headhunt the head of security, Emotlav. Find out what he knows of Mustafa's exact location and sentence."

"Good. I'm looking forward to a bit of payback for him." Severa growled.

"Just don't kill him. If he goes missing the Plegians will panic and it will complicate our goals. Tharja will wipe his memory with her magic once you're done. Cynthia, you, Noire, and Nah will take Kjelle and find her some Plegian cloths that will…gather attention towards her, if you know what I mean."

"Wait, what?" Kjelle asked. "Dressing up is for princesses!"

"Just stick with the plain." Cynthia replied.

"Don't worry, I'll provide the funds you'll need." Robin assured. "And finally, I'll take Henry and the others, and check out the local bars closest to the capital and see if there are any records of people getting arrested in them. Any questions?"

The room went silent at the question.

"Alright. Let's get to it."

* * *

A lone man with long bushy brown hair walked down the streets of Plegia alone. Today was his day off and he felt he needed it. Ever since Robin disappeared with the prisoners and he was promoted to his former position, they had him beef up security big time.

He was minding his own business when he heard something. He felt as if he was being followed. Looking around, not finding anything out of the ordinarily he ran into a nearby alleyway.

"Binding Blaaaaaaade!"

He looked up and jumped out of the way as Owain came at him from the roof above with his sword. "What the-

"Way to give us away, pal!" Brady growled as he jumped down from the other side.

The man looked behind him to see Gerome.

"Emotlav of Plegia's security."

He tried to rush down the alley when Tharja warped in front of him. "You have nowhere to run. Give up." A thunder spell formed in her hand as he stepped back.

"Radiant Daaaaaaaawn!"

Just as Emotalv heard Owain coming at him, Tharja fired the thunder spell. He used his own magic to deflect the attack and flung it into Owain, making him stumble back. "Arcwind!" He then hit the boy with a wind spell, sending him hurling against the stone wall. "Ha! Stupid kid!"

Tharja tired another spell, but before it could be cast, Emotalv turned to her direction and squeezed his hand. five rings of dark magic wrapped around her, pinning her legs together and her arms to her sides.

"Ahh!"

The sorcerer felt the hex trying to crush her. As Gerome rushed in from behind Emotalv flung his hand back and Tharja was launched into him, sending them both to the ground. Even after turning away from Tharja, the female hex lover was still bound by his spell, ang grunted as she rolled onto her back. Brady came next with his axe but the mage stepped aside and kicked him in the shin, making him stumble before running down the alleyway.

Just when he saw the light at the end Severa jumped down in front of him. "Remember me, pervert?"

"Y-You! How did you escape from Nelson?!"

"Hate to break it to you but your little partner's dead."

"S-stay away from me! Arcwind!"

The girl jumped over the attack and cut his tome clean in half with her sword. With his weapon gone she kicked him in the shin. "That was for slapping my butt at Validar's party!"

Once he was on the ground Severa kicked him in the stomach. "That was for selling me as a slave to Nelson!"

Then she grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into a wall. "And this is for hurting my sweet Owain!"

Emotlav's scream of pain echoed throughout the ally as Severa kicked him right in the stones. "M-mercy!"

"Sorry, creep, I don't know the meaning of the word!"

Emotlav suddenly smirked. "Me neither!"

He outstretched a palm, and the same magic that he used on Tharja, ensnared Severa in dark rings and flung her into a wall. "AAAHHH!"

He then clenched his fist and Severa found her arms forced to her sides and legs together even more. Being flung made her drop her sword. Emotlav grinned as he got up and approached the struggling girl. "Let me go, you creep!"

"You know…as feisty as you were, you were quite the maiden."

Severa shivered as she felt fingers on her bare right thigh. "D-Don't touch me!"

"Agh!"

The mage was slashed in the back, making Severa slump to the floor. To her surprise she saw Owain, the angriest he had ever been. "Yeah. She's **my** maiden pal. Hands off."

The girl looked up with a faint blush. " _Am I going crazy…or is Owain actually starting to look…cool?"_

As Emotalv grunted, sitting up, the others surrounded him. Tharja was able to free herself from his hex and did the same for Severa, evaporating the rings around her.

"Now then. Submit, or die. The choice is yours." Gerome replied coldly. "We only want answers."

"I-I'll tell you everything!"

* * *

As soon as they were done, everyone met back at the safe house.

"So, he's in the dungeon in solitary confinement?" Robin asked. "And he was sentenced thirty years for treason?"

"Yes, sir." Gerome replied. "If what that snake said was true."

"Did you erase his memory of the interrogation, Tharja?"

"Of course."

"Good. We found a nearby bar, that's had issues with bar fights. I hear a few people have been sent to the castle dungeon."

"She's ready!"

Cynthia stepped out from around a concealed corner, they were using for a makeshift change room. Kjelle muttered to herself as she stepped out. She wore brown, high healed boots, along with a dark blue open back bodice, and a short black skirt.

"Now will this get people's attention, or what?" Cynthia asked.

"Wow! You look really pretty, Kjelle!" Morgan smiled.

"Not helping, you two. Let's get this over with. What do you need me to do?"

"First, put this in your pocket." Robin replied handing her a handkerchief.

Kjelle unfolded it to reveal a sign on the cloth. "What's this?"

"A mark for Henry's teleportation spell. Once you get arrested, we'll use this to come to you."

"I get it. From there we just need to find master Riam's father and get out."

"Right. The meeting with Chrom, tomorrow should serve as a diversion."

"So, how does the bar come into play?" Owain asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Morgan asked. "Once the drunks get a look at Kjelle, they'll go crazy over her! That's when she knocks some skulls of the creeps who get too close! That should get her arrested!"

"We'll wait outside the bar until we see a solider come in." Robin told the girl. "Then get in and start making a ruckus. Once he turns to you, you'll "lose" to him. Just try to make it look convincing."

"Understood." Kjelle saluted.

* * *

The Future Deliverance stood outside the tavern making sure to surround Kjelle, so nobody would notice her.

Soon Henry came out. "Looks like a few castle guards are taking a break in there! And people are drinking their lungs out! This is our chance!"

"Alright, Kjelle, you're up." Robin said. "With luck, once you're captured, you'll be taken to the castle. Just hope that Aversa doesn't find out."

"Yeah. She's a rough interrogator." Cynthia added. "Believe me, it's gonna hurt."

"I can take it." The knight replied. "She'll never break me."

"Alright. Good luck."

The girl walked out of the crowd and into the bar.

"Think she'll be okay?" Cynthia asked.

"She's tough. She'll be fine." Severa replied.

Before the conversation could continue, they heard a smashing sound. Everyone peeked through a side window to see Kjelle, beating down the bar's drunks with her bare hands. They moved their heads out of the way just in time as she threw one through said window. By the time he hit the ground, he was knocked out.

"Wow. That didn't take long." Morgan said.

Henry poked at the unconscious man. "I guesse you could say her new attire is a real **knockout**! Nya,ha,ha,ha,ha!"

"Stay where you are!"

Looking back into the action, they saw three soldiers surround Kjelle. The first one, tried to grab her, but she pushed him to the ground. The next one tried to take the chance, to grab her from behind. He forced both wrists, behind her back. She rammed the back of her head into his, face, stunning him, and weakling his grip. She then ripped her arms free and punched him in the face. Just after she turned around to do so, the third man got her in a choke hold. She gripped his arms trying to pry him off as he constricted her breathing. Then the first enemy got up and punched her in the gut. Her body went limp. They threw her to the ground and started tying her wrists behind her back and her legs together.

Everyone snuck around the corner to see her carried over the shoulder of the guard in the back of the line. They looked at her in surprise. It was hard to believe she was beaten so easily. Even without armor or weapons. But then she tilted her head up to see them and winked. Then she closed her eyes again, pretending to be out cold.

"So far so good." Robin said. "Now we just wait, until the meeting."

Kjelle didn't make a sound as she was dumped into the back of a wagon.

" _Ugh. It makes my stomach turn, pretending to lose to those weaklings. Well, if it's to save sir Robin's best friend and master's father, I'll suck it up. All that's left is to wait. How bad can it be?"_

* * *

" _Well. Now we know."_

As soon as she was brought to the castle Kjelle was blindfolded and brought down to the same restraining contraption Lucina was put in before. Aversa already knew she was one of Lucina's friends, and had her disguise ripped apart, leaving her in small cloths and socks, to see if she had a brand. She was disappointed to see she did not have one. But the woman was still more than happy to interrogate her.

But Kjelle was far tougher than Severa, Cynthia or even Lucina. She could take the punishment.

ZAP

"Ngh!"

She grunted in pain and slightly squirmed in the device, but she had yet to cry, or scream.

"Aww…you won't even scream? You're far harder to break than those other girls."

"Ha…ha…I won't…disgrace myself…in front of you…witch."

"Oh? You hold on to your dignity even when you're stripped down to your underthings?" the woman smirked, prompting a growl and a slight blush from her. She could handle the shocks from Aversa's magic, but the state of undress she brought her too was even more embarrassing than the cloths she wore earlier.

"Well, let's see how long you can hold onto that attitude."

Aversa brought her palms together and a buzzing formed. As thunder magic formed in her hands she grasped Kjelle's hips.

"AH!" She gasped in pain as the shocking formed where Aversa touched. The mage slowly let her hands crawl down her thighs.

"Hngh! Rgh!"

She took her sweat time shocking her legs before stopping at the shackles around her ankles. Then she slowly went back up, zapping the legs even further.

"Gah! AH!"

But she did not stop at the hips. She continued upwards, shucking Kjelle's upper body.

"Nnngh! Y-you wench! Kya!"

Aversa's hands zapped her ribcage and went past her armpits, before squishing her cheeks.

"Nya! NNNGH!"

After a few more seconds Aversa stopped. "Hmm. You're a strong girl. Well, that's enough for today. Take her to a cell separate from our other prisoner."

As she left the guards unbound Kjelle's limbs and she dropped to her knees.

"She's got energy to spare." One of them said as he shackled her wrists behind her back. "Put the longer chains on her legs and make her walk."

Another guard put a set of manacles on Kjelle's ankles with a chain long enough for her to walk with, but little else. They then forced her to her feet and down the halls.

" _Ugh. Steel chains. Can't rip through these. Guess I can only wait for the others to get here tomorrow."_

* * *

The next day Chrom went off to meet Validar as planed.

"Milord, armed men are hiding in the shadows." Fredrick whispered. "I think we have our answer."

Chrom nodded as they walked down the halls. Soon enough he came face to face with the king along with Aversa.

" _I hope you make your mission a quick one, Robin. Something tells me negotiations will be short here."_

* * *

Kjelle spent the night in a dark empty cell with her restraints still on. She waited patently until the guards came in and put on her blindfold, before he shoved her forward, chains rattling as she walked.

"Back to take me to another torture session? Your mistress sure is desperate."

"Afraid not lass. We're taking you to our master for your sentence."

" _What? Tch. The teleport mark is still in the torture room. I need to get back there."_ She carefully listened to the footsteps. There were three guards. Two at each side and one behind. " _Hmmm. It's risky, but I'll have to try."_

She stopped walking to ram into the man behind her, slamming the back of her head into his face as hard as she could. Before the other two could react, she backflipped into the air, maneuvering her shackled hands under her legs, as she did so, putting them in front of her rather than behind her back. As soon as she did so, she pulled off the blindfold.

"Get her!"

She looked up to see the first man, she attacked was knocked out from her surprise blow. The other two were coming at her with a lance, and a sword. _"Ha. This should be easy."_ She shoulder charged the sword user, knocking him back. Unable to separate her legs due to the shackles, keeping them close, she jumped up and foot dived into the other man, knocking him into the wall. Without her armour, her hits, weren't nearly as hard as they could be. They were quick to get back up.

She grabbed the lance, wielder's wrist's so hard, he was forced to drop the weapon. She caught it as he let go before thrusting it into the sword user behind her before, finishing the last guard off. _"Wow. I'm a lot more agile without all that armor. Maybe I should start wearing less of it. Well, for now I should find that room and meet the others."_

She severed the chain between her ankles using the lance and hurried down the halls.

* * *

Robin warped into the torture room with the help of Henry and Tharja, along with the Future Deliverance.

"Where's Kjelle?" Nah asked.

They looked down to see the cloths, the girl in question wore, torn in a heap. Searching through the shreds of cloth, Tharja found the handkerchief with the magic mark in one piece. "We're lucky it didn't rip."

"Oh, god's this place." Severa muttered.

"What's wrong?" Owain asked.

"Oh, not much. Just that last time I was here I was stripped down to my underthings and put into a costume that was far worse, before getting shocked over questions I didn't know the answer to!"

"Balogone!" A burst of flames, engulfed the restraining device, melting it down.

"Cynthia, we're trying to keep a low profile!" Gerome growled.

"I can't help it!" the Dark Flier replied, putting her tome away. "Just looking at that thing gives me cold shivers!"

BANG

Kjelle charged through the door, still holding the lance with her wrists shackled together.

"Oh, good. You guys made it."

"Uh, Kjelle? What happened to you?" Nah asked, referring to her current attire.

"Not much."

Robin used his lock pick to remove the chains from her arms, and the remains of the shackles on his ankles. He then handed her a large bag. "Here. Put your armor back on so we can get going."

"Do you know where Mustafa's exact location is?" Lucina asked, as Kjelle redressed herself.

"I've never had to send you to the area he's in." Robin replied. "But I know the way there. We need to hurry."

"Wow father. You're serious here." Morgan noted.

"There's a lot at stake here. Is everyone ready?"

"Just a moment..." Kjelle said, as she finished buckling up her armor. "There. Okay, I'm ready."

They hurried down the halls with no time to lose.

* * *

"There!"

Robin stopped in front of a cell, at the far end of the dungeon. A man was on his knees inside with his wrists chained above his head.

"Mustafa!"

Robin wasted no time picking the lock, before rushing to his side.

"Robin? What are you doing here?"

"Getting you out of this mess of course." The tacticion replied, dealing with the chains.

"How could you be so foolish? Do you have any idea of the danger you're putting yourself in?"

"Yeah." Robin smirked, helping his friend up. "But I know you'd do the same for me. Now let's go."

They hurried out to the others and started leaving the cells. "Mustafa, are you alright?"

"Lucina? Yes, I'm fine."

"So, you're fathers best friend?" Morgan asked.

Mustafa looked at the girl in surprise. "Who are you?"

"I'm Morgan! Robin and Lucina's little girl!"

"What? Good gods, Robin, when we told you, you, were taking your relationship with Lucina too slowly you really took it to heart."

"It's a long story and now's not the time. Can you walk?"

"I'm fine. Actually, they didn't even touch me after I was locked up here.

"What? They didn't even interrogate you?" Cynthia asked. "You're lucky!"

"I don't understand it either."

"They probably didn't want to risk word getting out that you might be dead." Robin replied.

"What?"

"After all…how else were they going to lure me here…right Suiglez?"

As they turned the corner, they stopped.

The blue-haired knight stood, there. Silver sword in hand.


	44. Chapter 44: The Mysterious Knight

Suiglez stood still baring the way. "You knew this was a trap and you willingly came here? You're either very brave…or a fool."

"I take after my mother." Robin replied.

"That you do."

"You knew, father's mother?" Morgan asked.

The knight looked at the girl in shock. "You're…! No…gods the resemblance…"

"Huh?"

"Uh, boss, who is this guy?" Brady asked.

"His name is Suiglez. A knight of Plegia…and…my friend."

"Hmph. You're an odd one Robin. I injure you with my own sword, nearly killed the woman you love…and even put the previous king to death. And you still think of me as a friend?"

Lucina nearly gasped. " _You_ killed Gniner?!"

"That I did."

Robin stepped forward. "Validar ordered you to do it. You had no choice."

"What makes you say that?"

"I know your current situation."

"What?"

* * *

Validar scowled to himself.

"How much longer will you stand there? Get them!"

* * *

"UGH!"

Suddenly the knight hunched over in pain.

"What's wrong?" Kjelle asked.

"Be carful." Lucina warned. "It's happening again."

"What is?" Severa asked.

Suiglez's eyes snapped open glowing red.

"RRRRAAAAAH!"

He charged like a madman towards Robin and his friends.

"Look out!"

Robin blocked the first blow with his sword, and jumped back.

"We have to fight him into submission! But do not kill him! That's an order!"

Gerome rushed to the knight with his axe, but he effortlessly blocked it and kicked him in the gut. Cynthia went to her love's aid only for the knight to grab her by the neck. The girl struggled as he held her in the air, trying desperately to pry off the hand choking her.

As Lucina rushed to save her sister Suiglez, threw he to the ground and blocked her sword with his own. He pushed her away and was about to slice he in half, when Robin blew him back with a wind spell.

Mustafa walked up to Brady, who was holding his staff, ready to heal anyone injured.

"Lad, mind if I borrow that axe?"

"Huh? Uh, sure."

Just as Suiglez rammed Norie, over, who was trying to use her bow, Mustafa came in and blocked his sword just a few inches away from the downed archer. He then managed to throw him off balance long enough for Yarne to get behind him and kick him over with his hind legs. He tried to stand, but Morgan blew him back down with a wind spell.

"Checkmate!"

"Mustafa! Gerome! Kjelle! Hold him down!" Robin ordered.

The three warriors practically dog piled the knight before he could get up.

"Lucina, Laurent, now!"

The princes quickly rushed over and carved her sword into Suiglez's armor, being careful not to cut too deeply. Once she cut a hole into the left shoulder blade she removed the chunk of metal to reveal the mark of Grima on his shoulder. The brand had six red glowing eyes.

"Laurent, here it is!"

The mage took out his Goddess staff and placed a palm over the brand. A golden light formed from his hand. Everyone shielded their eyes until it died down. Once it was over, everyone stepped away from Suiglez, who was suffering a headach. He opened, his eyes, which were now back to their normal state.

"Hmph. Well played, boy." Validar muttered. "But that is one pawn I no longer need.

The knight slowly rose to his feet.

"Wh-what did you…?"

"When I first saw it, I knew your brand was different from mine." Robin stated. "I did a bit of research and found that the Grimal used cursed marks to put on others. Those with such a curse on them were forced to do their bidding. They could put the victim in a berserk state making them lose all sense of pain and humanity. I found a way to break the curse with a spell by channeling energy from a powerful artifact…such as the Goddess staff."

"Robin…you…"

"I knew you would never turn on us willingly. You saved my mother from the clutches of the Valmise on your own after all."

"You knew?"

"I heard it from Walhart. If you would risk your life to that extent for one person surly you wouldn't follow orders that lead to the downfall of hundreds of innocents because you though you'd benefit from it."

"Robin…you really are a true tactician. Just like Reflet."

"You knew her personally then?" Robin asked.

The knight only sighed.

"We grew up together as children. But hers was not a joyous life. She was raised as one of the Grimlel and as such was viewed to her parents as nothing more than a means to pass along their bloodline."

"What?"

"It was enough to make us sick. I was not able to see her much. But when I learned a means to become closer to her, I took it."

"What was that?" Mustafa asked.

"By becoming a knight. I learned that the Grimlel had ties to the royal family, and as such they would enlist members of the royal guard to protect them. So, I trained as much as I could. And sure enough…one day I was enlisted into the army and eventually became her bodyguard. But to do so, I was forced to accept the brand. I had no regrets at the time. But then that day came."

Robin stared at the knight blankly. "The day she died."

"I failed my duty and found myself alone with nothing. After that everything lost meaning…"

"Don't say that. Life always has meaning."

"Robin's right. Even if it was your fault dying won't change anything." Lucina added. "You must live. For her. Her son. For the future."

"After everything I've done I am undeserving of a second chance."

"You won't know until you try." Mustafa replied. "You made it as Reflet's body guard because you never gave up on your objective. Show us that determination and try again."

"Suiglez. I want to make a peaceful future not just for Plegia, but for the whole world. I want to expand other's dream. Will you help me do that?"

"If I do that…will I atone?"

"I cannot say for sure. But I can assure you that you will no longer have to be alone."

The knight bowed to Robin.

"Then...you make my decision simple. what's left of my life…is yours to use as you see fit."

"Thank you Suiglez."

"Hate to cut the reunion short, but now might be a good time to scram!" Brady said.

"Validar plans to take the Emblem from the exalt." Suiglez added.

"I gave him an escape route to follow." Robin said. "We need to hurry and meet up with them. Follow me."

* * *

Chrom wasted no time cutting into the last berserker before running on ahead.

"That's the last of them! Come on, let's get out of here!"

The Shepherds hurried down the castle halls as fast as they could.

"Hold up!" Fredrick ordered. "Someone's coming upstairs!"

Everyone waited with their weapons ready as the footsteps ascended towards them.

But they lowered them when it turned out to be Robin and his team.

"Did you find him?" Chrom asked.

"Right here. And Suiglez is coming with us too."

"Lord Chrom. It seems once again I am in your debt." The former general bowed.

"We'll have time to discuses that later. We need to get out of here!"

"The exit's not far!" Robin said "Just a bit-

"GAH!"

Everyone turned to Chrom's direction to see him hurting on one knee with Validar standing in front of him.

"Hnrgh..."

"Run all you like—you can't escape fate. Don't you know that?"

Lucina panicked.

"Father!"

"The Fire Emblem. Give it freely, or it will be taken." The mage ordered.

"Just try it!"

"Heh heh...I won't need to do anything..."

He then faced the direction Robin and his team were at.

"Seize the Emblem and bring it to me."

Suiglez simply scoffed. "You have no control over me anymore."

Everyone turned to the knight, in concern but he showed no sign of giving in to Validar.

But the mage only grinned.

"Don't be rude, Suiglez. I'm talking to someone else right now."

"What?"

"Robin...What are you...doing?!"

Evreyone then turned to see Robin shove Chrom the the ground and toss the Fire Emblem over to Validar.

"Father, what are you doing?!" Morgan asked.

"Well done, my child. At last, the Fire Emblem belongs to me. And with my Gemstone, it is complete! Now, to set the Table and perform the rite..."

With that the king vanished and Robin dropped to the floor.

"D-damn you, Validar!" Chrom growled. "Nngh..."

"Ah! Nngh...ahh... What have I...done?!"

Mustafa, turned to his downed friend and brought him back to his feet.

"Robin! We leave!"

"Chrom, I'm sorry! I don't...know what came over me...I'm so sorry!"

"I know you are, but right now we need to focus on getting out of here!" the man replied as Fredrick helped him up.

"...Understood."

"This way!"

Suiglez lead them out of the castle as fast as possible.

* * *

 **Sorry for making this short. Warriors has a good deal of my attention, but I still plan to upload regularly and do my best to make this a good story.**


	45. Chapter 45: Sucsesser of the Plains

**Before we get started on this next chapter, I would like to give a special thanks to gokart48 who gave my story a recommendation on his latest work Untold Stories. I honestly didn't expect anyone to do that, and I really appreciate it. If you like Robin x Lucina stuff as much as I do, then I would defiantly suggest you look at his work.**

* * *

The Sheppards managed to escape the capital. But that didn't make any of them feel much better. Especially not Robin.

"What I did... It's...it's unforgivable."

"Enough of that, Robin. Save your energy for helping us track him down." Chrom replied.

"No, I... You must leave me behind. He could use me again... I can't be trusted! This cursed blood in me must somehow give...my father...dominion over me..."

"But he never had full control...You can fight it, Robin. And if he expects you to blindly obey, that might be the surprise we need."

"Chrom, you...you put too much faith in me."

"Get back on that horse, Robin. You can't give up now!" Fredrick said.

"Robin, I know how you feel but the only reason why this happened is because you came for me." Mustafa insisted.

Suiglez stepped up next.

"If that is true then I am as much to blame."

Robin gave his friends an uneasy look.

"But you're not listening! I told you, I'm not—

Chrom raised his hand, signaling him to stop.

"The deed is done. But you can still try to undo the damage. It's not too late!"

Robin looked at the four men in front of them. None of them showed hatred or blame for what happened. Only faith in him.

"All right. I'll...I'll try."

* * *

Later that evening, Robin stood outside the camp grounds staring into the sunset.

He did not expect that Validar would have that strong a hold over him.

"Robin?"

The tactician glanced over his shoulder to see Lucina walk up to him.

"What are you doing out here?"

The man stared back into the distance.

"I just needed time for myself."

"Oh…I see."

There was awkward silence between them. Robin, didn't dare say a word. He had no idea how Lucina thought of him.

"Remember what I said about how my father died?"

Robin felt his blood become cold.

"He was killed. By one of his friends. It must have been me."

Lucina looked down as she spoke.

"Yes. Today's events made it clear. Validar must have made you do it."

"And it's only a mater of time before it happens again."

"I fear so…But what I wanted to tell you is that I had a meeting with the rest of the Future Deliverance just now."

"I figured you would. What did you say?"

"That we all still trust you."

Robin turned to Lucina in shock.

"What…? But I ruined all your lives!"

"No…I was wrong. My father was never betrayed. Validar is the trigger. He just used you."

"Lucina, you're being to naïve! Now that you know it's me, you should kill me while you have the chance!"

"What?! Never! Robin, how could you expect me to do that?! I love you!"

Looking at her face, Robin could tell Lucina was at the verge of tears.

"You're right. I can't make you do that…Forgive me Lucina."

The princess ran into Robin to embrace him. The tactician was surprised at first. But he returned the gesture.

"Robin please…I don't want to be alone…"

"Lucina…"

The two of them stood there together. Robin was starting to feel a bit better about himself.

But the reality was still nagging him that he was the trigger for the destruction of the world.

* * *

It was night. All the Shepherds were sound asleep. All except Robin. He just sat there in the cot he shared with Lucina, watching as she slept. He couldn't stop thinking of his actions today. And what they would lead to.

He was only brought from his thoughts when he heard footsteps. He looked to the left to see a shadow coming along the side of his tent. He recognized the image. He slowly got up, making sure not to wake Lucina up before he went outside to greet him.

"Hey."

The masked man stood there. "I heard what happened today. You know this was also part of our plan."

Robin let out a sigh. "I know. But Validar had a stronger hold on me than I thought…"

"Now you doubt yourself. And you doubt our plan will work."

"Yeah…"

"There may be something we can do."

Robin looked at the man in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"There is a way to find out your true limitations."

"How?"

"Come with me."

"Hold on, let me get my sword in case we run into trouble."

"Here." The man said handing Robin a gold katana. "This is all you will need."

Robin took the sword and nearly stumbled.

"Rgh! This thing is heavy!"

"That is Sol Katti. I found it where we met Yen'fay."

"Sol Katti? The Wyvern slayer once wielded by Lyndis?"

"Indeed. Trust me. You will be needing this. Now come with me."

After sneaking out of camp the men were wondering in a nearby forest.

"Where are we going and how will it help me?" Robin asked.

"Here it is."

The masked man stopped them in front of an old staircase leading into the ground.

"What's this?" Robin asked.

"Something I've been looking for, for some time now. I only finally found it two days ago."

They walked down into the cold cavern. Only the sounds of their footsteps and the crackling of the torches that barley lite the place.

At the bottom, they found a rectangular room of what appeared to be some kind of forgotten ruins.

"What is this place?"

"Up ahead is the Wellspring of truth. A spring that can reflect who a person really is. Or so it is said. If that is true then you can use this to see if you really do belong at prince Chrom's side."

"You're not coming?"

"Mine is a past that does not need to be revisited. Best of luck."

Robin gave the man a strange look. But he proceeded alone down the hall.

It was roughly a two-minute walk to the end of the hall. But he soon found the spring. It glowed with pure blue water.

"This must be it."

He walked up to the spring and stared at his reflection.

"If you know who I am, please tell me...Am I fit to stand with Chrom and the others?"

He stared at his reflection waiting for something-ANYTHING to happen.

" _You…"_

Robin's reflection pulled his hood over his head by its own.

Robin's eyes widened when he saw the reflection slowly rise up in front of him. He slowly backed away when he saw that it was holding a Levin Sword.

"What?! Who…?"

"I am you. A pawn of Grima."

"What?!"

The reflection stepped forward as Robin backed away.

"We are the wings of despair. We are the breath of ruin. We do not deserve to exist."

It slowly raised its sword as it continued to approach.

Robin quickly drew the Sol Katti as it came closer.

" _ **WE MUST BE DESTROYED."**_

The duplicate rushed at Robin, who barley blocked the strike in time.

The clone continued his assault. Robin had to use all his strength to lift his weapon to block his opponents.

But soon the reflection kicked him in the torso knocking him against a wall.

He grunted as he looked up to the clone of him, who pointed his sword at him.

"Do not despair. We deserve this. You know that."

Robin simply closed his eyes.

" _Maybe that's true…"_

He waited for the blow that wold give him peace.

" _Robin please…I don't want to be alone…"_

" _No!"_

Robin got up and raised his sword just in time to block the hit.

"No…I can't die yet!"

He pushed his doppelganger away and rushed at it. This time Robin on the offensive, and it was barley able to keep up.

"I have something I need to do…"

He swiped horizontally with a fierce amount of strength. Even though the clone blocked it he stumbled back.

"People I need to live for!"

He thrusted the blade forward, finally impaling the duplicate. Slowly it dissolved into water drops, fading away.

"There…it's done."

Robin turned to walk away.

" _It's not over yet."_

He looked back at the spring to see two more clones with their hoods concealing their faces rise up, wielding Levin Swords. As they approached a third one came up holding a duplicate of Sol Katti.

The first two charged together with their swords starting an onslaught at Robin, who blocked all their blows effortlessly. But the third one grasped it's Soll Katti still in it's sheath. As it charged toward Robin the other two stepped back just as it drew the blade. Robin blocked the blow but the force of it still knocked him against the wall.

The clone at his left stepped forward.

"This is your chance. You can change your fate."

"I don't believe in fate. I'll decide what awaits in my future myself." Robin replied standing up.

The clone to the right stepped forward.

"This will guarantee atonement."

"How? By dying? That's no different from running away from responsibility for my actions. If I die before I can fix things how will I atone?"

The three figures stood there like statues for a few seconds. But then they sheathed their swords. The two at the side walked back towards the spring while the one in the center walked up to him.

"What's going on?" Robin asked.

The figure removed their hood to reveal that it was not a clone of Robin but a woman with green hair tied into a ponytail and blue eyes.

"You have vanquished you doubt and found your resolve. You are now ready to do what I did with the Sol Katti. Shape the future for yourself and the world."

Robin looked at the blade in his grasp.

"It…doesn't feel so heavy anymore…"

"Good. As, long as you have faith in yourself and remember that you are not alone, then it never will be. Farewell."

Robin watched as the woman walked to the spring, and like his reflections, faded into the water.

"That went well."

Robin noticed the masked man walk up from behind him.

"How much did you see?"

"All I needed to. I say you're ready to change fate."

"Thank you…for bringing me here."

"I thought you could use some help."

"Heh. You always had a way of reading me."

The man looked at Robin with a hint of surprise.

"You know who I am?"

"I connected the dots. As much as I want to say more I need to get going before anyone notices I left." Robin said patting the mans shoulder. "Take care of yourself."

The man watched Robin leave the ruins.

He then looked back at the spring.

"Now for what I originally came for." He said, pulling out a gourd.

He went over to the spring and closed his eyes to make sure he didn't see the reflection. He then filled the gourd with water.

"There." He sighed putting the cork back in place. "Let's hope this proves to be worth the trouble."

* * *

 **I did some research on Sol Katti, and apparently it's not technically a legendary weapon or has special requirements for wielding it like Falchion, so I figured it would work for this chapter. If I'm wrong feel free to correct me.**


	46. Chapter 46: Approaching the Table

The next day Robin was successful in tracking down Validar's location. The army had made there way to an alter named the Dragon's Table.

On their way, they spotted a large crowd of people

"All these strange travelers... What's happening here?" Chrom asked.

"Let's ask 'em!" Lissa said as she walked up to a villager. "Um, excuse me, sir? ...Sir?"

The man didn't even face her as he spoke.

"...the appointed...time...to the Dragon's...Table...our prayers...Grima..."

"Riiiiiight... I'll just be backing away slowly then..."

"Any idea what it all means?

"Who could have done this?" Fredrick asked.

"Validar." Suiglez growled. "That snake would go any lengths necessary for Grima."

"The cataclysm in Lucina's future..." Chrom noted. "This shows all the signs of leading to it. Damn! This destiny is a stubborn business..."

"We cannot give up." Lucina added.

"And we will not. We make for this Dragon's Table, and quickly! Come, everyone!"

As they continued their march Lucina went to Robin's side.

"Robin? Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine. Don't worry, I promise we'll put this to an end." The tactician replied with a hand on Sol Katii's scabbard.

That was when Lucina first noticed the blade. "Where did you get that?"

"From a friend of mine."

* * *

Aversa stood at the entrance of the tower as she noticed the figures in the distance.

"The Ylisseans have finally caught up to us, milord."

Validar walked out and stopped next to her to see the army approaching. "Delay them. But carefully... We must reclaim Robin's power."

"Ah, yes. Don't worry, I'll take extra care with Daddy's special little boy."

Chrom was the first to spot the due not far from them.

"Validar!"

"Fools! Do you know where you've come?"

"Return the Fire Emblem now, and we can end this!"

"Aaah ha ha ha ha! You would...end this?"

"Yes, once and for all."

"My dear boy, we already know how this story ends—you and I both! And yet you rush here... Are you so eager to meet the fell dragon yourself? Or perhaps your own fatal destiny—you would have that realized first? Ha ha!"

"I've had enough with you and your destiny." Suiglez said. "We decide our own fate!"

"Oh ho ho, so now you believe you can change fate?" Aversa asked. "And here I thought Emmeryn had delusions of grandeur..."

"We've done it already." The Chrom insisted.

"Your victory over sad little Gangrel? Or perhaps Walhart's defeat? Those were meant to happen. They were preordained. You are just another fool in motley, capering on the stage!"

"But...what about Emmeryn!" Lissa added.

"You changed only the method of her death. Either way, she was planted in the ground..."

"But that was Gangrel's will..." Fredrick said. "Not yours...Not Validar's..."

"You aren't listening. All of this—every word and action—has been orchestrated... Gangrel held the exalt in contempt, yes, so Validar and I used him. In life AND death. The king's demise threw Plegia into chaos. It drove the people to Grima... Now their life force and rancor can be laid before the fell dragon en masse."

Chrom's eyes widened. "You couldn't mean..."

"It is called the Table for a reason, you naive little man. It is where Grima feeds! The Grimleal have gladly offered themselves to him for ages. Even now, they pray for his return... Today the Table overflows with bounty, and their prayers will be answered!"

"I will never allow that to happen!"

"But it already HAS happened in our future. This moment was set a millennium ago."

"How could anyone give their life willingly to that...thing?" Lucina asked. "That monster!"

"I will stop you! I will stop Grima!" Chrom declared.

"Goodness! Now you're starting to sound like Walhart, the big bully... He intended to destroy Grima as well, you know. ...Our thanks, incidentally, for taking him off the stage for us."

"So that's why you gave us your ships and treasure but no soldiers..." Robin said. Not just to get rid of Walhart, but keep the faithful Plegians to set your god's Table..."

Validar turned to his servant.

"Aversa, it is time. I must prepare."

"As you command, Master."

With that the man left back inside.

"Validar! ...VALIDAR!"

Chrom rushed towards the tower only for twelve lights to form in front of Aversa, bringing twelve Risen. But one could tell they were no ordinary Risen.

"Master Validar is not to be disturbed. But fear not, I have brought the Deadlords to keep you entertained." Aversa said. "These 12 generals were great warriors in life...and even greater, now, in death! I would introduce them one by one, but well, as you'll see, they're not much for talk. Besides, you'll meet them all soon enough!"

Robin just sighed in annoyance.

"I'll never understand minions like you and Excellus. No lives of your own... Living only to serve at the beck and call of your masters. Pathetic."

"Oh? I might say as much about your relationship to the prince... And please, don't lump me in with that half-witted little toad. Excellus was nothing but a pawn on our board. Another actor on our stage. His ambition was our insurance against Walhart's threat. If you had failed, he might have destroyed the empire from the inside. But in the end, he was just another puppet whose strings we had to cut."

"Then you've confirmed my theory."

"Yes, I promised him the Plegian throne in exchange for the Emblem... He jumped at the offer! Well, as much as the fat little piggie could jump... Men are all the same. Learn their ambition, and you have them by the— Oho... Well, perhaps Excellus was a bit different in that respect..."

"Here I thought him the lowest form of slime imaginable, but you win handily..."

"Yes, well, we play the roles we're given, Robin, as you'll soon discover."

Robin then took out his Levin sword. "If we all stand on a great stage, I'll be happy to assist with your exit!"

"Oh really now, how amusing...You're so cute when you try to be clever. But Master Validar already considers you stronger and smarter than I... Whatever shall I do if he decides you're more witty as well?"

"I think I already proved that when I snuck out of the capital with your prisoners." Robin smirked.

"Hmmm…Perhaps I'd best kill you before you ripen and become his everything..."

"Before I "ripen"?"

"Aversa smirked at the confused state of the tactician...Shhh. Nothing to worry your pretty little head over. Focus on our battle, instead! If you truly are as gifted as my master says... There is no need for me to hold back!"

The dread lords charged towards Robin and his friends.

"Split up!" Robin said. "Three people per enemy, with reinforcements ready to tag out. These aren't like normal Risen. Who knows how powerful they really are."

"Father let me fight one with you!" Morgan said.

"If you two are going, then so am I." Lucina added.

"Alright, you two Mustafa and Suiglez are with me. Let's go!"

The army broke off and began their attack.

Robin's opponent was a sword master.

He blocked the first few swings and then parried the opponent's blade.

"Mustafa!"

The general came in with his Tomahawk and swung while his opponent was off balance, but the swordmaster jumped out of the way.

"Morgan!"

"Thoron!"

Robin's daughter shot a bolt of lightning at the monster but it deflected it with it's blade.

"Lucina!"

The princess took the opening to thrust her foe but they blocked Falchion and kicked her in the chest knocking her over. It tried to finish the job by stabbing it's downed opponent, but Robin rushed in with his Levin sword to block the blow.

Their weapon's locked until the Dreadlord knocked Robin's weapon out of his grasp.

"Robin!"

Everyone rushed to save the tactician but Lucina's sword arm was pinned by the Risen's foot and the rest of the team was to far away.

The katana was mere inches away from slicing into Robin chest.

But in a split second he drew Sol Katti and blocked the blow. In a flash, he caught the monster off guard and cut it's arm off. In that split second Suiglez charged and swung his silver sword into it, knocking it down. In a flash Morgan picked up the sword it used and jumped into the air before sinking it into her foes chest.

"Checkmate!"

The opponent then faded into dust.

"Are you alright, Lucina?" Robin asked as he helped the princess up.

"Yes…thank you."

"I've never seen you use that weapon before." Mustafa said. "It's clearly no ordinary blade."

"This is Sol Katii." Robin said. "A blade used by Lyndis ages ago."

"Come to think of it, this one looks special too." Morgan said examining the weapon the Dreadlord had.

"That is Balmug."

Robin turned to Suiglez in surprise.

"Balmug? One of the twelve Holy Weapons? I thought those with Odo's holy blood could use it."

"In time, it's power along with it's blood bond weakened. Aversa has been using sacred weapons for experiments."

"Then can I keep it?" Morgan asked.

"Just remember that it's no toy." Robin said. "But I don't see why not."

"Yay! Now I've got a special sword just like you and mother!"

Not far off Chrom deflected a thunder spell from Aversa and Sumia charged into her on her Pegasus, knocking her down. As she got up Chrom sliced her Thoron tome in half and stabbed into her side leaving a faint trail of blood.

"Ooh...You play rough..."

Aversa then shot a weak wind spell, whipping up a sandstorm around her opponents while she mounted her Pegasus.

"But the ritual has already begun. You are too late! Farewell! Perhaps we shall meet again? Oh, actually...I suppose not! Heh hah!"

"Damn! She's escaping!" Chrom said.

"Let her go!" Robin replied. "Aversa wouldn't leave Validar before he was ready, even with her wounds. His preparations must be complete..."

Sumia then stepped forward.

"Well, either way…Cordelia?"

The red-haired Pegasus knight stepped next to her.

"I'm with you."

The two knights threw their javelins into the air with all their strength. They flew into the wings of Aversa's Pegasus and the beast howled in pain. The sudden motion threw the ridder off, and they watched her fall into the sand with her stead leaving without her.

"That was for the humiliation you put our daughter's through!" Sumia yelled.

"Humiliation?" Chrom asked. "Is their something I'm missing?"

"Now is not the time!" Lucina said. "We have to stop him! My future is upon us!"

"We will, Lucina. I swear to you—we will."

* * *

 **Before any one asks, yes I did actually do research on Balmug to confirm that anyone can use it now. In other news, judging by the reviews, I'm sure you were waiting for Aversa's beating. Hope this proved satisfying.**


	47. Chapter 47: Turn the Tide

Robin stood in the Dragon's Table with Chrom. The others preparing for battle behind.

"Are you ready, Robin?" the prince asked.

"Chrom, first I have a favor to ask..."

"As long as it's not a request to leave you behind."

"It's not...though I did consider it. I can't hurt you if I'm not there in the first place. But...I can't run from Validar forever. And if I'm going to overcome him, my best chance is with all of you by my side."

Chrom smiled and patted Robin's shoulder.

"That's more like it."

"But therein lies the favor...If Validar somehow does gain control over me... Promise me...Promise me you'll cut me down."

Chrom simply looked away upon hearing those words.

"You can't mean that. You can't ASK that!"

"I'll resist him with all that I am. I promise you. But there are other people involved here—too many people to ignore...You have a duty to protect them as well."

"...You're right. The words burn my tongue, but you're right. But you mustn't let Validar seize control! Whatever it takes. Whatever the cost! What am I going to tell Mustafa, Lucina or Morgan if something happens to you?"

"I'll try. You know I will."

* * *

The masked man stood in front of the Dragons Table with his team looking at the massive structure.

"The time has come at last."

Priam walked up to him.

"Are you sure we should leave this to them?"

"Have faith in Robin. He can handle it."

"What will you do once you see your old comrades? Keep yourself disguised?"

"No. I need this charade no longer. I will revile who I am and explain everything once the battle is won."

* * *

"Validar!"

Chrom and Robin quickly rushed to the alter where the king stood. He didn't even turn to face them as he stood.

"Chrom... Come to witness the glorious culmination of your failure? How nice. I have the Fire Emblem, and the Dragon's Table is set for a feast. I will return Grima to this world!"

"You'll DESTROY the world! Lucina has seen it!"

"Then I pray today's spectacle lives up to her nightmares! The Awakening rite is not only for exalts and Naga, you know. With it, I'll arouse Grima! The fell dragon needs only a mortal vessel, which you so kindly brought along..."

Robin didn't even look up.

"You mean me."

Behind him everyone was gasping in shock or muttering to each other.

"You ken quickly, Robin. That's my boy."

"You've been so insistent I become a Grimleal ever since I was born. And you clearly never cared that I was your son. And then there's this damn mark." The tactician said removing his glove. "Out of all the Grimal only I have it. You clearly needed me for something important."

Validar turned to Robin with a smirk.

"You carry my blood—the blood of the fell dragon. His soul slumbers within you. And now the time has come to awaken you both! The Grimleal have worked for generations to create someone like you... A vessel worthy of our master. Simply having Grima's blood in your veins is not enough... My father was not worthy, nor was his father before him. Even I was not able to accept Grima's most sacred gift. But you? You had all the makings. You were perfection!"

"You've proven nothing but your own madness." Chrom scoffed. "This can be stopped. YOU can be stopped!"

'You may have killed me in some future past, but I am stronger this time! With the power of the Dragon's Table flowing through me, I am unstoppable."

"You're not the only one stronger this time! Right, Robin?"

"I know. This insanity ends here. Today."

"Enough! This sorry display ill befits the heir to our master's power. And you, Prince—your sad poem sounds lovely, but it will not alter destiny."

"They're more than just words!" Robin insisted.

"Be still now, my son...Will you really kill me? Your own father? Make yourself a orphan in this cruel world?"

"I've been an orphan ever since my mother died. You're no father of mine. Just a madman that I need to cut down."

"A ludicrous idea, as you will know better than anyone soon enough..."

"We do agree on one thing: my life so far has all been in preparation for this moment...When I kill you or die trying!"

"Heh heh heh. You have your father's courage, but your mother's judgment... Very well, pup. Come! Do your worst! Come at me with all you have! There is no damage I can do your body that the fell dragon cannot repair!"

Chrom put a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"This is it! Our final battle! Robin…I know you've only been with us a short time, but you're still one of us, and no "destiny" can change that. Now let's kill this dastard and be done with it!"

Validar raised a hand and a purple screen rose behind Robin and Chrom circling the alter.

"So long as the dark barrier stands, no other soul can reach us. You must face your grim fate alone!"

"No!" Lucina rushed up to it and started hacking at the shield with Falchion, to no avail.

"Come, my Grimleal! Smite these infidels!"

Suddenly a vast number of enemy troops rushed up the stairs and towards the Shepheard's.

"Morgan, give the orders in my place."

"Father?"

"You're ready. I know you are."

"O-okay!"

* * *

In the floor below the masked man's team could hear the fighting above them.

"It started. We should hurry."

* * *

Validar fell to his knees as Chrom turned to Robin with a smile.

"This isn't over...Damn you BOTH!"

Just as he fired of one final attack Robin pushed Chrom out of the way and took the hit. As he did so he shot one last Thunder spell at Validar.

The next thing he knew he was on the floor and Chrom rushed to his side.

"Are you all right?"

"I think so…"

"That's the end of him." The prince said helping his friend up. "Thanks to you we carried the day. We can rest easy now. At long last..."

"Ugh…"

Chrom then noticed Robin was clutching his head in pain.

"...What's wrong? Hey, hang on—UGH!"

Chrom looked down to see a bolt of lightning in his chest. Robin's hand faintly glowed yellow.

"This is not your—your fault...Promise me you'll escape from this place...Please, go..."

With that he collapsed to the floor.

With the barrier gone Lucina ran up to both of them. But it was too late.

"N-no... Father! No!"

Validar laughed as he stood up.

"With the five Gemstones in hand, my magic knows no bounds. Robin is powerless to resist me. Do you see now, Son? Human bonds are leaves in the wind. They offer you nothing."

Lucina simply fell, to her knees.

"Mother!"

Morgan ran to her side trying to support her. But just looking into Lucina's eyes told her she had lost all hope.

"This can't be happening. We were supposed to change this! Everything I have done is...worthless."

"The hell it was!" a voice bellowed.

"Huh? I know that voice..."

A tall bald man with an eyepatch marched in.

"Don't you put any stock in this destiny hogwash! Let the dead whine about their fate... As long as I draw breath, I choose to keep fighting! That's what life is all about!"

"Mother? Who is this guy?" Morgan asked.

Lucina looked up at the man in shock. "Khan Basilio! I-I thought... We all thought you were—

"Worm food, back in Valm? It almost went that way. But I scraped by, thanks to you."

"I don't understand."

"Once I took a couple hits from Walhart, I knew he was too strong for me. Normally pride would've had me dead before I'd even thought twice about it. But your warning gave me the courage to be a coward, hah ha! I played dead like a big, bald opossum! It wasn't hard. In truth I almost WAS dead. You saved my life, Lucina. Had you not said anything... I'd have stood my ground against that monster and died on the spot."

"Oh, Basilio!"

Validar only stared at the man in shock and frustration.

"This...does...not...MATTER! If you didn't die there, then you can die HERE!"

Basilio simply rolled his eye.

"Hah! You're no Walhart, snake eyes! Not as strong, or even as clever... For example: you STILL haven't realized that you've been tricked."

"What?!"

"Robin predicted everything that would happen here. He saw it in a dream. Saw this very fight with you."

"If you think—

"Guess what else was in the dream? The five Gemstones. When Flavia gave my stone to Chrom, Robin saw what fate had in store. He knew Chrom couldn't bring the real Gemstones here to Plegia. That would be like swinging a big, juicy steak right in front of destiny's choppers!"

"Gya ha ha! A worthy bluff, Feroxi fool, but ridiculous all the same. I've had your merry little band watched since Carrion Isle. Your every move! So I know Robin hasn't touched the stones—he hasn't been near them!"

"You watched our party, yes—the members your men knew about; the live ones. But they weren't watching dead men, were they? ...They weren't watching me."

Validar's smirk faded.

"I... No, that's not—

"Heh, looks like it might be finally starting to sink in..."

The mage brought out the Fire Emblem.

"That is not possible! These have to be...They must be..."

"Why? Because of...DESTINY? PAH ha ha! Robin had your destiny beat days ago, when he came up with this plan. The expression on your face...it makes all those long nights in hiding worth it. Hah!"

"Damn you! Damn you to all the hells! None of this matters! Chrom is dead! Your fates sealed! Grima will—

"Hey, old timer."

"...Eh?"

When Validar turned around Robin snatched the Emblem from his hand and blasted him with a Thoron spell.

"AAAAHG!"

The mage stumbled back.

"Here, Chrom. I believe this belongs to you."

Robin tossed the Emblem over to the prince who slowly got up.

Lucina, was at the brink of tears of joy.

"Father! You're alive!"

"Robin...spared me...He weakened his magic...just before the strike..."

"This…this can't be…" Validar growled.

Robin then smirked at Basilio.

"Are the others there? I'd like to rub salt in the wound while he still lives."

"Others?" Chrom asked.

"Right behind me." The Kahn smirked.

Just then six more people entered the room. There was the masked man, Priam and four others many recognized and were left in shock at the appearance of.

"It can't be…" Chrom gaped. "Sister?! And Gangrel?!"

Emmeryn stood there looking at the prince.

"Chrom…"

"Heh. Should have known you wouldn't kick the bucket so soon Princeling." The former king said.

Say'ri knew two of the men that stood there personally.

"Y-Yen'fay! And…Walhart?!"

"No. I am not the Yen'fay kin to you, Say'ri."

"Hmph. So, this is the sacred table for your so called god, Validar? I am not impressed."

The mage only stared in utter shock.

"No…It can't…how did…?!"

"Bwa, ha, ha! The old Kahn is right! All this waiting was well worth seeing that look on your face!" Gangrel laughed. "How does it feel traitor?! Years of hard work thrown down the gutter!"

The masked man stepped forward.

"It's over Validar. You don't decide our future."

"Damn you all! Who are you?!"

The man slowly lifted the mask from his face.

"I am the symbol of the victims claimed by your sins, come back to haunt you."

He lifted the rest of the helmet revealing his blue hair.

"I am a traveler from the doomed future you made, seeking revenge."

Lucina's eyes widened.

"By the gods…"

The man threw the headpiece aside.

"I am Riam! Leader of the Junior Shepherds and hope of the future! Validar, you and your master's schemes end here! Today!"

* * *

 **And so ends the trail run for my foreshadowing ability. So what did you guys think? Did you know it was him or were you expecting someone else? Was it too obvious or did I not foreshadow enough? Please let me know, because I'll be using your answers as advise for the next story.**


	48. Chapter 48: Resurection

**Well, it seems my foreshadowing attempt didn't go as well as I hoped. Oh, well. I'll try to do better in the upcoming story.**

* * *

Lucina couldn't believe it. Nobody in the Future Deliverance could.

But there he was. Their former leader and mentor. Alive and well.

"Sir…Riam…?"

The blue haired man looked back at Lucina with a smile. "You've grown strong Lucina. You all have."

Mustafa was at a loss for words as well. "Riam…? How can…my son…"

"Father…I know this is far from accurate, but it's good to see you again."

Validar only glared at the man. "How dare you…!"

"Still think the future is decided?" Robin asked. "The people in front of you are proof that you're wrong."

"GRAAAAAAGH! Damn you all, and your stones! I won't need them to kill you!"

"Ready to end this, Robin?" Riam asked. "It seems it is time we fulfilled our promise to each other."

"Let's do it. I'm ready to see what our true future has in store."

Chrom picked Falchion up off the floor. "We will. Now. Together."

Validar teleported away.

"He's gone!"

"Don't worry, Chrom he's still in this temple.

"Chrom! Robin! We're yours to command!" Basilio said.

"Let's put this dastard down, for good this time!" Flavia added.

More sliders emerged from the stairs.

"Here they come!"

Fighting soon broke out everywhere. As many Plegian enemies as there were the Shepherds were beginning to push them back.

"Robin."

The man noticed Suiglez behind him.

"There is something you need to know."

"Can it wait until we're done here?"

"It's about your mother."

That comment immediately got Robin's attention.

* * *

Validar leaned against a pillar clenching his wound.

"How…how could this happen? I've spent so much time and effort to erase those fools…and now they're back…"

"VALIDAR!"

The mage looked behind him to see Robin charge at him with Sol Katti in one hand and his Levin sword in the other. His cowl concealed his face.

The man barley moved out of the way in time from the first swing. The next one got him in the chest.

"GAH!"

"DIE!"

Robin swung both blades overhead, but the mage barly blocked them with his magic!

"What are you-

"I know you did it…YOU KILLED MY MOTHER!"

Validar pushed Robin away and stepped back.

"Your damnable mother was planning to take you from us! Away from Plegia!"

"She was trying to save me…she knew what you were going to do to me…And you tortured her to death!"

"Such is the punishment that traitors like her deserve!"

"She was your own wife!"

"She was a means to create Grima's ultimate vessel! Nothing more!"

"ENOUGH!"

Robin continued his relentless assault. Validar tried his best to block all the attacks, but Robin soon go a good slash on his right arm. Then he got, his left leg bringing him to his knees.

Robin held the blades at a cross formation at his neck.

"Why...Why would you squander your birthright...Robin...my son..."

"I told you. Mother was my only parent. You're a eyesore."

He hen severed the man's head. Once the body dropped Robin stood there painting.

"Robin?"

He noticed Chrom all his friends were behind him.

"How much did you hear?"

"We heard enough." Mustafa replied. "I'm sorry, Robin."

"You did what you had to do." Riam added.

Robin then turned to Suiglez and nodded.

The knight nodded as well.

" _Lady Reflet…rest in peace."_

"We've altered our destiny. We've won." Chrom said.

"You may have altered the course of history, but not its destination."

A bright flash filled the room. The next thing everyone knew a man identical to Robin stood there.

"It is still written that Chrom died here at your hands. Or, perhaps to be more precise...mine."

"You! You're the one from before!" Chrom said.

Riam stared at the figure in terror as he turned to him.

"So, you were alive all this time boy. You always were an elusive rat."

"You monster!"

The man dawned his lance and ran up to him, thrusting it. But the look alike stepped out of the way and grabbed his arm.

"Hmph. Still just a kid."

He then threw Riam into the wall with a loud crash.

"AH!"

"RIAM!"

Mustafa ran to his son's side.

"Who are you?!" Robin asked.

"*Sigh* I can be so daft sometimes...It's really quite simple."

"Robin, don't listen to a word that devil says!" Riam yelled.

"Do you want me to silence you permanently, boy?"

Mustaffa stepped in front of his son ready to defend him with his life.

"You will have to get through me first."

"As if you two were worth the effort. But back to the matter at hand." The clone said before facing Robin. "I am you. Our only difference is the decisions we've made... Those vivid dreams you have—those are my memories. We share those memories because we share the same heart...Grima's heart."

"Th-the headaches... The voices... It was you!"

"Indeed. When this "Marth" of yours decided to come back in time...I came with her."

Lucina looked at the man in shock.

"You're…Grima?!"

"I knew if you managed to rewrite history, Grima would never be resurrected. And I, in turn, would cease to exist. So, I had to step in, now and again, to keep my future secured. Like when Validar was killed in his attempt to assassinate Emmeryn...After that I stayed in Plegia to supervise things. It was a boring wait." The man then gave her an amused smirk. "But I must say princess, seeing you, your brat sister and Severa reduced from the proud warriors you pretended to be to helpless wenches dressed as slaves for my vessel and servants was beyond entertaining! Having you humiliated like that was such sweat revenge for all the trouble you caused me! It was all I could do to not laugh, when Validar showed me!"

"Shut up!"

Robin shot a thunder spell at Grima but the Avatar blocked it with the palm of his hand and continued his story like nothing happened.

"But that is the past, now. We have our future to think of. All that remains is for you to become Grima, as I did. Then you and I will become as one, and we can reclaim my power."

"So, we aren't the same." Robin said.

"Not quite. You were supposed to choose godhood over your pathetic band of servants. But if you'll not claim the sacrifice laid at the Dragon's Table...I will claim it in your place!"

"What?!"

A dark aura flowed around Grima.

"Myeh heh ha ha ha! The fell dragon and I are one! And though my journey through time has diminished my power...the life force here shall renew me!"

Robin shuddered at the force he felt.

"Everyone, out! Now!"

* * *

The Dragon's table started to collapse. Robin and the others were outside trying to get as far from it as possible.

"Lucina!"

Robin tackled the princess to the ground as lighting struck where she stood.

Evreyone, looked up to see something rise from the tower. A giant monster with six red eyed and large horns.

"All right. Now what?" Chrom asked.

Lucina looked at the monster shaking in fear.

"Grima. It's all over..."

"That thing is the Fell Dragon?!" Mustafa asked. "Unbelievable!"

"Yes. That's the Grima I saw before! The demon who destroyed my world. And now he is among us..."

Even Frederick was in shock. "The terrible size of it...gods! For once the legends spoke true. We can't face him, not in a straight battle—he'd kill us all!"

"Bah! It is but a worm waiting to be crushed under my heel!" Walhart scoffed.

"More like to eat us all alive!" Gangrel yelled. "You're as lucky to still be alive as I am and now you suggest suicide?!"

"It's not over yet!" Chrom said taking out the Fire Emblem." Basilio, do you still have the real Gemstones?"

"Right here!" the Kahn replied tossing Chrom a pouch.

"Quickly now! Our only hope is to complete the Awakening before Grima catches on!"

"It's said the first exalt paid tribute to Naga at a site on Mount Prism." Fredrick said.

"Do you know where, exactly?"

"Yes. There is an altar at the peak of the mountain. If milord would perform the Awakening, it must be done there."

"A small hope is better than no hope at all. Hurry, everyone!"


	49. Chapter 49: Truth Reviled

It was a long march to Mount Prism. On the way, there was much to discuses.

"Master, how did you survive?" Kjelle asked.

"That's right, Lucina said she saw you die." Inigo added.

Riam looked down at the bath he walked down.

"I nearly did. I'm lucky to be standing right now."

Priam then spoke up.

"Apparently he was aided by my future self and Naga."

"Naga?" Chrom asked. "The Devine Dragon?"

"Yes. I knew Priam for a while, truth be told. He was a mercenary that would chase off Risen for a living. Our paths crossed from time to time. After Lucina left…"

* * *

"Awaken."

Riam came to with a sharp pain in his chest. He remembered begging Lucina to run and being overwhelmed.

Slowly opening his eyes,, he saw a lone figure fighting the Risen.

"Pr…Priam…?"

"Riam, get to the portal, now!"

"How did you…"

"Naga sent me here. She said she used the last of your power to heal your injuries."

Riam looked down to see that his wound was partly healed. He slowly rose to his feet. "Let's go together!"

Riam sent a shockwave from Ragnell, plowing over a group of Risen before he turned to him.

"I'm not going. I'm needed here. Now that Grima has left, there is hope we could save this era."

"What do you mean?"

"While you were out, Grima went after Lucina into the portal."

"What?!"

"Go! You're the only one who can plan ahead and stop him! Besides, didn't you make **him** a promise, the last time you saw him?"

Still clutching his injury Riam hurried over to the portal.

He took one last look over his shoulder to see Priam continuing his fight.

"Thank you, my friend."

With the last of his strength he hurried through.

* * *

"I landed in the middle of Ylisse. But even with Naga's magic my injuries were severe. I dragged myself to Southtwon where a nursemaid took pity on me."

"Is that where you got that new armor?" Nah asked.

"Indeed. And the mask. I figured it would be best to have a disguise. If Grima found out who I was, they would undoubtedly would have tried to kill my younger self. Or my parents."

"I see." Lucina replied. "What have you been doing all this time?"

"Once I fully recovered, I heard a rumor that Kahn Basilio had a new warrior by the name of Marth. Knowing that had to be you I made my way there to check it out. Then I overhead a traveler saying that a woman fitting Aversa's description was sean leading a army of monsters. One of which was carrying a woman who fit your description. It took some doing but I managed to smuggle myself in a merchant's cart to sneak into Plegia. I had hoped to come save you but to my surprise, Ginner and Suiglez beat me to it. I saw you in the meeting alongside Robin with the rebels."

"I'm sorry, sir. I disgraced myself by allowing her to capture me…"

Riam put a hand on Lucina's shoulder.

"Listen, Lucina. If you didn't speak to Robin, he never would have turned on Gangrel and both Emmeryn and my father would be dead. So don't think that you're a failure because of it."

"Yes sir."

"Hey speaking of Emm." Lissa said. "Chrom, has she shown any signs of remembering herself besides trying to cheer up yesterday?"

"I'm afraid not. You said you and Prima found her being transported by Validar's pets?"

"Yes. They were gathering girls to sacrifice for their rituals." Riam replied.

"Like what Cynthia and I were trying to stop?" Severa asked.

"We didn't "try" we succeeded!"

"I hardly call it successes if it ends with us getting captured!"

"But the villagers all got away, right?"

"At any rate." Riam said. "I found the Priam aof this time and we tried doing whatever we could to save as many lives as possible. Fewer deaths meant more people that could stand against Grima if we failed after all. I caught wind of Severa being sold as a slave to Neilson, so I sent Robin instructions on how to stop him. Along with something to mend him up with. Then we found Gangrel who lost his will to fight, and sided with a group of pirates. Then we followed you to Valm where we met at fort Stiger. Shortly after we found Basilio clinging to life. Then after you recruited the Voice I ran out of ideas on how to help, so I confronted Robin and told him that I was from the future."

"That's when we started forming this plan." Robin added. "I only told Chrom, because I didn't want Validar's spies overhearing."

"So, he told me of a rumor about Yen'fay's ghost roaming around. That's when we found him. Or rather an alternate version of him from another future. One where Say'ri died instead of him."

"What about Walhart?" Chrom asked.

"I was as surprised as you. We found him while fighting a large scale Risen invasion. One as powerful as those we fought in the future. He was hellbent on finding you to settle the score. So I challenged him to signal combat. The loser agreeing to do what the victor says."

"And you won." Mustafa said. "I'm amazed you could best the conqueror on your own, son."

"It was one of the hardest fights in my life though."

"Riam…tell me more about what happened to you in the future."

The man sighed before speaking.

"After the assassination of the exalt, Chrom lost himself to rage. He attacked the capital. It was a violent battle. But in the end he had to retreat. But before that he killed you."

Chrom looked at Riam in shock.

"No…"

"After that my mother and I went into hiding. We tried to convince Robin to come with us. But he refused. He swore that he would make you pay for killing father."

"So, It's true." Robin said. "Those dreams I've been having…they were Grima's memories."

"There were more then the one where Validar made you kill me?" Chrom asked.

"Yes…I remember…I dreamt that I snuck into the castle. As soon as I found you, I ran at you with a dagger in hand without hesitation. I failed to catch you by surprise, but when I told you who Mustafa was to me you…froze. As if you lost all will to fight."

"I must have realized the damage I've done in my own rage…"

"You told me to go ahead and kill you. That I had every right to. Fredrick wanted to stop me, but you ordered him to stay back…But I couldn't do it. I stopped when I saw Lissa and Sumia crying. I guess I realized the same thing. Or maybe I just remembered what my mother would want."

"So, what happened after that?"

"That's all I know."

"From what I heard Chrom offered you to join him." Riam said. "Knowing that you had a common enemy you agreed to join forces. You defeated Gangrel and later Walhart. Eventually you went to Plegia and…the rest explains itself."

Gerome was next to join the conversation."Master…I need to ask you something."

"What is it Gerome?"

"You knew, didn't you? That Robin and Grima are one and the same."

"…It was about seven years after the revival of Grima and before I formed the Junior Shepherds, alongside Lucina…I found out where Validar was hiding. The Dragon's table."

* * *

Riam rushed towards the vile mage with his lance in hand.

"VALIDAR! DIIIIIIIIE!"

Validar blocked the first strike with his magic.

"You took everything from me! My home… my mother, my friends…Even my brother!"

"Unfortunate but such is fate."

Riam thrusted repeatedly at the man who either dodged or blocked the attacks.

"FATE?! THAT'S YOUR DAMN EXCUSES FOR ALL THE LIVES YOU TOOK?!"

"This world belongs to lord Grima, child! Those who oppose him are to be destroyed!"

"My mother did nothing to oppose either of you!"

"Oh? Then let's call her a casualty of war."

"RAAAAAAAH!"

Riam shoulder charged the mage knocking him back. Then he took out his crossbow and shot his hand making him drop his tome.

"GAH!"

Riam wasted no time slicing his hand off.

"AAAAAAAH!"

Validar backed into a pillar as Riam stepped closer.

"This is the end Validar. I hope some time in hell makes you consider your actions."

"L-lord Grima! Please help!"

Suddenly another figure stepped into the room.

Riam looked at the man in shock. He recognized the coat. The white hair.

"By the gods…Robin?! You're alive!"

The man payed no attention to him and turned to Validar.

"Validar…care to explain how you let this child not only get the better of you but enter sacred grounds?"

"M-milord. I humbly apologize. Once we kill him we'll use him as a example to-

"We?"

Without warning he shot a bolt of lightning from his finger tip.

"AGH! L-lord Grima…"

"You have proven to be nothing more than a failure, Validar. Begone!"

He then shot a sphere of flame at him. The man screamed in pain as he was set ablaze. Riam only looked in shock as them man finally fell.

"Now it's your turn."

"R-Robin?!"

"I am the wings of despair. I am the breath of ruin. I am the Fell Dragon Grima."

"Wh-what?!"

Suddenly he froze.

"Ngh! Don't you dare get in my way vassal!"

Grima fell to his knees right in front of the young warrior.

"R-riam…Run…"

"Robin?"

"You have to go! I can't hold him for long…I was already forced to kill Chrom…I won't kill you too!"

"What's going on?!"

"I was to be a vassal for the Fell Dragon…Validar forced me…"

"Wait, there must be something I can do!"

"Riam…promise me…one day…you'll put me to rest…"

"Robin!"

"Please…my brother…you…must…"

Riam clutched his fists and teeth.

"I...I promise you…I'll send you to mother and father. I swear I'll bring you peace."

With that he turned around and ran out of the temple as fast as he could.

* * *

"That's how I learned."

"Why didn't you ever tell us anything?" Brady asked.

"If you knew before coming here then some of you might have made a foolish assassination attempt on Robin. If he died before the defeat of Gangrel and Walhart history could have been altered for the worse."

"But that wasn't the only reason, was it?" Mustafa asked.

Riam sighed.

"No. None of it was Robin's fault. He was used as a pawn in Validar and Grima's twisted game. I didn't want anyone to think he was evil."

Lucina bit her lip. "Sir Riam…keeping all this bottled up inside you for so long…It must have been painful."

Mustafa stopped and took Riam by the shoulders.

"My son…I'm sorry I was never there for you in the future. But I swear on my life I will make up for it here and now. I know I am not your true father, and that I can never replace him…but I just want you to know that I'm here for you."

Riam smiled.

"Thank you, father."

* * *

Everyone had set up camp. Riam was taking a walk in the nearby forest.

He stopped at the sound of rustling. Grinning to himself he continued down the path and towards a bush.

"BOO! ACK!"

Morgan jumped out of said bush hopping to surprise him, only cor the man to grab her by the color and pull her in. On arm was around her neck while the other hand was ruffling her hair.

"Nice try kid."

"Hey! How'd you find out where I was?!"

"One doesn't last as long as I do where I come from without being a keen sense of hearing."

"Awww…"

Riam put the girl down. "Still is surprising that Robin and Lucina have a daughter."

"And that she's such a cute and smart little girl, right uncle Riam?"

"Well I…wait, What?"

"Back home your younger self pointed out that being your brother's child makes you my uncle!"

"You met my younger self?"

"Yup! He's a nice kid!"

"And my mother?"

"She's super nice! She made me this Grandmaster garb! Pretty neat, huh?"

"Heh…She always had a good fashion sense."

Morgan noticed the distracted look on his face. "You envy him, don't you? Your younger self."

"What makes you say that?"

"Mother said she get's jealous of her younger self sometimes."

"Heh…well maybe a little."

"If anything, I'm jealous of both of you! At least you remember your parents. I still can't remember a thing of my mother."

Riam smiled to himself.

"I'm sure you loved each other. You remember your father, though don't you?"

"Yup! And I remember that I want to be a tactician just like him! I bet I might be able to get him in the trap I set!"

"I wouldn't count on it kiddo."

Both looked up to see the man in question, walk up to them.

"Awww…"

Riam laughed at Morgan's depressed reaction. "Come on Morgan. We'll study together tonight as soon as we find your mother."

"Oh, boy!"

"What happened to Lucina?" Riam asked.

"She went to patrol the area, but that was over an hour ago. I know she can take care of herself but…"

"I'll find her. You two should head back."

"Thanks."

Riam watched Robin walk away with Morgan peppily skipping alongside him. The man smiled to himself as he left.

" _Nice try kid, but you've got a long way to go before you can outsmart your parents."_

Passing through a large bush he came to a sight, he didn't expect o see.

"Lucina?"

The girl looked up, or in her case down to see Riam's baffled expression. Though it was hard to see since she was currently upside down in the air, dangling by the rope tied around her ankles tightly and hanging off the tree she was under. Her arms and hair dangled with her. Falchion laid on the ground just out of her reach.

"Sir, Riam, thank the gods! I was just walking through when I felt something coil around my legs! Next think I knew I was up here and Falchion slipped out of it's sheath! I think the Grimleal must have set up traps! We need to warn everyone!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"S-sir Riam?"

The man chuckled as he walked to the other end of the rope tied around the tree trunk and untied it to slowly lower the princess to the ground.

" _Well…one of them at any rate. You're Robin's kid after all."_


	50. Chapter 50: Child's Past

**Before we begin, I would like to thank a Guest writer who shared their opinions on why the foreshadowing with Riam didn't go so well. I appreciate the feedback and will keep your opinions in mind for future writing. In other news, I have posted the results of the pairing polls, as well as my own choices for the upcoming story on my profile, for those who want to see.**

* * *

The Shepherds have finally arrived on Mount Prisim. They were amazed by the wondrous sight.

"It's beautiful..." Lissa smiled.

"This place makes me feel like running wild!" Morgan said, spinning around.

"Uh, oh. Even more than usual?" Robin asked, with a smirk.

"The divine dragon's power flows through every blade of grass here." Lucina added.

"I never though I'd see this with my own eyes…" Riam smiled.

Chrom smiled to himself as well before a sense od dreed washed over him.

"Wait...Something doesn't feel right."

"Nngh..."

Everyone saw Robin clutch his head. "We must prepare for battle! Grima has sent servants here. I can sense it. They'll be on us soon!"

"Are you serious?!" Brady asked.

"How could Risen infiltrate this sacred place?" Lucina asked.

"Their power must be linked to Grima's." Chrom replied. "We must destroy them!"

Sure, enough the Fell Dragon's army rose from the horizon.

"Riam, Suiglez, Mustafa, with me!" Robin ordered.

The first monster came on a gryphon.

"...Naga...nemesis...you will...never..."

Robin opened fire with a thunder spell. The leader flew back up to avoid it. Riam followed up by shooting the wing of it's mount with his crossbow, making it crash to the ground with the ridder.

"Riam, look out!"

Mustafa blocked an assassin's attack before cutting it in half with his axe. Suiglez was next to block an arrow from a Bow Knight before Robin pirced him with a bolt of lightning with his Levin sword.

" _A larger variety of enemies. Grima's thinking this through…he really is me…"_

* * *

Aversa stared at the mountain.

"They have already reached the top. I suppose it's only a matter of time before the ritual is finished…How futile…"

* * *

The Griffon ridder came at Robin from behind with his axe but he blocked it with Sol Katti.

Riam then shoulder charged it, knocking it over, before Suiglez and Mustafa came down on it with his weapons.

"...ne...ver..."

As it faded away Robin noticed that the others were just about finished.

"It's already over? I suppose it was a small force, but…"

"This army has come far." Chrom added as he approached. "Hard to believe the Shepherds have evolved so much from the small band we once were."

Robin put his swords away and turned to him.

"Let's go start the ritual."

* * *

It did not take long after the battle to find the temple for Naga. Chrom entered alone with Robin, Lucina, Lissa, Fredrick and Riam. The others waited outside in case more Risen attacked.

"The layout looks similar to the alter in the Dragon's Table." Robin said.

"But there is a peaceful air in this room." Riam added. "Last time I was here was when Naga opened the gate to the past."

Lucina nodded, thinking back to the event.

"Wait here..." Chrom ordered. "I'll be back."

"Be careful, Chrom..."

"We must believe in him, Aunt Lissa." Lucina said.

Chrom walked up to the alter and held up the completed Fire Emblem. The Gemstones started to glow.

"Hear me, Naga! I bear proof of our sacred covenant! In the name of the exalted blood, I ask for the divine dragon's power! Baptize me in fire, that I may become your true son!"

The alter was engulfed in a bright light. Green flames suddenly swallowed Chrom

"Hrrraaagh!"

"Father!"

As the flames died down Chrom was still standing.

"I'm...I'm all right!"

"Be welcome, Awakener. Your heart has been tested and deemed worthy. Cleansed in my fire, your desire has proven to burn the stronger."

Everyone looked up. Above the alter a figure of a green woman with long hair floated above them.

"So, this is the Divine Dragon…" Robin said.

"Then you will grant me the power to defeat Grima?" Chrom asked. "...The power of a god?"

"Yes. But know this: I am no god."

"But milady, you are the divine dragon!" Lucina said.

"So do sons of man name me. But I am no creator. I possess not the powers of making or unmaking. And neither does Grima. Neither of us bears the power to destroy the other utterly."

"Then what power can you grant me?" Chrom asked.

"With my blessing, thou may draw forth Falchion's true might. The blade of the exalts shall again strike like the dragon's fang. Your strength will then be my equal."

"But not strong enough to destroy Grima?"

"Alas, Grima cannot be slain. Sleep alone can be your victory. Just as your ancestor put the fell dragon to sleep a millennium ago. But you must weaken him first. Only as the final blow can my power be used to bind his."

"Isn't there ANY way to destroy him for good?" Lissa asked.

"I asked that to the Naga of my time." Riam said. "There is one way. But it's impossible."

"What would that be?" Robin asked.

"There is, perchance, a power that could end Grima. However... 'Twould be his own."

"...He has to kill himself?" Fredrick asked.

"Yes. And never would he do so of his own volition. He seeks only to add to his power, and set ruin upon the world. Now come. There is little time..."

"Where is Grima now?" Chrom asked.

"To the west lies a volcano known as Origin Peak. You shall find the fell dragon there. But first…"

Naga held out her hand. A white light emanated from it.

Chrom held up his Falchion and saw the blade glow. A blue light surged from the hole between the blade and the hilt and an orange light surrounded the edge.

"So, this is Falchion's true form."

"Indeed. You will need this to seal away Grima."

"Can you do the same for Lucina's Falchion?" Robin asked. "Having an extra may come in handy."

"I fear not. Hers is an article from another time. That would require her Naga and her Fire Emblem."

"You know where I'm from?" Lucina asked.

"Indeed. I have observed many timelines."

Something then came to Robin's mind.

"Wait…then do you know of Morgan's origins?"

"I do…"

A light shone above them. A image appeared over their heads. It showed Robin and Lucina holding hands.

"This time line is not the first that required the Awakener's daughter to save."

"There was a time where we conquered Grima?" Lucina asked.

"Yes. In this one timeline, you went to the past. You fell in love with the man named Robin. And you're love produced new life."

Then they saw something bundled in blankets in Lucina's arms.

"Is that…Morgan?" Robin asked.

"It is. After the Valm war, Vaildar took five years to put his plan into motion. When he called you to Plegia, Morgan waited alone in the castle of Ylisse."

The image then showed the young girl as a toddler. But the child was crying. Clinging to what appeared to be her father's coat. Chrom embraced the girl with a saddened look of his own.

"In this time line…The Awakener sealed away Grima…but not before it claimed the life of her parents."

"What? Lucina and I…died?"

"I fear so. With Validar and his son gone…a new king rose to power."

Then they saw a familiar man with long brown hair.

"Emotlav."

"Indeed. He used threats and manipulation to seize the throne. Years latter he declared war on Ylisse. The Awakener and his companions pushed away the threat. But not before they took the girl prisoner."

"They kidnapped our daughter?!" Lucina asked.

Then the image showed a familiar young man carrying the young girl and riding on horseback.

"Is that…me?" Riam asked.

"Indeed. The you of this time took pity on his dear friend's daughter and snuck her out of the capital. You then learned of the Ruins of Time."

The image then showed a Riam kneeling before Naga with Morgan in his arms.

"Riam met his time's Naga. He begged her to find a new time to put Morgan in. But before that…he had her erase her memory."

"Why would he do that?" Lissa asked.

"Because the trauma would still linger." Robin replied.

"Indeed. Riam believed that it would be the only way she could live a happy life."

"So, you sent her here." Chrom said.

Then they saw Riam fighting off a horde of Risen.

"Indeed. However, the new Plegian king was on to Riam's plan. He stormed the temple. He sent Risen after the girl. Despite Riam's best efforts to stop them, they got into the portal chasing after Morgan. But it ended…with the kings death.

Then they saw Suiglez, impaling Emotalv from behind with his sword.

"The knight know, as Suiglez arrived just in time to save Riam. After that Riam's father became the new king."

And then the light was gone.

"That is how the one you call Morgan came here."

"I see." Robin said. "Thank you, Naga."

Chom turned to him with a sad look.

"Robin…Lucina…I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"I couldn't protect either of you…or Morgan. I failed as a father, a friend and a grandfather."

"None of it was your fault, Chrom. It's not even the same you…I just can't believe we left Morgan all alone in the world."

"Then live." Riam said. "Don't fail her in this time too."

Robin turned to Lucina.

"Let us both live. To Be the parents our daughter deserves."

Lucina locked hands with his. Her eyes welled with tears.

"I would want nothing else."

* * *

The group stepped out of the temple with the others waiting to greet them.

Morgan was first to run up to them.

"Well? How'd it go?"

Robin and Lucina knelt down to embrace their daughter.

"Morgan. Know that we're very proud of you and will do whatever it takes to keep you happy."

The girl looked at Robin in confusion.

"Huh? Where's this coming from?"

The three of them stayed there for another minute. They were a family. And they wanted to savor every second as one.

* * *

 **And here's my version of Morgan's origins. Hope you all enjoyed it. We approaching the finale fast, so look forward to it!**


	51. Chapter 51: Choices

Chrom and his army stood not far from a mountain. Red rock that looked like it could erupt at any time. The skies were dark and were growling above them.

"Origin Peak..."

A voice spoke to all of them.

"The fell dragon is indeed here. Remember, Awakener! The power I gave you cannot destroy Grima."

"It can only put him back to sleep..." Robin said.

"Correct, Fellblood."

"So, you know of my lineage?" the tactician asked in an ashamed tone.

"You possess power not so different from my own."

"There must be something more we can do!" Mustafa said. "Suiglez, did Validar ever mention anything about Grima that could help?"

"I fear not."

"Well, there must be something we can do!" Riam insisted. "Say we sucseed and put him to sleep, who's to say nobody like Validar will wake him up again in the future! No one else should suffer what we have…"

Robin thought for a few seconds before he spoke up.

"...I may know a way."

Chrom turned to him. "Yes, Robin? You have some strategy?"

"The other me claimed the dragon and I were the same, yes? If I strike the final blow, he'd be killed by his own hand..."

"Robin! Ingenious! Naga? Will it work?"

"...Perhaps. But there would be consequences. Grima's heart and Robin's are inexorably linked. Dragon and man can no longer be separated. Therefore, slaying Grima would also cause the end of Robin's life."

Robin did not hesitate "...I realize that. I am ready."

"Robin, no!" Lucina cried. "You can't just throw your life away!"

"There is...a chance he could survive, but it is small indeed." Naga said. "Robin, you have bound your heart to those of many others in this world. If those ties prove strong enough, they may yet keep you in this reality. But I would not give you false hope. The chance you would live is insignificant. In truth, you will almost certainly cease to exist."

"I'm not taking chances." Riam said. "I'll let Grima sleep before giving away my brother's life to end his."

"I agree!" Suiglez added. "I allowed lady Reflet to die, I won't fail her again by letting her son share her fate!"

"Think about it Suiglez." Robin said. "My mother said she would do anything to assure peace. If I'm to fulfill her wish I must be prepared to do the same."

"Reflet was nothing like Validar!" Mustafa said. "Unlike him she would never sacrifice her son for her ideals!"

Lucina took Robin by the shoulders and looked him in the eye.

"Robin don't do this! I don't want to lose anyone else to Grima! Promise me you won't do this!"

Robin hesitated when he saw the pain and fear in her eyes.

"I'm sorry my love. You have been so very kind to me despite everything I've done...But this is my decision."

"Robin..."

Chrom stood there for a moment.

"We're setting camp here for the night. You have until tomorrow to decide."

* * *

Lucina sat quietly on the bed she and Robin slept in many times. Would tonight be the last? She did not want to think about it. But it kept popping into her mind.

"Lucina? May I come in?" A voice asked from the front of her tent.

"Sir Riam? Yes, come in."

The former masked man stepped inside and walked over to her.

"Where are Robin and Morgan?"

"Sir Fredrick came telling him that father wanted to talk to her. Morgan is out with Nah."

"Oh dear. I hope they aren't still at the whole sword catching thing." The man smirked.

Lucina let out a faint chuckle.

"No. They learned that would get them nowhere."

"So…does she know of Robin's plan?"

Lucina shock her head.

"No…I couldn't bear telling her."

"I see…"

"Sir Riam…can't you do something?"

"Both my father and I tried talking to him. But he seems insistent on going through with killing Grima."

"Oh…"

"Lucina…I think you need to talk to him. If anyone can convince him it's you."

"I know…It's just…"

"You're afraid you'll fail."

The princess sighed. She knew he was right.

"You won't know until you try. Please Lucina…for my brother."

With that he left her alone to ponder.

* * *

Robin was on his way to see Chrom. It was dark out. He saw a few of the Shepherds nearby. He could tell which ones were aware of his plan, by the way they looked at him as they passed by. So far more were aware than he thought.

Hearing a loud clang brought his attention to the sight of Yen'fay and Walheart sparing. He stood there for a moment watching them in battle.

"Hard to believe they are your comrades now, isn't it?"

From behind him Suiglez approached.

"Did you need something?"

The knight stood next to him.

"Have you decided?"

"No."

"Then I have a story to tell you that might make up your mind. If you listen then I promise after that I won't say another word of your choices."

"Very well."

The knight sat on a fallen log.

"It was when I was a little boy. My parents were simple villagers. I lived a very casual life. Then one day I met a girl. Your mother. She was the first friend I ever had. Like you her dream was to always be a tactician. When she told me this I told her my dream to become a knight. We swore on that starry night that one day we would fight along side each other when we made those dreams a reality. Not unlike you and Riam."

Robin took a seat next to him. "That happened, right? You two fought against Valm when they invaded."

Suiglez gave Robin a surprised look.

"You knew?"

"Walheart told me. He said one night he kidnapped my mother. He said she was saved by a knight fitting your description."

Suiglez went silent.

"With that and everything you knew of my mother in mind…I know now. It wasn't a simple friendship. You had feelings for her."

The knight didn't say anything at first.

"I knew it was never meant to be. She was raised in a Gremleal family. She had to marry someone who could make the vessel for Grima. But as long as I could protect her…make her happy…that was enough for me. So, I accepted the brand to earn my place as her personal guard."

"Suiglez…"

"When Validar killed her, I was helpless to avenge her death. No love…no chance of vengeance due to my curse…life felt meaningless. I was alone."

"Why tell me this now?"

"The pain I suffered all these years…no one else should suffer it. Certainly not Lucina."

The knight stood up.

"Your death could have more consciences then you realise. Please put that into account before you decide."

With that he left.

Robin sat for a bit longer before leaving himself.

When he finally arrived at Chrom's tent he was standing there.

"You took longer than I though."

"Sorry. Suiglez wanted to talk to me first."

"Have you decided what you're going to do?"

Robin shock his head.

"I didn't think so. Well at any rate I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yes?"

"Remember what you asked of me when we go back to Yillise?"

"I remember you saying you wanted time to think first and never getting back to me. But is now a time for that?"

"Just hear me out." Chrom smirked. "I have a deal I would like to offer you."

* * *

A lone woman stood on a hill overlooking the camp.

"Really, now—still at your little schemes? Butchering Validar wasn't enough? Do you SEE what your great struggle has won you?! ...NOTHING! Master Grima has returned! The world's fate is sealed! Or perhaps you simply seek a tender embrace here at the end? Hmm? I'm not completely cruel, you know. Come, I have a kiss for each of you..."

* * *

Lucina was laying down, looking at the ceiling of her tent.

"What should I even say to him…"

She parted from her thoughts when Robin stepped in.

"Lucina?"

"Robin!"

The princess embraced him. "Please Robin! Don't do this!"

"Lucina…"

"We promised, didn't we?! We would live to raise our daughter together! I can't do it alone! She needs you! We need you!"

Robin returned her embrace. "Lucina…I've made up my mind."

They parted enough to look into each others eyes.

"I-

"Robin!"

Both turned to the sound of Riam's voice outside. They ran out to see the man fighting off four Risen.

"Risen?! How did they get here!?" Lucina asked.

The flapping sound of Pegasus wings got their attention.

Robin glared at the Dark Flier.

"Aversa."

"Murderer! You'll pay for taking Master Validar from me!"

"You really are obsessed with Validar, aren't you? Why? He's weak. Foolish. Deluded. Detestable."

"Oh? And if your dear father was all that, then what does that make you?"

"Someone who takes after her mother. You know it will take more than this to stop us. Why bother?"

"If I can't stop you…then I might as well kill as many of you as I can!"

Riam shot another Risen with his crossbow before Lucina slashed into another.

Just then two more figures entered the Fight. One of them on her Pegasus.

Lucina saw them approach.

"Cynthia! Severa!"

"Lucina, Cynthia and I can handle this!" Severa said. "You two warn everyone!"

Riam turned to Robin.

"They can do this, we should go! There could be more of these around the camp!"

"Alright."

Aversa laughed as the two of them left.

"Oh, how I missed it when it was just the four of us. Well, us and whoever was keeping watch outside your cell while I made you scream."

"Thanks for reminding me!" Cynthia said. "It's time to serve you justice for all those shocks!"

"Oh? Shocks will be the least of your concern."

"Whatever! Severa and I got stronger armor since we last met! It'll protect us!"

"How, nice, though honestly, I think the slave look suited you three better. Hmm…Maybe I can turn you three over to Master Grima. He enjoyed watching you curs suffer such humiliation."

"Dream on witch!" Severa growled.

Cynthia took the skies and flew at Aversa while Lucina and Severa fought her remaining Risen.

The woman shot three waves of dark magic. Cynthia dodged all of them as she came at her. She flew past her steed and knocked Aversa off. She fell to the ground with a painful thud.

"That…could have felt better…"

"We're just getting started!"

Severa charged at Aversa with her sword. She blocked one of Aversa's spells with the shield on her arm before ramming into her with it. The dazed woman looked up to see her sword at her through. Looking in the direction of footsteps revealed Robin and Riam with Chrom and most of the Shepherds.

Aversa smiled to herself. "Ahh...finally... Sweet...death... Finally...the pain... F-finally...it ends..."

"You bet it is!" Severa growled ready to execute her.

"Hold it!" Riam ordered.

"Sir Riam?"

The man walked up to them with a bowl and a gourd.

"Hold her still."

"What's this?" Aversa asked. "Going to poison me?"

"This isn't for drinking." Riam said pouring the water. "This is from the Wellspring of Truth. I got it during my visit there with Robin."

"Wellspring of Truth?" Chrom asked.

"Apparently it shows you a reflection of who you really are." Robin shrugged. "What are you going to do with it?"

"I learned something of you in the future, Aversa." The man said. "The life you knew was a lie."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"I thought that would be your answer." Riam said. "That's why I got this. Severa, show her the reflection."

"Fine." The girl replied as she dragged Aversa towards it. "But you better know what you're doing."

She put her on her knees and pushed her head in front of the bowl. Aversa growled as she looked at it.

The others watched as her reflection slowly changed from anger to shock.

"Aaaah! No... NO!"

"What is it?! What did you see?" Chrom asked.

"I s-saw...myself...A girl enslaved mind, body, and soul by Validar..."

"Enslaved?"

"I thought I was so clever all this time...In truth, I was nothing but a tool. Validar stole my memory and filled my mind with a false past. Saving my life? Taking me in? ...All lies. An entire history invented just so he could use me like a puppet."

Robin stared in shock. "That dastard."

"I was a girl like any other before he met me. Well, a bit gifted, perhaps, but otherwise I led a normal life. Fate alone led Validar to my village, where he first learned of my talent. But cruel design saw him kill all who knew me and strip away my past. Then he had the audacity to play the role of savior..."

"How depraved..."

Sevrea slowly let Aversa go.

"After that, I became the woman you all know and love." The woman smirked. "Say what you will about Validar, the man knew talent when he saw it. But in the end, I was just another pawn in his game...A pawn working in the service of her parents' murderer. Gods, I could not be more of a fool."

"Huh. And I though you played me for a fool." Gangrel said. "But it looks like we were in the same position the whole time."

"The truth can hurt." Riam said. "But you needed to know it. That's why I looked for this. The real question, is, now that you do know…what will you do?"

"Validar is dead, but the one he served still lives. I'll bury Grima deep, and perhaps my past life with him. Puppet or no, I have wrought terrible atrocities. Slaying Grima will not unwork that evil, but perhaps it may spare others my fate."

"If you would fight, fight with us."

Everyone looked at Chrom in shock.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Robin asked.

"We'll stand a better chance together than going it alone. I've seen you fight, Aversa. You'd be a most welcome ally."

"Heh. Even after all we've been through, you'd still have me at your side...Hmm...Very well, then. They say politics makes strange bedfellows, but surely this war trumps all, no?"

Robin and Lucina were still warry. But they knew they needed all the help they could get. There was too much at stake.

* * *

The next morning everyone made their way to the top of the mountain.

A loud roar got their attention.

"Yikes! What was that?!" Lissa shrieked.

"The dragon's call!" Lucina replied looking up. "Grima!"

The dragon was flying overhead, not even looking at them.

"We can defeat him!" Chrom said.

"Milord, how does a man challenge a mountain?! Where would one even strike?!" Frederick asked.

Naga's voice spoke to them. "The fell dragon has a weakness on the nape of his neck. But that weakness will be guarded by his servants. I can send you onto the dragon's back, but the rest is in your hands."

"Then please, milady, and quickly! We would ask no more of you." Chrom said before turning to the others. "Everyone, gird yourselves! One way or another this ends here!"

"It's time to end this bloody war against time!" Robin added as he turned to his team. "Let's finish this once and for all!"

* * *

 **Well, here we are. Next up is the final battle. Look forward to it next week!**


	52. Chapter 52: The Final Struggle

**Sorry, this came out slower than usual, everyone. But alas, here we are. The final battle. I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

In a bright light, the Shepherds onto Grima's back. Standing on the massive monster's neck was the other Grime. The one of Lucina's time. He was only staring into the distance with his backs against them.

"WRETCHED SON OF NAGA... YOU WILL BE DESTROYED."

Chrom drew his blade.

"Are you ready, Robin?"

"I am. It's tie to end this."

The avatar of Grima slowly turned to face them.

"Ignis."

Red flames surrounded him. He placed his hands together in front of him, and a black sphere formed in his arms.

"EXPERIATION!"

Lifting them into the air shot a bunch of dark pillars shot out of the ground at Chrom and his friends. He laughed at the sound of screams. When he was finished, Chrom and the others were barley standing.

"Hrrngh! *Huff, huff* ...Wh-what... What manner of magic..."

"Magic? *huff, huff* That was a...damned...catastrophe..." Basilio grunted. He's weakened us all... He's too...strong...rrgh..."

"This…is Grima's true power…" Riam grunted.

Fredrick tried his best to stand.

"It cannot end like this...I won't have...all our struggle...be for naught..."

Lucina was having trouble getting to her feet.

"No...This darkness...The future is upon us! Oh gods... F-Father..."

Grima laughed. "And so it ends, Robin. See how frail these humans bonds of yours are? How short lived? How pointless? You have all thrown your lives away, and the result is the same!"

The tactician was still standing tall.

"We're not dead yet!"

"Detail, details. *sigh* But yes, I suppose it's time I got you all off my back, so to speak—permanently."

"No..."

"No, you don't want this, do you? You do have a choice, you know. It doesn't have to be this way. You can still save all your friends...Become one with me, and we shall spare their lives...Refuse, and watch as I rend the flesh from their bones!"

"...I..."

"No, Robin! Don't...do it..." Chrom ordered.

"He's lying...It's...a trap..." Lissa said.

"NOW! I will have your decision! Will you save these worms? Will you JOIN ME and become a GOD?" Grima asked.

Robin didn't know what to do. Most likely be lying. But they'll all die if he did nothing.

"I…I…"

"Robin…"

He looked back to Lucina to see her holding her sword.

"Even now, you still fight, Lucina?" Grima asked. "You always were a stubborn fool."

But the princess held her blade at her own neck. Robin stared at her in shock.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"If you surrender to him to save us…I'll end my own life here."

"Lucina…"

Grima scoffed.

"You also always made me sick, Lucina."

"Hmph. Don't be fooled Robin." Riam said. "I know him. He'll kill us all regardless of what you do."

Robin turned back to Grima.

"He has a point, snake."

"...Well, of COURSE I would. I only thought you might want to leave you with a heroic, selfless image." Grima smirked. "But once again you stole my fun, Riam...But so be it, Robin. Leave them with the final memory that you were their undoing!"

A black hole suddenly swallowed Robin whole.

"Aaarrrrgh!"

By the time Lucina could reach him, Robin and the portal were gone.

"Robin!"

* * *

Robin opened his eyes to see a world of black.

Standing in front of him was Grima's avatar.

"Where am I?"

"Where your god wills you to be. Now if you will excuse me... I have some fleas on my back to take care of."

"No...I won't let you!"

Robin shot a Thoron spell, but Grima was only pushed slightly back.

"You still DARE resist ME?! Then perhaps I should end you first!"

Grima held his palm out. A purple light formed in his hand. Robin braced himself but, when the dark sphere of magic hit him he still felt the worst of it. The next thing he knew he was on the floor.

"So dark...A sea of black...I have...no final strategy...No cards left to play...He has...won... Ah...I c-can't see...I can't hear...I feel...nothing...Nothing..."

"…bin."

"..."

"Ro...n"

"…Who….?

"Robin."

"Who's there…?"

"Wake up Robin."

The tactician saw a light in front of him.

Grima's eyes widened in shock.

"You! It can't be!"

Robin could see someone dressed just like him.

"Bad dragon."

The figure raised their hand and white chains rose up. They circled around Grima, and dragged him down.

"DAMN YOU WENTCH! STOP GETTING IN MY WAY! I AM A GOD! YOUR-NGH! AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Grima then vanished in a bright light.

"Not easy having him for a roommate."

Robin's gaze slowly wandered to the hooded figure.

"Can you stand?"

Robin grunted as he got to his feet.

"Who are you?"

The figure reached for their hood.

"Have you forgotten already? My dear little boy?"

Robin gasped at the sight of a woman. She had her white hair in small pigtails.

"Mother?!"

Reflet giggled as she brought her hands to either side of his face.

"My look how much you've grown. You're the same age as I was when we last saw each other, aren't you?"

"How are you…I though Validar…"

"He did kill me. But that wasn't enough for him. My soul was cursed to remain in this world."

"That's awful."

Reflet looked down.

"Maybe…but my curse was a blessing in disguise."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember how Grima told you, that he followed Lucina to the past? I saw him come here. I found out his plan."

"Plan?"

"He was going to track you down and merge with you. I couldn't let him do that. The shock could have killed you. Or even affect your mind. So, I merged my soul with him."

"You were inside Grima this whole time?"

"Yes. Two years. I've held his power for two long years. But then he finally regained control. After that I've kept quiet to let my power recover."

"Mother…"

"Robin…I've used the last of my power now. And I doubt it will hold him long. The rest is up to you."

"What can I do? He's far to powerful."

"True. He's far stronger than you. Or any of your friends."

Robin didn't say anything.

"But not all of you put together."

"What?"

"Remember what I told you? Through the people we meet and befriend strong ties are formed. Invisible ties. Bonds with friends and family. Those are stronger than any god. Any dragon."

Robin didn't answer at first.

"Do you not hear them?"

"What?"

 _-ve to -ack!"_

"Robin looked up."

"…Huh?"

 _Yo- ha- fi- Back! -ghting!"_

"I…hear something… A voice…"

" _Fight ba-! –ave to keep -ing!"_

"He's calling for you." Reflet smiled.

" _Fight back, Robin! You swore to do so, remember? Now keep your damn word!"_

"C-Chrom? Chrom! Chrom, I can hear you!"

More familiar voices reached Robin.

" _Come back to us, Robin!"_

"Lissa…"

" _I know it would take more than this to stop you, sir!"_

"Frederick…"

" _You gonna let that ugly snake get the last hiss? Come on!"_

"Sully…"

" _History is watching, Robin! The bards would sing of your triuph!"_

"Virion…"

" _On your feet, solider! Don't make ol' Teach give ya a lecture!"_

"Vaike…"

" _Wake up, Robin! Only I get to oversleep!"_

"Stahl…"

" _Arise from your hypnopompic state! You are sorely needed here!"_

"Miriel…"

" _Hello? Can you hear me? …Perhaps if I shout? AAAAAAH!"_

"Kellam…"

" _Robin, remember all the days we spent together!"_

"Sumia…"

" _Answer us, Robin!"_

"Lon'qu…"

" _Please, Robin! You're too important to me!"_

"Ricken…"

" _Get up right this instant, or suffer a swift smack of my parasol!"_

"Maribelle…"

" _Do not rob the Taguel of one of our last true champions!"_

"Panne…"

" _Up and at 'em Robin! One dragon oughta be a piece of cake!"_

"Gaius…"

" _We're all right here by your side!"_

"Cordelia…"

" _Gregor will snap you out of it! Gregor does with the YELLING!"_

"Gregor…"

" _I thought I was your favorite dragon! Forget about Grima!"_

"Nowi…"

" _The gods gave you to us. I do not believe they wish you taken away!"_

"Libra…"

" _Get up, Robin! No one goes down without my say so…"_

"Tharja…"

" _Please, Robin! I still haven't shown you my new dance!"_

"Olivia…"

" _Minerva wants you back, and so do I!"_

"Cherche…"

" _I know the darkness is warm and delicious…But too much of a good thing is just bad!"_

"Henry…"

" _Aye, awaken! You cannot leave now, with my debt to you unpaid!"_

"Say'ri…"

" _Pull it together, lad! Death is overrated, believe me!"_

"Basilio…"

" _You don't bow to dragons. You break 'em!"_

"Flavia…"

" _I need ya to come on back, y'hear?!"_

"Donnel…"

" _Robin, you can't close up shop on us now! We still need you!"_

"Anna…"

" _Heed not the dark's eerie call, friend! Summon forth the strength inside you!"_

"Owain…"

" _I can think of nothing worse than dying alone. ...No seriously. I can't."_

"Inigo…"

" _Come on, bud! No givin' up now!"_

"Brady…"

" _This is a test, and by the gods, you're gonna pass it!"_

"Kjelle…"

" _Come on! You can do this! You need to fight with us!"_

"Cynthia…"

" _If you don't come back, I'm never going to forgive you!"_

"Severa…"

" _We lost to the fell dragon once. Do not grant fate a second victory!"_

"Gerome…"

" _You're going to be okay, right? …I need you to keep me safe."_

"Yarne…"

" _It is inconceivable that our rollicking adventures might end at this juncture."_

"Laurent…"

" _Blood and thunder! Return to us now!"_

"Norie…"

" _You'll return. I know you will."_

"Nah…"

" _You are not Grima, nor is he you. Remember that, Robin!"_

"Tiki…"

" _One nip from a dragon and you're down? Get up, you craven schoolboy!"_

"Gangrel…"

" _Rise, Robin! Show this god that man is made of sterner stuff!"_

"Walhart…"

" _Robin…Robin…Robin!"_

"Emmeryn…"

"… _Robin!"_

"Yen'fay…"

" _Oh, Robin, no taking the easy way out—I haven't finished with you yet!"_

"Aversa…"

" _True champions find victory in the darkest hour! Show us, Robin!"_

"Priam…"

" _Be strong Robin! The son of Reflet should not fall so easily!"_

"Suiglez…"

" _Brother, return to us! I can ill afford to lose you again!"_

"Riam…"

" _Robin, you're family to us! And I refuse to allow family to die!"_

"Mustafa…"

" _Father! You mean everything to me! I can't lose you again!"_

"Morgan…"

" _You have earned my trust and my love, sir. Now return to us!"_

"Lucina…"

"Now do you see?" Reflet asked. Your ties are stronger than you think."

Robin smiled to himself.

"I can hear them…I can hear my friends!"

A bright light formed around Robin.

"It seems it's time for you to leave."

"Mother…I…I wish you could stay with me…"

Reflet hugged her son.

"I wish I could to. Take care of Plegia for me. And Suglez…"

"Yes?"

"Tell him for me…that I'll always be grateful for him. And I want him to move on. Have a life of his own. Forgive himself."

"Right."

Tears came down their eyes.

"Goodbye my son…I love you."

"I love you to mother."

When Robin opened his eyes, he was back on Grima's back.

"Robin!"

Lucina hugged him. He smiled to himself.

"Thank you everyone."

Naga's voice spoke to everyone.

"Children of man, take my power! Rise now, and face the fell dragon!"

A green light flowed around them. All of them were healed from Grima's attack.

"Hear my words, Awakener! Grima's servants will beset you to no end. Dispatch him as soon as you are able! Once the fell one is weakened, a choice will await you...If Chrom lets fall the final blow, Grima shall survive but return to his slumber..."

"So be it." The prince replied.

"If Robin strikes in Chrom's stead, both her life and Grima's are forever over. Only in this way may the fell dragon be destroyed for good and all."

Robin stayed silent.

"The final decision...is yours."

Grima only growled.

"Come my servants! Destroy this ruble!"

More enemies appeared on left and right sides of Grima's back. They surrounded the Shepherds.

"As I predicted." Robin said.

"Shepherds take the left!" Chrom ordered.

"Future Deliverance, to the right!" Robin said.

The group split up and charged to repulse the forces at both sides.

Robin turned to Chrom and Lucina.

"Let's go."

The trio charged towards the front of Grima.

"Remember Robin." Chrom said as he slashed through a mage. "We have a deal."

Lucina looked to Robin curiously who said nothing.

Soon the reached the dragon's avatar.

"I come to end you, Grima!" Chrom declared pointing Falchion at Grima.

"...ARROGANT MORTAL... I AM THE END!"

"I lost to you once, monster. I shall not lose again!" Lucina said. "Die now, that our future can live!"

"...YOU CANNOT SLAY...WHAT MAY NEVER DIE..."

Grima shot dark flames from his hands. The trio spread away, dodging it. The then charged towards the dragon.

Chrom rushed at him first only for Grima to avoid his swing.

He then shot a blast of purple sparks, at Chrom sending him hurling to the ground.

"AAAAHH!"

"Father!"

Lucina rushed towards, her downed father.

"Lucina, look out!"

Robin's warning did little to help, as Grima was already upon her. He was quick to grab her by the throat.

"Hide and seek is over princess." He said with a wicked smiled. "Nowhere left to hide. No more annoying schemas."

"Thoron!"

Grima winced as the spell hit him in the back. Turning his head, he saw Robin.

He threw Lucina into him, knocking him over. He raised a hand above his head, and a bolt of lightning struck them both. First there was a harsh pain. After that, nothing. Neither of them could move.

Grima walked up to both of them.

"Very well. If you wish to die together, so be it."

Robin looked at the purple light in Grima's hand.

" _Is this…is this how we died in Morgan's future?"_

Chrom struggled to stand.

"No!"

"Thoron!"

Another blast of lightning hit Grima's hand, knocking it away, just as he fired.

He looked to his left to see Morgan.

"Stay away from my parents!"

"BRAT!"

In the blink of an eye Grima rushed to Morgan and punched her in the gut.

"AGH!"

Morgan dropped her tome.

"Stay out of my way."

The girl then drew her Silver sword and slashed Grima across the chest. She then fell to her knees gasping for air.

Grima put a hand over his wound and then looked at his blood.

"You'll regret that, girl!"

Grima shot a sphere of dark magic at Morgan, who was sent to hurling across the dragon's back.

Robin, managed to get into a sitting position.

"Morgan, run!"

The girl only winced, as she tried to pull herself up.

" _Run? I can barely breath!"_

Grima slowly walked towards the girl, ready to finish her off.

But he was stopped when a arrow hit him in the shoulder.

As he turned to the side he saw Riam, with his crossbow.

"You…"

Riam displayed nothing on his face as he drew his lance.

"Sorry I kept you waiting this long brother. I've come to keep my promise to you."

Grima' started to glow purple.

"...I AM...GRIMA...I AM...DESPAIR..."

Riam thrusted the weapon at Grima, but the dragon conjured a sword of black flames. He parried the attack. He slashed vertically, at Riam who sidestepped the attack the impaled Grima in the chest.

"AGH!"

"Burn in hell monster."

Riam tried to shove the weapon deeper, but Grima gripped it.

"YOU"RE THE ONE GOING TO HELL BOY!"

He pulled the weapon out and spun around before throwing it and Riam away.

As the man sslowly got up, Grima charged another fireball.

"Riam!"

Mustafa ran in front of his son, just as Grima fired. The man blocked the attack with his axe, but both were still sent further across the ground from the impact. Grima charged a bigger fire ball in his hands.

"IT'S OVER FOR YOU!"

The flames faded when a sword came through Grima's chest. Robin was holding the other end of Sol Katii from behind Grima.

"No more."

He kicked him in he back, and off his blade before drawing his Levin sword with his other hand. Grima got up and looked at Robin.

"...RETURN TO ME...COME...WE ARE ONE...AND THE SAME..."

"NO MORE!"

Robin rushed at Grima who blocked both swords with his.

"You will NOT hurt my family again!"

He kicked Grima in the torso, making him stumble back.

Both Robin and Grima pointed their weapons at eachother.

"IGNIS!"

Both of them glowed with red flames as they charged each other again.

Robin swung the Levin sword down on Grima who blocked it before swinging at his side with Sol Katti.

"GAH!"

Riam shot an arrow into Grima from behind.

"Ngh!"

Mustafa threw his tomahawk at him as he turned around. It slammed into the dragon's torso.

"AGH!"

He pulled it out and threw it back at them.

"Get down!"

Suiglez rushed in front of them.

"RAH!"

With a two-handed swing of his sword, he deflected the attack.

"DAMN YOU!"

Grima raised a hand into the air. Suddenly the ground started shaking. The head of the dragon they stood on rose up behind him and turned to face them. Purple flames burned in it's mouth.

"Are you insane?! You'll catch yourself in that blast!" Riam said.

"I…AM…IMORTAL! ONLY…YOU CURS…DIE!"

"THORON!"

A bolt of lighting hit the towering dragon's six eyes. The beast roared in pain as the head swayed back.

"Yeah? Well, these curs are tougher than they look!" Morgan smirked.

She ran up to Grima and drew Balmug and slashed into the avatar's legs, bringing him to he knees.

"Nice shot kiddo." Robin grinned.

Lucina then ran up and thrusted her sword into Grima's chest.

"We say when it ends!"

Chrom followed up with a vertical swipe as Lucina backed away.

"Anything can change!"

Then Robin came in with both swords. The first was a horizontal swipe with Sol Kitti. Then another with his Levin sword. Then an upward horizontal swipe with each forming a X. Then held both over his head.

"You're finished!"

He swung both down into Grima. And finally thrusted both into his chest, sending him a good distance back.

The dragon was on the ground.

"...NNGH...AAAAUGHHH..."

"Now, Robin! This is our chance!" Chrom said. "I'm going to finish it!"

Robin said nothing as he put his swords away. But just as Chrom was about to step forward a purple light glowed in his hand.

Lucina's eyes widened.

"Robin, don't do it!"

"Damn fool!"

Riam was about to get to his kness when Suiglez put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let him go."

"What?!"

"We gave him our words and he considered them. This decision is his now."

Morgan got to her knees. "Father, no!"

Chrom was the only one who didn't seem worried.

"Robin…don't forget our deal."

The tactician grimaced.

He lowered his hand and backed away.

"Fine. Live your miserable existence in slumber Grima. And I hope you find it a fate worse than death."

Chrom slowly walked over to Robin. He gave him a smile.

"You made the right choice, my friend."

He ran over to Grima and put the Exalted Falchion through him

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

The head of the dragon they stood on slowly fell down. The avatar started to fade.

But it slowly looked up ad the ones who defeated it.

"Chrom…Lucina…Riam…Thank you…"

Riam gave his Robin a sad smile.

The avatar closed his eyes and faded away.

"Rest in peace, brother. "

"It's over." Chrom said.

Lucina then saw something else.

"Wait, what's that?"

Everyone saw the image of someone similar to Robin.

Suiglez couldn't believe it.

"Lady Reflet?!"

"Reflet…Robin's mother?" Riam asked.

The woman smiled as she spoke.

"Thanks to all of you, the curse is broken. My soul is finally free. Everyone…for me…for those who have fallen…Make the most of this new future."

Robin watched as she disappeared.

"Goodbye, mother."

In a bright light, Naga teleported everyone off Grima's back, as it fell.

* * *

There they were. At the end. Grima's petrified body laid before them.

"He's...he's finished...We did it! And without sacrificing the life of another friend! Can you believe it, Robin?" Chrom asked.

Robin said nothing.

"Grima has returned to slumber." Naga said.

"He may rise to threaten the world again, but he'll never destroy it. One such as I, or the first exalt before me...One will rise up to challenge him." Chrom said before turning to his allies. "Shepherds...Friends...The war is over! The fell dragon's era of chaos has been averted! The Risen will trouble our world no more! You all know that I'm a simple man, never one for speeches or song...But you need to know this...All that is good and brave in me and what I have done is because of you! We have weathered a sea of horror, but we did it as one. And, finally, we have come to the inviting shores of a bright future. Together."

"Wooooo! I can't believe we did it!" Lissa cheered.

"Exceptionally well fought, my prince! At long last Ylisse can know lasting peace." Freadrick applauded.

"Nothing like kickin' the crap out of a dragon to make you feel alive!" Sully laughed.

"Virion the Grimslayer...Ah, such a noble ring to it!" Virion bragged.

"Yes! We won! We won! We...Uh, hey—has anyone seen my axe?" Vaike asked.

"Anyone else hungry? Because I'm starving!" Stahl said.

"Let the scholars remember: there is no weapon more proficuous than the heart!" Miriel declaired.

"Hip hip hurrah! ...Huzzah? ...Hello? ...Anyone? ...Never mind." Kellem sighed.

"We owe our victory to the world's finest captain and prince!" Sumia smiled.

"Laying it on a bit think, aren't all of you? ...Well, I guess it any time called for it, it'd be now." Lon'qu said with a faint grin.

"Captain Chrom! How'd I do? I was great, wasn't I?" Ricken asked.

"I never doubted us for a second! ...Well, maybe a half second." Maribelle admitted.

"The taguel have won more than peace...We have won a new clan." Panne smiled.

"And so ends another contract. ...Sweet, sweet victory." Gaius grinned.

"My good prince...My joy has no bounds..." Cordelia smiled.

"Today Gregor not be stingy! Treat everyone to special bear dinner!" the mercenary laughed.

"All this happiness is so contagious! I could just...c-cry!" Nowi sniffled.

"At last, we have won Exalt Emmeryn her peace of mind..." Libra said.

"Stop grinning, you shameless fools! ...You want to make me smile, too?" Tharja muttered.

"Today's dance will come from the heart!" Olivia smiled.

"Whew! Quite a battle... Perhaps time to settle down for a spell." Cherche sighed.

"Oh, NICE! I'm still bleeding in, like, twelve different places! Look at all that blood..." Henry smiled in awe.

Lucina smiled, looing at the sunrise. "It's over...I'm finally free..."

"Chon'sin's struggle has ended. Mercy on you all, my good friends." Say'ri said.

"Har har har! We whupped 'em but good! Now, to feast! Bring the meat and mead!" Bassilio laughed.

"The names of Chrom and Robin will long be remembered in Regna Ferox." Flavia smiled.

Donnel Laid down on the grass with a smile on his face. "Look, Ma! Look, Pa! I done done it!"

Anna smiled before walking away. "Well, it's back to business, I suppose. Drop by our shops now and again, okay?"

Owain held his sword up triumphantly. "Farewell, O dire beast! Now it's your turn to suffer in darkness!"

"Huzzah! Now I'll finally have more time for the ladies..." Inigo grinned.

Brady dropped his axe in disbelief. "Well, heck. We actually did it. We saved the world!"

"My long training has finally proven its worth." Kjelle smiled.

Cynthia made one of her heroic poses. "Truth and justice win again! Woooooo!"

"I never doubted us. We were born to win." Severe smirked.

Even Gerome was smiling. "We have wrestled destiny itself into submission!"

Morgan hugged her parents. "Mother! Father! Now we have years to share stories with one another."

"H-holy moly! I might make it outta here alive after all!" Yarne cheered.

"Well, how delightfully fascinating this all was." Laurent smiled.

"Is...Is all the scary stuff over?" Noire asked.

Nah walked next to Nowie. "Our journey through time was worth it, wasn't it, Mother?"

"The world has been plucked from the maw of darkness!" Tiki smiled.

"Really now, I just can't seem to die..." Gangrel chuckled. Where's the messy end I was promised?

"I stand justified! Man, alone is the ruler of his domain." Walhart chuckled.

"Chrom...Everyone...Thank you..." Emmeryn smiled.

Yen'fay held his sword in front of his face. "Say'ri, your strength has led this world back to light."

"I suppose an end is an end." Aversa smiled. "...But now how will I fill my days?"

"Our strength in body and mind have set the world on a better course." Priam smiled.

"And so, it ends." Mustafa smiled. "Hopefully we won't see war for a while longer."

"Lady Reflet…this is what you wanted, right?" Suiglez asked.

"At last, it's all over." Riam smiled. "To think I'd finally see the day…"

Chrom smiled as he spoke again. "I know some of you will be returning to your homes and families. This is good, though I will be most sorry to lose you. But ours is a fellowship that cannot be weakened by time or distance. As we walk toward a new and brighter future, let us think often on each other. And let's never forget what we have accomplished, here, today. Together."

As everyone broke into cheers, Robin still had yet to say anything.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned his head to Mustafa.

"Still feeling guilty, Robin?"

"For what?"

"You know very well what he means." Riam said. "You regret not sacrificing yourself, don't you?"

Robin sighed. "How can I not question it? I could have ensured my bloodline never threatens us again. But instead..."

"I'll admit that sacrificing yourself could have saved others in the future." Mustafa said. "But it would have meant the end of a very valuable individual."

"I'm just one man, Mustafa. What am I compared to the whole world?"

"Someone with a noble heart, and a sharp mind." Suiglez smiled. "You will more than make up for whatever Grima can do in the future. Everyone here agrees. Especially her."

Robin, then noticed Lucina approach.

"Lucina…"

The princess slowly reached, to wrap her arms around Robin. "You saved our future—no small feat. We will use it to find a permanent solution for the fell dragon. And we shall do so together."

Morgan walked up to them, with her hand where Grima punched her.

"Don't worry, Father! We'll find a way to make things right! I know it seems crazy, but look at all you've accomplished! I know it was right to not give your life up!"

Robin and Lucina looked at her in surprise.

"You knew?" Lucina asked.

"Grandpa here told me, last night."

Chrom smiled as he walked up to Robin.

"Don't you see? You belong with us. We want you here to share our present...And help create our future."

Robin finally gave a small smile.

"Everyone…thank you."

Suiglez spoke up next.

"Robin…was that really lady Reflet?"

"Oh, yeah. When Grima dragged me into his trap, my mother saved me. She was inside him the whole time, holding him back. She wanted me to tell you something, Suiglez."

The knight listened quietly.

"She said you need to forgive yourself and move on with your life. She also said that no matter what, she will always be grateful for you."

Suiglez smiled.

"Thank you, Robin."

Chrom stepped in. "Robin, you kept your end of our deal. And now I will keep mine. You have my blessing."

Morgan looked ready to jump for joy.

"Oh, boy! Come on let's give dad some room!"

Mustafa, Suiglez and Riam were utterly confused as Chrom and Morgan led them away. Robin took Lucina's arm and they walked up a nearby hill.

When they reached the top Lucina gave Robin a confused expression.

"What's going on? What deal did you make with father?"

Robin turned to Lucina.

"Before I say…there is something I must ask you."

"Oh?"

"Lucina. You have changed my life. Ever since you were brought into the castle it pained me to see someone as beautiful as you in chains. The thought of you suffering was painful. But as I got to know you more, you became more valuable to me personally, and I swore to do anything to win you your freedom. But before I knew it you become even more. You were the woman I loved, and I wanted to do anything to make you not just safe and free, but happy as well.

Robin reached into his pocket and got on one knee.

"So, Lucina…for your happiness…and mine."

He took out a box. Opening it revealed a small gold band with a blue jewel.

"Will you marry me?"

Lucina's heart skipped a beat as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Oh, gods, yes! I would love to marry you!"

Lucina threw her arms around her fiancé. Robin wrapped his arms around her hips and spun her around. Once he put her down he slipped the engagement ring on her finger.

"So, the deal was, Robin doesn't sacrifice himself and you'd give him permission to marry Lucina?" Riam asked.

Chrom nodded.

"Im's surprised he bought that." Sumia smiled. "We all know that if he did go through with it and came back to life, you'd let him anyway."

"I know." Chrom smirked. "But I figured he wouldn't risk it."

"How did you know about it Morgan?" Lissa asked.

"Grandpa visited my tent last night to tell me that father could kill Grima. He told me the deal they made to assure me it wouldn't happen."

Everyone looked at the top of the hill where Robin and Lucina stood.

"They make for a fine couple." Mustafa smiled.

"I can't wait to see my parent's wedding!" Morgan chirped.

Back at the top Robin scooped, Lucina up in his arms.

"Shall we tell everyone the news?" the tactician smiled.

"Yes."

Robin walked his fiancé down the hill. Part of him still felt guilty, but he figured he could eventually leave that behind him. He didn't want to waste to much time regretting the past.

It was time to shape the future.

* * *

 **And here we are. The end...Yeah right. We've got two more chapters before we wrap this up, so see you next week and happy holidays!**


	53. Chapter 53: Back Home

Even with Grima defeated, there was work to be done. The Shepherds were traveling through the desert of Plegia.

In their wagon, Robin held the reins while Lucina was caring for Morgan who was currently lying on a stack of hey under a blanket.

"How are you feeling, Morgan? Any better?"

"My gut still hurts, but not as much."

Robin looked back inside the cart.

"Stay still for a bit longer."

Morgan nodded.

"Soooooooooo…do I get a story?"

"Story?" Robin asked.

"You never finished the story you and mother! You promised to tell me more!"

"True." Robin smirked. "Where did we leave of?"

"When you and mother confessed to each other!"

Robin turned to Lucina who gave him an uneasy look. They knew they were approaching an awkward event.

"Well we didn't do much…Our first date wasn't for a while. And after that…well…"

"Did something happen?"

"The king was murdered. Validar rose to power."

"Oh…what did you and mother do?"

Robin turned to Lucina who was uneasy. Understandable since given what she was put through.

"I was arrested after our date." Lucina explained. "Validar knew about me. Most likely form Grima."

"What did he do to you?" Morgan asked.

"I was…well…maybe that's a story for when your older?"

"We wanted to confirm her relation to the exalt."

Upon hearing a voice and Pegasus wings, Lucina could guess who was next to the wagon.

"Aversa?"

"What did you do?" Morgan asked.

"Well, I had my men-

Robin turned to her.

"Don't tell her-

-strip your mother to her underthings to look for her brand. Poor Lucina spent the next while stewing in the dungeon tied up in her underwear."

The princesses' face burned with embarrassment.

Robin glared at the Pegasus ridder flying next to him. "Aversa!"

"Oh, come now, I'm sure you liked her in the new wears, that we made her." The woman smirked.

"New wears?" Morgan asked. "Well as long as mom didn't have to hang out with dad tied up in her undies! That would be embarrassing!" Morgan giggled.

"I…might as well have." Lucina said in embarrassment. "Before Robin got me out of Plegia, I spent most of my time either trussed in rope or in chains. And my "new wears" were small cloths, with a uselessly short skirt, a veil and heels."

"Oh…"

"Don't feel bad for them dear." Aversa smirked. "I saw them smile as they danced at the party."

"Aversa!"

"Mom had to dance at a party in underwear? That's worse! Though I bet dad had fun!" Morgan said with a mischievous grin.

"Morgan!"

"Did you need something Aversa?" Robin asked. "Or are you just here to humiliate us in front of our daughter?"

"With Validar gone we need a new ruler. And we're low on options. I spoke with Mustafa and Suiglez and they agree it's time."

"You want me to rule Plegia?"

"After Ganrgrel fell you declined. But like I said we have no other option."

"I…I don't know…" Robin said as he looked down. "Am I worthy of ruling Plegia?"

"More than Gangrel and definitely Validar if you ask me."

"I agree." Lucina smiled. "You have the quality that counts. A strong heart. Just like father."

Robin stayed silent.

"What will you do now, Aversa?" Robin asked.

"First I plan to rebuild my village. Then I want to make up for the time that Validar stole from me."

"Hmmm…"

"My concern is the disappearances in our ranks."

"You mean, Yen'fay, Priam and Walhart?"

"Yen'fay and Priam are one thing, but it's only a mater of time before Walhart causes trouble again…"

"We'll be ready for him."

Aversa smiled. "Said like a true king." She then flew off ahead. Robin then saw their destination.

"There it is. Nelson's fortress."

* * *

Robin walked into the abandoned castle with Lucina, Severa and Mustafa.

"Ugh. Why did we have to come back here?" the red-haired girl scowled. "This place gives me bad memories."

"I imagine, captivity with Nelson was anything but pleasant, as a slave." Lucina said.

"You thought Emotalv was grabby? If Nelson didn't keep my arms chained behind my back all the time, he'd be dead by the time you got here. What are we even here for?"

"Any clue we can find." Robin replied.

Eventually Severa lead them into a room with a desk and lots of books.

"Here it is. His office."

Robin looked through the papers in the desk.

"There has to be something we can use around here…let's see…hmm?"

Robin took out a bunch of papers. He sat down and read the papers.

"Hmm…Oh…huh…"

"What is it?" Lucina asked.

Robin smirked as he stood up.

"Everything we need. Let's go."

* * *

In the square of Plegia, many have gathered around, Emotalv.

"Pepole of Plegia! I come to you in our most desperate hour! Once more we are left without a king! And like before the Ylisseans are to blame! We have tolerated their devilry for the last time! As former member of the council and head of security I nominate myself to be your king! Together, we will storm Ylisse and make them suffer what they have done to us! Who's with me!"

The people roared as Emotalv smirked.

"Good! To arms! I want every man woman and child ready to raze their fields to-

"Hold it right there!"

The crowd then noticed Robin approach, along with Chrom, Lucina, Mustafa, Suiglez and Fredrick.

"Oh! Look who came to save us a walk! Guards!"

Soldiers rushed up and surrounded them.

"Hold my friends!" Robin said. "I may have fought alongside Ylisse, but I **am** a Plegian, and always fought with what's best for it in mind! And I am telling you now that what Emotalv suggests is a mistake!"

The man laughed as he approached Robin.

"Mistake? Fool! You lead them to our home and now have killed two of our kings! Why should anyone trust you?"

"Why should anyone trust **you**? We know of your darker secrets."

"Secrets? I don't know what your talking about!"

Robin took some papers from his coat and threw them to the guards. One of them picked one up.

"What's this?"

"I found that with Nelson's belongings."

"Nelson?" Another guard asked. "Wasn't he harassing nearby villages?"

"Wait…" the first guard said. "It said here that Emotalv was providing him weapon, and gold!"

The crowd gasped as they turned to the now pale coward.

"And look at this!" another guard said. "This one is a contract to a slave that was serving in Validar's party!"

"And this one says he was he was killing of people who were against Nelson!"

"All of them being people who were a threat to Nelson." Robin added. "Emotalv here is his partner."

Everyone gasped and looked at him.

"L-lies! Do not be fooled! He's not trust worthy! He killed our king! His own father!"

Chrom stepped forward. "I will not deny that he helped us do that. But Validar was madly obsessed with Grima, the fell dragon. He sacrificed many to his so-called god and tried to destroy not just Plegia but the whole world."

"I can vouch for that." Suiglez added. "He even killed his own wife, for being viewed as an obstacle."

The crowd broke into murmurs.

Mustafa spoke next.

"Pepole of Plegia…we have lost many good people…but not all of it was from Ylisse. We have brought much suffering upon ourselves. Our last king had no love for his people. We need a ruler who cares for the innocent. A man who fights to protect, not destroy."

He then stood next to Robin.

"And I think this is our man. Not a thing like his father or Gangrel. He is a peace lover who has always dreamed of making our country the utopia we need."

Robin closed his eyes for a second before speaking.

"I know my bloodline is cursed. And I am just one man. But I did learn from my mother…and Prince Chrom on how to unite the people. On how together we can do the unthinkable…If we work together we can make Plegia into the home that doesn't live on war…but on peace. I'm not naive to the fact that there will always be violence in this world. But we can still avoid as much of it as possible. We don't need brute strength to survive."

Chrom stepped forward.

"Every day I remember the cruelty my father inflicted on your people. For that I apologize. But I do wish for peace between our countries. Ylisse will do whatever it can to help Plegia's scares heal."

Emotalv then spoke up.

"Lies! Who's to saw Reflet did not deserve what she got?! I was there when Validar tortured her to death! To do that she must have been a traitor or-Hurk!"

The crowed gasped as Suiglez lifted the man by the neck.

"…I will not allow you to disgrace my mistresses' good name. One more syllable and I shall snap your neck, Emotalv."

"Urk…! Ahh!"

He then dropped him before turning to Robin. The man nodded.

"Everyone…Let's put the past behind us. It's time we sculptured our future. Not with violence and blood…but peace and prosperity. Let's cast our grudge with Ylisse aside and start with a clean slate."

Chrom smiled as his fried finished.

There was silence at first. But one by one the people started cheering. Sone everyone was cheering.

"LONG LIVE KING ROBIN! LONG LIVE THE EXALT!"

* * *

 **I wounder how many people saw the name Emotalv and though, "Oh a guy based of off Valtome I bet that guy based off of Zelgius is gonna threaten to snap his neck too." Either way the final chapter is upon us. I hope you all enjoy it next week.**


	54. Chapter 54: A New Era

**This has to be the most popular story I have written and the longest. At the point of this update, 269 followers, 160 favorites and 93 reviews. Thank you all for your support. I hope all of you enjoyed the journey and I hope you enjoy the conclusion. Here we are: the final chapter in The Plegian Prince.**

* * *

Robin stared at his reflection in the mirror. Even though he was still wearing his Grandmaster attire. He wanted to make sure everything was on straight. This uniform represented who he was. Who his mother helped him become. He thought it was perfect for this special day.

"Nervous?"

He tilted his head to see Chrom behind him. "What tipped you off?"

"Nothing. I just remember being in your position during my wedding."

"I see."

"I was unsure when you asked me but…I couldn't have picked a better man to be by my daughter's side."

"Thanks…"

Chrom could notice how empty Robin's voice sounded. "You still think you should have killed Grima?"

"I would be lying if I said it didn't bother me."

"Guilt lasts a long time. Believe me I know."

"Will I ever forgive myself?"

"That depends on if you really want to or not…But you'll have time to ponder that later." The prince smiled. "For now you should focus and your big day."

"Right. I should get going." Robin said as he turned around to leave."

As he left the room Sumia walked up to Chrom. "Do you think he'll learn to move on?"

Chrom smiled to his wife. "I'm sure he will. After all, Lucina will be with him."

 _Newly Exalted: Chrom_

 _Maid of Flowers: Sumia_

 _After Girma's defeat, Chrom was officially welcomed as Ylisse's new exalt. Queen Sumia lived and breathed for him, and her flower-petal readings were said to bring good luck to all who receive them._

* * *

Lucina had finally finished putting on her white wedding gown. Her face was bright red seeing her in it. The large white dress, the blue ribbon around her waist. It all felt so unlike her.

"You look great mother!" Looking behind her, she saw Morgan in her dark blue ballgown. She had matching gloves that went just past her elbows.

"Thank you, Morgan. You look charming as well."

Morgan spun around revealing her dress. "Yup! I'm like my mother! I look cute and pretty in anything!"

Lucina let out a laugh at her daughter's enthusiasm. Just then there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Rika came inside with a parcel in her hands. "Lucina, Morgan! You two look lovely!"

The bride looked at her in surprise. "Rika! You came all this way to Plegia?"

"Of course. I wouldn't dare miss yours and Robin's wedding."

Morgan ran off to Rika only to stumble a bit.

"Are you alright?" Lucina asked.

"Yeah, just new to heels."

Lucina walked to Morgan and helped her up. "Is Riam here too?" She asked.

"Yes. We wanted to see you and Robin on your big day. We also got you a little gift."

Rika handed the parcel to Lucina. She gently too off the ribbon and removed the cover. Inside was her familiar attire. It included her leather boots and fingerless gloves that were torn off her when Validar became king. But most off all she noticed the mast she wore. When she last saw it, the mask was cut in two.

"This is…"

"Robin told me what happened. I had your mask fixed and repaired your tattered cloths."

"Thank you so much!"

"No trouble at all. I'm glad you love it."

"Mother, let's go find Riam and the others!" Morgan said, practically bouncing in excitement.

Lucina laughed as she saw her little girl dart out of the room.

 _Caring General: Mustafa_

 _Reassuring Lady: Rika_

 _Mustafa remained in Yllisse with his fife and child. While he served in the royal guard with special recommendation form Sir, Fredrick, he and his family were known for visiting Plegia frequently. Rika was know for her fasion taste and sewing, and soon shared the tastes of both countries with each other._

* * *

"So…you've made up your mind?" Robin asked. "You're staying in Ylisse?"

Mustafa nodded. "I'm sorry Robin."

"I understand."

"Don't worry. I promise I'll visit you some time."

"I'm glad to hear. Know you'll always be welcome in Plegia my friend."

Mustafa put a hand on Robin's shoulder. "I've seen a lot of things in this line of work. I lost a lot of men…suffered many wounds…but none of it affected my life as much as comforting a young child who had just heard that his mother died."

"Thank you, Mustafa…for not giving up on me. You were the best friend I could ask for."

Mustafa smiled. "Remember the day Rika gave birth to Riam? The first time you held him in your arms. That was a good memory."

"Yeah. That was defiantly one of the best days of my life."

Just then they noticed Suiglez approach. "Everything is ready milord. Shall we get going?"

"Of course." Robin smiled.

 _Mysterious General: Suiglez_

 _Suiglez stayed in Plegia for the rest of his days. Shortly after the war he became Chancellor and helped Robin assure that no one suffered the way he did. However little is known on him from that point onward._

* * *

Lucina was walking down the halls alone, to clear her head. She was excited as the others. But she needed some time to breath.

"Looking forward to today?"

She noticed a familiar man hiding behind a statue.

"Sir Riam?"

"Hello Lucina."

"Why are you hiding back there?"

"It's best if my past self doesn't know about me."

"Why?"

"I don't want him to grow up with the haunting thought of "What if I ended up like him? What if I lost my family and everything I care about?"

Lucina was silent for a second.

"I think it might be best if you see him."

"Hmm?"

"I considered avoiding my younger self but…Now that we've meet she looks up to me. She see's me as family and…being with her puts me at ease. Besides, young Riam needs a role model. One who had the same objectives as him. He won't think of you as something to avoid being. But something to strive to become."

Riam stayed silent for a moment.

"Think about it, sir."

"Big sister!"

Lucina then noticed a young blue haired princess running to her.

"Lucia?! What are you doing here?!"

The girl stopped in front of her.

"Daddy arranged a ride for me! He said you and mister Robin are getting married! Mommy sent me to look for you!"

Lucina giggled as she took her younger self's hand.

"Who were you talking to Lucina?"

The bride looked back at the statue to see that her mentor was nowhere in sight.

"An old friend of mine."

 _Willpower Incarnate: Empriam_

 _Riam changed his name to that of a legendary hero, in inspiration of the "Marth" he trained. He stayed in his homeland to protect it in his father's place. His heroic exploits made others believe he was a reincarnation of the hero he named himself after._

* * *

Outside the castle many people of Plegia gathered. The Shepherds were also looking up to the balcony above them. Up there, Robin and Lucina stood holding hands. Libra stood nearby.

Looking down in the crowd, Robin recognized his daughter, Mustafa, Rika…

Then he saw something that really caught his eye. Riam. His time's Riam. Ridding on his future self's shoulders. Both of them had content smiles on their faces.

 _Brave Solider: Riam_

 _Staying in Ylisse with his parents, Riam continued his training. His efforts eventually placed him in the royal guard, when his skill got the attention of Fredrick and later a certain blue haired princess who would see him train in the field from her window…_

Robin turned to his bride. She was beautiful. She always was. But today…the dress she wore…the sparkling in her eyes…

Lucina felt a lot of feelings in her heart. And now she would put them into her vow.

"Robin…I was brought to Plegia via unfortunate circumstances. But everything that happened after meeting you was the exact opposite. You gave me hope. You showed me how to do much more than fight whatever is in front of me. You showed me the value in wisdom. And most of all…you taught me how to love. And I pry that what you gave me will allow me to support you for the rest of our days."

Robin reflected her smile as he held her hands tighter.

"Lucina…Ever since I lost my mother…I thought I could never love anyone again. But than you came to my side. You mended my fractured heart and gave me something to live for. I swear to make our future one where we will never be alone. My one and only love…I was unsure about not giving my life to end Grima once and for all…but now…I know being with you will be worth whatever guilt I must suffer. Thank you beloved."

The crowd was filled with anticipation.

Libra was the next to speak.

"By the will of the gods. By the blessing of Naga…I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Robin and Lucina closed their eyes and slowly brought their heads together.

The crowd cheered as they kissed.

At long last the carnage was over. Robin fulfilled his dream. Lucina won her future.

But they have given each other the best gift of all here. Today.

 _High Delivering King: Robin_

 _Foreseeing Queen: Lucina_

 _Many have wrote of King Robin's legendary exploits and his kindness to his kingdom. His wife Queen Lucina helped him form an everlasting prosperity and peace between Plegia and Ylisse. They made Plegia into a respected and peaceful utopia. But accounts on how they helped their homelands varied. Scholars, poets and bards agreed on one thing alone-they loved each other and their children, Morgan from the future and Cadea from their present, above all else._

* * *

 **And that's the end of The Plegian Prince. I would like to thank everyone for their support in the form of reviews, favorites, and** **following. It was a lot of fun to write this and every one of you made it so. All I ask now is that you leave this story with your overall opinions. What did you like the most? What didn't you like? What could I have done differently next time? But with that said this story may be at a end but I have a LOT more ideas to create. And next up is my next Code Name S.T.E.A.M. and Fire Emblem Crossover: The Fates of S.T.E.A.M. I'm not sure when the first chapter will be up, but I do hope you are all looking forward to that. With that said, thank you all for reading this story and take care!**


End file.
